Les élèves de Raimon
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Mark le footballeur veut jouer au foot. Jude le génie incompris demande plus d'explication concernant la leçon, quitte à endormir la classe. Shawn le malade imaginaire souhaite qu'il neige subitement. Axel le suicidaire se dit que sauter de l'étage pour échapper au cours est une bonne idée. Et pendant ce temps, Nathan désespère... Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven !
1. Les élèves de Raimon

**Petit résumé :**

 **« ALLONS JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! » Mark Evans, le footballeur.**

 **« Professeur, pour approfondir ce que vous dites, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de parler de cette période que vous semblez avoir délibérément oublier. Laissez-moi votre place, je vais poursuivre pour vous. » Jude Sharp, le génie incompris.**

 **« De la glace, des glaçons, de la neige, un sorbet, le blizzard. Quoi, quel rapport avec le cours ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai simplement chaud. » Shawn Froste, le malade imaginaire.**

 **« Mmh, et si je sautais par la fenêtre ? Ouais, je vais essayer, ça me permettra d'éviter le cours. » Axel Blaze, le suicidaire.**

 **Avertissement : Si vous cherchez de la logique, aussi faible soit-elle… Passez votre chemin. Et, au passage, je précise que j'utilise les noms français des joueurs car, comme une bonne partie d'entre vous – je n'en doute pas, j'ai connu I.E avec la série française. J'ai essayé de retenir leurs noms japonais mais c'est trop compliqué.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les élèves de Raimon.**

Ils étaient seize. Seize élèves très particuliers, tous joueurs de football. Mais une fois dans une salle de cours, c'était très différent… Car, sans même faire exprès, ils avaient un don : celui de rendre les professeurs fous.

Nathan Swift, aussi surnommé « le douteux», car il veut toujours une raison valable concernant les cours ; Jack Wallside, le maladroit qui file vers les toilettes ; Xavier Foster, prodige dans l'art de la répartie ; Jordan Greenway, qui sort des dictons à la con dans les meilleurs moments, ou des moments sans aucun rapport avec la situation ; Caleb Stonewall, violent et adore effrayer les autres ; Darren Lachance, dont les bégaiements permettent de perdre un maximum de temps sur le cours ; Scotty Banyan, le génie des farces ; Austin Hobbes, le prodige _beaucoup trop investi ;_ Archer Hawkins, le délinquant ennemi des professeurs ; Tod Ironside, le gaffeur en tous genres et pessimiste assuré ; Hurley Kane, qui même à l'école fait du surf en maillot de bain ; Thor Stoutberg, dont la force est très bénéfique.

Et puis vient le Quatuor de Raimon. Ils sont au cœur même du désespoir des professeurs, généralement sans le vouloir. Shaw Froste, le garçon qui est abonné à l'infirmerie à cause de nombreux coups de chaleur ; Jude Sharp, le génie qui aime bien ajouter mille et une explications là où y'en a pas besoin ; Alex Blaze qui trouve souvent un moyen de partir des cours et Mark Evans, un idiot qui n'a qu'une raison de vivre : jouer au football.

Avec une telle équipe, les professeurs ont bien du souci à se faire. Surtout quand ces élèves sont tous dans les dortoirs de l'école…

Leur premier cours était celui de Percival Travis, leur professeur d'Histoire/Géographie qu'ils surnommaient « Smile », un surnom ironique du fait que cet homme ne souriait jamais (pas facile à deviner hein ?). Sans un mot, l'homme entra dans la salle et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas – les élèves étaient trop silencieux. Du coin de l'œil il vit Jordan Greenway en train de dormir en bavant sur la table, pareil pour Mark Evans. Autant pour ces deux là aucune surprise, mais le fait que Jude Sharp et Xavier Foster n'aient encore rien dit l'étonnait beaucoup. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et prit la parole :

« Bon matin. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas – ce qui est probablement impossible pour vous tous car nous nous sommes déjà vu l'année dernière, je suis Percival Travis, votre professeur d'Histoire Géographie ainsi que professeur principale de cette classe. Avant toute chose, je vais mettre les choses au clair en ce qui concerne ma barbe : je ne… »

« Monsieur, c'est quand que vous coupez votre barbe ? » demanda Tod Ironside en levant la main.

« Comme je le disais, je ne couperai pas ma barbe, inutile d'insister. De même pour mes cheveux. Bon ! maintenant que c'est fait, je vais vous parler du programme de cette année. Cette année nous allons voir – oui Foster ? »

« On parlera des Guerres Mondiales ? Car mon père m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien savoir comment préparer la troisième. »

« … Je disais donc, cette année – oui Swift ? »

« Donnez-moi une bonne raison de suivre le programme cette année. Quel intérêt de nous faire revoir un programme concernant deux guerres atroces ? Et qu'on ne me dise pas que c'est pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. La preuve, le père de Xavier veut faire la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, et je suis sûr qu'il l'a vu à l'école lui aussi ! »

« … Oui, Wallside, tu peux aller aux toilettes. »

Jack se leva rapidement et disparu à travers la porte. Freinant d'ignorer ce qu'avait dit Nathan Swift, le professeur Travis changea de sujet en sortant de son cartable une lias de feuilles.

« Bien, remplissez ces formulaires. Je vais les récupérer à la fin de l'heure. Et non, Banyan, ce n'est pas la peine d'enclencher la sonnerie sur ton téléphone, le cours vient à peine de commencer. Et que quelqu'un réveille Greenway et Evans. »

D'un air boudeur, Scott rangea son portable.

Xavier tenta de réveiller Jordan, sans succès. Hurley l'aida à le secouer mais rien à faire, le garçon aux cheveux verts dormait comme une souche. Xavier réfléchit un instant puis, quand une idée lui vient à l'esprit, sourit. Il prit une grande inspiration et…

« A TABLE ! »

Tandis que Mark sursauta, en se demandant où était passé le terrain de foot sur lequel il jouait, Jordan se réveilla brusquement, regardant de droite à gauche à la recherche de nourriture. Xavier sourit, satisfait, et retourna à ses affaires tandis que Jordan se mit à bouder, comprenant que son ami s'était joué de lui et qu'il n'y avait rien à manger. Quelle cruelle farce…

A la fin de l'heure, le professeur Travis ramassa ses feuilles, appréhendant déjà le moment où il devrait les lire et laissa sa place au professeur suivant. Durant toute la matinée, Mark n'attendu qu'une chose : le cours d'EPS de cette après-midi. Pour d'autres, comme Jordan, c'était le déjeuner. Ce dernier justement était en train de mourir sur sa table quand leur professeur de math, Seymour Hillman entra.

« Evans, une heure de colle. »

« Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! »

« Ah bon ? Ah, c'est l'habitude. Bah, pas grave, de toute façon c'est David qui gère les heures de permanences, donc tu iras quand même. En prévision des dégâts que tu vas faire dans ce cours. »

« Quoi, c'est grand-père qui surveille la permanence ? Cool, on va pouvoir JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! »

« Il est beaucoup trop content pour quelqu'un qui va en permanence surveiller par Monsieur Evans. Déjà qu'on va l'avoir en EPS cette après-midi… » marmonna Nathan.

« On va mourir… » plaignirent en cœur Nathan, Tod et Jack, imaginant déjà le cours de sport.

« Hé, les trois au fond ! Au lieu de déprimer, rappelez-moi ce que c'est que le théorème de Pythagore et de Thalès, et que ça saute ! »

« Hein ? Mais on s'en moque de ces deux-là… Donnez-moi une bonne raison de le faire ! »

« Tu veux une bonne raison Swift ? » répéta Seymour Hillman en ricanant. « Hé ben je vais te le dire…C'est parce que vous verrez ça lors de votre examen final et que si vous n'y arriver pas maintenant, vous échouerez à vos examens et devrez redoubler. Vos parents vous feront alors bosser durant toutes les vacances pour que vous arriviez à revenir au niveau et vous ne pourrez pas sortir jouer au football... »

« Pas jouer au football ? Ça, jamais ! Nathan, tu dois travailler dur, pour qu'on puisse jouer au football ! » s'exclama Mark.

« Alors, le théorème de Pythagore, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » continua M. Hillman.

« Bon, ça va, ça va… » déclara Nathan, s'avouant vaincu. « Euh… Dans un triangle rectangle, le carré de- »

« GLACE ! » s'écria Jordan en se redressant vivement.

Après un moment de silence…

« Monsieur Greenway, dites-moi le rapport entre une glace et le théorème de Pythagore. »

« Le rapport entre une glace et le théorème de Pytha-machin ? Euh, aucun ? ~ »

« Alors pourquoi avoir crié 'Glace !' en plein milieu du cours ? »

« Car j'ai faim ! D'ailleurs je vais aller chercher une glace ! » déclara Jordan en se dirigeant vers la porte.

A la surprise générale, le professeur lui ouvrit la porte. Jordan le remercia et sortit.

« Au fait, Greenway, vous passerez dans le bureau du principal, en lui expliquant pourquoi vous avez quitté les cours pour aller manger une glace ! » lui cria Hillman en refermant la porte. « Foster, passez-moi le carnet de Greenway. »

« Mais Monsieur, ça ne se fait pas de fouiller dans le sac des autres. » protesta le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

« Vous voulez rejoindre Evans en permanence ? Très bien ! Dans ce cas, donnez-moi aussi votre carnet en même temps. »

« Ouais, c'est génial Xavier, on va JOUER AU FOOTBALL ENSEMBLE ! »

« Je proteste ! C'est une atteinte à ses droits qui lui permettent de ne pas avoir à vous aider à fouiller dans le sac des autres ! » protesta Nathan.

« Très amusant Swift. Vous voulez le rejoindre en permanence ? »

« Euh… Non. »

« Donc fermez-là. »

« Vu qu'on en parle, quelqu'un a vu Axel ? » demanda Mark.

« QUEL RAPPORT AVEC LA SITUATION ? » s'exclamèrent Nathan et Tod.

« Ah bon, vous parlez pas de football ? »

"Baka! »

A l'heure du déjeuner, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'Axel. Certes, le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait l'habitude d'être assez silencieux mais de là à ce que personne ne remarque qu'il ne soit pas là, les professeurs y compris… Normalement il intervenait souvent quand Mark clamait son amour pour le football afin de le faire taire, en lui envoyant un ballon de foot à la figure. Donc quand Mark n'eut aucun ballon à arrêter, il avait trouvé ça étrange.

« Peut-être qu'il a sauté par la fenêtre sans qu'on ne le remarque. » proposa Hurley.

« Encore ? Non, il doit être en retard, comme d'hab. » dit à son tour Thor.

« Mais mec, d'habitude il manque juste le premier cours de la journée. »

« Tu marques un point. »

« Euh, les gars ? »

« Oui Shawn ? »

« Vous pensez que c'est de la bouffe ça ? »

Shawn parlait de l'étrange bouillie qui se trouvait dans son plateau, la même que pour tous les élèves. Hurley se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Demande à Jordan. Si même lui ne mange pas, c'est que ça doit pas être comestible. »

En ce moment même, Xavier était en train de réconforter Jordan, qui regardait sa nourriture avec envie et dégoût. La glace qu'il avait mangé un peu plus tôt – par un rapide tour en ville – ne l'avait rempli que durant le trajet pour aller chercher celle-ci et malgré sa faim immense il sentait qu'il finirait à l'hôpital s'il essayait de manger son 'repas', si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Hurley bougea la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, la plantant dedans pour voir si ce 'truc' était plutôt liquide ou solide. Une idée lui vient en tête quand la fourchette resta collée (et aussi parce que c'était super prévisible et qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup).

« BATAILLE DE BOUFFE ! »

Mais à peine cria-t-il ça que la bouffe qu'il tentait d'envoyer valser avec sa fourchette eut un effet boomerang et revient vers lui, le frappant au visage. Le surfeur tomba de sa chaise et s'étala par terre.

« Tu vas bien, Hurley ? » demanda Darren en se précipitant à ses côtés.

« Ouais, je crois ça va… _La marée, parfois elle est basse… parfois elle est haute, et tu ne peux rien y faire..._ » répondit Hurley légèrement dans les étoiles.

« Le voilà qui se met à nous déblatérer des phrases de Dave Kalama… Jordan, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Jude d'un ton accusateur.

« Hé, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai rien fais ! _Quiconque se sert de l'épée, périra par l'épée._ »

« Une épée ? Mais Hurley s'est servi d'une fourchette… » défendu Mark.

« C'est une expression, baka. » expliqua Jude. « Cela veut dire que celui qui use de violence sera victime de violence. D'ailleurs saviez-vous que cette expression provient en fait de- »

« Pingouins dans les champs, hiver méchant. Alors si tu surfes pas, ne commença pas. » interrompu Hurley.

« Euh, je crois que Hurley délire. » annonça Darren.

« C'est maintenant que tu remarques ? »

« Je suis le seul que ça choque qu'il parle de pingouins ? » demanda Nathan.

« Oh, tu crois que les pingouins ça joue au football ? » interpella Mark.

« Ouais, je dois être le seul… »

Tandis que Mark sembla enchanter par l'idée de pingouins jouant au football dans des tenues de footballeurs, Hurley fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Bilan final : il allait bien. Il était juste un peu secoué et pourrait déblatérer de temps en temps des phrases incompréhensibles, tant qu'elles étaient en rapport avec le surf.

« En attendant, lui il est dispensé de cours d'EPS… » grommela Nathan.

« Aller Nathan, on va FAIRE DU FOOT ! »

« C'est pas du foot de torturer les élèves en les faisaient courir avec des pneus dans le dos... » protesta le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« ALORS LES JEUNES ? PRÊT POUR L'ENTRAINEMENT ? » cria leur professeur d'EPS, le seul et l'unique David Evans, le grand-père de Mark, avec qui il partageait la même passion de hurler son amour pour le foot. « Aller, attrapez-moi un pneu et c'est parti pour l'entrainement ! Echauffement : dix tours de terrain ! »

« Dix tours ? Mais on va mourir… » gémit Tod.

« Ironside, dix pompes, exécution ! »

« Mark, ton grand-père n'aurait pas été militaire pour l'armée d'Hitler par hasard ? » demanda discrètement Nathan. « Il est complètement fou… »

Malheureusement pour lui, l'âge de David Evans ne le gênait en rien pour entendre ce qu'il murmurait.

« Swift, vingt pompes ! Qui d'autre veut que je lui rappelle la règle numéro une : Ne jamais se plaindre ! »

Personne n'osa lui répondre, ne voulant pas s'attirer encore plus de problèmes et essayer de battre le record de pompes forcées, pour le moment détenu par Jordan avec trente pompes. D'ailleurs c'était toujours un mystère quant à la façon dont le garçon aux cheveux verts avait réussi à les faire. Peut-être l'énergie du désespoir – et aussi parce que Xavier lui avait promis tout ce qu'il voudrait au restaurant de Monsieur Hillman s'il réussissait. Autant dire que Jordan avait soudain été très motivé… (On vit pour manger après tout…)

« Aller, plus vite que ça ! Et après, VOUS FEREZ TOUS UNE CENTAINE DE LONGUEUR EN CRAWL. »

« C'est débile, il y a même pas de piscine ! On est sur un terrain de football ! »

« Swift, vingt pompes de plus, exécution ! Si y'a pas de piscine, vous nagerez dans la rivière ! S'il y'a pas de rivière, dans la mer ! Et si y'a pas de mer, vous nagerez dans le vide ! »

Et ce n'était que le premier jour pour cette classe très particulière, avec des professeurs tous aussi étranges.

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Mark Evans** _aime_ « JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! ». **Shawn Froste, Xavier Foster** et **quatre autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** L'entrainement avec papy était génial !

 **Nathan Swift** _a créé le sujet_ « Se débarrasser du prof Evans. ». **Tod Ironside** et **5 autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Il faut un plan pour se débarrasser de lui. Une idée ?

 **Scotty Banyan** _aime ça._

 **Scotty Banyan.** Et si on épissait sa nourriture ? Vu son âge, ça devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital.

 **Nathan Swift** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça_

 **Nathan Swift.** D'accord. De toute façon c'est le seul plan qu'on a. Dès demain on lance l'opération « Pimenter l'entrainement » ou « Pimenter l'entraîneur. », on s'en fout. Tant que l'entraîneur ne revient pas nous faire sport.

 **Jordan Greenway, Mark Evans** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jordan Greenway.** Attend une seconde Mark, tu es d'accord ?

 **Mark Evans.** Ben ouais, ça a l'air amusant !

 **Xavier Foster.** C'est de ton grand-père qu'on parle mais bon…

 **Nathan Swift.** Tu es vraiment bizarre parfois…

 **Xavier Foster, Hurley Kane** et **huit autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas vu Axel ?

 **Jude Sharp** _aime ça._

* * *

 **Et voilà, le premier chapitre de cette histoire de fou (littéralement) est posté ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review. Et si vous avez des idées folles comme les personnages, avertissez moi, je pourrai sans doute les mettre dans l'histoire. Sur ce, à la prochaine fois !**


	2. Se débarrasser du prof

**AmyGolden1104 : Déjà, je vais te répondre là car j'ai l'impression de ne pas rendre justice en ne te répondant pas via les commentaires. Bref, merci pour ton commentaire et je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Se débarrasser du prof, ou comment faire une dépression quand on est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas David Evans.**

« Mark, réveille-toi sinon tu vas manquer l'entrainement de foot matinal ! »

Mark se redressa d'un coup sur son lit, prêt à bondir pour se changer et mettre sa tunique de sport. Puis il se souvenu qu'il n'y avait pas d'entrainement de foot le matin (du moins pas officiellement, mais même officieusement il emmenait tous ses amis avec lui le matin pour jouer au foot). Il fronça les sourcils en direction de Shawn, qui l'avait réveillé. Le garçon aux cheveux gris ria nerveusement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Désolé, Jude voulait que je te réveille et je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen que celui-ci. »

« Mmh, c'est nul, maintenant j'ai envie de JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! »

« Arrête de crier dès le matin. »

Mark sortit sa tête de son oreille, qui avait réussi à camoufler une bonne partie de son cri. Il se pencha depuis son lit en hauteur et vit son meilleur ami aux cheveux blanc, Axel – qui venait de sortit de la douche, entièrement habillé avec son uniforme scolaire. Mark sauta de joie, se cognant contre le plafond mais ne fit pas attention à l'immense bosse qui se formait sur sa tête et bondit du lit en direction d'Axel, les bras grands ouverts pour aller enlacer son ami. Mais Axel fit un pas en arrière, laissant le gardien s'écraser contre le paquet en bois, la tête la première.

« Aie… Cela fait mal. » gémit Mark en se relevant « Axel, où étais-tu passé ? On ne t'a pas vu de toute la journée, hier. »

« J'étais allé acheter du gel. » expliqua simplement l'attaquant de feu.

« Du gel ? » répéta Mark. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me présenter en cours avec des cheveux comme maintenant ? »

Effectivement, à la différence de ses cheveux blancs généralement en pics sans gel, lâchés et après une bonne douche, ses cheveux étaient aplatis et plusieurs mèches tombaient près de ses yeux, encadrant son visage. Quand ils étaient lâchés, on se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient long puisqu'ils atteignaient les épaules d'Axel.

« Donc tu mets bien du gel dans tes cheveux… » dit Shawn comme venant d'avoir une révélation.

Comme pour le prouver, Axel sortit un pot de gel et commença à en mettre dans ses cheveux, leurs permettant de rester en l'air. Mark regarda cela avec intérêt, se demandant de quoi il aurait l'air en faisant pareil.

« Dit Axel, je peux t'emprunter du gel ? »

« Non. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas… ? » maugréa le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns avec déception.

Axel ne lui donna aucune réponse, faisant mine de l'ignorer. Mais Shawn comprit pourquoi il refusait en imaginant son capitaine utiliser du gel. Le résultat ne serait pas terrible étant donné que Mark s'emmêlerait sûrement les pinceaux et que finalement ses cheveux seraient dans un désordre impossible. « Hé, regarder, je ressemble à un balai ! » aurait-il dit joyeusement. Mouais, c'était mieux qu'il ne touche pas au gel.

Soudain, Jude apparut à travers la porte du dortoir, déjà entièrement habillé.

« Ah, tu es réveillé Mark. Salut Axel. Nathan veut qu'on se retrouve dans sa chambre dans une dizaine de minute car il veut qu'on règle les derniers détails concernant le plan du jour pour se débarrasser du professeur Evans. D'ailleurs je pense que son plan a quelques failles. J'ai vu ça avec lui et en fait, au moment où- »

« D'accord, on se dépêche. » interrompu Axel.

Jude hocha la tête et quitta le dortoir qu'il partageait avec les trois garçons. Tandis que Axel termina de mettre son gel dans ses cheveux, Shawn se tourna vers Mark, le regardant de haut en bas.

« Mark… Tu devrais peut-être commencer à t'habiller. » conseilla-t-il.

Le gardien remarqua alors qu'il était le seul à toujours être en pyjama et, attrapant quelques vêtements (pas forcément l'uniforme), fonça dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, entièrement habillé du cou jusqu'aux pieds, puisqu'il lui manquait encore son bandeau fétiche, celui de son grand-père. Il le trouva sous son oreiller (va savoir pourquoi son bandeau était sous son oreiller, il devait l'avoir perdu dans son sommeil à force de bouger) et le mit sur son front.

« Voilà, je suis prêt ! » déclara-t-il joyeusement en sortant du dortoir.

Le dortoir de Nathan, qu'il partageait avec Austin, Scotty et Archer, se trouvait juste en face du leur donc le trajet ne fut pas très long en trois enjambés l'affaire était réglée. Pourtant ils étaient les derniers présents. Il ne manquait personne, en dehors de Caleb, qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de participer à ces enfantillages et Thor, qui était occupé à écrire des lettres pour ses frères et sœurs.

« Bien, aujourd'hui a lieu le plan 'Pimenter l'entrainement'. » déclara Nathan quand tout le monde fut réunis. « D'abord on- oui Jordan ? »

« On pourrais pas changer le nom du plan ? La glace au piment, ça sonne mieux je trouve. »

« Ta glace n'a rien à voir là-dedans Jordan. » protesta Xavier. « Mais je suis d'accord. Pimenter l'entraineur serait plus logique comme nom, non ? »

« Si tu veux. » accepta Nathan sans vraiment y faire attention. « Bref, comme je disais, on va mettre le plan à l'exécution dès ce midi. Voilà comment on va procéder. Shawn et Jordan, vous ferez diversions pour attirer l'attention de David Evans. »

« Et si on n'y arrive pas ? » demanda Shawn, sachant que leur professeur d'EPS était moins sensible à ses coups de chaleur que les autres professeurs.

« Dans ce cas, Mark interviendra en criant, comme à son habitude. Il suffit de crier un truc du genre 'j'adore le football !' et je suis sûr qu'il va marcher dans le piège. Ensuite, ce sera à Scotty d'intervenir, car tu es spécialiste dans l'art des farces. Au cas où, j'aurais moi aussi de quoi pimenter le plat de M. Evans. »

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » questionna Austin, en parlant en son nom et ceux de ses coéquipiers.

« Mmh, vous aiderez dans la diversion. Il faut détourner l'attention du prof Evans le plus longtemps possible. Alors vous avez tous compris ce qu'il faut faire ? »

« Ouais ! » confirmèrent les Inazuma Japon.

« Les enfants, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours ! » résonna la voix de Monsieur Vétéran.

« Mince… Les Inazuma, dispersions ! Personne ne doit savoir pour le plan car sinon, si quelqu'un venait à apprendre que nous complotons secrètement pour nous débarrasser de David Evans cela pourrait nous attirer beaucoup d'ennuis et… »

Mais plus personne n'écoutait Jude, tous étaient déjà sortis du dortoir de Nathan, même ce dernier. Dans le couloir, Shawn évita Mark qui courait comme un fou en direction des salles de classes pour ne pas arriver en retard. L'attaquant de glace jeta un regard à Axel et prit la parole :

« Il n'aurait pas oublié son sac par hasard ? »

« Bah, il s'en souviendra bien à un moment ou à un autre. » se contenta de répondre Axel.

Le midi venu rapidement au goût de Mark et des autres. Ils s'étaient tous regrouper autour d'une table, bien en face de celle des quelques professeurs qui mangeaient le _repas_ de la cantine. Et l'un d'eux était leur cible.

« Bien, c'est le moment. » déclara Nathan à voix basse. « Allez-y, c'est parti ! »

« En avant Jordan. Jordan ? » appela Shawn. Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne lui prêtait pas attention, beaucoup trop occupé à manger le repas de la cantine qui, pour une fois, semblait correct. « Jordan, c'est pas le moment de manger ! » (même si techniquement si, vu que c'était l'heure du déjeuner)

« Mais euh ! J'ai faim moi ! » plaignit Jordan.

« Bon, on va devoir faire sans lui. » dit Shawn, sa voix faiblissante.

Il enroula fermement son écharpe autour de son cou et y enfouit sa tête tandis qu'il se laissa tomber sur la tête, tentant de tenir le plus longtemps sans respirer pour que son visage devienne rouge. Hurley prit un air paniqué et s'écria :

« Hé, on a besoin d'aide, Shawn nous fait une attaque ! »

Si quelques professeurs étaient déjà debout, prêts à se précipiter pour aider l'enfant, David Evans se contenta de tourner la tête. _Ce n'est pas suffisant_ , pensa Nathan. D'un hochement de tête, il fit signe à Mark de continuer. Le gardien prit une grande inspiration et s'exclama :

« Hé grand-père, tu veux qu'on aille JOUER AU FOOT ? »

Un sourire illumina le visage de David Evans. L'homme âge abaissa légèrement sa cachette sur son visage et se leva, faisant face à son petit-fils. « Quand tu veux Mark ! ».

Mais Mark ne savait plus quoi faire – il avait oublié son ballon de foot dans le dortoir, et Axel refusait de lui passer le sien. Heureusement, Austin remarqua cela et arriva à la rescousse.

« M-Monsieur Evans, est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour m'aider à m'améliorer ? Je suis sûr qu'avec votre aide je pourrais devenir un meilleur buteur ! »

« Hein ? Bien sûr gamin, je ne refuse jamais d'apporter mon aide ! Mais si tu veux t'améliorer, sache que c'est d'abord une question de conviction d'accord ? »

« Oui Monsieur ! » acquiesça Austin en faisant le salue militaire (va savoir pourquoi. Peut-être que David Evans ressemblant à l'armée…)

Du coin de l'œil il vit Scotty et Nathan devant le plat du professeur Evans. Nathan leva son pouce en l'air, signe que le piment était maintenant présent dans le repas. Mais David Evans sembla remarquer le regard changeant d'Austin et se retourna, à la grande frayeur du benjamin et de l'équipe – s'il voyait Nathan et Scotty, il y avait de forte chance qu'il découvre la supercherie.

« Tornade de Feu ! »

Un ballon enflammé fonça vers David Evans, qui se tourna précipitamment et arrêta le ballon d'un coup de pied, ce qui était assez impressionnant pour quelqu'un de son âge – et assez étrange puisqu'il aurait aussi pu la stopper avec un geste de la main, ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus simple étant donné qu'il était un ancien joueur et gardien de foot (mais bon après… C'était le grand-père de Mark : il avait bien transmis quelques gènes à son petit-fils non ?). Le professeur Evans fit rebondir le ballon sur son genou en souriant.

« C'était une belle frappe, Blaze. Mais un peu trop précipiter. Faut savoir canaliser sa force. »

« Je retiendrais le conseil M. Evans, merci. » dit Axel. « Bon, au départ j'essayai de vous exploser la tête avec son ballon, mais bon… » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Par cette diversion, il avait permis à Nathan et Scotty de filer en douce sans être remarquer.

« Alors Mark, on va le faire ce match ? »

« Ah euh… En fait, j'avais oublié que j'ai… Euh, des devoirs ! C'est ça, j'ai des devoirs à faire donc je ne peux pas, désolé grand-père. » dit Mark, lisant une feuille que lui montrait Nathan par-dessus l'épaule de son grand-père, avant s'éloigner.

« Bah, ce n'est pas grave, on a tout le temps pour un affrontement grand-père petit-fils ! » assura David Evans en retournant manger.

Il ne remarqua pas tous les regards des élèves rivés sur lui. Tous retentirent leur souffle quand il prit une bouché de son repas.

« Ah, c'est chaud ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! »

« Opération 'Pimenter l'entraineur' réussie ! » murmura Nathan avec gaieté. « Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que le piment fasse bien effet. »

Pourtant…

« Cela n'a eu aucun effet ! Mais c'est qui ce type bon sang ! » s'écria Nathan en se laissant tomber sur son lit. « L'opération 'Pimenter l'entraineur' est un échec ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait ! »

« Mais au moins on s'est bien amusé ce midi. » tenta de réconforter Austin. « On réessayera demain. »

« Il faut qu'on réussisse avant lundi. » répondit sombrement Nathan. « Sinon ou aura cours d'EPS avec lui, et encore on souffrira à porter des pneus durant tout l'entrainement. Il va commencer à nous parler de nager alors qu'il y a pas de piscine, à faire des dunk alors qu'on pas de panier de basket, puis il voudra sûrement qu'on arrive à voler alors il va nous jeter du troisième étage de l'école et nous dire 'Si vous arriverez à voler, planez ! Si vous ne pouvez pas planer, battez des ailes ! L'important c'est de se donner à fond !' sans comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des oiseaux et qu'on va sûrement s'écraser par terre… On ira à l'hôpital, et nos parents viendront. Ils pleureront car on sera sûrement dans le coma à cause des idées folles de ce type, si on n'est pas déjà mort car sauter du troisième étage c'est chaud quand même… »

« Attend un peu, il n'est pas en train de nous faire une crise de folie ? » demanda Archer qui, intrigué par ce que racontait Nathan, avait même arrêté de se coiffer (et autant dire que c'est chaud d'arriver à l'arrêter de se coiffer).

« Sûrement. » dit Scotty avec un sourire mauvais. « Hé Nathan, tu sais, si on passe plus de temps avec David Evans il va peut-être vouloir nous faire sport plus souvent. Demain je suis sûr qu'il va nous proposer de faire un cours d'EPS et bien sûr il y aura aucun moyen de le convaincre qu'on ne veut pas donc on devra faire encore des dizaines de tours de terrains avec des pneus, comme le lundi, et ensuite- »

« TOUT SAUF ÇA ! » s'écria le garçon aux longs cheveux bleus.

Nathan fourra sa tête sous son oreiller, ne voulant pas en attendre plus de ce cauchemar. Les cours d'EPS n'étaient pas les meilleurs cours qu'il avait, surtout s'ils étaient tenus par David Evans…

« … Il fallait le réconforter, pas le démoraliser encore plus. » dit Archer en reprenant son peigne. « Au pire, c'est pas très grave. »

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Mark Evans** _aime_ 'Trouver un nouveau chef parce que Nathan fait une dépression nerveuse'. **Archer Hawkins** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Nathan fait une dépression ?

 **Austin Hobbs.** Oui, il est en train de prendre des antidépresseurs.

 **Jude Sharp**. Des antidépresseurs ? Est-ce qu'il a une ordonnance pour ça au moins ?

 **Austin Hobbs.** Aucune idée, on les a trouvés dans la pharmacie de l'infirmerie.

 **Xavier Foster.** Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de lui donner ça ?

 **Jordan Greenway.** Bah, la chance sourit aux audacieux.

 **Scotty Banyan** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Shawn Froste.** Alors, qui sera notre nouveau leader ?

 **Archer Hawkins.** Tant que ce n'est pas Mark.

 **Axel Blaze** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Pourquoi pas Jude ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Mmh, très bonne idée, Mark. Je veux bien reprendre le fardeau. Après tout, un chef se doit d'avoir la mentalité nécessaire pour guider une équipe vers le sommet et doit savoir atteindre ses objectifs alors je serai sûrement le mieux pour ça car…

 **Hurley Kane, Shaw Froste** et **onze autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Axel Blaze.** Donc Jude sera notre chef.

 **Mark Evans.** Waouh, vous avez été rapide à décider. Jude doit vraiment être un bon chef pour que vous ayez si confiance en lui !

 **Hurley Kane.** C'est pas ça mec. C'est juste pour qu'il ne commence pas à nous faire un super long monologue de trois heures au même effet qu'un somnifère.

 **Mark Evans.** Ahh ...

 **Nathan Swift.** Au fait, pourquoi vous discutez par Inabook alors que nos dortoirs sont à quelques pas les uns des autres ?

 **Mark Evans, Hurley Kane** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** …Va prendre tes antidépresseurs, Nathan.

 **Austin Hobbs, Jordan Greenway** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça_

 **Hurley Kane.** Hey, Nathan vient de s'effondrer par terre. On doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou il est en train de dormir ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Il ira bien, il doit juste dormir.

* * *

 **Hello, hello ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! En toute honnêteté dans tous ceux que j'ai déjà écris, c'est celui que j'aime le moins (je crois qu'il est quand même bien, je suppose.), mon préféré est le prochain, le chap 3 ! En tout cas, dites moi si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si vous l'avez trouvez drôle et si je suis simplement paranoïaque. N'oubliez pas que vos avis sont très importants. (et je plaisante pas, promis.). Oh, et pour The Last Wind Of Hope, sache que le prochain chapitre est pas mal centré sur Shawn !**

 **P.S : le titre du chapitre est un hommage à une saga française de livre de Fantasy (ou fantastique, je sais pas) que j'aime beaucoup. Reconnaîtrez-vous ? Indice : Le nom éponyme du livre est aussi le nom éponyme du dessin-animé basé sur la saga.**


	3. Schizophrénie et débilité

**AmyGolden1104 :** Oui, il est pire que les filles. Moi aussi j'ai quelques cas comme ça dans ma classe… Oui, pauvre Nathan, disons que comme c'est le plus censé du groupe, je le martyrise en le mettant avec des abrutis. Tant mieux si tu aimes mon style d'humour : c'est n'importe quoi donc assez facile à produire. Moi j'écris généralement un chapitre après avoir écoute un Amv hyper drôle (oui, c'est de la que je tiens mon inspiration.). Hey, qui t'a dis qu'ils y avaient pas pensé ? Qui t'as dis que ça ne serait pas dans un plan futur ? (Là c'est plus ou moins une référence à un chapitre super loin que je suis en train d'écrire). Hé, hé, contente de voir qu'ils y a de braves gens (principalement des auteurs je pense) qui comprennent l'importance des reviews, merci !

 **The Last Wind of Hope :** Oui, paix à leur âme avec David Evans. Oui, forcément il faut Tenma avec Tsurugi sinon c'est nul, on se ferait chier. Par contre, pour un chapitre dédié entièrement à Tenma, je te conseille d'aller plutôt voir du côté de mon recueil d'One-Shot, I.E Go : Des moments d'amitié, exclusivement sur des personnages d'I.E Go. T'inquiète pas, le ballon est son ami, alors il ne pourra jamais blesser Mark. Enfin pas au point de le tuer, je pense... TENMA, tu peux venir un instant ? Quoi, il s'est barré ? Tsurugi, tu peux aller me chercher Tenma ? Comment ça tu t'en fous ? Vas le chercher, immédiatement, c'est très important ! Hé, ne m'ignore pas ! Hé, reviens un peu, j'ai pas fini ! Tsurugi ! Oh, je les hait...Vois-tu, l'infirmerie de l'école est une très bonne infirmerie recommander par les plis grands spécialistes et-... Bon d'accord, j'avoue, on utilise le nectar des dieux pour faire en sorte que d'un chapitre à un autre ils soient en forme. Tu vois, ce serait compliqué de trouver des gens aussi cons qu'eux pour les remplacer donc bon...Oui, c'est la triste vérité, Nathan est dépressif... Bon, on va lui donner un peu de nectar des dieux et il ira mieux ! Au faut, c'est un secret d'accord ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Schizophrénie et débilité.**

« VACANCES ! »

Jordan sursauta.

 _Boom !_

Et se cogna contre le plafond du dortoir. Tandis qu'il gémit en se frottant la tête, Xavier se redressa, de même pour Darren, les deux garçons se demandant qui venait de crier comme un fou. Ils eurent rapidement leur réponse en voyant Hurley sauter sur place, une planche de surf sous le bras gauche. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent demander d'explication le surfeur sortit précipitamment du dortoir. Jordan cligna des yeux et, décidant qu'il avait trop mal à la tête, se laissa retomber sur son lit.

« Je suis malade ! » déclara-t-il en se rendormant.

« Tant pis, on mangera ta part. » déclara Xavier en se levant.

Il sourit en voyant Jordan tomber de son lit, atterrissant à plat ventre devant lui. Finalement le garçon aux cheveux verts n'était pas si malade que ça.

« Jordan Greenway, prêt au service ! » s'exclama Jordan.

Dans le dortoir d'en face, Axel venait de se faire réveiller par un étrange crie. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui était dit mais d'après la voix, cela provenait de la chambre de Xavier. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, soudainement intéressé par un autre bruit – celui d'un ballon qu'on faisait rebondir. Il trouva Mark, toujours en pyjama, en train de faire rebondir un ballon d'un pied à l'autre. Il entendit aussi quelqu'un dans la salle de bain. Et Jude, assit sur son lit, donc celui juste en haut de celui de l'attaquant de feu, qui se contentait de regarder, les bras croisés.

« Ah, je vais écraser tous ces minables ! »

Axel leva un sourcil. Il se leva et se tourna vers Jude, qui remarqua enfin le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« Ah, tu es levé Axel. »

« Dis-moi Jude, c'est Shawn qui est dans la salle de bain n'est-ce pas ? » demanda immédiatement Axel.

« Oui »

« Il va bien ? »

« Oh oui, il se prend juste pour Aiden. » répondit le stratège en haussant les épaules.

Axel comprit et hocha la tête. Aiden était le défunt frère de Shawn et souvent ce dernier, prit de schizophrénie, croyait être son frère. Après tant de temps passé avec Shawn, ses colocataires n'étaient plus surpris et se contentait de faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

« J'espère qu'il va faire vite. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as un rendez-vous ? » plaisanta Jude.

« Non, mais je dois mettre du gel dans mes cheveux. Et ça prend du temps. » expliqua Axel. « Au fait, comment as-tu fais pour lever Mark ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je le défiait. Celui qui arrive à faire rebondir le ballon le plus longtemps gagne. »

« Et qui gagne pour l'instant ? »

« Oh, mais je ne joue pas. »

« Tu vas voir Jude, je vais dépasser ton score ! » s'exclama Mark.

« Oui. N'oublie pas que j'ai réussi à faire mille rebonds !... Il est occupé pour un moment. » ajouta Jude à l'attention d'Axel.

« T'as vraiment fait mille rebonds ? » demanda Axel avec étonnement.

« Non. »

Dans le dortoir d'Archer, ce dernier était en train de se coiffer. Dormant dans son lit, Nathan rêvait. Il rêvait qu'il avait cours d'EPS mais que ce n'était plus David Evans leur professeur. C'était un beau rêve. Et… PLAF !

Et soudain il se prenait une vague. Nathan se réveilla en sursaut, entendant vaguement un éclat de rire mauvais. Mais il s'en fichait. Ce rêve était très réel, comme s'il était vraiment… Mouiller ? Nathan frotta ses bras, frigorifier. Il était tremper jusqu'aux os.

« Qui-qui a-a f-fait ça-ça ? » bégaya-t-il tandis que ses dents claquaient.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps de réflexion puisque, en tournant la tête, il vit Scotty en train de se tordre de rire par terre, à côté d'un sceau d'eau vide. Nathan eut une soudaine envie de meurtre. Mais puisqu'il risquait d'aller en prison à cause de ça, il se contenta d'aller dans la salle de bain, prenant quelques vêtements avec lui. Il ressortit, entièrement habiller, et couvert par une serviette sèche. Pendant qu'il se changeait, Scotty avait arrêter de rire. Il portait maintenant un masque de monstre sur la tête et se dirigeait à pas de loup jusqu'au lit d'Austin, le pauvre garçon ne se doutant pas une seconde de ce qui se passait – c'était quelqu'un qui avait le sommeil lourd. Nathan n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que Scotty secoua l'épaule du cadet, le réveillant lentement.

« Maman, laisse-moi dormir encore… AH, UN MONSTRE ! »

Austin se leva en exprès et s'éloigna le plus de Scotty qui riait aux éclats, ne pensant même pas à retirer son masque. Le jeune attaquant sortit en vitesse du dortoir, suivit par Nathan.

« Attend Austin, c'est que Scotty ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais c'était trop tard, Austin avait déjà disparu. Il s'apprêta à partir à sa poursuite mais s'arrêta en voyant Hurley, vêtu d'uniquement un maillot de bain et d'une paire de sandale, courant dans le couloir avec une planche de surf. A l'instant où il disparut à l'angle, Jordan, Xavier et Darren sortaient. Nathan se dirigea vers eux.

« Pourquoi cet abruti est habiller comme ça ? »

Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de poser cette question mais Shawn, qui avait eu le temps de sortir et de remarquer le garçon à la peau bronzé. Le garçon des neiges était debout, les bras croisés avec un regard agacé. Nathan ne se souvenait pas que Shawn avait des yeux jaunes et des sourcils si froncés. D'ailleurs les cheveux du garçon étaient relever en pics. Etrange…

« Ne fait pas comme si c'était bizarre. Il va toujours en cours habiller en maillot de bain. » prétexta Xavier.

« Oui mais d'habitude il n'a pas la planche qui va avec. » protesta Nathan.

« Il croit que c'est le week-end. » expliqua Jordan d'un ton détaché.

« On devrait pas le prévenir que c'est pas le cas ? »

« Bah, il va bien finir par s'en rendre compte. » dit Xavier.

« A L'AIDE ! »

Les garçons du couloir se retournèrent, voyant Tod sortir précipitamment de sa chambre, comme s'il allait mourir. Il courut devant lui, sans regarder où il allait, fixant la porte de son dortoir. Résultat, il se cogna contre Shawn et tomba par terre.

« Regarde où tu vas espèce d'aveugle ! » cracha Shawn en attrapant le garçon par le col de son pyjama.

« Désolé Shawn je… AH, C'EST AIDEN ! » s'écria Tod en croisant le regard furieux de l'attaquant. « Je veux pas mourir ! Déjà que y'a l'autre qui veut me tuer... ! »

Ah, maintenant que Tod en parlait, Nathan se souvenait du fameux Aiden.

« Lâche-le. » ordonna Xavier en attrapant le bras de Shawn.

' _Aiden'_ grogna et lâcha Tod, qui retomba par terre.

« Qui veut te tuer ? » demanda Darren.

« C'est Caleb ! Il a menacé de me trancher la gorge car j'ai accidentellement renversé un de mes t-shirts sur lui ! »

« Hé, maladroit, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Tod sursauta et se retourna, voyant Caleb sortir de la chambre, un rasoir dans la main. Le jeune milieu de terrain sursauta et se cacha derrière Aiden. A choisir entre mourir tuer par Caleb ou être tabasser par Aiden, Tod préférait la dernière solution. En plus, Aiden était assez sauvage pour arriver à maitriser Caleb.

« Ben alors, tu te caches dans les jupons de ta mère ? T'a peur de mourir ? » moqua Caleb en faisant tourner le rasoir dans sa main.

Aiden grogna et avança, faisant cracher ses doigts avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Tu me cherches enfoiré ? J'ai une tête à être baby-sitter de ce faible ? »

Sans prévenir, il leva son poing, s'apprêtant à frapper Caleb, qui allait de faire de même avec son rasoir. Mais un ballon venu de nulle part frappa la main de Caleb, qui lâcha le rasoir. Aiden qui voyait sa chance de le massacrer ne put que jurer quand quelqu'un arriva derrière lui et lui fit une clé au bras.

« Qui a fait ça ? » s'écria Caleb avec fureur.

« Holà, vous battez pas tous les deux ! »

« Thor, lâche-moi ! » cria Aiden.

Mais l'imposant garçon ne le lâcha pas. Il s'arrêta quand Axel apparut à côté de lui et lui dit de le libéré. Une fois qu'il fut libéré, Aiden recula, maintenant à côté de Caleb sans vouloir se battre contre ce dernier.

« Heureusement qu'on était là, n'est-ce pas Axel ? » demanda Thor.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et attrapa le rasoir. Il le lança en arrière, à la panique générale –sur qui cette arme d'assassinat allait atterrir ? Mais ils furent soulager en voyant Jude l'attraper sans problème. Le stratège observa l'arme et croisa les bras.

« Si je n'avais pas dit à Axel d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir, cela aurait tourner au drame. Vous avez pensé aux conséquences un peu ? » reprocha-t-il à l'attention de Caleb et Aiden. « Imaginez que Thor et Axel n'aient pas été là à temps ! Vous vous seriez blesser jusqu'à vous entretuer comme des animaux sauvages ! Vous êtes vraiment irresponsables et inconscient ! Si vous vous étiez blessé alors- »

« Ouais, ouais, on recommencera plus alors ferme-là ! » interrompu Caleb avec agacement. « Tu me gonfles. »

« Pareil. » se contenta d'ajouter Aiden.

Sans un mot le schizophrène bouscula ceux présent devant lui et, poussant sur le côté Mark qui venait de sortir de son dortoir, rentra dans sa chambre. « Bandes de minables ! » dit-il en claquant la porte avec force. Mark cligna des yeux, ce demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Quand il se tourna vers les autres, qui secouèrent la tête, il décida de laisser tomber et se dirigea vers Jude, lui tendant son ballon de foot avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai réussi ! C'est à toi maintenant ! »

« HEIN ? TU AS REUSSI A FAIRE MILLE REBOND ! » s'exclamèrent Jude et Axel.

« Ben oui, ce n'était pas très dur… »

« J'ai faim. »

« ON S'EN FOUT ! » crièrent Jude, Axel, Tod et Caleb à Jordan.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts fit la moue. Il avait faim, ce n'était pas sa faute. A côté de lui, Xavier soupira, une main sur son visage.

Les matins chez les Raimons étaient toujours très étranges…

Le soir venu, sur Inabook...

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Hurley Kane.** Dire que je croyais que c'était le week-end… Je me voyais déjà surfer pendant des heures…

 **Darren Lachance** et **Mark Evans** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Ne t'inquiète pas Hurley, moi aussi je suis triste !

 **Hurley Kane.** Mais je m'en fous que tu sois triste, ça va pas me ramener les vacances !

 **Jude Sharp, Axel Blaze** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Austin depuis ce matin ?

 **Axel Blaze.** _aime ça._

 **Scotty Banyan.** Il s'est peut-être fait manger par un monstre, hi, hi, hi !

 **Mark Evans.** Ah bon ? Oh le pauvre.

 **Shawn Froste.** T'es vraiment un idiot complet toi...

 **Nathan Swift, Jordan Greenway** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** Au fait, Aiden, tu n'aurais pas vu le rasoir qu'on a confisqué à Caleb ?

 **Shawn Froste.** …Non.

 **Nathan Swift.** C'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à le croire.

 **Jude Sharp, Jordan Greenway** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Tod Ironside.** Oh non, j'espère qu'il ne va pas venir dans notre dortoir. Déjà que Caleb a oublié de me tuer, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en souvienne cause d'un malade mental !

 **Shawn Froste.** C'est qui le malade mental ? Tu veux que je vienne te régler ton compte ?

 **Tod Ironside.** Je suis désolé !

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Ah tiens, c'est vrai que je t'avais oublié toi… Merci pour me rappeler que je dois te faire ta fête.

 **Darren Lachance.** Sinon, vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir vu Austin ? Je m'inquiète pour lui.

 **Mark Evans.** T'inquiète pas Darren, si tu es anxieux je veux bien t'accompagner aller le chercher.

 **Darren Lachance.** Oh, merci Mark !

 **Nathan Swift.** Comment Mark connait le mot anxieux ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Ils vont se perdre.

 **Jude Sharp** et **huit autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp** _aime_ le sujet « Qui va chercher Mark et Darren quand ils seront perdu ? », créé par **Axel Blaze**. **Tod Ironside** , **Nathan Swift** et **six autres personnes** _aiment ça._


	4. Avenir ? Inconnu

**Chapitre 4 : Avenir ? Inconnu.**

« Comment s'appelle ton chat ? »

« Nobu- »

« Hein, Obus ? Mais pourquoi t'a appelé ton chat Obus ? T'aime la guerre ? » demanda Mark, incrédule.

« Il s'appelle pas Obus ! C'est idiot comme nom. Il s'appelle Nobunaga. » dit Jude.

« Mais c'est encore pire comme nom de mauvais goût ! » s'exclama Hurley.

« Je voulais un pingouin… Mais mes parents ont refusés. Je me demande pourquoi…? »

« Peut-être parce que les gens normaux n'ont pas de pingouins de compagnie ? » proposa Nathan.

« Au fait, c'est qui Nobunaga ? » demanda Mark.

Plusieurs grimacèrent, jetant un coup d'œil à Jude, qui avait cessé de manger. Le garçon aux lunettes posa sa fourchette et regarda Mark calmement.

« Oda Nobunaga est un généralement militaire de guerre de la période Sengoku né le 23 juin 1534 et mort le 21 juin 1582 qui a conquis une grande partie du Japon avant sa mort. Fils d'un général de guerre mineur appelé Nobuhide Oda, il… »

« Bravo mec, voilà qu'il va nous faire la biographie totale du type. » gémit Hurley.

« Comment la conversation a-t-elle pu autant dériver ? » demanda Tod avec désespoir.

« Aucune idée. Espérons que Jude termine sa biographie avant les cours de cet après-midi. » répondit Xavier.

« J'ai faim. » déclara Jordan.

« Tu es en train de manger je te signale. » fit remarquer Xavier.

« Ah oui… »

Malheureusement pour la Sélection Japonaise, Jude continua de décrire en détail la vie d'Oda Nobunaga jusqu'au premier cours de l'après-midi, celui du professeur Travis, qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Axel en eut tellement marre qu'en rentrant dans la salle de classe il regarda les fenêtres avec envie.

« N'y pense même pas. » avertit Xavier à côté de lui.

Axel mit ses mains dans ses poches, mécontent. Pourquoi est-ce que Xavier ne voulait pas le laisser se suicider ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisque le professeur Travis entra dans la salle.

« Je suis professeur d'Histoire, Sharp, je n'ai pas besoin que vous expliquez à haute voix qui est Oda Nobunaga, c'est mon rôle. » dit-il sans attendre, posant ses affaires sur son bureau.

« Justement monsieur je me demandais si- »

« Non je ne te laisserai pas ma place. Je tiens à ce que mes élèves ne s'endorment pas dans mon cours à cause de toi. » coupa le professeur Travis en sortant un paquet de feuille. « Bien ! Ecoutez-moi. Ces feuilles sont celles que je vous ai données le premier jour, c'est-à-dire au premier chapitre. Je les ai lu et si je vous les ramène c'est parce que…Vous avez écrit n'importe quoi… ! Donc cette fois _je_ me charge d'écrire vos dossiers ; Commençons par le pire, Evans ! »

« Oui coach ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton coach de foot ! Mais je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi sur ta feuille tu as mis en tant que métier d'avenir ' _faire pareil que grand-père et refonder le Onze d'Inazuma_ '. »

« Parce que je veux faire pareil que grand-père et refonder le Onze d'Inazuma. »

« Merci Captain Obvious » dit sarcastiquement Caleb.

« Mmh… On va mettre que tu veux devenir gardien de but professionnel. » annonça le professeur en écrivant sur la feuille de Mark.

« Ouais, ça a l'air cool ! » approuva Mark. « Mais c'est quoi ? »

Nathan facepalm, suivit par Tod et Jude, tous les trois consternés. Tandis que Jude se proposa pour expliquer à Mark la carrière professionnelle d'un gardien de but, encourager par Nathan pour endormir Mark, le professeur Travis poursuivit.

«Greenway, pourquoi as-tu mis que tu veux devenir une glace ? »

Jordan répondit très honnêtement : « J'avais faim. »

« Je vois… On va mettre que tu veux devenir un extra-terrestre. »

« Monsieur, si je peux mettre, en quoi c'est mieux de mettre ça ? » demanda Xavier.

« Pour la simple raison que le travail est déjà à moitié fait. » expliqua Travis comme si c'était une évidence. « Continuons. Blaze, pourquoi ' _devenir un oiseau_ ' ? »

« Comme ça quand je sauterai par la fenêtre je pourrai voler. Vous voulez que je vous montre ? »

« … D'accord, footballeur professionnel. »

« Monsieur, Axel a sauté par la fenêtre. » informa Jude.

« … Répétez pour voir ? »

Xavier regarda par-dessus la fenêtre et vit qu'Axel n'était pas mort. Heureusement. En fait, il marchait – ou plutôt courait, loin de l'établissement. En voyant ça, le professeur Travis décida qu'en dehors de sa classe, Blaze n'était plus sous sa responsabilité et continua d'interroger les élèves.

Il eut d'autres carrières très affligeantes, comme devenir un dauphin pour Hurley Kane ; devenir farceur professionnel pour Scott Banyan ou encore tueur professionnel pour Caleb Stonewall – d'ailleurs ce dernier élément était très inquiétant, peut-être qu'il devrait prévenir la police… ? Puis vient le dernier, Shawn Froste.

« Défenseur professionnelle pour Shawn et attaquant professionnelle pour Aiden. » lut-il à haute voix. « Pouvez-vous m'expliquer Monsieur Froste ? Aiden est bien votre frère ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » répondit Shawn en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Alors vous devez être au courant qu'Aiden Froste, votre frère… »

« Monsieur, dites pas ça ! » s'exclama précipitamment Nathan.

« N'est plus de ce monde. » conclut Percival Travis.

« Trop tard. » déclara Jude.

Ils regardèrent Shawn avec crainte. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait la tête baissé, ses bras croisés et tremblait légèrement. Au moment où Mark posa sa main sur son épaule, il l'éloigna d'un geste et se redressa, posant un pied sur la table. Ses cheveux s'étaient hérissés et un sourire mauvais ornait son visage. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes.

« Moi mort ? Vous me prenez pour qui ! Je suis le seul et l'unique Aiden Froste, en chair et en os ! »

« Et voilà, sa schizophrénie recommence… » marmonna Nathan.

« Mmh, bon on va laisser ça comme ça. » décida le professeur. « Oui Foster ? »

« Je peux changer ma carrière ? »

Travis jeta un coup d'œil à la carrière demandé par Xavier Foster. Président. Oui, il pouvait trouver mieux que ça, même si c'était très ambitieux comme carrière…

« Je veux devenir l'empereur de la terre ! »

Ou pas.

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Xavier Foster.** Pourquoi est-ce que M. Travis n'a pas voulu que je change ma carrière ?

 **Mark Evans** _aime ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** On se le demande vraiment…

 **Jude Sharp, Axel Blaze** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Hurley Kane.** Ah tiens, t'es pas mort mec ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Non, pourquoi ?

 **Darren Lachance.** Tu as quand même sauté d'un étage…

 **Mark Evans.** Hé Axel, tu as fait quoi après avoir sauté ?

 **Hurley Kane.** T'es pas allé faire du surf quand même ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Euh, tu n'es pas en train de confondre Axel et toi, Hurley ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Je cherchais Austin.

 **Tod Ironside.** Il n'était pas présent aujourd'hui ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

 **Scotty Banyan** _aime ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** Et tu l'as trouvé ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Non.

 **Nathan Swift.** On ne devrait pas commencer à s'inquiéter ?

 **Shawn Froste, Axel Blaze** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Au fait Shawn, ça va mieux ?

 **Shawn Froste.** Oui pourquoi ?

 **Mark Evans.** Car quand le professeur Travis a dit que…

 **Axel Blaze.** Mark, ferme là… !

 **Mark Evans.** Pourquoi ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Contente-toi de ne pas parler du cours de cet après-midi.

 **Jack Wallside.** Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Austin ? Je m'inquiète pour lui.

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Tss, vous êtes vraiment pathétiques. S'il a peur d'un monstre imaginaire, il doit déjà être mort à l'heure qui est, tuer en trébuchant par terre à cause d'une racine à la noix.

 **Axel Blaze.** Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Ah oui, il faut retrouver Austin.

 **Mark Evans** _aime_ le sujet « Retrouver Austin Hobbes ! » créé par **Mark Evans**. **Axel Blaze, Darren Lachance** et **huit autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes ton propre sujet ?

 **Axel Blaze** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Marks Evans.** Euh…

* * *

 **Note :** Désolé si ce chapitre est ridiculement petit, je ne savais pas trop quoi ajouter. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déranger ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre est beaucoup plus long.


	5. Qui est l'intimidateur déjà ?

**Attention ce chapitre ne convient pas à un public sensible !...Ou pas. Cela dépend de quel côté vous êtes. Vous préférés les méchants ou les gentils...? En tout cas, il faudra faire un choix, et c'est très dure pour ce chapitre car Shawn et Aiden sont dans la place ! Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Qui est l'intimidateur déjà ?**

Shawn regarda le papier dans sa main. Est-ce qu'il devait prendre ces menaces au sérieux ? Il n'en savait rien. Alors il se contenta de plier le papier et de le ranger dans sa poche.

« Hé Shawn, on va en classe, tu viens ? »

« J'arrive capitaine ! » s'exclama le garçon aux yeux gris en fermant son casier. Il attrapa son sac et rejoint Mark, Jude et Axel.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de la semaine, et le seul où exclusivement les Raimons terminaient dès midi. Jordan appréciait particulièrement le vendredi car il disait qu'il pouvait manger sainement. Même si personne ne le croyait, étant donné l'appétit monstrueux du jeune garçon.

«Arbre? »

"Hmm? »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

L'attaquant aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête. Shawn sortit le papier et le déplia.

« _Continue comme ça et je te promets que tu détesteras ta vie_. Tu penses que c'est une menace ? » demanda-t-il en montrant le message à Axel.

« Il semblerait oui. Mais demande à Caleb ou Archer pour en être certain. Mais je crois qu'on te menace. »

« Ah bon, pourquoi ça ? »

« Aucune idée… Les filles t'aiment bien, c'est peut-être ça ou- »

« Attention au ballon ! » cria quelqu'un, probablement Hurley.

Axel se baissa, laissant passer au-dessus de sa tête un ballon de foot, qui rebondit contre le mur derrière. Shawn pencha la tête sur le côté, frôlant le ballon qui retourna dans les mains de Mark. Le cours de Monsieur Hillman avait beaucoup dévié il fallait croire. Enfin, en même temps Jude était allé répondre au problème de math et cela avait endormi le professeur donc bon…

« Ou alors quelqu'un est jaloux de tes compétences en foot. » termina Axel. « Ignore ça, c'est sûrement un débile qui a écrit ce message. »

Shawn fut convaincue et déchira le papier, laissant le vent emporté les morceaux par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Menaces ? Tiens, faudrait que j'essaie ça un jour. » dit Caleb avec un sourire narquois. « Ça pourrait être amusant. En tout cas, pour ce type, t'as qu'à lui refaire le portrait, ça devrait lui faire les pieds. »

« Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas moi. Mais tu m'as donné une idée Shawn, hi, hi, hi ! » ria Scotty.

« Tu veux que je demande à mon gang de s'occuper de ton problème. Ça sera réglé en deux secondes. » proposa Archer.

A midi, Shawn n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'auteur du message alors il fit ce que Axel lui avait dit et se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient en ce moment dans le couloir, écoutant Mark qui sautait pratiquement sur place, impatient de pouvoir « JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! ». Hurley était plus ou moins dans la même excitation en s'imaginant sur la plage en train de surfer – c'est pour cette raison que toute la matinée il s'était balader avec sa planche de surf. A force, les professeurs avaient arrêté d'y prêter attention. Le troisième membre de cette joyeuse énergie était Jordan, qui se précipitait pour manger. Il serait déjà loin si Xavier ne le retenait pas par le t-shirt, empêchant de partir.

« Mais euh, j'ai faim moi ! »

« Je m'en moque, c'est très mal élever. Tu ne veux pas que je le dise à Lina ? »

Jordan se stoppa net, prit de frisson. Xavier sourit, fier de sa menace, et poussa Jordan dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer, au contraire de ce qui faisait précédemment.

« Hé, vous voulez qu'on aille manger au fast-food d'en face ? » demanda Darren.

« Pour ! » dirent en cœur Mark, Hurley et Jordan, tous les trois affamés.

« Nous aussi ! » dit Tod en parlant pour lui et Jack.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu viens Axel ? »

Axel se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce qui fut considéré comme une confirmation à la question de Jude. Xavier accepta de venir, puisque Jordan y allait, et Shawn ne voyait aucun problème à manger avec eux. Pour Nathan, c'était une évidence d'aller avec Mark. Donc seuls Austin, Thor et Archer refusèrent – Caleb étant déjà parti. Austin ne pouvait pas car il mangeait chez lui, Thor avait hâte de voir ses frères et sœurs et comme ils habitaient loin il devait prendre le bus et Archer avait ' _autre chose_ ' à faire.

En marchant dans les couloirs de l'école, Shawn eut l'étrange impression d'être suivi. A côté d'un garçon aux yeux rouges qui portait un bandeau, un peu comme Mark, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain foncés souriait, lui faisant un signe de la main. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, Shawn lui sourit et la salua, ce qui lui valut de recevoir un léger coup de coude dans les côtés de Nathan.

« Tu as tapé dans l'œil de Lily il semblerait. » taquina Nathan. « C'est la fille là-bas. Lily Willow. Fait attention au type à côté d'elle. »

« Pourquoi, qui est-ce ? »

« Blade Healen. Disons qu'il a le coup de foudre pour elle mais elle n'est pas au courant. Il est très jaloux. Une fois, Lily m'a abordé et quand on s'est séparé, ce type est venu pour me dire de ne pas m'approcher d'elle. »

Shawn croisa les bras. Est-ce que ce type pourrait être celui qui lui avait envoyé une menace par papier ? Vu le regard noir que lui lançait le garçon, cela ne l'aurait même pas étonné. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce garçon ne pouvait être si dangereux après tout.

« Je veux des frites ! Plein de frites ! »

« Moi je veux un _menu best of_ ! »

« Mark, il faut dire _quel menu best of_ tu veux sinon on te servira jamais ! »

« Moi je voudrais Grand Royal Pingouin. Vos viandes sont fraiches n'est-ce pas ? Non parce que je doute de la qualité de vos produits mais parce que- »

« Il prendre le même truc que moi, l'écoutez pas ! » intervenu Hurley en plaçant ses mains sur la bouche de Jude pour que le stratège se taise.

Le pauvre garçon qui prenait les commandes des douze garçons hocha la tête rapidement, tapant à toute allure sur l'appareil électronique – ces commandes allaient trop vite pour qu'il se souvienne de ce que tous ces enfants disaient, surtout qu'ils ne l'aidaient pas en parlant tous en même temps. Mais finalement les douze commandes furent les bonnes. Après, trouver une table ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, mais en disant à Jude de parler d'Oda Nobunaga, tous les clients dans les alentours décampèrent, leurs permettant de s'installer.

« C'était délicieux ! » s'exclama Hurley.

« On a bien fait de laisser Mark avec Jordan et Xavier ? » demanda Nathan.

« Bah, Jude veille sur eux. »

« C'est justement _à cause_ de lui que je m'inquiète. »

« … Paix à leurs âmes. Bon, je vais faire du surf ! A plus ! »

Le groupe salua Hurley, qui partit, toujours avec sa planche de surf. Les élèves de Raimons avaient décidé de se balader dans la ville d'Inazuma en attendant d'aller à l'entrainement de foot de cet après-midi. Il était encore tôt et il leur restait encore plusieurs heures avant le rendez-vous foot de sport. Shawn aurait pu rester encore des heures à écouter les Raimons, amusé par Scotty qui embêtait Nathan au sujet de ses cheveux. Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement puisque, en marchant dans la rue, il passa devant le garçon aux cheveux gris de tout à l'heure – Blade Healen, s'il se souvenait bien du nom dit par Nathan. Le garçon l'arrêta en attrapant la manche de son t-shirt.

« Hé, toi, tu es Shawn Froste n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Blade Healen. « Que dirais-tu qu'on aille discuter un peu tous les deux ? » ajouta-t-il quand l'attaquant à l'échappe hocha la tête.

Shawn fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec ce garçon. Pourtant il confirma d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers ses amis, qui s'étaient arrêté en voyant que le garçon aux cheveux gris ne se trouvait plus avec eux.

« Hé les gars, je vous rejoins un peu plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Nathan, fixant du regard Blade Healen.

« Ouais, allez-y. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent tandis que Blade Healen et Shawn prirent la direction opposé. Mais à la première ruelle qu'il vit Blade Healen entraine Shawn dans celle-ci. Une fois certain que personne ne les écoutait il se tourna vers l'attaquant de glace.

« Écoute-moi bien toi… T'as intérêt à ne pas t'approcher de Lily. »

Si essayait d'être menaçant ça ne marchait absolument pas aux yeux de Shawn, qui se contenta de poser la question suivante :

« Est-ce toi qui a mis un papier dans mon casier ? »

Blade Healen acquiesça, n'ayant rien à cacher.

« Ouais, je voulais être un peu _fair play_ avec toi puisque t'avais pas remarqué que Lily te regardait. Mais maintenant que tu es au courant, t'a intérêt à faire ce que je t'ai dit ! »

Shawn fit la moue, croisant les bras sur son torse en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un embêté.

« Et pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit ? En quoi est-ce que tu as l'autorisation de me l'interdire ? »

Blade Healen le prit comme une offense et, grognant, attrapa Shawn par son épaule gauche. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait quand Shawn baissa la tête, attrapant son écharpe de la main droite en souriant – il avait cru que finalement ce garçon avait peur de lui.

« Mauvaise réponse… » marmonna Shawn en relevant la tête.

Blade Healen sursauta en voyant les yeux jaunes du garçon et le sourire mauvais sur le visage de celui qu'il tentait d'intimider. Ce fut à son tour d'être attrapé par l'épaule, tandis que son bras droit fut repoussé. Shawn le plaqua contre un mur.

« Hé, hé, tu te prends pour qui minable ? Tu crois que t'es capable de me menacer, moi, AIDEN FROSTE ? C'est que t'a un problème ! Je vais te montrer comment on fait pour menacer quelqu'un ! Tu verras, tu vas chialer. »

Quelques secondes plus tard Aiden Froste se tenait devant Blade Healen, ce dernier étaler au sol. Aiden sourit et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement ses cheveux s'abaissèrent et son sourire narquois disparut. Shawn se baissa, s'accroupissant devant le garçon qu'Aiden venait de tabasser et lui sourit.

« Il fallait pas chercher Aiden. » se contenta-t-il de dire en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon, ce qui ne fit que le paniquer plus. « Aller, la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de menacer quelqu'un car tu es jaloux, d'accord ? »

Le garçon aux yeux rouges hocha frénétiquement la tête. Shawn se releva donc et sortit de la ruelle. Il tourna la tête et vit Nathan, ce dernier appuyé contre un mur.

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres Nathan ? »

« Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. »

Nathan n'en doutait. Les cris qu'il avait entendu qui provenaient de la ruelle n'appartenaient pas à Shawn mais bel et bien à l'autre garçon. Hé ben, il devait bien admettre que Shawn pouvait être quelqu'un de dangereux, surtout quand Aiden prenait le relais.

« On y va ? Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre les autres. »

« D'accord. » accepta Nathan.

Et les deux garçons partirent donc retrouver leur groupe. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est qu'un de leur partenaire de foot, à quelquespas d'eux, attendit qu'ils partent pour s'aventurer dans la ruelle.

« _Ah tiens, Jude Sharp. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?... Hein, Shawn ? Oh il est juste inquiet car un idiot lui a envoyé une menace, mais ça je pense qu'Axel te l'a déjà dit… Quoi, hé je ne joue pas les baby-sitters moi ... Bon d'accord, j'irai jeter un coup d'œil pour voir s'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Mais tu me rembourseras ça un jour._ »

« Il semblerait que le petit Froste n'ait pas eu besoin de mon aide. Hé ben, il t'a bien maltraité gamin... »

« Dégage, toi. Quand j'aurai retrouvé ce type je lui ferai la peau ! » grogna Blade Healen en se relevant.

Il s'apprêta à partir mais le garçon en face de lui l'en empêcha, le retenant par l'épaule. Blade lui jeta un regard noir, s'apprêtant à lui dire de dégager mais se stoppa net en voyant le regard de psychopathe que lui lançait son interlocuteur.

« Ah bon, tu vas lui faire la peau ? T'inquiète pas, je te réglerai ton compte bien avant. »

Personne n'entendit les plaintes de Blade Healen, le garçon sur qui Caleb se déchaina.

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Caleb Stonewall.** C'est bon Jude, c'est fait.

 **Jude Sharp.** Tant mieux. Il n'est rien arrivé ?

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Non, rien du tout. N'oublie cependant pas que tu me dois un service maintenant.

 **Jude Sharp.** Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai pas.

 **Mark Evans.** De quoi vous parlez les gars ?

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Rien qui ne te regarde !

 **Jude Sharp** _aime ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** C'est étrange… Je les trouve encore plus bizarres que d'habitude.

 **Tod Ironside** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Tss, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

 **Hurley Kane.** Hey, vous êtes au courant pour Healen ? C'est un type de notre école. Il parait qu'il se serait fait tabasser pas loin de là où on se trouvait cet aprèm.

 **Nathan Swift.** …Shawn est ce que tu as… ?

 **Shawn Froste.** Non. Enfin, je crois. Faudrait que je demande à Aiden.

 **Nathan Swift.** D'accord, ça explique tout.

 **Mark Evans.** De quoi vous parlez les gars ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Rien qui ne te regarde.

 **Jude Sharp** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Xavier Foster.** En tout cas c'est bien fait pour lui. Ce type était tellement imbu de lui-même.

 **Shawn Froste, Nathan Swift** et **quatre autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense… Austin, quand est-ce que tu es revenu ?

 **Austin Hobbes.** Aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?

 **Hurley Kane.** Car ça faisait un bail qu'on t'avait pas vu. T'étais où ?

 **Axel Blaze, Mark Evans** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Austin Hobbes.** … Je préfère ne pas en parler…

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? D'ailleurs, désolé pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais disons que ma fiction Brotherhood m'a beaucoup occupé (et les cours et patati...). Mais bon, comme c'est une histoire non linéaire ce n'est pas grave n'est-ce pas ? Ah moins que vous ayez besoin de votre dose de connerie quotidienne... D'ailleurs, sachez que dans ce chapitre j'ai essayer de traiter d'un thème qui me tiens VRAIMENT à cœur parce que je trouve ça horrible mais finalement je l'ai transformé en truc comique. Mais on ne rigole pas de ça dans la vraie vie d'accord ? Vous avez pas un jumeau mort avec vous qui est super violent à ce que je sache. (Après, si vous en avez un...)**


	6. Jordan ou Nathan ?

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! Pas mon préféré mais je l'aime bien (Car y'a Nathan et Jordan, comme l'indique peut-être le titre). Bref en tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Jordan ou Nathan ? Qui a les cheveux les plus longs ?**

« Vous pensez que lequel des deux a les cheveux les plus longs ? Jordan ou Nathan ? »

Tout commença par cette question. Une question toute innocente, si elle ne provenait pas de Scotty qui, même avec son visage d'ange et d'enfant, restait tout de même un horrible garnement aux yeux de plusieurs de ses coéquipiers. Mais cette question troubla quand même certains.

« Bonne question. » fit remarquer Hurley en se penchant de plus en plus sur sa chaise, les bras derrière la tête.

« P-pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » intervenu Nathan, qui rougissait – il n'aimait pas que ses longs cheveux soient le centre de la conversation.

« Pour savoir. » expliqua Scotty.

Jordan haussa les épaules.

« Bah, sûrement Nathan. »

« Je suis sûr que tu as des cheveux plus longs. » protesta Xavier avec un sourire narquois. « Tu les laisses pousser après tout. »

Jordan fit la moue, croisant les bras tandis que Xavier vit tournoyer une de ses mèches. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts se tourna vers Nathan.

« Nathan, lâche tes cheveux. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Nathan avec surprise.

« Pour que je prouve à Xavier que j'ai les cheveux plus courts que les tiens.»

« Non ! Il est hors de question que je participe à ce… Ce jeu grotesque ! »

Jordan fronça et se leva, s'approchant de Nathan, qui se leva à son tour et recula, voyant le danger approcher.

« Ne m'approche pas. »

« Lâche tes cheveux. Si tu ne veux pas, je vais le faire moi-même. »

En un instant, Nathan traversa la salle de classe et sortit en courant, suivit par Jordan. Le professeur Travis, qui levait d'ouvrir la porte, regarda les deux garçons aux cheveux longs sortirent alors qu'il entrait. Il resta un moment sans rien dire et ferma la porte, ne voulant même pas savoir ce qui se passait et pourquoi Scott Banyan riait aux éclats.

A la fin du cours, Mark et ses amis furent inquiets pour Jordan et Nathan, se demandant où étaient passés les deux garçons. Apparemment Jordan semblait décider à prouver à Xavier qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux plus long que Nathan, ce qui faisait bien rire son meilleur ami. Si certains ne paraissaient pas s'en préoccuper, d'autres comme Mark étaient très intéressés pour savoir lequel des deux avait les cheveux les plus longs.

" Hey ! »

Mark tourna la tête mais ne vit personne. Il aurait pourtant juré entendre quelqu'un. Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à suivre ses amis mais le bruit recommença.

" Marque ! »

« Nathan ? » appela Mark en reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

Il vit ce dernier, légèrement caché derrière un mur, lui faire signe de venir. Quand le gardien de but fut près de lui, Nathan l'attrapa par le bras et le tira un peu plus en retrait, s'assurant ainsi que personne de les voit.

« Tu étais où Nathan ? T'as loupé tout le cours du coach Travis. »

« Je sais ! Mais c'est à cause de Jordan, il veut VRAIMENT que je lâche mes cheveux. »

« Où est le problème ? Il suffit de retirer ton élastique et il te laissera tranquille. » proposa Mark.

« C'est justement ça le problème ! » s'exclama Nathan. « Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit avec les cheveux lâchés ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? On ne va pas se moquer ! »

« Je ne veux pas ça ! »

« Bon d'accord, d'accord… » accepta Mark. « Tu ne veux pas. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Il en met du temps. C'est étrange. » déclara Xavier, regardant le couloir où il avait aperçu Mark pour la dernière fois.

« Bah il va revenir, mec. Aller, laisse tomber. » conseiller Hurley.

Xavier hocha la tête et suivit les autres dans la cafétéria. Il rejoignit les autres sur leur table habituelle, celle près des professeurs, et vit avec surprise que Jordan était avec eux. Le garçon aux cheveux verts était en train de discuter joyeusement avec le reste de la bande et, en voyant Xavier, lui fit un signe de la main. C'est suspicieux que Xavier s'installa à côté de lui.

« Tu sembles bien heureux, Jordan. » dit-il remarquer.

« Ah bon ? » se contenta de répondre Jordan en prenant un verre d'eau.

« J'imagine que c'est normal ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

 _Louche_ , pensa Xavier sans rien dire. Il mangea sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, se contentant d'essayer de deviner ce que complotait Jordan. Il connaissait son ami d'enfance et même si ce dernier était effectivement quelqu'un de bonne humeur, Xavier savait quand il faisait semblant. _Et là, il faisait semblant._ Entre temps, Mark avait refait son apparition. Et lui aussi paraissait trop joyeux pour que ça soit vraiment. Quand il était dans une telle humeur, généralement c'était quand il était sur un terrain de foot.

« Ouais, mais le cours était super bien ! » s'exclama Mark. « Et puis- »

Soudain, Jordan se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Xavier. Le garçon aux cheveux verts se décala, laissant une main flotter dans le vide. C'était Nathan, accroupi derrière la chaise du milieu de terrain, qui avait essayé de lui arracher son élastique.

« Ah, ah, je savais que tu tenterais ça ! » clama Jordan d'un ton victorieux.

« Comment tu as pu deviner ? » s'écria Nathan.

« Car je voulais faire la même chose ! »

Xavier facepalm. Ils étaient tous les deux très désespérant. Et il pouvait deviner que Jude pensait la même chose puisque le stratège soupira.

« Aller Nathan, abandonne ! Laisse-moi prendre ton élastique et je prouverai que j'avais raison. » s'exclama Jordan.

« Sauf que pour que tu ais raison, il faut faire une comparaison. Donc toi aussi tu devras les lâchers. »

Jordan cligna les yeux, ce qui suffit de prouver à Nathan que le garçon aux cheveux verts n'avait pas pensé à cela.

« Bah, s'il le faut, à la guerre comme à la guerre ! Mais je t'en prie, toi d'abord. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit non ! » refusa catégoriquement Nathan.

« Bon, dans ce cas… A l'assaut ! »

La situation de tout à l'heure recommença puisque Nathan fut une fois de plus obligé de courir dans tout l'établissement en étant poursuivi par Jordan. Et comme les deux garçons couraient vite, c'était difficile pour Mark et les autres de les suivre. Finalement, quand ils eurent de nouveau perdu de vu les deux garçons, ils retournèrent dans la cafétéria, où se trouvaient déjà Jude et Xavier, qui n'avaient pas bougé.

« Où est-ce qu'ils ont encore pu disparaitre ? Ils courent trop vite, on va jamais réussir à les trouver… » gémit Hurley.

« Trouvé. » informa Jude.

« Ah bon, où ça ? » demanda Austin.

Jude pointa la fenêtre. Mark devina instantanément : le terrain de foot et courut rejoindre l'extérieur. Jordan et Nathan se faisaient face sur le terrain, tous les deux essoufflés d'avoir couru.

« Tu es vraiment persistant n'est-ce pas ? » taquina Nathan.

« On peut dire la même chose pour toi. Aller, abandonne. »

« Jamais ! »

« Pff, tu es vraiment fatiguant. » déclara Jordan.

En un clin d'œil il fut près de Nathan qui, d'abord étonnement, répliqua en reculant tout aussi rapidement. Les deux garçons commencèrent une bataille de vitesse et Mark eut du mal à les suivre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Jordan s'arrête, un bras lever en l'air.

« Ah… Je l'ai ! » s'écria-t-il d'un air triomphant, tenant dans sa main un élastique noir.

Les cheveux de Nathan étaient maintenant libre de toute emprise et, volant légèrement dans le vent, tombaient sur ses épaules et plus encore tandis que le garçon jetait un regard noir à Jordan. Etrangement, ce dernier ne se moqua pas ou quoi que ce soit. Il regardait Nathan avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Waouh, tu as vraiment des cheveux très longs ! » s'exclama Jordan.

Nathan leva un sourcil, se demandant où voulait en venir Jordan, qui mit ses mains derrière la tête, attrapant son propre élastique pour l'arracher de ses cheveux. Les siens lui arrivaient jusque dans son dos, tandis que ceux de Nathan allaient plus bas.

« Donc… J'avais raison ! » s'écria Jordan en remettant son élastique. « Ah, je le savais ! »

« Génial… » dit sarcastiquement Nathan. « Maintenant rend moi mon élastique. »

« …Non »

« … QUOI ? »

Jordan sourit, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. « Finalement, c'est plutôt amusant de te voir comme ça. Et quand je pensais que Xavier se moque de moi parce que j'ai des cheveux longs, c'est rien à côté de toi ! »

Xavier, qui avait suivi Mark et se tenait au bord du terrain de foot, croisa les bras et sourit. C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien taquiner Jordan au sujet de ses cheveux longs. Il adorait l'air vexé qu'affichait Jordan après – c'était mignon.

« …Jordan… TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! » cria Nathan.

Cette fois, les rôles furent inversés puisque Nathan courut derrière Jordan, qui courait pour lui échapper, tout en riant à cœur joie.

« Tu n'as pas l'air surpris de le voir avec des cheveux lâchés, Mark. » dit Xavier.

« Je l'ai déjà vu comme ça. A l'époque où on rentrait à Raimon après que toute cette histoire avec l'Alius Académie soit terminée. Du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait… »

« Ah oui, Jude m'a raconté… Hé Mark, je crois que je sais pourquoi Nathan n'aime pas avoir les cheveux lâchés. » révéla Xavier.

« Ah bon ? »

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Mark Evans.** NATHANNNNN ! JE T'EN VEUX PAS !

 **Nathan Swift.** Mais de quoi tu parles Mark ?

 **Mark Evans.** Xavier m'a expliqué pourquoi tu n'aimes pas avoir les cheveux lâchés.

 **Nathan Swift.** Hein, mais comment il pourrait savoir ?

 **Mark Evans.** Je t'en veux pas pour avoir rejoint l'Alius Académie et la pierre Alius !

 **Hurley Kane.** Euh, on peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

 **Shawn Froste.** Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour ça que Nathan n'aime pas avoir les cheveux lâchés ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Bravo pour la discrétion Mark…

 **Jude Sharp.** Donc c'est vrai… ?

 **Mark Evans.** Aller, oublions cette histoire et allons JOUER AU FOOTBALL !

 **Nathan Swift.** Il fait nuit je te signale.

 **Shawn Froste, Axel Blaze** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Ah oui…

 **Jude Sharp.** Dit-nous honnêtement Nathan… Tu t'en veux ?

[ … ]

 **Nathan Swift.** Peut-être, oui.

 **Mark Evans.** Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en veux pas ! Maintenant tu vas pouvoir lâcher tes cheveux sans que ça te rappelle l'équipe des Empereurs Noirs.

 **Nathan Swift.** Je crois que je préfère les laisser attacher.

 **Mark Evans.** Pourquoi ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Parce qu'ils ont toujours été attachés.

 **Mark Evans.** Ah oui, c'est logique.

 **Tod Ironside, Austin Hobbes** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jordan Greenway.** En tout cas, on a la réponse à la question de Scotty : c'est toi qui a les cheveux les plus longs. J'avais raison !

 **Nathan Swift.** Si tu veux. Mais si jamais tu oses refaire ça, je te jure que je te le ferai regretter amèrement !

 **Jordan Greenway.** Bah, tout est bien qui finit bien !

 **Mark Evans, Xavier Foster** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Avant toute chose, désolé pour le temps qu'il a fallu pour poster mais bon... De toute façon, ce sera sûrement le 'vrai' rythme de parution, pour les raisons déjà expliquer, c'est-à-dire ma fic Brotherhood et, en réalité, de nombreuses autres fictions n'ayant aucun lien avec les fanfictions. (Et peut-être un peu les cours... Un peu, pas beaucoup). Je vais quand même essayer de poster plus régulièrement que mensuel mais je promet rien. Mais bon, c'est pas très dérangeant n'est-ce pas ?**

 **En tout cas laissez moi une review si vous avez aimé et on se revoit pour le chapitre 7, qui marque l'entrée d'une des "filles de Raimon" pour ceux que ça intéresserait. A la prochaine !**

 **P.S : D'ailleurs, pour le sujet principale de ce chapitre, je sais vraiment pas si Nathan à les cheveux plus longs que Jordan. Je me suis simplement basé sur des images diverses de la série et quelques hypothèses (Mais je crois qu'il a effectivement les cheveux plus longs que Jordan, je crois).**


	7. Help, professeur harcelé !

**Salut tout le monde, nous voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! Normalement je devais vous le poster hier mais comme j'étais malade comme un chien (c'est pas mieux aujourd'hui mais bon...) je vous le poste maintenant, ce qui fait 11 jours depuis le dernier chapitre, ce qui beaucoup mieux qu'un mois n'est ce pas ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais ces temps ci j'ai une inspiration de malade, en plus d'être malade (ah,ah,ah... Ok, je sors) donc je posterai assez régulièrement des chapitres, pour votre plus grand bonheur ! (et au plus grand malheur de Nathan !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Help, professeur harcelé.**

« Waouh, ça glisse beaucoup par ici ! Heureusement que j'ai de bonnes chaussures ! »

Nathan serra les dents et, de rage, cassa le crayon dans ses mains tandis que lui et Hurley observèrent David Evans descendre les escaliers sans problème. Encore une fois sa tentative 'd'accident involontaire' avait raté. Hurley soupira et s'appuya sur les casiers où ils étaient cachés.

« Encore loupé. C'était le combien déjà ? »

« Le plan numéro sept, _L'accident des escaliers mouillés_. » répondit Nathan. « Mais il arrive à marcher alors qu'on a trempé les escalier exprès pour qu'il tombe ! C'est vraiment injure ! »

« Bah, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver mec, on réessayera une prochaine fois. » garantit Hurley. « Bon, et si on y allait ? »

« Hey, Nathan, on va JOUER AU FOOTBALL ? »

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de crier sous les toits. » conseilla Jude.

« Hein ? Mais on n'est pas sous le toit. On est sous le deuxième étage. »

Jude, Shawn et Axel facepalm. Mark ne comprenait vraiment rien aux expressions. Même quelqu'un comme Jordan finirait par en avoir assez. Nathan sortit un carnet de note de sa poche où était marqué : « Méthodes pour se débarrasser du coach Evans », et barra le septième plan.

« Je commence à marquer cruellement de plan. » marmonna-t-il en inspectant sa liste.

« Il t'en reste combien ? » demanda Axel.

« A peine cinq. Ce n'est pas assez pour réussir à se débarrasser du prof. J'y réfléchirais plus tard. Dommage que le plan _Le piège des toilettes_ n'est pas marché. M. Evans a carrément exploser la porte ce jour-là… Dommage, c'était pourtant juste avant notre cours d'EPS. »

« Génial, on va alors à L'ENTRAINEMENT DE FOOTBALL ! » s'exclama Mark.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

« HEIN ? Comment ça, M. Hillman est malade ? » s'exclama Mark.

« Désolé Mark, mais aujourd'hui pas d'entrainement de football. » déclara David Evans.

« Mais… Mais tu peux nous entrainer, n'est-ce pas grand-père ? » proposa Mark.

« Non ! » s'exclama immédiatement Nathan.

« Très bonne idée Mark. Je vais prendre sa place, même si je suis seulement votre professeur d'EPS en général. » accepta le vieil homme. « Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un vrai entrainement de foot ! »

« Tout sauf ça… » gémit Nathan.

« Swift, dix pompes, exécution ! »

« Et c'est reparti pour la torture… »

« Swift, vingt pompes de plus exécution ! »

« Hé, mais si ça continue il va battre mon record ! » s'exclama Jordan.

« Greenway, accompagnez votre ami avec trente pompes, exécution ! »

« Je te rappelle que je l'ai déjà battu ton record, avec quarante pompes. » informa Nathan.

« Hein ? Mais ça ne va pas du tout ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Coach, je n'aime pas vos entrainements, c'est nul ! »

« Greenway, vingt pompes de plus, exécution ! Les autres, SUR LE TERRAIN ! »

Jordan jeta un sourire victorieux à Nathan et commença ses pompes, bientôt suivit par le garçon aux cheveux bleus qui souriait lui aussi – Jordan pouvait croire qu'il l'avait battu mais en tout cas c'était lui qui avait cinquante pompes à faire. _Au moins je ne serai pas le seul à souffrir_ , pensa Nathan, _et je terminerai en vie, moi._

« Hey, attention au ballon ! » s'écria Mark quand le ballon qu'il venait d'arrêter dévia dans les airs.

Le ballon vola jusqu'aux escaliers aux bords du terrain. Mark courut par le rattraper mais le ballon arriva dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, que le gardien de but manqua de cogner. Il s'apprêta à remercier la personne devant pour avoir récupérer la balle de foot mais s'arrêta en voyant une jeune fille aux cheveux violets qui portait l'uniforme scolaire elle aussi. Mark sourit.

« Ah, salut Camilou ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! »

« Salut Mark le footballeur. » répondit son amie en rigolant. « Comme toujours tu fais du foot. »

Mark hocha la tête, prenant le ballon que lui tendait Camilou.

« Bien sûr, c'est bien pour ça que tu m'appelles Mark le footballeur ! Hey, ça dirait qu'on se voit tout à l'heure ? On pourra aller chez toi, comme quand on était petit ! Je termine l'entrainement dans deux heures. » informa le gardien de but.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je vais voir avec mon père et je te rejoindrais ici dans deux heures s'il est d'accord. A tout à l'heure, Mark le footballeur. »

« A tout à l'heure, Camilou ! » s'exclama Mark en lui faisant signe de la main tandis qu'elle s'en alla.

Hurley qui, curieux, s'était arrêté pour entendre la discussion entre eux deux, sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de son capitaine.

« Hey Mark, tu m'as jamais dit que t'avais une copine ! Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Mark, croyant qu'Hurley disait que Camilou était son 'amie', expliqua qu'il la surnommait Camilou, mais quand réalité son vrai nom était Camélia Travis. Hurley hocha la tête. Puis, se rendant compte du nom de facile de la jeune fille, sursauta.

« Attend une seconde mec ! Ne me dit pas que c'est la fille de Smile ? Enfin, je veux dire Percival Travis… »

« Oui. »

« Ah mec, c'est vraiment pas cool ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Camilou est très gentille. Je l'a connais depuis le primaire et elle a toujours été sympa ! Il y a un problème ? »

« C'est pas elle le problème, c'est son père ! »

« EVANS, KANE ! Puisque vous aimez tellement bavarder, allez discuter autour de trente pompes, EXECUTION ! » cria leur coach.

Deux heures de souffrances plus tard, spécialement aux yeux de Nathan, l'entrainement de foot fut terminé. Et comme elle l'avait dit, Camélia attendait Mark. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule. A côté d'elle se tenait leur professeur d'Histoire Géographie aux cheveux violets foncés, Percival Travis. L'adulte, tenant son cartable de travail sur son épaule avec son bras, se contenta de regarder en silence le jeune footballeur.

« Alors Mark, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » demanda Camélia.

« Ouais, j'ai joué au foot et c'était génial ! Avec Nathan on a fait tellement de choses… »

Il discuta durant tout le trajet de ce qu'il avait fait avec ses amis, principalement Nathan et Axel. Ainsi, sans qu'il ne sans soit rendu compte, ils étaient tous les trois arrivés chez les Travis.

« Mark, que dirais-tu de manger avec nous ? » proposa M. Travis en entrant chez lui, suivit par les enfants.

« Cela serait super ! » répondit Mark en toute honnêteté.

« Bien, je vais avertir ta mère alors. » déclara l'adulte en attrapant son téléphone portable.

Il sortit de la maison, les laissant Mark et Camélia seuls dans un long couloir. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Mark allait chez Camélia alors il connaissait les lieux. Il savait, par exemple, que la première porte menait à la cuisine, elle-même relié au salon.

Mark passa le reste de la soirée avec les Travis, discutant joyeusement avec Camélia sous l'œil attentif de son père qui, pour une raison que Mark ignorait, semblait le regarder suspicieusement, comme s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse une connerie. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et continua de converser avec Camélia tout en mangeant un bol de riz. Tandis qu'ils étaient à table, Mark eut une envie pressante et quitta poliment la table. Il s'engagea dans le couloir principal de la maison, à la recherche des toilettes, qu'il trouva au fond gauche du couloir.

Mais, tandis qu'il retournait vers la cuisine, son attention fut attirée vers une porte entrouverte sous l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Une lumière était allumée. Mark entra dans la salle, à la recherche de l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière. C'est alors qu'il vit… Des rubans, des trophées et de nombreuses photos d'une équipe de foot partout dans la salle. Une photo se démarquait des autres, au fond de la pièce, où se trouvait un bureau de travail entièrement tapissés de papier et de documents. Cette photo représentait une équipe de foot de quinze joueurs, tous les joueurs portant un uniforme avec un logo blanc dans lequel se trouvait un cercle rouge. En voyant ça, la mâchoire de Mark manqua de se décrocher tandis que son propriétaire resta immobile comme une statue, sous le choc. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'impressionnait le plus. Non, ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état était l'homme se trouvant juste à côté de ces joueurs. C'était lui, Percival Travis, le père de Camélia et leur professeur d'école.

« WHHATTT ? » s'écria Mark.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais regarder dans les affaires des autres, Mark. »

Mark glapit, sentant une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit l'adulte aux cheveux violets se tenant devant lui.

« Une chose de plus à ajouter dans la liste des raisons qui font que tu ne peux pas être avec Camélia. » marmonna M. Travis à voix basse tandis que Mark prétexta diverses raisons sans logiques l'ayant poussé jusqu'à cette pièce.

L'incident ne fut pas abordé de toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Mark rentre chez lui. Mais, en début de semaine, dès le matin…

Nathan, qui marchait en compagnie de Mark à partir de chez lui, parce que le week-end les élèves avaient l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux, trouva le comportement de son ami très étrange. Il n'était pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude et pour une fois, il n'agressait pas les oreilles de Nathan en hurlant « ALLONS JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! ».

« Tu vas bien Mark ? »

Aucune réponse. _Peut-être qu'il est malade_ , en conclu Nathan. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut au premier abord, jusqu'à ce que…

«Angry! »

Nathan sursauta, manquant de tomber tellement il était surpris par le cri de Mark. Le gardien de but ne semblait pourtant pas le remarquer, serrant le ballon de foot dans ses mains avec exaspération ou colère – Nathan n'arrivait pas à distinguer lequel des deux.

« M-MARK ! pourquoi cries-tu comme ça ? » s'exclama Nathan, une main sur le cœur.

« Parce qu'il est pas là ! »

« Qui n'est pas là ? »

« C'est… Ah le voilà, je reviens ! » annonça Mark en se précipitant devant, laissant Nathan derrière.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu ne bougea pas. Parfois, même si s'était son meilleur ami, Mark l'étonnait beaucoup. Et l'effrayait aussi un peu. Un peu beaucoup…

« MONSIEUR TRAVIS ! » Le concerné, qui marchait en direction de l'école de Raimon, s'arrêta, se retournant pour être face à face avec Mark Evans, sans surprise puisqu'à ses yeux il n'existait qu'une personne qui pouvait crier comme ça. « Mark, qui a-t-il ? »

« Vous étiez l'entraineur d'une grande équipe de foot, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le professeur Travis soupira mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. « C'est exact, pourquoi ? »

Mark se mit en position militaire, c'est-à-dire les bras le long du corps et les pieds droits, et s'inclina.

« Devenez notre coach ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux deux, durant lequel Mark espéra que son professeur accepte son offre.

« Non. »

« HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Mark en se redressant, grimaçant.

« J'ai pris ma retraite de coach. » se contenta d'expliquer M. Travis en se tournant, s'apprêtant à continuer son chemin.

Mais, à ce moment précis, il sentit un poids étrange sur sa jambe gauche. Il baissa les yeux et vit avec surprises une paire de bras solidement attaché autour de sa jambe. Derrière lui, Mark était allongé par terre, regardant son professeur avec un regard déterminé.

« Mark, lâche-moi. »

« Non ! Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas accepté d'être notre coach ! » s'écria Mark.

Percival Travis soupira et continua de marcher, comme si de rien n'était. Mark allait bien abandonner à un moment. Mais Percival Travis avait oublié la détermination impressionnante du jeune joueur de foot qui survécu à la monté des escaliers, au café qui tomba ' _accidentellement'_ sur lui tandis que les collègues de travail de M. Travis regardèrent ce dernier avec étonnement, perdu entre éclaté de rire et être empli de compassion pour la nouvelle cible d'un des plus intrépides et irritants élève de l'école qui ne renonçait jamais à ses convictions.

« Bon matin, sortez vos cahiers et vos livres, nous allons commencer le cours. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, oui je sais pourquoi Mark Evans est accroché à ma jambe, et non je ne donnerai pas la raison, on est bien d'accord monsieur Ironside ? »

« …Oui Monsieur. » confirma Tod en hochant la tête.

« Bien, maintenant, Evans, retournez à votre place. »

« Non, pas tant que vous- »

« Oui, oui, je sais. » interrompu le professeur d'Histoire Géographie. « …Je sens que cette journée va être longue… »

Depuis sa place, Nathan observa Mark qui semblait déterminé à rester accroché au pied de son instructeur.

« …Mark, qu'est-ce qui t'es encore passé par la tête ? »

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Nathan Swift.** Mark, j'ai une question à te poser. On peut savoir pourquoi tu es resté toute la journée accrocher au pied du professeur Travis ?

 **Jude Sharp, Shawn Frost** et **neuf autres personnes** _aiment ça_.

 **Jude Sharp.** C'est vrai que c'est assez intriguant.

 **Axel Blaze.** Oui, il a même oublié de nous hurler aux oreilles qu'il veut jouer au football.

 **Shawn Frost.** Il faut dire que pour une fois la journée était assez silencieuse. C'était agréable.

 **Axel Blaze et Jude Sharp** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Vous n'êtes pas mieux que lui… !

 **Jordan Greenway, Xavier Foster** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** C'était pour qu'il soit notre coach !

 **Hurley Kane.** Coach ? Tu délires mec, c'est un prof mais un entraineur de foot !

 **Tod Ironside, Nathan Swift** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** Mark, qu'est-ce qui te faire croire qu'il pourrait être notre coach ?

 **Mark Evans.** Car il est coach de foot.

 **Jordan Greenway.** Ah bon, il est un entraineur ? Mais on ne l'a jamais vu sur un terrain…

 **Xavier Frost, Hurley Kane** et **une autre personne** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Moi je l'ai vu.

 **Nathan Swift.** Et où ça ?

 **Mark Evans.** Sur de vieilles photos. Il était à côté de l'équipe japonaise pour une compétition mondiale junior.

 **Jupe Sharp.** C'est étrange que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de ça.

 **Nathan Swift.** Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, je me trompe ?

 **Xavier Foster, Austin Hobbes** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça_.

 **Jude Sharp.** Absolument pas. Je vais simplement demander à Célia de confirmer ce que dit Mark.

 **Jordan Greenway.** Célia, c'est ta sœur n'est-ce pas ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Oui, elle fait partie du journal de l'école et elle est très douée pour trouver des informations donc je vais lui demander de faire quelques recherches pour moi. Grâce à elle on saura rapidement si Mark dit vrai.

 **Nathan Swift, Axel Blaze** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Hé, je dis la vérité !

* * *

 **Alors , vous avez aimés ce chapitre ? Dans ce cas là n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous remercier, dans le dernier chapitre il y a eu 5 reviews, c'est juste énorme ! Jusque là le chapitre 6 est celui qui a eu le plus de succès il semblerait...**


	8. Les filles de Raimon

**Yo ! Voici voilà le chapitre 8 qui fera des heureux pour ceux qui se demandaient : mais où sont les manageuses de Raimon ? Cela fait exactement dix jours depuis la dernière publication (du moins il me semble) et donc je garderai probablement ce rythme** **de deux semaines par publication pour les vacances. Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Les filles de Raimons.**

Le plan « Découvrir si Mark dit la vérité en demandant des informations à Célia, la sœur de Jude, concernant le Prof Smile et s'il est vraiment un entraineur de foot et aussi raccourcir le titre du plan car il fait beaucoup trop long pour un nom de code censé être secret selon Jude » fut lancé. Pour faire plus simple, ils l'appelèrent le plan Smile, après être passé par le plan « Travis » beaucoup trop révélateur, « Mark menteur ? » que Mark ne voulait pas garder, « Où donc est passé le cerveau de Mark ? » lui aussi retiré et aussi « Réunir Mark et Camilou ensemble » qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le plan, apparemment proposé par un certain J.G, immédiatement suivit d'un certain X.F lui demandant d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi et d'aller manger une glace. Donc Smile, le surnom du Prof. Travis fut garder car beaucoup plus simple et logique.

Le plan Smile devait débuter à midi, dans la cafétéria, à l'aide de quelques connaissances des joueurs de Raimons, en plus de Célia la sœur de Jude. Les Inazumas s'étaient réunis autour d'une TRES grande table (parce qu'avouons-le ils sont beaucoup) et attendaient leurs invités. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, bien sûr.

« SCOTTY ! Tu as pimenté mon plat ! »

« Je vais faire un carnage ! »

« A l'aide, Aiden est de retour ! »

« Arrête de te plaindre sinon je t'égorge. » menaça Caleb en faisant tournoyer un couteau dans sa main, juste en face de Tod.

« Ah, Caleb est là aussi ! Maman je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »

« Nathan tu peux arrêter de poursuivre Scotty pour que je lui demande de mettre du piment dans mon plat ? »

« Mon pote, je crois qu'il va pas t'écouter. Ecoute plutôt la voix du surf qui t'appelle à prendre cette fourchette et envoyé l'étrange contenue de ton assiette vers quelqu'un pour déclencher une bataille de bouffe. »

« Mais la dernière fois que tu as voulu faire ça tu as terminé à l'infirmerie. » rappela Austin, se demandant pour Hurley voulait recommencer un carnage.

« Xavier, j'ai faim ! Si je ne mange pas rapidement je vais m'évanouir de faim. »

« Tu es en train de manger. »

« Ah oui… D'ailleurs c'est normal que la bouffe bouge ? »

« ALLONS JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! »

« Mark, ferme là. »

« Donc je te disais, les pingouins sont des créatures très gentilles… »

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur… Comme à chaque fois que tous les joueurs de foot de Raimons étaient réunis en dehors d'une salle de classe, au plus grand drame des professeurs présent dans la cafétéria. Il leur faudrait signer une pétition pour exclure les exclure DEFINITIVEMENT de la cafétéria.

Heureusement l'arrivée de la sœur de Jude calma les joueurs de football. Celia Hills, la sœur biologique de Jude et également membre du journal de l'école Raimon les regardait avec étonnement. D'un geste de la main, Jude fut taire les membres de la table et se tourna vers sa sœur, souriant.

« Salut Celia. »

« Salut Jude. Je crois que j'ai la solution pour les informations que tu veux. » annonça-t-elle. « Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr. » déclara Jude en désignant la chaise où devait normalement être assit Nathan, juste à côté de la sienne.

Le défenseur de Raimon aux longs cheveux bleus ne dit rien quand on lui vola sa place, un regard avec les lunettes de Jude lui suffisant à l'en dissuader, comme pour dire : « Ose dire quoi que ce soit et je te jure de te faire chier des jours entiers avec les pingouins. Ou l'entraineur David ».

Celia ouvrit l'ordinateur portable qu'elle venait de poser sur la table, à côté de son plateau repas, alluma l'écran qui contenait de nombreux fichiers d'informations de différents clubs de foot, anciens ou d'actualité et commença à expliquer à l'équipe les recherches qu'elle avait fait sur leur professeur d'Histoire/Géographie. A côté d'elle, Scotty sourit malicieusement. Il sortit un pot de sauce pimenté et en versa discrètement dans le plat de Célia sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Nathan, qui avait pris une chaise pour s'assoir à côté du petit démon, plissa des yeux. Il allait intervenir pour dire à Célia ce que contenait son plat mais en un instant il vit Scotty frissonner. Une dangereusement aura sombre l'entoura tandis qu'une ombre apparut derrière lui. Il se tourna et fit face à un démon.

« Scotty… Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le plat de ma sœur ? » demanda sèchement Jude, les bras croisés sur son torse tandis qu'il semblait prêt à assassiner le jeune garçon.

« Euh… Rien ! J'ai rien fait ! » protesta misérablement le défenseur.

« JE, T'AI, VU » rétorqua Jude, un sourire sadique sur le visage tandis qu'il fit craquer ses doigts. « Tu vas le payer pour avoir mis du piment dans le plat de Célia. »

Dans un élan de courage, Scotty protesta : « Ah bon ? Essais un peu pour voir. »

« Pas de problème. » répondit une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

Scotty se retourna et vit avec horreur le sourire à pleine dent et les yeux jaunes d'Aiden.

« Je te le laisse, Aiden. » déclara Jude. « Fais en ce que tu veux. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Un cri retentit dans l'école et quelques élèves virent passer un enfant poursuivit par un monstre qui avait un couteau dans les mains.

« Bon, où en étions-nous ? » dit Jude en se rasseyant près de sa sœur.

« Salut Mark. »

Le gardien des Raimons leva la tête de son plateau repas et, entre deux bouchées du riz qu'il mangeait, sourit et s'exclama :

« Salut Nelly ! Silvia n'est pas avec toi ? »

La fille du principal Raimon sourit et secoua la tête, retirant ses lunettes de soleil en déclarant que Silvia n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle fixa Mark un instant, qui se demande ce qu'elle voulait avant de comprendre et de se lever, allant chercher une chaise pour s'assoir tandis que la jeune fille prit la sienne en rigolant.

« Merci Mark. »

« De rien. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Mark en prenant place à côté d'elle.

« Celia m'a dit ce que vous recherchiez. Mark, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Monsieur… Smile… » rectifia-t-elle en voyant les regards paniqués des garçons alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire le nom de leur professeur. « Que Smile soit un ancien coach de football ? »

« Je l'ai vu chez lui quand Camilou m'a invité chez elle pour diner. » expliqua le gardien.

« Camélia t'a invité chez elle ? Oh… » répéta Nelly en souriant malicieusement. « Très intéressant… »

« Mmh ? Pourquoi ? » demanda naïvement Mark.

« Euh, absolument rien. » prétexta Nelly en agitant la main. « Alors, supposons que tu ais raison. Comment pourra-t-on réussir à découvrir des indices sur Smile ? »

Mark sourit :

« Aucune idée ! »

« Pff, définitivement irrécupérable… » marmonna Nelly en roulant des yeux avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire féminine. « Dit moi que tu as plus d'idées que lui. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que j'aurais besoin de ton aide. » annonça Celia.

« Besoin de mon aide ? » répéta Nelly en levant un sourcil, curieuse, en posant sa joue gauche sur sa main, attentive. « Pourquoi pas ? Vas-y je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard Celia expliquait en détail et à voix basse le plan à Nelly, à la fois pour que personne autour de la table ne les entendent mais également pour que la grande majorité des garçons à leur table n'entendent pas. Parce que même s'ils étaient très gentils, ce n'était pas certain qu'ils soient assez doués pour rester secret et discret, contrairement à leurs manageuses qui avaient déjà recherchées des informations là où elles ne devaient pas.

A la fin du plan, Nelly parut sceptique.

« Cela peut marcher, oui. Mais je me sens mal à mentir à mon père. Et puis, ça me parait trop simple. Il y a forcément une faille. » dit-elle.

« Sûrement, oui. » confirma Jude. « Mais pour le moment c'est notre seul plan alors nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. »

« Il doit y avoir autre chose. » insista Nelly avec une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

« Non. » rétorqua Jude d'un ton sec et calme. « C'est notre seule idée. Alors choisi tu acceptes ou tu refuses. »

«… Bon d'accord ! Mais si le plan échoue je refuse d'être considérée comme impliquer dedans. Hors de question que je sois coupable d'avoir mentit à mon père, c'est bien compris ? »

« Euh je n'ai pas tout suivi. Quel rapport entre le Dirlo et le plan ? J'veux dire, je ne vois pas le rapport entre s'infiltrer dans son… ! » Hurley ne put pas terminer sa phrase, Jude ayant placé sa main sur sa bouche en posant son index sur la sienne, grimaçant.

« Hurley… D'après toi, pourquoi on ne faisait que parler à voix basse du plan ? » demanda Nathan d'un ton las.

« Quel plan ? »

Mark et Nathan sursautèrent en entendant Silvia qui, venant d'arriver dans le dos du gardien de football, avait entendu les dernières paroles de Nathan et ce demandait ce qui captivait toute l'attention de l'équipe.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer plus tard. » déclara Nelly. « En attendant, savais-tu que Mark est allé passer une soirée chez Camélia ? »

La fille du directeur Raimon sourit et se frotta les mains, ricanant :

« Je sens que cela va être très amusant.. »

Mark se tourna vers Silvia.

« Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Mark Evans.** J'ai trouvé Nelly très étrange à la cafétéria, pas vous ?

 **Jordan Greenway** , **Hurley Kane** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** Je crois que j'ai une bonne idée de quoi elle parlait.

 **Nathan Swift, Shawn Froste** et **Axel Blaze** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** En attendant, je crois qu'elle a raison concernant le plan. Jude, tu es sûr que tout va fonctionner ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Oui, si tout le monde suit les instructions.

 **Tod Ironside.** C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu que je participe au plan ?

 **Hurley Kane.** Moi non plus je n'y suis pas. Pourquoi ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Car il ne nous faut pas commettre d'erreur.

 **Xavier Foster, Shawn Froste** et **Austin Hobbes** _aiment ça._

 **Xavier Foster.** Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux à avoir un rôle dans le plan.

 **Jordan Greenway.** Sans compter les vrais rôles.

 **Shawn Froste, Mark Evans** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** Donc rappelez-vous bien ceci : demain, la mission « Découvrir si Mark dit la vérité en demandant des informations à Célia, la sœur de Jude, concernant le Prof Smile et s'il est vraiment un entraineur de foot et aussi raccourcir le titre du plan car il fait beaucoup trop long pour un nom de code censé être secret selon Jude », donc selon moi, doit réussir.

 **Scotty Banyan.** On n'avait pas changé le nom ?

 **Mark Evans** et **onze autres personnes** _aiment ça._

* * *

 **N.B : Et voilà, le chap 8 est fini ! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que mes chapitres sont en quelque sorte reliés dans des mini-arcs. L'arc Coach Smile (comme je serais sûrement la seule à l'appelé) commence au chapitre 7 et continue jusqu'au chapitre suivant que je posterais. Et pour ceux que ça intéresserait :**

 **L'Arc 1 : Eliminer le prof (pas du tout révélateur n'est-ce pas ?) : Chap 1 et 2.**

 **Arc divers (car les chapitres ne sont pas liés les uns aux autres – sinon vous pouvez l'appeler l'Arc Austin le disparu. Une référence aux Inabook des chapitres concernés, pour ceux qui s'en souviennent. ) : chap 3 à 6.**

 **L'Arc 2 : Le secret du coach Smile : Chap 7, 8 et 9.**

 **J'ai déjà un autre arc (bon, 2 en fait… Bon, 3 en fait) de prévu mais je vous en dirais plus au chapitre suivant. En tout cas, si vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas (comme d'habitude) à m'en faire part via une review. A la prochaine !**


	9. Le plan Smile

**Salut tout le monde ! Cela fait, une semaine et un jour depuis la dernière mise à jour ? C'est encore mieux que la dernière fois alors ! Normalement, je devais vous poster ce chapitre hier mais finalement, pour des circonstances imprévus (bon d'accord, en fait c'était totalement prévu : on allait faire une balade sur une belle île pour le travail de mon père et finalement on y est resté toute la journée. D'ailleurs j'ai trop bronzé ! J'ai les bras, le cou et les jambes en feu ! Help !), bref, je n'ai pas pu hier. Donc je le fais aujourd'hui ! Profitez en ! D'ailleurs j'ai une info assez importante à vous dire à la fin, du moins si ça vous intéresse de savoir quand sera la prochaine mise à jour. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le plan Smile, ou « Découvrir si Mark dit la vérité en demandant des informations à Célia, la sœur de Jude, concernant le Prof Smile et s'il est vraiment un entraineur de foot et aussi raccourcir le titre du plan car il fait beaucoup trop long pour un nom de code censé être secret selon Jude »**

« C'est bizarre mais je le sens mal… »

« On sait, on sait. C'est tout de même la dixième fois que tu le dis, Nathan. »

« Moi, je suis d'accord avec lui. Quelque chose va mal se passer. »

« Enfin Tod, mon pote, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

« Nathan, Hurley, Tod, fermez-là. » interrompu Jude.

Les trois garçons se turent, ne voulant pas subir la colère de Jude avec qui ils étaient regroupés, dans une salle de classe vide, au premier étage. Leur rôle, ainsi qu'aux joueurs de la salle d'en face était de surveiller les déplacements des professeurs ou du directeur, afin que personne n'interrompe le bon déroulement de la mission. A l'étage d'en haut, donc au deuxième étage où se trouvait le bureau du directeur, celui du principal et la salle de permanence (mise là pour que le principal en personne puise veiller à ce que les élèves travaillent), les autres membres de l'équipe pour la mission attendaient leurs instructions par le biais de Talkies Walkies que Willy Glass leur avait « gentiment » passer, en précisant qu'ils devraient y faire attention (Cassez-les et vous les remboursez le double que je les ai payé ! Et pour vous les avoir passés je veux une rémunération de 500 yens par personne).

« Corporation pas en vue. Je répète Corporation pas en vue. » dit Hurley à travers le Talkie-Walkie.

« Corporation ? Pourquoi Corporation ? » répondit une voix dans le Talkie-Walkie.

« Ben pour Sony Corporation ! » s'exclama Jordan

« Parce que ça fait classe comme nom de code. »

« Vous savez que mon père s'appelle Sonny Raimon, avec deux N et non un seul ? » rétorqua Nelly.

« Ah oups… »

« Taisez-vous, il approche ! » s'exclama Jude en attrapant le Talkie-Walkie. « Le pingouin approche de la banquise. Je répète : le pingouin approche de la banquise. Terminé. »

« Mais c'est quoi ces noms de code pourris ? » marmonna Nathan.

« Reçu cinq sur cinq. Fan de football et fille sujet du fan club de l'école se préparent à l'action. » répondit la voix d'Axel.

« Je répète, vos noms de code sont complètement nuls. »

« Les enfants, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Dans une salle de classe vide ? »

Le groupe de Jude se figea. Dans le Talkie-walkie, des claquements de facepalm retentirent, accompagné de nombreuses insultes, qu'heureusement le directeur Raimon (qui se trouvait devant eux) n'entendit pas. Immédiatement, Nathan poussa Jude en avant, lui jetant un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il attendait de leur « meneur » :

 _« C'est toi qui ne sait pas nous diriger alors maintenant assume et rend toi un peu utile en l'endormant avec tes explications plus longues qu'une interminable visite dans le musée le plus ennuyeux du monde. Aller !_ »

Jude soupira, croisant les bras en prenant un air théâtral. Ô traitrise infidèle de son propre groupe ! Le voilà qui devait une fois encore sauver la mise. Il sourit et pointa du doigt le directeur.

« Voyez-vous, monsieur Raimon, nous étions en train de réviser. Impossible de le faire autre part… ! Le rez-de-chaussée est envahie et la cour bien trop débordante d'activités pouvant nous déconcentrer. Alors que dans peu de temps un atroce et périlleux examen nous attend, une épreuve importante qui pourrait déterminer notre avenir ! VOUDRIEZ-VOUS NOUS VOIR ECHOUER ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Alors vous permettrez sans doute à de malheureux élèves de réviser en paix sans déranger quiconque ? »

Nathan, Tod et Hurley (ainsi que tous ceux ayant entendu par le biais du Talkie-walkie) furent impressionnés par l'éloquence calamiteuse et la comédie horrible que Jude pouvait utiliser pour concocter un mensonge (qui lui était assez convainquant), malheureusement choisi avec le mauvais acteur. Mais son monologue lassant et agaçant sembla suffire pour faire reculer le directeur Raimon qui, après un moment de silence incommodant, toussa d'un air gêné.

« Je vois… Dans ce cas là, vous pouvez utiliser cette salle. Les études sont importantes et l'école encourage toute, euh… Activité permettant son bon fonctionnement. Travaillez bien. »

Dès qu'il disparu, Nathan souffla, ignorant Nelly qui, à travers le Talkie-walkie, les traitait d'idiot. Pour une fois, il était bien d'accord avec elle. Enfin, après, qui était le plus idiot des deux ? Jude ou le directeur Raimon pour croire à une histoire si tirée par les cheveux ?

« Vous êtes vraiment pas doué les garçons. » reprocha Celia à travers le Talkie-walkie.

« Désolé… »

A l'étage, dans la salle de permanence, celle qui donnait sur les escaliers, Mark et son groupe observaient discrètement le directeur monter les marches.

« A toi de jouer Nelly. » déclara Mark d'une voix étrangement calme.

Nelly sourit et sortit de la salle, attrapant au passage quelques feuilles posées sur un bureau et s'en alla rencontrer son père. Les autres ne l'entendirent pas mais la virent arrêter son père dans les escaliers et discuter avec lui, brandissant de temps en temps les feuilles dans sa main. Après quelques secondes, père et fille redescendirent. Avant de disparaitre totalement dans l'escalier, Nelly fit un signe de la main aux autres, Mark lui répondant par un hochement de tête en agitant son bras pour faire remarquer aux autres que la voie était libre.

Mark, accompagné d'Axel, de Shawn, de Celia, de Xavier et de Jordan (qui avait beaucoup insisté pour être avec son meilleur ami) s'engagèrent dans le couloir et tournèrent à droite vers le bureau du directeur, le bureau de gauche étant celui du principal. C'est avec une grande discrétion (qui s'arrêta à simplement marcher sur la pointe des pieds) qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau et c'est tout aussi discrètement qu'ils commencèrent à fouiller à l'intérieur. Tandis que les garçons cherchaient un peu partout dans la salle, Celia et Xavier se mirent directement devant le bureau et allumèrent l'ordinateur de M. Raimon.

Après un certain temps, Jordan s'exprima : « Au fait, on cherche quoi déjà ? »

Xavier soupira. Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir expliqué déjà plus d'une fois en quoi consistait la mission. Il fallait croire que quand il le lui avait expliqué, Jordan pensait à des glaces, encore….

« Des dossiers sur Monsieur Travis, Jordan. Des dossiers sur Monsieur Travis. Tu sais, notre professeur d'Histoire/Géographie ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! »

« Les garçons, venez voir par ici, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » déclara Celia.

« Tant mieux car on n'a rien trouvé nous. » commenta Shawn en délaissant l'étagère qu'il scrutait.

D'un accord commun, Axel hocha la tête. Mark, qui s'était arrêté sur les tiroirs du bureau, n'eut qu'à se relever pour regarder l'ordinateur où Celia avait, avec l'aide de Xavier, déverrouillé le mot de passe (qu'en fait Willy Glass leur avait déjà révélé, qu'importe la raison pour laquelle il savait le mot de passe du directeur…) et venait d'afficher le dossier de leur professeur principal. Le problème c'était que justement il ne semblait y avoir aucun problème dans sa fiche et aucune information sur une ancienne carrière de coach de football.

« Voilà, ce n'est pas un coach de foot. » en conclu Axel.

« Mais pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir vu des photos dans son bureau… » protesta Mark d'un air étonné.

« Il pourrait cacher le fait qu'il ait été coach. » proposa Celia.

« Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? » rétorqua Shawn.

Cela, aucun d'eux ne put y répondre. Ils durent quitter le bureau, puisqu'ils n'avaient finalement obtenu aucune information nouvelle, sauf peut-être le fait que s'il était bien coach d'une grande équipe, le professeur Travis le cacherait, sans que quiconque n'en connaisse les raisons.

Quand la journée se termina, toute la bande se retrouva dans la cour pour faire le point.

« Donc, si je récapitule... Non seulement nous n'avons rien appris de plus sur le Professeur Travis mais en plus nous avons fouillé dans le bureau du directeur, ce qui aurait pu pour faire renvoyer, pour rien ? » conclu Nathan.

« C'est ça. » répondit directement Jude.

« Fantastique… »

« Bah, au moins on s'est bien amusé ! » s'exclama Hurley.

« Je rappelle qu'on a rien fait de particulier. » fit remarquer Nathan. « Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant à pouvoir se faire renvoyer pour avoir menti au directeur ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… »

« Donc le plan 'Découvrir si Mark dit la vérité en demandant des informations à Célia, la sœur de Jude, concernant le Prof Smile et s'il est vraiment un entraineur de foot et aussi raccourcir le titre du plan car il fait beaucoup trop long pour un nom de code censé être secret selon Jude' est un échec ? » demanda Jordan.

Après un moment de silence…

« On n'avait pas changé le nom ? » demandèrent en cœur Darren et Austin.

« Il faut croire que personne ne fait attention au nouveau nom… » expliqua Jude.

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Mark Evans.** Hey, les gars j'ai du nouveau !

 **Jude Sharp.** Concernant le plan Smile ?

 **Mark Evans.** Ouais ! J'ai discuté avec Camilou tout à l'heure et…

 **Hurley Kane.** Camilou ? C'est la fille qu'on a vu l'autre jour ? Ta petite amie ?

 **Xavier Foster, Shawn Froste** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Comment ça 'ma petite amie' ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Ne l'écoute pas. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

 **Mark Evans.** D'accord. Donc je discutais avec elle et je lui ai parlé de notre plan et.

 **Jude Sharp.** Tu. As. Parlé. Du. Plan. SECRET ?

 **Mark Evans.** Ben oui, pourquoi ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Mark, si on parle d'un plan secret, ce n'est plus un secret si tu en parles à quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Nathan Swift, Jude Sharp** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Ah oui, oups !

 **Nathan Swift.** C'est sa seule réaction…

 **Mark Evans, Shawn Frost** et **Axel Blaze** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Je rêve où il vient d'être d'accord avec ce que j'ai dit ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Tu ne rêves pas.

 **Mark Evans.** Bon, comme je disais, je lui ai parlé du plan et…

 **Nelly Raimon.** Et elle a rie.

 **Jordan Greenway.** Comment tu sais ça ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** J'étais avec Mark et Camélia.

 **Jack Wallside.** Cela explique tout.

 **Tod Ironside.** Euh, je suis vraiment le seul à me demander ce qu'elle fait sur Inabook ?

 **Jack Wallside, Scotty Banyan** et **Hurley Kane** _aiment ça._

 **Darren Lachance.** Apparemment non.

 **Shawn Frost.** Mais pourquoi a-t-elle rie ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** Car il s'avère que tout le plan ne servait à rien, il suffisait de demander directement à Camélia. Elle nous a expliqué que son père avait bien été coach, du moins d'après ce que M. Travis lui a dit.

 **Axel Blaze.** Alors pourquoi il le cache ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** Car sa carrière c'est, pour plus-ou-moins dire, terminée tragiquement. C'est normal de ne pas vouloir parler de quelque chose de raté.

 **Jude Sharp.** Comment ça, terminée tragiquement ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** Aucune idée. Elle nous a juste expliqué que suite à une erreur avec son équipe, l'entraineur Travis avait arrêté d'être coach.

 **Mark Evans.** Donc j'avais raison ! il était bien entraineur !

 **Jude Sharp.** Il semblerait qu'on te doit des excuses Mark. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru.

 **Nathan Swift** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Au moins maintenant on en a terminé avec ça.

 **Jordan Greenway.** Je me demande ce qui est arrivé au prof Smile pour qu'il démissionne de son poste d'entraineur…

 **Marks Evans, Nelly Raimon** et **onze autres personnes** _aiment ça._

* * *

 **N.B : Je crois que c'est la discussion la plus longue que j'ai écrite pour l'Inabook jusqu'à présent. Mais j'aime bien l'Inabook donc bon, ça passe. En attendant on a appris (pour ceux qui l'ignoraient) que les Raimons sont de très mauvais espions, quand on met Hurley et Jude dans un même groupe (avec** **peut-être** **Jordan). J'avoue que ces derniers chapitres sont assez courts mais j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent quand même, j'ai mise toute mon intelligence (de connerie, hein) pour cela. Et dans les prochains chapitres (Le chapitre 10, 11 et peut-être 12) on part pour un mini-arc (ben, comme tous mes arcs en fait…) sur ce qui arrive de mieux durant l'été. C'est à dire ?... Oui, les vacances, vous avez bon (même si vous aviez rien dit) ! Et je peux vous dire (puisque j'ai déjà écrits les chapitres) que des Raimons en vacances, c'est toujours incroyable…**

 **Et sinon, pour l'information importante : Je pars en vacances pendant trois semaines loin de chez moi. J'ai prévu de ne pas prendre ma clé USB (question de sécurité) et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de vous mettre une nouvelle mise à jour. Je vais tout de même essayer de vous poster le prochain chapitre pour début-mi Juillet (1ère ou 2e semaine, j'espère). Mais ce long voyage me permettra sûrement de vous concocter un bon chapitre pour après !**


	10. Jordan et la Markophobie

**Yo minna ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Bon, je sais qu'en vrai ça ne vous intéresse pas mais sachez que je vais très bien et que je profite très bien de mon voyage ! (bon d'accord je passe beaucoup trop de temps aux Fnac de Paris donc ma pauvre carte bancaire souffre mais bon… On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !).**

 **Bref ! Normalement je devais, durant cette semaine, vous poster le premier chapitre qui allait entamer le prochain arc. Normalement. Mais comme vous savez, je n'ai pas pris ma clé USB. Donc à la place j'ai concocté ce petit chapitre spécial qui, j'espère, suffira à vous faire rire jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, puisque je rentre la semaine prochaine. Snif…**

 **P.S : Il est possible que j'aie été UN PEU influencé par deux films que j'ai regardé récemment au cinéma, dont un qui s'appelait le Monde de Dory… Je suis sûr que ça vous dit quelque chose, avouez-le !... Bon d'accord, je suis aussi allé regarder l'âge de glace 5. Mais que voulez-vous, cette saga a bercé mon enfance ! (comme beaucoup de saga d'ailleurs…)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Spécial : Jordan et la Markophobie.**

Il était une fois, un matin comme les autres.

Quoi ? Vous vous attentiez à autre chose ? Pourtant non, c'était une matinée très classique chez les Raimons, comme à leur habitude.

C'est pour cela qu'on entendait beaucoup de monde crier dès le matin, oui…

« OUAIS, C'EST PARTI POUR UNE JOURNEE DE SURF ! »

« Mais Hurley, on est lundi… »

« MANGER ! »

« C'est bon, Jordan est réveillé. »

« MAMAN, à l'aide ! »

« Mais Austin, attend ! C'est juste Scotty qui fait l'idiot !... Austin ? Trop tard il est parti. Hey attendez un instant… Tod, tu cours où ? »

« LOIN ! »

« … REVIENS MICROBE ! »

« Aiden ? Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi Tod est parti en courant… »

« ALLONS JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! »

« C'est bon, Mark est levé... Quelqu'un a-t-il vu mon gel ? »

« Axel, savais-tu que le gel peut décrire de nombreuses utilisations et transformations ? Il peut désigner à la fois la réaction qui permet de transformer l'eau en glace et qui… »

« Ah, Jude aussi est levé. Quoi que, ce n'est pas une bonne chose… »

Bref, encore une matinée parfaitement normale. Parfaitement normale ? Non ! Car, parmi tous ces cinglés… Euh, enfin, tous ces jeunes, l'un d'entre eux avait un problème : Jordan. Après s'être écrasé contre le sol pour être le premier à manger (d'ailleurs cette technique ne marchait pas, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas). Mais après cette manœuvre ratée (et après avoir repris ses esprits) le jeune garçon fan de glace s'était souvenu de quelque chose d'important.

Enfin, non… Plutôt le contraire. En fait, il avait plutôt oublié quelque chose d'important et essayait en vain de s'en rappeler (car, n'oublions pas : c'est important). Xavier, intrigué de voir son ami d'enfance assit sur la moquette de leur dortoir et non en train de se préparer pour être le premier présent au réfectoire pour manger, s'inquiéta.

« Hey, Jordan, t'as pas faim ? » plaisanta-t-il, espérant vraiment que le garçon ait faim.

« Si… Enfin, j'crois. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai plus très faim d'un coup… »

Xavier pâlit, ce qui était difficile vu qu'il avait déjà un teint si pâle que beaucoup d'enfants l'appelaient « vampire » ou « Dracula », ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. D'ailleurs, c'était qui Dracula ? Mais bon, Dracula n'était pas le sujet.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas faim ? » répéta Xavier comme si on venait de lui annoncer que les extra-terrestres avaient envahi la Terre « … Tu en es sûr ? Tu n'es pas malade par hasard ? »

Jordan qui n'avait pas faim était comme… Comme Mark qui ne voulait pas jouer au football : c'était très grave et sûrement une sorte d'annonce apocalyptique. Le garçon aux cheveux verts secoua vivement la tête. Il ne se sentait pas fiévreux. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir l'estomac retourné et d'oublier quelque chose d'important et que, tant qu'il ne se serait pas souvenu de ce qu'il avait oublié, il n'aurait pas faim.

« Nan, je ne suis pas malade. » dit-il. « J'ai juste… Pas faim. »

« Bon, là c'est grave. » déclara Xavier d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux en se tournant vers son colocataire surfeur « Hey, Hurley, tu peux aller me chercher Jude ? J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un expert pour savoir ce qui se passe. ».

« Pas de problème mec ! »

« Tu penses que c'est grave ce qu'il a ? » demanda Darren à Xavier une fois que Hurley était sorti.

Xavier haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien. Seul Jude pourrait l'aider. Car Jude supportait Mark. Et donc, il pouvait trouver la réponse à n'importe quoi puisque Mark lui-même était le plus grand casse-tête du monde. Et franchement, voir Jordan observer le parquet de leur chambre sans bouger, sûrement sans même penser à manger, c'était vraiment très déroutant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Pourtant il ne connaissait sûrement pas les pensées qu'occupaient l'esprit de son ami d'enfance.

« _Petit-déjeuner ? Croissant, pain au chocolat ?... Le dîner d'hier ? Ou alors le déjeuner ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié de prendre à manger ?_ »

Heureusement pour Xavier, Jude arriva très vite. Etrangement, dès qu'Hurley lui avait demandé de venir Axel ne s'était pas gêné pour le pousser hors du dortoir en prétextant que « le monde avait besoin de l'aide du génie du grand Jude Sharp ». Il avait l'horrible impression qu'Axel tentait de se débarrasser de lui… Bah, il devait sûrement se tromper !

Sans un mot il s'agenouilla devant Jordan, prenant la place que Xavier lui laissa, et commença à poser une série de questions à Jordan. Toutes en rapport avec la nourriture, de près ou de loin. Cela commençait aussi bien de « As-tu faim ? » à « Tu préfèrerais jouer au football en mangeant ou manger avant et après le football ? ». Va savoir quel était le rapport, même Xavier n'y comprenait rien mais décidait de ne pas intervenir. Les grands génies du monde étaient souvent des gens incompris, un peu comme lui. Après tout, pourquoi leur professeur principal, M. Travis refusait toujours de le laisser rédiger une nouvelle feuille où il mettrait qu'il gouvernerait le monde ? Après tout, son père voulait faire pareil…

« Alors ? » demanda Xavier avec inquiétude une fois que Jude eut fini.

Le stratège croisa les bras, l'air pensif, avant de dévoiler son diagnostic :

« Je pense que… Il est atteint de la Markophobie. »

« … La quoi ? »

« Markophobie. »

« …Markophobie... La quoi ? » répéta Xavier sans comprendre.

« Markophobie. » clama encore une fois Jude. « C'est le fait d'être tellement concentré sur quelque chose qu'on en oublie tout. Un peu comme Mark avec le football. Il est tellement fixé sur le football qu'il en oublie qu'il a un cerveau et ce dernier se désactive. »

« Car Mark a un cerveau ? » s'étonna Hurley.

« Aussi incroyable soit-il, il en a un. Un peu comme toi Hurley. Tu es aussi atteint de la Markophobie. »

« Ah bon ? Cool !... Et c'est quoi déjà ? »

Xavier manqua de facepalm. S'il comprenait bien, être atteint de la… Markophobie consistait à « désactiver » accidentellement son cerveau à force d'être concentré sur quelque chose. Donc en fait… La Markophobie revenait à être idiot. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas le trouble de mémoire de Jordan. Après tout, il avait toujours été idiot, ce n'était pas un secret. Mais son amour pour la nourriture ne l'avait jamais fait perdre la mémoire. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance.

« Hey Jude, est-ce que ça explique sa perte de mémoire ? » demanda Xavier.

« Absolument. » confirma Jude. « Il pense tellement à quelque chose qu'il en oublie tout. »

« Et éventuellement ce à quoi il 'pensait' tellement ? » proposa le garçon au teint pâle.

« Ah oui, c'est une bonne hypothèse. Je crois que je vais l'ajouter à la Markophobie. »

« Est-ce que c'est contagieux ? » questionna Darren.

« Un peu, mais en général les gens affectés gardent leur cerveau donc ça passe. Car en fait, la Markophobie est acquisse dès la naissance ou très tôt dans l'enfance. »

« Mais d'ailleurs, elle est apparu quand la Markophobie ? » poursuivit Xavier.

« Elle est apparu dès que Mark s'est pris un pneu dans la tête durant son enfance et s'est dit qu'il allait jouer au football toute sa vie. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non. »

« Et comment on le guérit lui ? » dit Xavier en désignant Jordan.

« Cela… Aucune idée. »

Xavier tomba par terre. Génial. Certes, Jordan n'était pas une lumière mais il avait un cerveau ; uniquement alimenté par l'envie de manger, certes, mais il en avait quand même un. Et là, son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner.

« Bon, je trouverai bien une solution… » se dit-il en fixant Jordan. Il réfléchit un instant puis lui adressa la parole. « Hey Jordan, on va _manger_. »

Ce fut à peine si le garçon tourna la tête vers lui, avec une lenteur incroyable et un désintérêt total.

« D'accord… » murmura Xavier. « Je sens que ça va pas être facile. Prions pour qu'il réagisse en face des croissants et du chocolat chaud. »

Malheureusement pour lui ses prières ne furent pas entendues par les cieux. Pire encore, il se retrouva sur une table de… de Markophobiens, avec Mark, Hurley, Jordan et Nathan. Quoique, Nathan n'était pas atteint de Markophobie. Mais dans les faits il était tout de même inutile. Tiens, il devrait proposer à Jude d'inventer une nouvelle maladie (ou phobie, il n'avait pas encore compris vraiment ce qu'était la Markophobie) : La Nathanphobie, ou les gens qui servaient à rien, qui étaient inutiles.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Jordan… Jordan ne fait rien car il est atteint de la… Markophobie ? » récita Nathan, lui-même se demandant ce qu'il racontait.

« Oui » confirma Xavier en hochant la tête, tartinant son pain de confiture.

« Je me demande bien d'où ça vient, cette maladie. » dit Nathan en jetant à Mark un regard qui en disait long, mais le capitaine des Raimons ne vit rien et continua d'expliquer à Hurley en quoi le football était « trop cool » et « super-génial ».

« On n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs, fait attention : c'est apparemment contagieux. »

« Je sais. J'ai déjà été contaminé. »

« Ah bon ? Quand ça ? » s'étonna Xavier.

« Quand j'ai rejoint le club de football de Raimon à la demande de Mark et que j'y suis resté. »

Xavier sourit. Pas de doute alors : lui aussi avait été contaminé. Et sûrement tous les membres du club de football avaient été contaminés par Mark alors.

« Alors Jordan, toujours pas faim ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers son ami.

Jordan secoua la tête, l'air pensif et fâché. Il avait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important mais ne parvenait vraiment pas à s'en rappeler, malgré tous ses efforts.

« Tu as peut-être oublié ce que tu voulais manger aujourd'hui ? » proposa Xavier. « Un croissant, un pain au chocolat ? Ou alors, au hasard, une gaufre, une crêpe, une glace ou… »

« C'est ça ! » s'écria vivement Jordan en se levant d'un bond, faisait sursauter Nathan à côté de lui.

« Tu t'en souviens ? » questionna Xavier. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ajouta-t-il une fois que son ami lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est… UNE GLACE ! »

Et avant que quiconque ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Jordan quitta en courant le réfectoire, sûrement pour enfreindre le règlement et quitta l'établissement pour aller chercher le grand amour de sa vie, une glace.

« Une glace ? » répéta Nathan. « … Je sais que c'est Jordan et que je ne devrais pas en attendre plus de sa part mais… Mais une glace ? »

« Oui. » confirma Xavier en souriant, se laissant balancer sur sa chaise. « Oui, une glace. »

Il était très soulagé. En tombant du lit ce matin, Jordan avait juste oublié qu'il voulait une glace. Cela le rassurait.

« Il est vraiment atteint de Markophobie… » grommela Nathan.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Mark, certain d'avoir entendu son nom. « Oui, Nathan ? »

« Euh… Rien. Retourne manger Mark »

« D'accord ! Et après on ira JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! »

Nathan soupira. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de rappeler à son capitaine qu'on était lundi et qu'il y avait cours juste après le petit déjeuner, il s'en souviendrait une fois sur le terrain de sport, lorsqu'il sera seul… Et puis, au cas où, il y avait forcément une classe qui faisait sport le lundi matin (paix à leurs âmes par ailleurs) avec David Evans. Donc le vieillard saurait remettre son petit-fils dans le droit chemin. Ou l'inviter à faire du sport avec lui…

Et avec de la chance, David Evans oublierait qu'il avait cours avec la classe de Mark.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Il est court, c'est vrai mais j'en suis quand même assez fière car je l'ai écrit en à peine quelques heures et une nuit de sommeil (donc, en tout, ça à du me prendre deux heures, ou trois au maximum). D'ailleurs, bon, je l'appelle chapitre spécial c'est vrai, mais il fait quand même partie de la continuité de l'histoire (vu qu'il n'y a pas besoin de hors-série puisque ça reste toujours du n'importe quoi !) donc il se peut que je fasse des références à la Markophobie à l'avenir dans mes chapitres. Mais au cas où je préciserai ce que c'est. Quand j'aurai moi-même compris…**

 **Bref, comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimés n'hésitez pas à me le dire et à la prochaine ! (c'est-à-dire dans une semaine environ).**


	11. Les meilleures ou pires vacances ?

**Et nous voilà donc à l'Arc 3, c'est-à-dire l'Arc Spécial Summer (du moins c'est ce que j'ai écrit sur mes feuilles, donc on mettre S.S pour plus court) et qui gardera ce nom car j'en ai aucun de meilleur à l'esprit, et qu'en français ça serait sûrement trop long à écrire (Spécial été, ah bon, c'est trop long ?) Ah, la ferme, j'ai dit que ça collerais pas alors tais-toi, que les gens ne cherchent pas de logique bordel ! Bref, on se revoit à la fin !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Les meilleurs ou pires vacances ?**_

La première chose qu'Axel remarqua en arrivant dans le local du club de foot était qu'il était seul, incroyablement et étonnement seul. Pas de Mark surexcité et impatient de commercer l'entrainement ou de pouvoir jouer après les cours pas de Jude lourdement monotone avec des discours au même effet qu'un somnifère pas de Shawn qui change de personnalité et passe d'un adolescent calme et gentil à un psychopathe assoiffé de sang et de violence. Rien de tout cela. Juste un grand silence assourdissant. « Etrange » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit (juste après « ballon », qu'il comptait envoyer dans la tête de Mark dès que ce dernier se précipiterait vers lui pour lui hurler : ALLONS JOUER AU FOOTBALL !).

« Hey Axel, tu n'es pas partie avec les autres ? » lui demanda un élève qui passait par là.

Axel fronça les sourcils. Ah, il s'en rappelait maintenant…

En un instant il se retrouva à courir dans tout l'établissement vers le portail, son sac désormais rempli de tout sauf de manuels scolaires et de cahiers. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer, bien trop pressé et filait à toute allure après avoir claquer la porte de son dortoir, vide lui aussi. Il sortit précipitamment de l'enceinte de l'école et s'arrêta, soufflant en fixant la rue au bout de laquelle il vit la caravane bleue d'Inazuma partir. Il prit de l'élan et couru de toutes ses forces vers le véhicule. Il vit plusieurs de ses amis apparaitraient à travers les vitres, lui criant des encouragements, principalement Mark qui se trouvait près de la porte de la caravane ouverte.

« Allez Axel ! »

« Dépêche-toi ! »

L'attaquant de feu grogna et accéléra. Cet effort supplémentaire lui permit de gagner la caravane rapidement.

« Axel, attrape ma main ! » s'exclama Mark.

Il hocha la tête et tandis sa main gauche vers le gardien, qui l'attrapa par la droite. Au moment où Mark le tira à l'intérieur du bus, ce dernier (le bus hein, pas Mark) tourna vers une autre rue. Axel souffla et se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas étés démonter et que le gel tenait toujours.

Le silence qui s'était installé dans la caravane (celle-ci comprenant tous l'équipe de foot de Raimon ainsi que les filles et deux autres adultes : le professeur Travis et M. Vétéran) s'estompa soudainement, remplacé par des exclamations et des applaudissements en masse, les félicitations retentissantes suite à la performance pratiquement héroïque de l'attaquant de feu. Seuls certains comme Nelly (qui souriait malgré tout, marmonnant qu'il faudrait qu'Axel perde cette mauvaise manie d'être en retard) et Caleb (qui s'en fichait royalement) n'applaudirent pas. De même pour le Professeur Travis qui se contenta de cocher son nom sur une feuille avant de croiser les bras comme si de rien n'était, ignorant ce qui venait de se passé.

« Félicitation Axel, tu es pile à l'heure pour notre départ en vacance ! » déclara Mark.

Le directeur Raimon (donc le père de Nelly) avait décidé, suite aux derniers évènements, de faire profiter la classe des footballeurs de quelques jours de vacances au sud du Japon, à Okinawa. Et comme il fallait un adulte responsable en compagnie des élèves, il avait fait appel au professeur Travis.

« Afin de consolider les liens entre professeur et élèves. » avait-il dit, même si tout le monde savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était le seul professeur à pouvoir canaliser ces élèves (enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'on supposait, puisqu'il les avait déjà eu une année et qu'il n'avait toujours pas demandé sa démission, un peu comme M. Hillman, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas disponible).

M. Travis avait accepté. Et le regrettait désormais quand, en présence d'une classe d'élèves vêtus de tunique de vacances (sauf Axel, évidemment), chantait en cœur et à très haute voix (peut-être pour que les autres conducteurs sur l'autoroute en profitent) une chanson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil sur les plages du sud Japonais

« _Secoués par les flots et les marées, ne perd jamais le nord l'étoile du Berger._

 _Même si le destin te fait virer de bord, si tu crois en toi tu es déjà plus fort._

 _Tes yeux dérivants vers l'infinie, ne voient que ton reflet tracé par la pluie._

 _Seul dans la nuit, cernée par les ennuis, tu te sens démuni, l'angoisse te saisit !_

 _Une lueur se dessine à l'horizon, quand tu songes à tes frères, tes compagnons._

 _Même l'idée d'affronter l'adversité, te redonne le sourire et renforce encore ta motivation !_

 _Cela fait comme une étincelle, comme un grand feu de joie, comme un astre flamboyant qui viendrait embraser le ciel._

 _Les esprits sont chauffés à blanc mais pas de sang pas de larme !_

 _Les âmes brillent d'un éclat incandescent, animé par la même flamme !_

 _Cela fait comme une étincelle, comme un grand feu de joie, sa lumière se propagera et s'étendra… Comme des ailes !_ »

Quand les élèves terminèrent enfin la chanson, M. Travis laissa échapper un silencieux soupire (en retirant ses mains de ses oreilles). Le bavardage reprit mais c'était bien mieux que les chansons.

Le professeur Travis jeta de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers les sièges de la colonne opposée, là où étaient assis côtes à côtes sa fille et Mark, les deux adolescents bavardant joyeusement. Derrière, Nathan semblait soit sur le point de faire une crise, soit proche de mourir (il paraissait faire une dépression) en écoutant malgré lui les explications interminables de Jude sur le fait que les pingouins devraient eux aussi pouvoir aller à la plage. Au fond, Hurley clamait à son entourage comment il avait hâte de pouvoir surfer sur les vagues d'Okinawa, aussitôt remballé par Nelly qui était insupportée de son « comportement puéril » (bien qu'elle-même était assez étrange avec ses ricanements réguliers tandis qu'elle baissait régulièrement ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux malicieux rivés vers Mark et Camélia sans que ces deux-là ne le remarquent). Et enfin, Jordan se plaignait qu'il voulait manger une glace (ce qui était interdit dans la caravane), réconforté par un Xavier visiblement amusé. Heureusement, quelques élèves étaient calmes, comme Austin qui discutait à voix basse avec Thor, pendant que sur le siège devant, Tod claquait nerveusement des dents en frissonnant, à côté d'un Aiden (visiblement agacé de ne rien faire) qui contemplait le paysage par la vitre.

M. Travis soupira. Ces quelques jours de vacances promettaient d'être longs, très longs…

Sa torture (qui avait commencée dès le départ dans la caravane d'Inazuma) ne s'arrêta pas pour autant en arrivant à Okinawa après des heures de trajets, aux bungalows loués pour l'occasion. La joie des enfants qui profitaient de la chaleur de l'ile paradisiaque et de l'air marin après leur trajet en bateau, et entre autre Nelly qui empêchait à Hurley d'aller surfer directement ne dura pas longtemps : de nombreuses déceptions se firent entendre (principalement de la part de Tod) quand il annonça que les chambres seraient réparties de la même façon que les dortoirs à Raimon.

« Oh, non, je suis encore avec Cal… (il s'arrêta brusquement en croisant le regard de Caleb et sursauta). Ah, pitié, ne me tue pas ! Je suis désolé ! »

Comme il se faisait tard, Travis décréta qu'il n'y aurait pas de baignade (au grand drame d'Hurley) mais que les élèves auraient quartiers libres. Alors les Raimons partirent plutôt faire quelques achats dans les boutiques alentours. Hurley, accompagné de Mark, Nathan, Darren, Axel et Austin entrèrent dans une boutique de sport.

« Hey les mecs, et si on faisait un concours de surf demain ? » proposa Hurley en admirant une superbe planche de surf, sa tristesse oubliée.

« Super idée, Hurley ! » s'exclama Mark alors qu'il faisait rebondir un ballon de foot sur ses genoux du moins jusqu'à ce que ce même ballon lui glisse entre les pieds et s'en aille faire tomber toute une série de pair de lunette de soleil (que Darren observait avec intensité, sûrement pour en acheter une paire), ce qui provoqua l'expulsion du groupe du magasin, Hurley achetant au passage une paire de lunette de sport teint qu'il trouvait « cool » et qui lui donnait « la classe ».

« Tu me fais plutôt pensé à Jude avec ça. » fit remarquer Nathan avant d'ajouter subitement : « Pitié, ne parle pas de pingouin ! J'en ai déjà assez vu comme ça. »

« Allons mon pote, il faut savoir surfer sur la vague ! »

« Cela veut rien dire ! »

«… Je voulais bien acheter des lunettes de soleil moi aussi… » interrompu tristement Darren vers personne en particulier.

Hurley sourit et retira ses lunettes pour les mettre sur le nez de son ami goal, qui les retira en clignant des yeux, interrogeant son ami du regard.

« Il faut savoir surfer sur la vague mon pote ! » répéta Hurley en souriant, son pouce pointé en l'air, ce qui réussit à remonter le moral à Darren.

« Cela veut rien dire ! » répéta Nathan.

Nathan ne comprit d'ailleurs pas, quand ils retrouvèrent les filles dans une boutique de vêtement, pourquoi Nelly lui demanda s'il préférait les robes beiges aux robes bleues de plage. Ou pourquoi il dût donner son avis sur un chapeau de plage…

« Euh… Très beau, en effet… Oui, oui, il est très beau… Mais euh… Pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis sur _ça_ au juste ? » termina-t-il, comme s'il avait voulu dire « sur des trucs de fille », gémissant en regardant la fille du directeur Raimon.

« Oh, pour rien… » assura-t-elle.

Il n'en fut pas si certain lorsqu'elle ria discrètement (du moins du point de vue de la jeune fille) en souriant avant de rejoindre Silvia et Celia.

Une chose était sûre : il sentait que demain allait être une longue et très spéciale journée, que ça soit en bien ou en mal.

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** _est connecté._

 **Mark Evans.** Salut les gars !

 **Nathan Swift.** Elle prépare un mauvais coup j'en suis sûr…

 **Jude Sharp** et **Hurley Kane** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans**. Mmh, de quoi tu parles Nathan ?

 **Jude Sharp.** De Nelly. Nathan pense qu'elle veut lui faire une blague.

 **Mark Evans.** Hein, mais c'est drôle les blagues, je peux participer ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Tu es vraiment désespérant Mark… !

 **Axel Blaze** et **Jude Sharp** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Ben pourquoi ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Laisse tomber…

 **Hurley Kane.** Sinon les gars, vous êtes prêts pour faire UNE JOURNEE COMPLETE DE SURF ?

 **Scotty Banyan.** Tiens, tu parles comme Mark toi maintenant ?

 **Nathan Swift** et **Shawn Froste** _aiment ça._

 **Darren Lachance.** Il doit être dans son domaine de prédilection, c'est pour ça.

 **Shawn Froste.** Alors pourquoi le capitaine hurle de jouer au football même à l'école ?

 **Darren Lachance** , **Austin Hobbes** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** Pas faux…

 **Hurley Kane.** Hey les gars, vous m'avez pas répondu !

 **Jordan Greenway.** De quoi ?

 **Hurley Kane.** ALLER FAIRE DU SURF !

 **Jordan Greenway.** … Ah. Je crois que tu parlais d'aller chez le marchand de glace.

 **Xavier Foster.** Jordan… Vas dormir. Excusez le, il est fatigué, c'est pour ça.

 **Austin Hobbes.** Y'a un marchand de glace ?

 **Jordan Greenway** _aime ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Oui, c'est pour ça…

 **Xavier Foster** et **Axel Blaze** _aiment ça._

 **Hurley Kane.** T'as pas l'air très convaincu, Nathan.

 **Nathan Swift.** Hurley est aussi doué que Mark apparemment pour deviner le sarcasme.

 **Jude Sharp, Axel Blaze** et **Shawn Froste** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Hein, c'est quoi le sarcasme ?

 **Jordan Greenway**. Ça se mange ?

 **Xavier Foster.** Mais oui Jordan, ça se mange !

 **Jordan Greenway.** Cool ! J'en veux !

 **Xavier Foster.** ...

 **Xavier Foster.** T'en auras si tu vas dormir.

 **Jordan Greenway.** D'accord !... Au fait… Pourquoi tu communiques avec moi comme ça alors qu'on est dans le même dortoir ?

 **Xavier Foster.** … Jordan, vas dormir.

 **Nathan Swift, Jude Sharp** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Un peu moins de connerie (du moins je crois) sur ce coup-là. Mais c'est pour vous préparer à la suite : la deuxième et peut-être dernière partie de cet Arc sur les vacances ! En attendant j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. J'me suis dit que ça serai sympa de faire des Arc à thème en fonction de la période donc voilà un arc sur LES VACANCES ! (oui, j'aime les vacances…). Comme ça il y aura aussi sûrement un arc pour l'hiver. (oui, on s'en moque du printemps et de l'automne, y'a que des cerisiers en fleur et des feuilles qui tombent. Et de la pluie… La chanson chantée dans la caravane est, pour ceux ayant joués aux jeux, l'intro de I.E 3 Foudre Céleste et Feu Explosif, que j'ai choisi car cela me semblait le plus approprié (puisque les personnages de l'histoire sont ceux choisi pour le Mondial), et parce que j'aime bien ce générique, un peu beaucoup...**


	12. Journée baignade, avec DANGER !

**Chapitre 11 : Journée baignade, robes de plage, surf et bronzage, avec DANGER.**

Si Nathan devait expliquer pourquoi ce jour-là avait été le pire jour de toute son existence, il ne saurait même pas par quoi commencer.

Tout commença un beau matin, celui suivant à peine leur arrivée à Okinawa (en fait ils n'y restaient que deux jours, donc bon…) pour profiter de quelques vacances du sable de la mer du soleil… Cela aurait pu bien démarrer, si seulement deux garçons bien trop existés dès le matin n'étaient pas intervenu très tôt avec la ferme intention de réveiller tout le monde pour aller profiter de la plage, et surtout, de la mer ! Mark et Hurley (surpris ?) avaient respectivement réveillés tous leurs colocataires de bungalow, Mark par un : « ALLONS JOUER AU FOOTBALL » et pour Hurley : « Les mecs, c'est parti pour SURFER TOUTE LA JOURNEE sur les plages d'Okinawa ! ». Autant dire que leurs colocataires n'étaient pas très heureux… Pas du tout.

« Mark… Boucle là. » demanda _gentiment_ un Axel grognon et pas du tout réveiller, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir en paix.

Jude se contenta de marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles, comprenant néanmoins des pingouins à la plage en train du faire du surf. A se demander pourquoi…

« J'vais te démolir si tu continues de m'faire chier… » fut la menace très concrète d'Aiden, après que Shawn (oui, Shawn, et non Aiden) se soit subitement relever de son lit en se demandant s'il y avait une catastrophe en vue : après tout, pourquoi hurler de si bon matin ? En se rendant compte que ce n'était que Mark, il s'était recouché.

En entendant les exclamations d'Hurley, Jordan s'éveilla brusquement et, voyant que son colocataire n'était pas en train de manger quelque chose de sublimement bon (après tout, pourquoi être heureux le matin si ce n'était pas pour manger ?), se rendormit. Xavier menaça Hurley de le faire enlever par une bande d'extra-terrestre dangereux (en y incluant Jordan puisque que Jordan, du moins de son point de vue, n'était pas humain : comment pouvait-on avoir un trou noir à la place de l'estomac ?) mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher crier, trop fatigué pour cela. Et Darren, lui, était chanceux d'être bon dormeur et de ne pas se réveiller, ignorant la joie d'Hurley, l'agacement de Xavier et le mécontentement de Jordan, qui s'était éveillé pour rien puisqu'il n'y avait rien à manger.

Finalement le boucan causé par Mark (qui parlait à haute voix de ce qu'il comptait faire dans la journée en faisant rebondir son ballon de foot contre le plafond) finit par réveillé le démon meurtrier du bungalow voisin : Caleb, qui jura qu'il allait pourfendre l'inconscient qui avait eu le malheur de le réveillé, à l'aide d'un rasoir acheté récemment (bien sûr, avec une petite menace ou deux contre le vendeur mais bon…). Mais avant de pouvoir rentrer dans la chambre de la future victime, le meurtrier habillé d'un short et d'un débardeur fut interrompu par Percival Travis qui n'alla non pas lui reprocher à Mark de faire du tapage, mais toquer aux portes des dortoirs qui pouvaient _éventuellement_ être encore remplis d'enfants qui dormaient et annonça qu'il était temps de se réveiller il était déjà neuf heure et un petit déjeuner les attendait avant d'aller à la plage.

Jordan fut le premier prêt. Cela n'étonna personne d'entendre un « MANGER ! » retentir, comme si un monstre venait d'être libérer d'une prison où il n'aurait pas mangé depuis des années. Caleb se contenta d'hausser les épaules et retourna dans son bungalow, se disant qu'il pourrait torturer plus tard Evans jusqu'à la mort.

Quand tous les Raimon furent enfin levés (la plupart à contrecœur), ils s'assirent sur une grande table établie sur le sable, devant les bungalows, où Jordan goûtait déjà à tout. Lorsqu'ils prirent place, M. Travis prit grand soin de se placer près de sa fille, tandis que le capitaine de Raimon se trouvait de l'autre côté de Camélia, discutant tranquillement et joyeusement avec elle. Dans la même continuité, Jude fit attention à bien rester avec sa sœur et de garder Scotty très éloigné, de préférence près de Darren (qui aimait bien le piment).

Après avoir goûtés aux variétés exotique d'Okinawa, que Shawn ne saurait même pas nommer tellement il y en avait et qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas (il venait du nord. Au nord, on mange de la nourriture du nord), il était grand temps pour les nouveaux vacanciers de profiter de la plage et de la mer. Ainsi, là où Jordan était le premier prêt pour manger, Hurley était le premier prêt à surfer déjà dans sa tenue de bain (pour changer tiens !), avec une planche de surf aux bras. Il lui fallut patienter de nombreuses et tortueuses minutes pour que les autres soient prêts. D'ailleurs, quand tous les garçons se retrouvèrent en maillot de bain, si un prix d'originalité devait être accordé, il reviendrait à Jude, ou Jordan.

« C'est quoi ton truc avec les pingouins ? » demanda Jordan en pointant le short de bain avec des motifs à tête de pingouin.

« Je pourrai te poser la même question avec les glaces » rétorqua le stratège en désignant le maillot orné de cornées de glace à la vanille.

Ce fut Nathan qui les départagea : « Vous êtes juste très bizarre tous les deux. », ce que personne ne contredit pas même les principaux intéressés.

« Ah tiens, Nathan ! »

Le concerné se tourna vers Nelly et trouva le sourire de la jeune fille très inquiétant, surtout lorsqu'elle le fixait lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la fuite, dès qu'il recula d'un pas des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il remarqua avec effroi que Silvia et Celia l'empêchaient de partir, toutes les deux avaient le même sourire machiavélique que Nelly. Avant qu'il n'arrive à crier quoi que ce soit (comme à l'aide, par exemple), le trio féminin l'entraina dans leur chambre, et claqua la porte.

« NON, JE VEUX PAS ! »

Mark, qui discutait avec Camélia, regarda un instant la porte du dortoir des filles d'où venait de disparaitre son ami et haussa les épaules.

Les discussions fusèrent en attendant que le professeur Travis n'arrive, tous y allant de leur petit commentaire sur le destin (sûrement tragique) qu'avait rencontré Nathan une fois emprisonné dans la chambre avec les filles. Et finalement M. Travis apparut, vêtu d'un maillot de bain noir et d'un t-shirt rouge à fleur avec une paire de lunette de soleil sur la tête, et des sandales ainsi que son éternel sac à bandoulière qu'il portait d'une épaule.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Alors il est temps d'y aller. »

Après qu'Hurley ait crié un « Youpi ! » qui résonna dans tous les alentours, Darren prit la parole : « Excusez-moi mais je crois que les filles et Nathan ne sont pas encore là. On devrait les attendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au même instant, un cri retentit…

« IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! JE NE SORS PAS COMME ÇA ! »

Cela ressemblait à la voix de Nathan…

« Pas le choix ~ ! »

Cette fois c'était la voix dangereusement joyeuse de Nelly.

Une porte claqua, révélant une jeune fille dont une partie des longs cheveux bleus étaient cachées par un chapeau de plage. Elle portait une robe beige qui lui atteignait les genoux, avec une paire de sandale rose. Mais ce étonnait le plus était le visage rouge de colère et d'embarras qu'elle affichait. A côté d'elle, Nelly souriant, ses yeux désormais cachés derrière une paire de lunette de soleil roses. Les garçons restèrent muets un instant, jusqu'à ce que Mark prenne la parole :

« Euh… N-Nathan ? »

Jordan fut le premier à éclater de rire, suivit immédiatement par Hurley, les deux garçons ignorant les menaces que leur envoyait Nathan (ce qui n'empêcha pas tous les Raimons de rire). Une fois que l'incident se termina, et sans que Nathan ne dise un mot sur son accoutrement des plus… _particuliers_ (dites ne serait-ce qu' _un_ mot sur mot accoutrement et je vous tue !) et même si personne n'avait peur de Nathan, quand ce dernier termina sa menace par « Aiden » personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Mais malheureusement pour le principal concerné, les filles avaient fermé leur dortoir, avec son maillot de bain à l'intérieur, ne lui laissant qu'un caleçon de bain. Ainsi (et parce que c'était lui qui gardait les clés du bungalow de son groupe, qui était dans son maillot de bain, qui était dans la chambre des filles) Nathan n'eut d'autres choix que de garder cette robe de plage.

Dès que les Raimons arrivèrent au bord de la mer, Hurley proposa de faire du surf (surprenant n'est-ce-pas ?), jusqu'à ce qu'Axel fasse remarquer qu'il n'y avait qu'une planche de surf. Et qu'en l'occurrence lui, Mark et Jude voulaient également surfer, ainsi que Austin et Darren qui aimeraient apprendre à faire du surf avec Hurley. Ainsi le plan « Harceler Smile pour qu'il loue trois planches de surf dans le club de la plage juste à côté » commença (Mais raccourcissez les noms de plan, bordel ! fit remarquer Jude). Pour une fois (et parce que Nathan n'avait pas participer à sa mise en point), le plan réussit rapidement Jude ayant écarté tous les idiots qui pourraient le faire raté. Et à force d'harceler Percival Travis sur le théorème des pingouins surfant sur une plage, le professeur accepta finalement sa requête pour le faire taire : « Bon d'accord, je vais vous donner de quoi louer les planches. Mais arrête de me parler de pingouins. ». Jude attrapa la monnaie donné par Percival Travis avec un sourire victorieux (et un peu narquois, un peu).

Entre temps, une petite scène entre Celia et Scotty eut lieu, juste après que la jeune fille ait demandée à Scotty pourquoi il n'allait pas se baigner avec les autres au lieu de rester jouer sur le sable tout seul.

« Quoi, tu ne sais pas nagé ? Ne t'inquiètes pas Scotty, on va te hercher des brassards et une bouée puis tu iras t'entrainer à la nage. Aller, viens ! »

« NON, A L'AIDE ! J'VEUX PAS PORTER DES BRASSARDS ! »

Ses mais lui firent un salut militaire, signant un dernier au revoir à leur fidèle compagnon qui se faisait trainer par Celia vers les boutiques de locations.

« Adieu camarade ! »

« Vous savez qu'il ne va pas vraiment mourir ? » fit remarquer Nathan à Hurley, Mark, Darren et Austin.

« Ah bon ?... Dans ce cas, C'EST PARTI POUR LE SURF ! »

Ainsi, le groupe partit surfer. Sauf qu'il y avait un tout petit problème, qui reposait sur le fait que Mark et les autres étaient de très mauvais surfeurs. Donc, comme personne ne voulait être considéré comme LE plus mauvais surfeur….

« POWA BANGA ! » s'écria Mark en tentant de se mettre debout à l'instant où une vague poussait sa planche. Pour se rater lamentablement et après un petit tour d'équilibriste sur un pied, tomber à l'eau.

« Pff, regarde Mark ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait du surf ! »

Mais à peine Axel réussit-il à tenir debout sur sa planche qu'il tomba brusquement en avant dans l'eau, faisant le même tour d'acrobate de Mark avec des mouvements circulaire avec les bras, dans un vain espoir de s'équilibrer.

Au même instant, Jude apparut à la surface, une main sur la planche de surf et un sourire sadique.

« Hé, hé… Hors de question d'être plus mauvais que vous deux. Célia me regarde, je dois lui faire honneur. D'ailleurs, ton cri de guerre n'était pas le bon, Mark. Ce n'est pas Powa Banga, qui n'existe sûrement pas d'ailleurs, mais… »

« Regardez plutôt le dieu du surf en attention ! KAWABUNGA ! »

Mais alors que Hurley s'élançait dans les airs avec sa planche, il perdit brusquement l'équilibre et rejoignit le groupe des pieds cassés (pas bras-cassés, car ils se servaient pas de leurs bras mais de leurs pieds).

« Hey mec … ! On m'a envoyé une pierre en pleine figure ! » s'exclama Hurley.

Dans un rire machiavélique, Jude disparu de nouveau dans l'eau, un lance-pierre en main.

« Vous trouvez pas que les rires machiavéliques de Jude ressemblent à ceux de Nelly ? » demanda Mark après un moment de silence dans le groupe.

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner à leur planche respective.

« Tu crois qu'il peut y avoir un marchand de glace ? » proposa Jordan alors que lui et Xavier étaient assis dans le sable, des sceaux et des pelles en main (ils avaient préférés s'éloigner de l'eau et des nombreux dangers de la mer, comme Jude Sharp ou Mark Evans et sa grande adresse).

« Peut-être, pourquoi ? Tu veux une glace ? (Jordan hocha vivement la tête, souriant). On ira en acheter une, si tu es sage. » annonça Xavier.

« D'accord maman ~ ! »

« … NANI ? Je suis pas ta mère ! Arrête de rire quand je te cris dessus ! »

Pendant que Xavier sermonnait (du moins tentait) Jordan, qui riait aux éclats, d'autres personnes profitaient du sable chaud et des rayons du soleil.

« Pff, on est à la plage mais je peux même pas profiter de la mer… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Nathan, on te rendra ton maillot de bain dans une heure. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite à te croire, Nelly ? » rétorqua sombrement Nathan en regardant sa voisine.

La jeune fille ria et rabaissa les lunettes sur les yeux, s'allongeant sur la serviette de plage.

« Hey, les gonzesses ! »

Archer, qui venait de sortir de l'eau pour s'assoir et encore une fois coiffer ses cheveux désordonnés, donna un léger coup de coude à Shawn, qui avait abandonné tout espoir d'avoir un peu de fraicheur hors de l'eau et avait renversé son cocktail glacée sur sa serviette de bain, maintenant posée sur son visage pour le rafraichir de cette chaleur épouvantable qui ne disparaissait pas, même dans l'eau. L'habitant des neige retira sa serviette humide de s ses yeux et regarda dans la direction que lui désignait Archer : trois délinquants qui abordaient Nelly et… Nathan, croyant sûrement que ce dernier était une fille (en même temps, Nathan avait des cheveux très, très longs pour un garçon ! surtout lorsqu'ils avaient été lâchés de force.)

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda automatiquement Nathan sur la défensive.

« Oh, nous ? On est qu'des braves types qui passent par là. Pas vrai les gars ? »

Les deux autres délinquants (sans doute les sous-fifres) hochèrent la tête, mais étrangement Nathan n'était pas très convaincu. Au contraire même.

« Vous avez plutôt l'air de types louches qui ne cherchent qu'à emmener le monde. » rétorqua sèchement (mais d'un ton néanmoins nonchalant) Nelly, sans bouger, toujours allongée pour profiter du soleil et bronzer. Elle avait cependant retiré ses lunettes de soleil et foudroyait les garçons du regard.

« Mais non ! On peut vous prouvez qu'on est très convivial. Cela vous dirait d'aller faire un tour ? »

« Et vous, ça vous dirais d'aller faire un tour, loin d'ici. Avant que je vous règle votre compte. »

Les délinquants froncèrent les sourcils en apercevant Shawn et Archer se placer devant les 'filles'. Archer les foudroyait du regard, les mains dans les poches, tandis que Shawn se contentait de les observer en silence, les sourcils froncés.

« Aller jouer ailleurs les minus. » clama le meneur. « On perd pas notre temps avec des mômes, compris ? »

Mais à ce moment, tranquillement et naturellement, Caleb marcha vers eux, dépassa Archer et Shawn pour arriver au niveau des trois garçons et _accidentellement_ les frapper avec son épaule. Les délinquants grognèrent, Caleb s'arrêta, tournant la tête vers eux et annonça d'un ton nonchalant mais néanmoins dangereusement psychopathe : « Vous m'avez bousculé », en appuyant sur chaque mot.

D'un geste vif et rapide il fourra sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un objet qui brilla au soleil, qu'il passa devant le bras du meneur, qui gémit et recula, tenant son avant-bras d'où coulait un mince filet de sang.

« Oh mine… » clama Caleb d'un ton monotone et inexpressif « Mon rasoir de poche à glisser… Oups. »

Normalement in rasoir ne devrait pas être effrayant mais tenu par un garçon à tendances meurtrières et gore, c'était assez terrifiant. Mais les délinquants étaient trois et beaucoup plus grands et alors…

« He, hé, hé, un peu de baston… ! JE SENS QUE JE VAIS M'ECLATER ! Alors, qui est le premier qui veut se battre, bande de naze ? »

Les délinquants frissonnèrent avant de croiser le regard de Shawn, qui avait soudainement viré au jaune tandis que le garçon abordait un sourire sadique. Shawn/Aiden fit frapper son poing droit dans la paume de sa main.

« Aller, v'nez ! On va faire couler un peu de sang ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oh bon sang… C'est des malades ! » cria le meneur des délinquants avant de prendre les jambes à son cou, suivit par les deux autres de sa bande. « ON S'TIRE ! »

« HEY, REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE TAPETTE ! J'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC VOUS LES NULLOS ! » cria Aiden en partant à leur poursuite (il n'aimait pas que ses futures victimes prennent la fuite).

« On va leur montrer, à ces tocards… » marmonna Caleb avant de faire de même que son complice de méfait.

Finalement Archer n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir. Alor il se contenta de sortir son peigne de sa poche et de se recoiffer.

« J'suis sûr de les avoir vu quelque part… » grommela-t-il.

Les passants ne comprirent pas pourquoi des voyous d'Okinawa se firent pourchasser par des garçons plus jeunes qu'eux avec des tenues de plage. Et puis, pourquoi l'un d'eux avait un rasoir en main et l'autre une écharpe blanche au cou ?

Le soir venu sur Inabook.

 **Mark Evans** _est connecté._

 **Hurley Kane.** C'était génial !

 **Nathan Swift.** Quelle matinée pourrie.

 **Shawn Froste** _aime ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Les gars, surfer était tellement cool ! J'ai adoré ! C'est presque aussi bien que JOUER AU FOOTBALL !

 **Hurley Kane.** Tu plaisantes mec, c'est bien mieux ! Justement, lequel de nous quatre a finalement réussit à être le meilleur sur une planche de surf ?

 **Darren Lachance.** Car c'est pas toi ?

 **Jordan Greenway, Xavier Foster** et **Shawn Froste** _aiment ça._

 **Axel Blaze.** Vu comment on s'est fait éliminer par divers évènements étranges… Je pense que c'est Jude qui a gagné.

 **Jude Sharp.** Bien sûr que j'ai gagné.

 **Xavier Foster.** Est-ce que par hasard il avait un lance-pierre ?

 **Mark Evans.** Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Xavier Foster.** J'me disais bien que j'avais vu des pierres volées…

 **Archer Hawkins.** Attendez, c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé une pierre dans la tête tandis que je nageais ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Oui, c'est bien Jude.

 **Jude Sharp.** C'était purement accidentel.

 **Shawn Froste.** Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec un lance-pierre dans l'eau ?

 **Mark Evans, Axel Blaze** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Tod Ironside.** Tu dis ça mais en même temps, on peut savoir ce que Caleb et toi vous faisiez à courir sur la plage contre trois types ? Et pour Caleb avait-il un rasoir en main ? J'croyais qu'on le lui avait confisqué !

 **Jack Wallside, Scotty Banyan** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Ah, ça…

 **Mark Evans.** Ben ça va pas Nathan ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Si, si !

 **Shawn Froste.** Ils faisaient chier, alors on est allé leur donner une leçon à ces abrutis.

 **Nathan Swift.** C'est toujours Shawn qui parle ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Non, là c'est Aiden.

 **Nathan Swift.** Ah, je comprends mieux…

 **Darren Lachance, Hurley Kane** et **quatre autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Tod Ironside.** Mais sérieusement, où a-t-il trouvé ce rasoir ?

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Je l'ai acheté, ça te pose un problème ?

 **Tod Ironside.** Non ! Pas du tout !

 **Austin Hobbes.** C'est dommage qu'on parte déjà demain soir, on s'amusait bien.

 **Mark Evans, Nathan Swift** et **sept autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jordan Greenway.** Ouais, j'ai même pas encore mangé une glace !

 **Xavier Foster.** Cela, je crois que tout le monde s'en moque mon pauvre Jordan.

 **Axel Blaze, Shawn Froste** et **sept autres personnes** _aiment ça._

* * *

 **N.B : WHAT THE FUCK ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit pour cette histoire ! Aller, champagne !... Non ? Bon d'accord… Bref, plus sérieusement, c'est pas mal comme nombre, surtout que je croyais qu'il serait assez petit (juste légèrement plus grand que le précédent, donc bon…). C'est ici que prend fin l'Arc Special Summer (ouais, 2 chapitres, il était long comme arc n'est-ce pas ?) et dans le chapitre suivant… Je vous donne quelques indices : de nouveaux élèves apparaissent et je suis certaine que vous les connaissez si vous avez regardé I.E (l'un d'entre eux apparaît dans les trois saisons et les autres depuis la Saison 2).**


	13. Love, feu et glace

**Yo tout le monde ! Nous voilà pour le chapitre 12 ! Ce chapitre est assez spécial, vous le verrez, car il introduit de nouveaux personnages, dont un qui sera un pilier de l'histoire (pour les blagues de mauvais goût et l'humour à deux balles). Bref, on verrez ça dans ce chapitre et on se retrouve à la fin ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Love, feu et glace.**_

Dans les couloirs de Raimon, trois élèves passaient entre la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'eux, curieuse. Deux de ces trois élèves semblaient entièrement opposés : l'un avec des cheveux rougeâtres et un sourire moqueur et l'autre avec des cheveux blancs et un regard glacial. L'un avec une chevelure semblable à une fleur et l'autre à une crinière sauvage d'un lion blanc. Toutes deux semblaient défiés les lois de la gravité. Et entre eux se tenait un garçon aux yeux rouges avec un sourire charmeur et ses longs (très longs !) cheveux blonds qui trainaient derrière lui, dans son dos. Et autour, des exclamations retentissaient, époustouflées par sa beauté digne d'un dieu.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta et croisa les bras, après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux.

« Mmh, vous avez la chance de me contempler, mortels. Moi, choisit par les dieux pour devenir l'un d'entre eux. Je suis le seul et l'unique… »

« Répète un peu pour voir, la tulipe ! »

« TU T'ES JAMAIS REGARDER DANS UNE GLACE ? Ah non, c'est vrai, tu peux pas vu que tu ES une glace, toi et tes cheveux gris de vieux ! »

« J'ai des cheveux blanc, pas gris ! T'es déjà aveugle ou alors tu penses déjà à TES cheveux gris ? »

« La ferme, le glaçon ! Moi au moins j'ai pas besoin d'hiberner ! »

« Forcément vu que tu réfléchis jamais ! Ton cerveau n'a pas besoin de repos ! A supposer que tu en ais un, tête brûlée ! »

« … ARG ! VOUS GACHEZ MON INSTANT DE GLOIRE ! » cria Byron dans une colère noir.

« ON S'EN FOUS ! » répliquèrent en cœur Bryce et Claude.

« Comment ça vous vous en foutez ? Je vais vous montrez ce que ça fait d'ignorer un dieu ! SAVOIR SUPREME ! »

« Ah tiens, mais c'est Aphrodite ! Salut ! »

Avant que Byron ne puisse faire un massacre et assassiner ses coéquipiers, la voix de Mark résonna dans le couloir. Les ailes dans le dos de Byron disparurent tandis qu'il retomba au sol et se tourna calmement vers le garçon de but de Raimon en lui faisant signe de la main.

« Salut Mark. » dit-il gaiement.

« _Comment est-ce qu'il change trop rapidement de comportement !_ » pensèrent en cœur Bryce et Claude, ayant encore dans la tête l'image des yeux rouges du garçon qui, deux secondes plus tôt, voulait les tuer.

Ignorant toute l'animosité qui régnait entre Byron et les deux autres garçons, Mark s'approcha du petit groupe, lui-même accompagné d'Axel, de Jude et de Shawn.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Raimon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Transfert. » répondit Byron en haussant les épaules. « Sinon, comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre, Mark ? Tu parais avoir bien bronzé, ai-je raison ? »

« Ah oui, c'est normal ! » assura le capitaine de l'équipe en se remémorant leurs aventures sur les plages d'Okinawa. « On revient d'Okinawa. »

« Ce qui explique l'accoutrement. » fit remarquer Byron.

Effectivement, le quatuor ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école mais des sandales, des shorts de plages et des débardeurs ou chemises à fleurs, comme s'ils revenaient de vacances. Ils se faisaient d'ailleurs assez bien remarquer dans une foule d'élèves à l'uniforme bleu marine avec ces tenues et éventuellement les sacs et valises qu'ils trainaient derrière eux.

« Mais si vous restez à Raimon… » reprit Mark en souriant. « Cela veut dire qu'on se verra très souvent ! Comme ça on pourra… JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! »

Byron, Bryce et Claude sursautèrent.

« Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ! » grogna Claude, les mains encore plaquées sur les oreilles.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Mark en rigolant, se frottant nerveusement le cou.

« Dans quelle classe serez-vous ? » questionna Jude.

« Aucune idée, c'est ce qu'on allait demander. » dit Bryce. « D'ailleurs on doit y aller. »

« Ouais, d'ailleurs c'est vous que j'attends alors grouillez-vous ! » ajouta Claude.

Bryce lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu te moques de moi ? C'est qui l'idiot qui criait dans les couloirs ? »

Avant que Bryce et Claude ne puisse recommencer à se disputer, Byron les poussa dans le dos, les forçant à avancer dans le couloir. Mais, avant de partir, il se tourna vers le groupe de footballeurs.

« On se verra plus tard, Mark. » salua-t-il, puis partit.

Il dirigea Bryce et Claude jusqu'au bureau du principal. Sur le chemin, il jeta quelques sourires aux filles qui l'observaient passé devant elles, les faisant craquées immédiatemment pour sa beauté (car oui, Byron était très populaire auprès des filles. Et des garçons…)

La visite chez le principal fut très courte et résumé en de bref moment :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, la tulipe ! »

« J'ai dit : J'DORMIRAI PAS DANS LA MEME CHAMBRE QU'UN FRIGOT ! Ça va, t'as entendu ? Ou il faut que j'répète pour tes vieilles oreilles ? »

« J'entends parfaitement bien, merci ! Moi au moins j'ai pas besoin de crier comme un animal égorgé pour me faire entendre ! »

« La ferme vous deux ! »

« La ferme toi-même, dieu de pacotille ! »

« DIEU DE PACOTILLE ? VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SI… ! »

La dispute du trio continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent virer du bureau du principal. Claude fut le premier à prendre la parole : « Euh… C'est qui M. Percival Travis ? »

« On l'aurait su si vous n'étiez pas en train de vous disputer, ce qui m'a empêché d'entendre ! » répondit Byron.

« Donc on fait quoi ? » continua Bryce.

Byron haussa les épaules. Finalement ils décidèrent d'aller s'installer dans leur dortoir (que malheureusement Claude devait partager avec Bryce). Mais la vraie victime dans cette histoire était Bryon, qui devrait les supporter tous les soirs.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Byron une fois que toutes leurs affaires furent installées dans le dortoir.

« En tout cas, j'reste pas ici plus longtemps ! » déclara Claude.

« J'avais la même idée. » s'exclama Bryce en répondant au regard noir que lui lançait son rival. « Et toi Aphrodite, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu restes là ? »

« … Bof. Je crois que je vais aller saluer Mark et ses amis. » répondit Byron en souriant.

« L'abruti qui arrête pas de gueuler ? Pff, très peu pour moi ! » clama Claude en sortant, claquant la porte qui alla rencontrer le mur.

« Il m'en rappelle un autre… » marmonna Bryce en le suivant, mais en prenant soin à fermer la porte derrière lui.

Byron ne tarda pas à les imiter et quitta le dortoir pour se diriger vers la cafétéria. Après tout, c'était bientôt l'heure de diner.

Etrangement, sans Claude et Bryce pour se disputer tout au long du trajet, il arrivera rapidement et sans problème (c'est-à-dire sans se perdre partout) jusqu'à la cafétéria, après avoir simplement demandé son chemin à un élè , d'accord, après avoir demandé à trois filles qui, au lieu de lui répondre, avaient laissées échapper un petit cri avant de partir en courant. Il retrouva Mark assit sur une table en compagnie d'un garçon aux longs cheveux bleus, Nathan Swift ; le second gardien de but de Raimon, Darren Lachance et le garçon qui était habillé comme s'il allait surfer, Hurley Kane.

En apercevant le garçon aux longs cheveux blonds, le capitaine de Raimon lui fit signe de s'installer avec eux.

« Comment faites-vous pour supporter cet uniforme ? » se plaignit Byron en tentant de desserrer le col de son habit scolaire.

« On s'y fait à force. » répondit Hurley.

« Enfin… Tu dis ça mais tu es toujours en maillot de bain toute la journée. » fit remarquer Nathan.

« Ah oui… J'avais même pas remarqué ! » ria le surfeur.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on t'ai encore rien dit à ce sujet… ? »

« Le dirlo a peut-être jamais remarquer. »

« Ah ? Et il a pas remarquer la planche de surf que tu te trimballes le vendredi ? »

« … Ouais ! »

Nathan secoua la tête et planta sa fourchette dans son repas (qui pour une fois semblait comestible, mais malheureusement pas du tout à la hauteur des plats mangés à Okinawa).

« Vous êtes déjà installer ? » demanda Darren qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit, mangeant silencieusement ses pommes de terre en mâchant lentement.

« Oui, ça a été très rapidement. » déclara Byron.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, ils sont où les deux énergumènes qui t'accompagnent ? » poursuivit Nathan.

Byron haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont allés faire un tour, je crois. »

« REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR, L'EFFEMINE ! »

« TU DEVIENS SOURDS MAINTENANT ? »

« Ah tiens, quand on parle d'eux… »

Bryce et Claude déboulèrent dans la cafétéria au coude à coude, se fixant d'un regard assassin. Ils se poussaient, attrapaient le T-shirt de l'autre et tentèrent même de se faire des crosse-pieds. Personne ne comprit pourquoi et les regardait se battre avec étonnement (sauf Byron qui connaissait la cause de leur énième dispute).

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Claude réussisse à faire tituber son adversaire et, abordant un sourire victorieux, se dirigea vers les plateaux repas. Bryce grogna et se mit en équilibre, croisant les bras sur son torse tandis qu'il regarda son rival d'un air ennuyé et mécontent.

« Attendez une seconde… Ils se battent pour de la nourriture ? » gémit Nathan.

Et lui qui pensait avoir déjà assez de phénomène à Raimon, il fallait que deux de plus s'invitent et viennent se rajouter au tas !

« Ils se disputent sans arrêt, qu'importe la raison. » expliqua Byron. « On s'y habitue à force. »

« Mais s'ils ne se supportent pas, pourquoi sont-ils toujours ensemble ? » demanda Darren, à ce quoi Byron répondit par un haussement d'épaule, souriant.

« Qui sait ? Il faut croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : les opposés s'attirent. »

« On croirait entendre Jordan parler ! » s'exclama Mark en référence au dicton employé par Byron, qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux que clamait Jordan à longueur de journée.

Et pendant ce temps, alors que Claude passa avec un plateau remplit en main et un sourire narquois (du moins il tentait, parce qu'avec une tranche de pain dans la bouche, c'était pas facile) devant Bryce, ce dernier tendit discrètement son pied.

BOOM!

« JE VAIS TE TUER, SAC A GLACONS ! »

« Mmh, c'est ça, essais toujours ! » moqua Bryce en évitant toute la nourriture étalée par terre, qui était autrefois le repas de Claude.

« Ils sont affligeant… » gémit Nathan.

« Je rêve ou ce gars aux cheveux rouges mange plus que Jordan ? » demanda Hurley.

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Mark Evans.** C'est cool qu'Aphrodite, Bryce et Claude soient à Raimon ! On va pouvoir JOUER AU FOOTBALL tous ensemble !

 **Nathan Swift.** Ouais, bof… Pas sûr que ça soit vraiment une bonne chose.

 **Mark Evans.** Ben, pourquoi tu dis ça, Nathan ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Je crois savoir pourquoi.

 **Axel Blaze, Shawn Frost** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** Et apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul.

 **Mark Evans.** Mais les gars, je ne comprends pas moi !

 **Scotty Banyan.** C'est normale, tu es trop lent, hi, hi, hi !

 **Shawn Frost.** Tiens, c'est moi ou j'entends du bruit venant d'un dortoir ?

 **Hurley Kane.** C'est pas nous !

 **Darren Lachance, Jordan Greenway** et **Xavier Foster** _aiment ça._

 **Xavier Foster.** Nous confirmons.

 **Mark Evans.** Hey, Tod, c'est vous qui faites ce bruit ?

 **Caleb Stonewall.** J'allais justement vous demandez si c'était vous qui faisiez tout ce raffut. Vous m'empêchez de dormir. Si j'attrape l'abruti qui fait ça, je l'étripe.

 **Axel Blaze.** Bon, au moins, on sait que ce n'est pas eux.

 **Nathan Swift.** Et ce n'est pas nous. Pour une fois, Scotty n'a rien fait.

 **Scotty Banyan** _aime ça._

 **Shawn Froste.** Cela veut dire que ça vient de l'autre dortoir. Mais je croyais qu'il était vide ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Je crois avoir vu Aphrodite et les deux autres s'y installé.

 **Nathan Swift.** Oh non… C'est sûrement ces deux idiots qui se disputent.

 **Hurley Kane.** Qui ça ?

 **Nathan Swift.** D'après toi ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Bryce et Claude.

 **Shawn Froste, Axel Blaze** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Hurley Kane.** … Qui ça ?

 **Nathan Swift.** L'idiot aux cheveux rouges en forme de tulipes et l'autre abruti avec des cheveux blancs.

 **Hurley Kane.** Ah!

 **Torch.** J'AI PAS LE CHEVEUX EN FORME DE TULIPE !

 **Fox.** MES CHEVEUX SONT PAS BLANCS !

 **Nathan Swift**. Comment ils ont fait pour savoir qu'on parlait d'eux ?! Et depuis quand ils sont sur l'Inabook ces deux-là ?!

 **Hurley Kane.** C'est qui Torch et Fox ?

 **Jude Sharp.** C'est Claude et Bryce.

 **Hurley Kane.** … Qui ?

 **Nathan Swift.** L'idiot aux cheveux en forme de tulipe et celui aux cheveux blancs.

 **Hurley Kane.** Ah, d'accord ! J'avais pas compris !

 **Jack Wallside.** Hey, les gars, y'a plus d'eau chaude sous la douche !

 **Hurley Kane.** C'est pas grave Jack ! La mer n'est jamais chaude, elle !

 **Jack Wallside.** Mais je voulais prendre une douche chaude moi…

 **Nathan Swift.** C'est la première fois qu'il y a pas d'eau chaude ici… Hey, Bryce, Claude, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

 **Torch.** C'est pas nous, c'est Aphrodite. Il a pompé toute l'eau chaude sous la douche.

 **Fox.** D'ailleurs c'est à cause de lui qu'il pleut.

 **Shawn Frost.** Pourquoi ? Il chante sous la douche ?

 **Torch.** Ouais !

 **Nathan Swift.** Eh ben, ça commence bien… Tu vois pourquoi je disais que ça allait mal se passé, Mark ?

 **Mark Evans.** Ben, je vois pas le problème. Moi aussi je chante sous la douche.

 **Nathan Swift.** … Aucun commentaire.

 **Jude Sharp, Hurley Kane** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ces nouveaux personnages ? D'ailleurs, pour l'information, ce ne sont pas les seuls ! Il y en aura d'autres ! Dans pas longtemps (bon, dans le prochain chapitre en fait...) donc attendez patiemment le prochain chapitre. En tout cas j'espère que vous appréciez déjà Aphrodite, Claude et Bryce car ils reviendront souvent (surtout Aphrodite...).**

 **Bref, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme d'habitude ça me fait très plaisir ! A la prochaine !**


	14. Plus d'élèves, plus de problèmes !

**Chapitre 13 : Plus d'élèves, plus de problèmes !**

Un matin de cours comme les autres, trois élèves couraient dans les couloirs vides et silencieux de Raimon. Deux d'entre eux se disputaient, accusant l'autre de les avoir mis en retard.

« T'es tellement lent pour te lever ! »

« Tu t'es déjà entendu dormir ? Tu ronfles si fort que c'est impossible de te lever ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit le meilleur moment pour vous disputer. » intervient le troisième compagnon.

« Pff, j'te rappelle que t'a de la chance qu'on t'a levé, Monsieur-Je-Prends-Tout-Mon-Temps-Pour-Me-Coiffer ! » rétorqua Claude.

« D'après toi, pourquoi on a voulu te lever le dernier ? » moqua Bryce, complice. « Juste quelques minutes avant de partir ? »

« … C'ETAIT POUR ÇA ? MAIS C'EST PAS GENTIL ÇA ! »

Bryce roula des yeux. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être gentil à Byron. Quelle blague…

Les trois retardataires coururent dans les couloirs à la recherche de leur salle de cours. Après avoir pris un temps fou à se lever, tout simplement car leur principe de réveille se déroulait ainsi : le réveil sonnait, Bryce se levait, puis il allait réveiller Claude, ils s'habillaient et, au dernier moment, ils lèvent Bryon (car ce dernier prenait beaucoup trop de temps dans la salle de bain). Sauf que cette fois Bryce avait eu plus de mal à se lever, et beaucoup plus de mal à réveiller Claude (parce qu'il ronflait _vraiment_ très fort) et qu'ils avaient oubliés de réveiller Byron, puisqu'il prenait le lit du haut et savait se faire discret.

« Hey, c'est cette classe ! » s'exclama Byron en pointant une salle.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Bryce.

« J'ai demandé à une fille avant qu'elle ne veuille mon numéro de téléphone. »

« Car t'as un portable toi ? » s'étonna Claude.

« Non. »

« Ah, ah, ah ! Il donne un faux numéro ! » ria Claude en donnant une tape dans le dos du garçon.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Byron trébuche et tombe par terre.

« Ah merde ! » jura-t-il.

« Ah bravo, c'était très intelligent ! » moqua Bryce en le foudroyant du regard.

« Hey, je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il ne tiendrait pas sur ses pieds ! » défendu Claude. « Byron, t'es vivant ? »

Des paroles étouffées au sol se firent entendre. Conclusion : Byron était vivant. Pas besoin de plus de détail. Les deux garçons le tirèrent vers le haut, recevant un « merci » de Byron, qui passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, avec l'espoir de les remettre en ordre, sans succès.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est officiellement TRES en retard, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Bryce en désignant la porte fermée de leur future salle de classe.

Byron posa un doigt sous son menton.

« Mmh… On désigne quelqu'un pour entrer et expliquer la raison de notre retard ? » proposa-t-il.

« Bonne idée. » répondit Bryce en fixant du regard la tête rousse.

« Ouais, j'me demande qui on va envoyer… ? » rétorqua ce dernier avec un sourire moqueur dirigé vers Bryce.

Les deux comprirent ce que voulait faire l'autre et se foudroyèrent du regard, croissant leurs bras en se lançant un regard assassin/

« Vas-y, c'est à cause de toi qu'on est dans cette situation. »

« T'es pas bien ! C'est toi qui avais la flemme de te lever, la belle aux bois dormant ? »

« Répète un peu pour voir, espèce d'ours hibernateur (non ce mot n'existe pas) qui a besoin qu'on le réveille ! »

« C'EST QUI L'OURS HBERNATEUR, ESPECE DE GLACON CONGELE ! »

« Techniquement un glaçon est forcément congelé, puisque c'est de l'eau… » fit remarqué discrètement Byron, mais personne ne s'intéressa à lui.

« C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE GLACON, LA TULIPE ROUGE ? »

« Mmh… Jeunes hommes, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de crier devant ma classe de cours ? »

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de se battre, remarquant enfin la présence du professeur de classe qui se tenait devant eux. Bryce et Claude restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à l'instant où…

« C'est sa faute ! » clamèrent-ils en cœur en pointant du doigt Byron, qui sursauta.

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! »

Mais seul contre deux (vive la démocratie !), il ne put rien faire et du trouver un moyen logique et cohérent pour expliquer leur retard. Parce que dire que Bryce est lent à la détente et que Claude dort comme un ours ne paraissait pas suffisant. Tout comme tenter expliquer pourquoi il s'était retrouvé par terre après avoir été poussé dans le dos par Claude.

« Ah, je vois, vous êtes les nouveaux élèves… » devina M. Travis. « Bien, entre pour vous présenter à votre classe. Mais que cet incident ne se reproduise plus. »

Mais, dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la classe…

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. Voilà trois dégénérés de plus ! Comme si y'en avait pas déjà assez dans cette classe de cinglé… » grommela Nathan, le désespoir visible dans sa voix.

L'ajout de ces trois élèves dans la classe ne changea pas vraiment les habitudes des Raimons : Jude continua d'endormir la classe, Xavier d'exaspéré les profs avec son idée de domination de la planète, Jordan d'hurler sa faim au monde (pareil pour Mark mais avec le football), Shawn de changer brusquement de personnalité avec Aiden et Axel de sauter par la fenêtre pour échapper au cours. Bref, des cours normaux pour des élèves tous aussi normaux. Sauf qu'à présent, il fallait ajouter à la liste Claude et ses remarques sarcastiques, ainsi que Bryce et son désintérêt total envers tout, que ça soit pour les profs ou les élèves. Byron, lui, savait ne pas se faire remarquer. Peut-être trop bien puisqu'il sans cesse soit en train d'écouter le cours, soit avoir un air rêveur en regardant par la fenêtre.

Finalement (et à la grande surprise de Nathan), la matinée se termina sans qu'aucun professeur ou élève ne sorte subitement de la classe, pas même Jordan et Jack. A croire que tout le monde avait fini par s'habituer aux conneries quotidiennes… ? Nan ! Impossible.

Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner vient.

« Salut les gars ! »

« Salut Tori ! » s'exclama Mark en apercevant la jeune fille approchée de leur table, vêtu d'un costard noir de la tête au pied, comme les agents secrets de son père. « Tu es de retour de ton voyage avec ton père ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Tori en s'asseyant près du capitaine des Raimons. « Le mariage était très long mais sinon le reste était sympa. »

Tori était partie « passer du temps avec son père » (le premier ministre japonais, rappelons-le), lors d'un mariage d'affaire aux Etats-Unis, qui était sous la forme de l'union entre deux grandes personnalités, une du Japon et l'autre des Etats-Unis.

« Devoir rester des heures au mariage de ma cousine fut très ennuyeux, mais j'ai pu passer du temps avec mon père et ça c'était bien. On a même joué au foot ensemble contre les mariés ! » raconta-t-elle.

« Ça a dû être génial ! » dit Mark, de tout cœur avec elle. « J'aurais bien aimé jouer un jour avec ton père. Après tout ça doit être le premier ministre Japonais fan de foot ! »

« Bonne idée Mark ! » approuva Tori. « Je lui proposerai de faire une partie de foot avec nous quand il ne sera pas trop débordé. »

« Son père est le premier ministre ? » répéta Byron, qui avait écouté leur conversation puisqu'il était à côté du garçon au bandeau orange.

« Oui, c'est même un grand fan de football ! » confirma Jude.

« Aphrodite ? Depuis quand tu es à Raimon ? » s'étonna la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Depuis hier. Claude, Bryce et moi avons commencé les cours aujourd'hui »

« Claude et Bryce… Ceux qui ressemblent à une tulipe et un arbre d'hiver ? »

« J'AI PAS UNE TETE DE TULIPE ! »

« MES CHEVEUX NE RESSEMBLENT PAS A UN ARBRE D'HIVER ! DEJA, ILS SONT ARGENTES ! »

« TU PLAISANTES ? ILS SONT BLANCS COMME CEUX D'UN VIEUX ! »

« TU TE CROIS MIEUX, AVEC TES CHEVEUX EN PETARD ! »

« Oui, c'est bien eux. » confirma Byron.

« Donc vous être dans notre classe si je comprends bien ? » devina Tori. « Chouette ! Comme ça, nous sommes 21 »

Byron fronça les sourcils : Vingt-et-un ?

« Mais avec toi, on est 20 » fit-il remarqué.

« Comment ça, 20 ? » s'inquiéta Tori en fronçant les sourcils. « Attend un instant… Mark, Sue n'est toujours pas revenu en classe ? »

« Non » répondit à sa place Jude.

« Alors elle était vraiment sérieuse avec cette histoire de dépression amoureuse… ? Et dire que je ne l'ai pas prise au sérieux… »

Tandis que Byron se demandait ce qui se passait, Tori se leva brusquement et sans la moindre hésitation ou déclaration, quitta la cafétéria.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? »

Nathan décida d'expliquer la situation à Byron : depuis plusieurs semaines, Sue n'était pas sortie de sa chambre (qu'elle partageait avec Tori). Même M. Travis n'avait pas réussi à la faire sortir. Le soir avant son départ, Tori avait expliqué aux autres que Sue faisait une dépression amoureuse car son grand amour était parti. Et comme par hasard Erik s'était envolé pour l'Amérique la veille.

«Erik Eagles? »

« Oui. Il est parti aux Etats-Unis pour terminer ses études et rejoindre un grand club de foot là-bas. » expliqua Nathan.

Au même instant, du chahut se fit entendre.

« Laisse-moi retourner dans ma chambre Tori ! »

« Déjà, je te rappelle qu'on partage la même chambre donc ce n'est pas _ta_ chambre. Ensuite, ce n'est pas en déprimant que tu retrouveras Erik ! »

Le raffut s'arrête au moment où Tori traina dans la cafétéria une Sue emmitouflée dans une couverture, marchant tel un zombie.

« Mamours… » gémit Sue tandis que Tori la fit s'assoir de force à la table à sa place.

Les garçons restèrent san voix, puis s'exclamèrent en cœur : « TU AS REUSSI A LA FAIRE SORTIR ! »

« Ben oui, c'était pas difficile. » prétexta Tori. « Maintenant il faut plus que la sortir de sa dépression. »

« Et on est censé faire comment ? » demanda Nathan d'un air pas très convaincu.

Tori réfléchi un instant avant de sourire : elle avait trouvé une solution. Elle attrapa son amie par les deux épaules.

« Sue, écoute ! Tu verras Erik, t'en fais pas. Il reviendra sûrement pour les vacances de Noël ! Et de Pâque. Et la Toussaint. Et durant l'été ! »

Mais cela n'enthousiasma pas Sue, qui, au contraire, eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Ouin ! Je ne vais pas revoir mon Mamours avant les vacances ! »

« Mince, c'était peut-être pas ce qui fallait dire… » soupira Tori en se bouchant les oreilles. « Bon on change de méthode ! Je ne voulais pas vraiment en venir là mais… Sue, si on allait faire les boutiques ? On pourra acheter pleins de bêtement que tu feras porter à Erik quand il rentrera ! Et puis je vais te laisser utiliser ma carte bancaire. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sue qui, rayonnante de joie, sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs. Tori soupira, un sourire soulagé sur le visage.

« Et voilà le travail… »

« Waouh… Comment t'as fait pour qu'elle change si rapidement d'humeur ? » demanda Mark, clairement impressionné par le talent de son amie.

« Facile, il m'a suffi de parler d'une des choses que Sue aimait le plus : le shopping. Cela vient juste après Erik dans sa liste. »

« Mais tu ne crains pas un peu pour ta carte bancaire ? » continua Nathan, qui imaginait déjà les dépenses monstrueuses de Sue.

« Oh non. » répondit-t-elle sereinement. « Au contraire. Papa va être content : pour une fois que j'utilise la carte bancaire qu'il m'a offerte ! »

Ainsi, comme elle l'avait dit, Tori emmena Sue faire du shopping dès la fin de la journée.

« Dit Tori, c'est bien que ais réussi à rendre sa bonne humeur à Sue et tout ça mais… Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Mmh ? Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu qu'on vienne avec vous ! » s'exclama Nathan, qui portait des sacs si lourds qu'il avait l'impression de crouler sous leurs poids « impossible de ces sacs contiennent que des vêtements !).

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Tori l'avait forcé à les accompagner. Surtout qu'il n'était pas seul : Byron et Jordan aussi étaient de la partie. Alors pourquoi devait-il être le seul avec une tonne de sac tandis que Jordan mangeait une glace offerte par Tori et que Byron s'admirait dans un miroir de poche, marchant tranquillement comme s'il n'était absolument pas concerné par le port des sacs (alors que lui aussi était un garçon et donc il devait participer à la torture de porter les sacs).

« Mais enfin, Nathan, il faut bien que quelqu'un tienne ces sacs beaucoup trop lourds pour nous ! » déclara Tori avec amusement.

« Alors pourquoi JE suis le SEUL à porter ces fichues sacs ? JORDAN, BYRON, pourquoi vous êtes là si vous faites RIEN ? »

« M'enfin Nathan, je ne peux pas porter des sacs et manger ma glace en même temps. » protesta Jordan en léchant sa glace à la vanille.

Nathan roula des yeux et se tourna vers Byron.

« Encore, Jordan, je veux bien. De toute façon il ne fait jamais grand-chose. Mais toi, tu ne manges pas de glace, je me trompe ? »

« Peut-être mais on ne fait pas porter des sacs à une demoiselle. » défendu Byron.

« Depuis quand tu es une fille ? »

« Depuis qu'il a des cheveux blonds très longs et qu'on le surnomme Aphrodite. » plaisanta Tori.

« C'est ça, fichez-vous de ma tête… » grommela Nathan.

« Allons Nathan sois un homme et arrête de te plaindre ! » dit Tori en se tournant vers lui.

C'est alors qu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un derrière elle.

« Hey, fais à attentions où tu marches ! » s'écria le passant.

« Désolé, je… » commença Tori en se retournant.

« … Tiens, je l'aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ce type ? » se demanda Nathan à haute voix. « Ah mais… C'est l'un des types qu'il y avait à Osaka et qui avait voulu nous aborder ! »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Nathan plaqua une main sur sa bouche (chose étonnante sur le poids des sacs qu'il tenait). Le délinquant le regarda un instant, d'un air ahuri, avant de grimacer en leva un sourcil, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu me rappelles une fille que j'ai croisé à Osaka mais désolé on s'intéresse pas aux gosses. »

« Ah, tu as raison ! » clama Nathan qui venait de s'incruster dans la conversation. « C'est l'un des trois idiots que Caleb et Shawn ont pourchassé sur la plage avec un rasoir ! »

« QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui tu viens de traiter d'idiots le nabot ? » s'écria le délinquant en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

« Ne t'approches pas de lui ! » intervenu Tori en s'interposant, ce qui lui valut d'être attrapé par le col par le délinquant.

« Car tu crois que c'est une petite fille qui va m'empêcher de lui casser sa tronche ? » menaça-t-il.

« Ah, Tori est en danger ! Jordan, fais quelque chose ! » s'écria Sue.

« Hein ? Mais je ne sais pas me battre moi ! » s'exclama Jordan en se cachant derrière Nathan.

« Quel courage ! » dit ce dernier. « Aphrodite, réagit un peu ! »

Mais Byron avait déjà rejoint Jordan derrière le bouclier (du nom de Nathan Swift).

« VOUS SERVEZ A RIEN ! » cria le défenseur aux cheveux bleus.

Donc, pendant que les trois garçons se décidaient à savoir lequel d'entre eux est le moins lâche à jeter à la fosse au lion (puisqu'en question de force, il y avait beaucoup mieux qu'eux), Tori était en affaire avec le délinquant, le foudroyant du regard.

« Je te conseille de me lâcher. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Car tu crois que c'est une petite fille qui va me dicter ce que je dois faire ? » ricana le garçon. « Vas-y, petite, donne-moi une bonne raison de t'écouter. »

« Car tu as deux secondes pour la lâcher. »

« Bordel, vous êtes… ! »

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe, il se fit électrocuter et lâcha Tori, tombant au sol par la même occasion, paralysé.

Les trois garçons et Sue restèrent sous le choc tandis que la fille du Premier Ministre se tourna vers une femme aux cheveux blonds vêtu d'un uniforme noir et qui tenait dans sa main un taser.

« Merci Fielding ! »

« A votre service, Mademoiselle. » répondit l'agent secret en s'inclinant légèrement avant de partir, comme si de rien n'était.

Ils la regardèrent partir avant que Nathan ne prenne la parole : « Eu… C'était qui ? »

« Marge Fielding ? Oh, elle travaille aux services secrets. Tu as du la rencontrer, elle fait partie de l'équipe de foot. Mon père l'a chargé de veiller sur moi en cas de problème. Bon, on continue ? »

Sue parut enchantée à cette idée et entraina Tori avec elle dans une boutique, laissant les trois garçons seuls.

« C'est pas possible, c'est des yakuzas… » marmonna Byron.

« Waouh, j'embêterais plus jamais Tori… » déclara Jordan.

Nathan et Byron hochèrent la tête, totalement d'accord.

Le soir venu, sur Inabook…

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Jude Sharp.** C'est une très bonne idée mais je pense qu'on peut améliorer ce plan, qu'en dis-tu ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Comme tu veux, tant qu'on se débarrasse du prof.

 **Mark Evans.** Salut les gars ! Vous parlez de quoi ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Maintenant qu'on est revenu des vacances, Nathan va reprendre ses plans pour se débarrasser du prof d'EPS.

 **Mark Evans.** Ça à l'air cool !

 **Tod Ironside, Jordan Greenway** et **six autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Je te rappelle que c'est ton grand-père.

 **Marks Evans.** Ce n'est pas grave, puisque grand-père est super fort !

 **Nathan Swift.** Super ! t'es en train de me dire qu'il est increvable et que mes plans ne servent à rien…

 **Nelly Raimon.** Il est pas un peu déprimé là ?

 **Jordan Greenway.** Ouais, c'est sa sortie avec Tori et Sue qui a fait ça.

 **Xavier Foster** et **Hurley Kane** _aiment ça._

 **Darren Lachance.** D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire de yakuza ?

 **Nathan Swift.** C'est rien. Ce qui compte c'est de savoir que Jordan et Aphrodite sont des peureux. Au fait, on a revu un des délinquants d'Okinawa.

 **Archer Hawkins.** Je savais que j'avais déjà vu leurs sales tronches à Inazuma.

 **Caleb Stonewall** et **Shawn Froste** _aiment ça._

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Les minables qu'on a poursuivis sur la plage ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Eux même. Euh, sinon, c'est normal ce bruit ?

 **Mark Evans.** Quel bruit ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Celui d'un chaton égorgé qu'on entend depuis tout à l'heure.

 **Shawn Froste.** Un chaton égorgé ? Pauvre petite bête !

 **Tod Ironside.** C'est une expression, Shawn…

 **Shawn Froste.** Ah, ouf, tant mieux !

 **Nathan Swift.** Nan, mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ce bruit ?

 **Torch.** C'est Aphrodite.

 **Fox.** C'est Aphrodite.

 **Nathan Swift.** Encore ?!

 **Mark Evans, Austin Hobbes** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Hurley Kane.** Quoi ? On est en train d'égorger Aphrodite ? Mais pourquoi ?

 **Torch.** Mais non, abruti ! C'est Aphrodite qui chante sous la douche.

…

 **Mark Evans.** Il chante sous la douche ?

 **Fox.** Ouais, il se prend pour la Castafiore il faut croire, vu ce qu'il chante.

 **Torch.** « Que je ris de me voir si beau en ce miroir ! ». Faudrait qu'il aille revoir ses cordes vocales, il me casse les oreilles !

 **Caleb Stonewall, Fox** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jordan Greenway.** La Casta quoi ? ça se mange ?

 **Xavier Foster.** Non, ça ne se mange pas. C'est dans Tintin…. Laisse tomber.

 **Jordan Greenway.** Ah, je m'en souviens ! Mille millions de mille sabords !

 **Xavier Foster.** J'crois que je préférais tes dictons pourris.

 **Jude Sharp, Nathan Swift** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift** rejoint le groupe « Faire taire l'autre idiot (Aphrodite) qui chante sous la douche », créé par Torch. **Axel Blaze, Shawn Froste** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Fiou, il était long ce chapitre ! D'ailleurs, maintenant nous avons officiellement deux autres personnages dans l'histoire : Tori et Sue ! J'aime beaucoup ce duo donc je les ferais sûrement apparaitre souvent dans la fiction. Et par duo j'entends que je ferai en sorte qu'elles soient toutes les deux présentes dans les chapitres.**


	15. Popular !

**N/b : Sachez que ce chapitre (ainsi que son nom) est inspiré d'un Amv appelé Popular sur I.E et, grâce à mon esprit TRES imaginatif, ce chapitre est né ! Pouf ! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Popular !**_

Tout commença lorsque les Raimons découvrirent une nouvelle fonction de l'Inabook : un sondage de popularité. Si certains s'en contrefichaient complètement, ce n'était pas le cas pour Byron. Il y eu cependant un petit problème lorsqu'il remarqua que…

« QUOI ? JE SUIS A EGALITER AVEC AXEL BLAZE ? »

Il était au sommet de la popularité, certes, mais à égalité avec Axel Blaze. Et ça, il ne l'accepterait jamais ! Il devait, non, il était parfait et se devait de le rester Hors de question qu'Axel Blaze le suicidaire vienne s'interposer !

Dès que Bryon couru hors de la chambre comme un Mark venant d'apprendre qu'il allait jouer au football (ou un Hurley allant surfer, au choix), Claude leva le nez de sa console de jeu et regarda Bryce, qui était en train de dessiner sur un cahier.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à l'autre abruti ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit Bryce.

Claude haussa les épaules et retourna à son jeu. Mieux valait ne pas tenter de comprendre Byron.

« Les gars ! L'un de vous aurait-il…Euh, attendez une seconde… »

Byron fixa Jude et Caleb, qui étaient en pleine partie d'échec, mangeant distraitement leur petit-déjeuner. Autour d'eux, personne ne fit attention à ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Ils sont en train de faire une… Partie d'échec ? demanda Byron à l'attention de Nathan, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête avec lenteur, pas totalement réveiller. « Et… Ils ont toujours pas terminés celle de hier ? »

« Non. »

« … Donc c'est toujours la même partie ? »

« Mmh » confirma Nathan. »

« Mmh oui ou Mmh non ? »

« Mmh… oui »

« …D'accord. »

Donc, depuis hier soir, Caleb et Jude continuaient leur partie d'échec, la même que la veille. Byron décida alors de faire comme tout le monde et de les ignorer, comme si tout était PARFAITEMENT NORMAL ! Il ignora donc les deux stratèges et s'approcha d'Axel, qui mangeait un croissant en compagnie de Shawn et Mark. Il sortit son téléphone et le plaça en face du visage de l'attaquant de feu, qui leva un sourcil.

« Choi ? » marmonna-t-il, son croissant entre les dents.

Assit sur la table voisine, Xavier se tourna vers Jordan à côté de lui, qui engloutissait un croissant. Etrange ressemblance…

« Choi ? » demanda Jordan en remarquant le regard de son meilleur ami rivé sur lui.

« …Rien. » prétexta Xavier.

« Je ne te laisserai pas ma place de numéro 1 ! » s'exclama Byron.

Axel cligna des yeux et avala son croissant, souriant, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux remplis de gel. Il voyait maintenant où voulait en venir son rival de popularité.

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si on m'adore. Je ne compte pas laisser ma place. » avoua-t-il avec assurance et arrogance.

Il semblerait qu'il ne mettait pas trois tonnes de gel le matin pour rien, songea Shawn, qui venait d'apprendre une vérité universelle : Axel faisait attention à sa popularité. En tout cas, il ne doutait pas de son succès auprès des filles…

« J'ai plus de succès que toi. » ajouta Axel.

Byron fronça les sourcils, les lèvres recourbées vers le bas, comme s'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. Mais finalement il sourit calmement, en passant à son tour une main dans ses cheveux.

« Si tu le crois, très bien. Dans ce cas là… Axel, je te défi ! » clama-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Axel le fixa deux secondes, avant d'attraper un pain au chocolat. Xavier jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Jordan, qui venait lui aussi de prendre un croissant. Très étrange ressemblance…

« Pas envie. » dit simplement le garçon aux cheveux défiant la gravité.

« QUOI ! Mais t'as pas le droit de refuser un défi ! »

« Y'a aucune règle qui me l'oblige. »

« Mais enfin, Axel ! » s'exclama Mark, qui venait d'intervenir dans la conversation, sans qu'on ne lui ait demandé. « Un vrai combattant ne refuse jamais un défi ! »

« Je ne suis pas un combattant. »

« J-A-M-A-I-S ! »

Axel soupira.

« Bon, d'accord. Qu'importe soit ton défi, Aphrodite, je l'accepte. »

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Byron en souriant, et partit. « Que le meilleur, c'est-à-dire moi, gagne ! »

« Mais attend, tu m'as même pas dis en quoi consiste ton défi ! Aphrodite ! »

A l'instant où Byron quitta la cafétéria, Bryce et Claude entraient, ce dernier avec une console de jeux dans les mains. Bryce l'avait trainé de force hors du dortoir, sous prétexte qu'il passait trop de temps dans leur chambre et qu'il devrait plutôt aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jouer sur sa console.

Les trois colocataires de Jude s'observèrent en silence, puis firent comme si de rien n'était. Claude ne put s'empêcher de grommeler :

« Y'a deux minutes Aphrodite était en pleine crise d'hystérie et maintenant il passe devant nous avec le sourire aux lèvres ? C'est pas possible, il est lunatique ! C'est quoi son problème à la déesse de l'amour ? »

« C'EST QUI LE DIEU DE PACOTILLE ? »

« LA FERME ! JE T'AI PAS SONNER ! » rétorqua Claude en hurlant à Byron, à se demander comment l'autre avait fait pour l'entendre et confondre ses paroles.

« Vous êtes de vrais gamins… » commenta Bryce.

« Toi aussi ferme-là ! Tu sais que t'as l'air ridicule avec les manches raccourcies de ton uniforme ? »

« Moi au moins, je le porte. » répliqua Bryce en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Effectivement, contrairement aux autres (sauf Hurley, bien sûr), Claude ne portait pas l'uniforme mais un T-shirt rouge, un short noir et des sandales, comme s'il allait à la plage ou en vacances. On pourrait presque le comparé à Hurley. Bryce, lui, portait l'uniforme, à une exception près : il n'avait plus de manche longue, celles-ci remontées à ses épaules.

« D'ailleurs, comment t'as fait pour les remonter ? »

« Aphrodite les a coupées puis cousues pour que ça soit des manches courtes. Et donc plus facile à remonter. » expliqua Bryce.

« C'est vrai qu'Aphrodite à de multiples talents. » moqua Claude.

« Ouais, comme pour la fois où il a cousu une tulipe rouge sur ton Sweat ? »

« ENFOIRE ! T'avais promis de le dire à personne ! »

« J'ai menti. » dit Bryce, avec un sourire narquois.

« J'VAIS TE TUER ! » s'écria Claude en l'attrapant par le col.

Bryce réagit aussitôt :

« TU CROIS QUE TU M'FAIT PEUR, LA TULIPE ! »

Et leur dispute matinale commença.

De son côté, Byron profita de cette matinée sans cours pour mettre à exécution son plan _brillantissime_ (du moins, il croyait son plan être brillantissime). Pour cela il quitta distraitement l'école pour se promener dans Inazuma jusqu'à trouver une boutique de fleuriste. Il dut aussi faire un tour dans une imprimerie (puisqu'il n'avait pas d'imprimante dans son dortoir et que l'école voulait pas le laisser utiliser l'imprimante scolaire), et y ressortit charger de papiers sous les bras.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Tori et Sue se promenaient dans les couloirs de Raimon. La fille du Premier Ministre se plaignait de l'uniforme scolaire de l'école tandis que son amie regardait amoureusement une photo d'Erik dans ses mains.

« Non maos franchement, je ne porterai jamais de jupe et de nœud papillon. Je ne sais même pas faire de nœud papillon !... Sue, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Mmh… »

« Mouais, j'en suis pas sûr… Tu veux aller faire les boutiques ? »

« Mmh… »

« … Avec Erik ? »

« MAMOURS ! Où est-il ? » s'exclama brusquement Sue en sortant de ses rêveries de conte de fée, où elle était la princesse et Erik son prince charmant (évidement !).

« Ah, là tu m'écoutes ! » plaisanta Tori.

« TORI ! C'est pas gentil de l'amour éternel qui lie mamours et moi ! »

Tori roula des yeux. Amour éternel ? Elle était certaine qu'Erik ne partagerait pas cet avis s'il se trouvait ici. En fait, il n'était sûrement même pas au courant de cet « amour éternel ».

« Lui et moi on s'aime et puis… ! Hé Tori, y'a un truc sur ton casier. » informa Sue en stoppant sa crise amoureuse.

Tori fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son casier, pour y découvrir, accroché dessus par de la colle, une rose rouge.

« Il y en a sur tous les casiers des filles ! » s'exclama Sue. « Tu crois que c'est Mamours qui a fait ça parce qu'il ne savait pas où se trouve mon casier ?"

« C'est vraiment bizarre… » déclara Tori, ignorant les 'hypothèses' de son amie.

Elle se tourna, et comprit enfin.

« Tiens, Sue, regarde ça. »

Sur le mur du couloir étaient placardées des affiches d'un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds qui souriait noblement, une rose rouge dans les mains, dont la couleur se confondait avec ses pupilles écarlates. C'était Byron.

' _Aphrodite, le dieu de l'amour_ ' était marquée en slogan sur les affiches.

« Waouh, il ne plaisantait pas ! » s'étonna Shawn.

D'un geste, Axel arracha l'affiche et passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, c'était ça le défi de Byron ? Bien. S'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait !

Le soir venu, alors que Nathan et Hurley étaient aller passer la soirée dans le dortoir de Mark, qui était le seul colocataire présent avec Shawn, puisqu'Axel avait de nouveau mystérieusement disparu et que Jude continuait sa partie d'échec avec Caleb dans le dortoir de ce dernier.

« Hey, les gars, venez voir ! » dit soudainement Nathan en interrompant une discussion _passionnante_ et animé entre Mark et Hurley concernant un ballon de football et du surf (autant dire que Nathan avait vite abandonné pour trouver une autre occupation, comme Shawn). Les garçons s'approchèrent de la télévision. Cette même télévision délaissée par les occupants de la chambre puisque personne ne s'en servait, sauf pour regarder des matchs de foot. Autant dire que, dans le peu de temps disponible pour regarder des matchs de football, Mark passait le reste de ses journées dessus, même si cette humble petite télévision restait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Mais c'est… ! » s'exclama Mark.

L'écran montrait une pub de gel sur un garçon avec de longs cheveux blonds qui coiffait ses cheveux vers le haut. Quand il finit, il se tourna vers les spectateurs et offrit un sourire éclatant à la Rock-Lee*. C'était Axel…

« Il est vraiment sérieux… ? » marmonna Nathan d'un ton désemparé.

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Nathan Swift.** Hey, Axel ou Aphrodite est connecté ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Je suis connecté, pourquoi ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Je voulais savoir c'est quoi ce numéro de clown que vous nous faites, toi et Aphrodite.

 **Shawn Froste, Mark Evans** et **six autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Axel Blaze.** Je ne vois pas de quoi du parle.

 **Dieu de l'Amour** _aime ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Attend... Dieu de l'Amour ?

 **Jordan Greenway.** C'est un pseudo ça ?

 **Xavier Foster.** Très débile, mais apparemment oui.

 **Torch.** On se demande vraiment qui c'est ! Hey, le Loveur à deux balles ! C'est quoi ce pseudo de merde ?

 **Fox.** Tu peux parler, le tiens n'est pas mieux.

 **Nathan Swift.** Toi non plus je te signale...

 **Axel Blaze, Dieu de l'Amour** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Shawn Froste.** Sinon, les gars, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

 **Torch.** ... Tu parles à qui ?

 **Shawn Froste.** A Axel et Aphrodite. Pourquoi ?

 **Fox.** Pour rien !

 **Nathan Swift.** Je suis le seul qui me demande ce qu'ils ont fait ces deux idiots qui se battent toute la journée ?

 **Austin Hobbes, Darren Lachance** et **Hurley Kane** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** Je le sens très mal.

 **Nathan Swift, Shawn Froste** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Hurley Kane.** Ils ont peut-être prévu d'inonder le bâtiment pour faire du surf !

 **Nathan Swift.** Non, ça ce serait une idée que seul toi peux avoir. Je sais qu'ils sont con, mais pas à ce point.

 **Jude Sharp.** Pas sûr. Je te rappelle que hier Torch voulait faire brûler la cafétéria.

 **Torch.** Hé ! C'était à cause de l'autre idiot !

 **Fox.** Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop lent et que j'ai eu le temps d'avoir le dernier dessert.

 **Torch.** C'est ça ! Dit plutôt que tu me l'as volé sous mon nez !

 **Fox.** Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! T'étais de l'autre côté de la pièce !

 **Torch.** JE L'AVAIS VU LE PREMIER !

 **Fox.** AH OUAIS ? Y'A TON NOM MARQUER DESSUS PEUT-ETRE ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Comment ils font pour être capable de se battre par téléphone ?

 **Xavier Froste.** C'est incroyable, en effet.

 **Mark Evans, Jordan Greenway** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** Au moins, on est tranquille.

 **Axel Blaze.** C'est sûr.

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** ... Tu ne me dépasseras jamais ! Espèce de tombeur à deux balles !

 **Axel Blaze.** C'est toi qui dis ça, l'androgyne ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Euh, de quoi ils parlent ces deux-là ? Ils sont étranges.

 **Jude Sharp, Shawn Froste** et **sept autres personnes** _aiment ça._

* * *

 ***Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre la référence si vous ne connaissez pas Rock-Lee du manga Naruto.**


	16. Super-héros !

**N.B : Dans « les secrets de réactions » (oui, je n'avais pas d'idée de nom, pourquoi ?), j'ai vraiment commencé à écrire ce chapitre juste après avoir regardé Big Hero 6 (les Nouveaux Héros en VF), qui m'a « inspiré » pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais j'avais quand même déjà l'idée globale en tête.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Super-héros !**

Nathan sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée...

Hier, lui et Mark étaient allé voir « Les Nouveaux héros », un film Disney que le jeune gardien de foot avait absolument tenu à regarder, insistant pour que son meilleur ami l'accompagne. Et, avec beaucoup d'insistance, il avait réussi à l'entrainer avec lui. En réalité, Nathan avait trouvé ce film très agréable, Mark en moins. Encore, le fait que Mark ait été très bruyant durant toute la séance ne l'aurait pas déranger : Mark agissait comme son âge mentale l'indiquait après tout, c'est-à-dire un enfant d'environ dix ans. Le problème venait surtout de ce qui s'était passé après le film. Mark voulait être un super-héros. Et malheureusement la Mark de fabrique* consistait en une chose, sa détermination sans faille. Et son entêtement acharné, aussi.

Et voilà, le lendemain, Nathan et lui marchaient dans les rues d'Inazuma, Mark parlant encore de cette idée folle et stupide de super-héros. Les gens normaux auraient sans doute oublié cela quelques heures après le film en question, mais pas Mark. Car Mark n'avait rien de normal, il fallait l'avouer. Hurler son amour pour le football occupait la moitié de ses occupations et le reste consistait à s'extasier sur rien et n'importe quoi.

« Mark tu sais ce qu'ont les super-héros ?... C'est bien je me disais. Ils ont des super pouvoirs ! Et tu n'as pas de super pouvoirs ! » rappela Nathan avec insistance.

« ... Les techniques de Grand-Père ne comptent pas ? » s'étonna le capitaine de Raimon.

Après réflexions, Nathan se dit que Mark devait avoir raison. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voyait des mains d'énergie se créer devant des adolescents. Bah, en même temps, cela semblait être chose courante dans le monde du sport, principalement le football. Il devait bien avoir des super-techniques dans le tennis aussi, non ?

« Et il me faudra un nom de super-héros... Peut-être Goal-man ?"

« ... Complètement pourri. » commenta Nathan.

« Superman alors ? »

« Il est déjà pris ! »

Nathan soupira. Quand ce n'était pas des noms très nuls, c'étaient des noms déjà pris qu'il se contentait de dire. Mark manquait vraiment d'imagination quand ça ne concernait pas directement le foot.

Mais bon, mieux valait ça qu'il ne commence à vouloir jouer les justiciers en arrêtant les méchants avec un ballon de foot et qu'il s'appellerait... Football-man.

« _Je suis Football-man et je vous dit d'arrêter ce que vous faites ! Si vous refusez, nous jouerons au football !_ » Bof, pas sûr que les criminels soient vraiment impressionner par de telles menaces d'un enfant de quinze ans.

« Et je portai un costume de super-héros ! » ajouta Mark en fouillant dans son sac. « Regarde j'ai déjà trouvé de quoi cacher mon identité ! »

Mark montra son costume et... Nathan facepalm. Son ami tenait dans sa main un masque noir, qui couvrait à peine les yeux. Un peu comme dans les dessins-animés pour enfants.

« Tu as autant de discrétion que la team Rocket dans Pokémon » ironisa Nathan.

« Merci ! » répondit Mark avec son grand sourire béat.

Apparemment il ignorait que ce n'était que du sarcasme. Pas sûr qu'il connaisse même ce mot.

« J'ai vu ça dans les Indestructibles. Je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de faire pareil ! » expliqua Mark.

C'était un film pour enfants. Mark finirait par s'en rendre compte tout seul quand pratiquement tout le pays (du moins tous les fans de foot du pays) le reconnaitrait. Perdu dans ses pensées, Nathan ne se rendu compte que tardivement que Mark lui secouait l'épaule, pointant du doigt une foule rassemblée plus loin, avec de nombreuses voitures de police.

« T'as vu ça, Nathan ? Hein, t'a vu ? »

« Hey, vous savez ce qui se passe ? » demanda Nathan à un passant qui semblait presser de s'éloigner de ce chaos.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester là, les enfants. » conseilla l'homme. « Il y a un cambriolage à la banque. Deux hommes armés tiennent en otage toutes les personnes présentes à l'intérieur de la banque. C'est dangereux ici, alors rentrez chez vous. »

Sur ce, l'homme partit. Nathan comprit alors que les essayaient d'écarter et de disperser la foule.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas rester là. Allons-nous en Mark... Mark ? »

Mark se précipitait déjà vers la banque, son masque noir bandé sur ses yeux. Nathan resta immobile deux secondes, puis...

« Mais. Quel. Baka ! » s'écria-t-il mentalement en partant à sa poursuite. « MARK ! ARRETE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT »

Mais son ami ne l'écouta pas et réussit à doubler un policier qui tentait de l'empêcher de passer. Nathan le doubla également, grâce à sa vitesse. Question sécurité, ce policier faisait assez mal son travail quand même...

Sans que personne n'arrive à l'arrêter, Mark pénétra dans la banque. Des cris retentirent, ainsi qu'un unique coup de feu. Nathan s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course poursuite, à mi-parcours vers la banque. Il pouvait déjà imaginer son ami au sol, agonissant et...

« LAISSEZ CES GENS SORTIR ! SI VOUS REFUSEZ NOUS REGLERONS ÇA EN JOUANT AU FOOTBALL ! »

Ah non. On entendait clairement Mark hurler à plein poumon. Il allait bien.

Nathan se précipita dans la banque avant que Mark ait l'idée de continuer dans son rôle stupide de super-justicier du football, en clamant des choses abruties comme « Je vous défi au football ! » ou « Essayez de marquer pour voir ! », alors qu'il était en face de types armés jusqu'aux dents qui pourraient facilement le descendre d'un tir.

Il ouvrit les portes d'un coup de pied, prêt à intervenir dès nécessaire. Mais, en apercevant les cambrioleurs, il comprit. Parce que Mark était en face d'eux, les pointant d'un doigt accusateur et, dans le mur juste derrière lui, l'impact de la balle qui avait retenti plus tôt. Les cambrioleurs en face n'étaient que deux : un grand maigre avec une longue tignasse l'autre, tout son contraire, petit et dodue avec de court cheveux noirs. Et aucun de ces deux-là ne semblaient rassurés face l'imprévisible tournure des évènements. En fait, en les regardant de plus près (façon de parler bien sûr. Il n'allait pas s'approcher de ces deux gars qui pourraient se tirer une balle dans la main par accident), Nathan était certain de les avoir déjà vus à Inazuma une fois ou deux. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très jeunes pour des brigands, à peine plus âgés que lui, et non masqués.

« Ah, salut Nathan ! » s'exclama Mark en lui jetant un grand sourire.

« La ferme ! » cria le grand gringalet, en pointant son arme sur lui. « Tais-toi, tu me casses les pieds ! Y'a un flingue sur ta tête et toi tu me sors des idiotes pareilles ? Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ta vie ? »

Nathan grimaça, jetant un coup d'œil aux employés et visiteurs « pris en otage », qui paraissaient vraiment terrifier. Ils avaient vraiment peur face à des abrutis comme ça ?

Remarquant enfin la présence de Nathan, Grand Punk (comme Nathan avait décidé de l'appeler) le pointa du doigt d'un air paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? »

« Il sort d'où celui-là ? » s'exclama à sa suite Gothique (pareil que pour Punk, mais en plus petit, et Gothique car il avait des cernes noirs et était vêtu de noir).

Ouais, il confirma son idée que les otages avaient surtout peur de l'arme, plus que des cambrioleurs du dimanche...

« Haut les mains ! » clama enfin Punk en le pointant de l'unique arme que le duo amateur possédait.

D'un air ennuyé, Nathan leva les mains, encore perdu dans ses réflexions Ces deux types voulaient vraiment faire croire qu'ils cambriolaient une banque ? Mais que faisait la police ? Bah, en même temps, vu comment deux enfants avaient doublés un policier... Pas certain qu'ils soient si efficaces ces gens de la justice...

« Hey, ne menacez pas mon ami ! » s'écria Mark en sautant sur le Punk.

Déstabilisé, le Punk tira accidentellement sur la gâchette.

« NATHAN ! »

Nathan cligna des yeux. Il était pas certain que son cœur ne s'était pas arrêté un instant tellement la peur le paraissait. Il regarda à sa droite, fixant la balle qui l'avait frôlée de peu. Heureusement que dans sa tentative de sauver son ami, Mark avait réussi à dériver le bras du Punk.

Nathan souffla. Finalement, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les otages avaient peur : ces deux cambrioleurs étaient des catastrophes ambulantes. Et avec Mark, c'était en pire.

« Mais lâche moi, le môme ! » ordonna le Punk en agitant son bras, que Mark mordait sans crainte. « T'es un chien ou quoi ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas la rage ! »

« _C'est ma chance !_ » se dit Nathan.

« Dribble Rafale ! »

Avant que Gothique ne comprenne ce qui se passe, « l'otage » entré dans la banque disparu dès qu'il cligna des yeux et apparut devant lui, un sourire confiant sur le visage, tandis qu'il tenait dans sa main droite un pistolet.

« Tu sors ça d'où ? » cria Gothique.

Il regarda son complice, toujours aux prises avec l'animal enragé (FAIS PAS DE MAL A NATHAN !), et remarqua que le pistolet avait disparu de sa main.

« Alors, vous vous rendez ? » sourit Nathan.

« Jamais ! »

Gothique lui envoya un coup de pied, mais comme la première fois, Nathan disparut devant ses yeux et, apparaissant derrière lui, fit un croche-pied pour le faire tomber.

« Et maintenant ? » continua-t-il.

« ...Bon d'accord ! »

« Mark ! Tu peux arrêter de le mordre, son complice se rend. Et puis, il n'a plus d'arme. »

« D'accord ! ~ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux cambrioleurs amateurs embarquèrent dans une voiture de police tandis que les passants se ruèrent vers Mark et Nathan après que les otages aient expliqué que deux enfants leur avaient sauvé la vie.

« Vous avez été héroïques ! » déclara un journaliste. « A quoi pensiez-vous en fonçant tête baissée dans ce danger ? »

« Ben, fallait aider les gens ! » dit Mark en souriant.

« Fallait que je l'empêche de se tuer. » marmonna Nathan d'un air gêné.

« A présent, tout le monde sera au courant que Mark Evans et Nathan Swift ont été des héros ! » ajouta la dame.

« Oh ! Comment vous savez que c'est moi ? » s'exclama Mark avec surprise.

« Je t'ai dit que t'étais pas discret avec ton déguisement... » fit remarquer Nathan.

« Au fait, dites-nous Mark Evans, pourquoi portez-vous un bandeau sur vos yeux ? »

« Euh... »

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Marks Evans.** ON EST PASSE A LA TELE !

 **Jude Sharp.** Comment avez-vous réussi à arrêter des bandits ?

 **Axel Blaze.** Je suis certain de les avoir déjà vus quelque part...

 **Nathan Swift.** Je crois que je vais aller prendre une longue sieste de héros...

 **Mark Evans.** T'AS VU ÇA GRAND-PERE ? ON EST DES HEROS ! LES HEROS DU BALLON ROND ! VIVE LE FOOTBALL !

 **Shawn Frost.** On parie que demain, _Vive le football_ sera la phrase la plus connue du japon ?

 **Jude Sharp** et **Axel Blaze** _aiment ça._

* * *

 *** Reconnaissez-vous la référence ? C'est de Inazuma Three, de Lordess Ananda Teenoray.**

 **Sinon ! Je vous annonce que, le 31 Octobre, pour Halloween, un chapitre spécial sera publié. Comme pour le Hors-Sujet sur Jordan et la Markophobie, il n'y aura pas d'Inabook (car ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, et qu'il faut bien que ça soit H-S sur un truc, non ?). Donc n'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour peu de temps après ou pendant Halloween.**

 **D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour la taille ridicule de ce chapitre mais... Mais j'avais pas envie d'écrire un super long chapitre, j'avoue. J'espère que ça vous dérange pas plus que ça et je vous dit à la prochaine ! (n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, c'est toujours bon !)**


	17. Dans la nuit d'Halloween

**_Hors-série : Dans la nuit d'Halloween._**

Dans une épouvantable et terrifiante forêt sombre et lugubre, trois garçons se promenaient dans les bois, un soir d'Halloween, tandis que le clair de pleine lune se reflétait dans la nuit. C'était une nuit particulièrement froide et ténébreuse. Au loin, on avait l'impression d'entendre le hurlement d'un loup et les grognements plaintifs d'animaux affamés. Des yeux luisaient dans l'ombre, observant les visiteurs qui...

« AHH ! Nathan, j'ai vu un monstre ! »

« C'était rien Aphrodite, juste ton imagination... Lâche-moi ! »

« J'ai faim... »

« Et toi, Jordan, arrête de te plaindre ! »

Le pauvre Nathan Swift supportait (littéralement) Byron, qui l'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis que Jordan ne cessait de geindre sur le fait qu'il devait absolument manger, sans quoi il allait sûrement s'évanouir de famine. Et franchement, l'idée de l'abandonner dans la forêt commençait à ne pas déplaire à Nathan... Mais il ne voulait pas que Xavier le tue, donc il fallait écarter cette idée, aussi irrésistible soit-elle.

Comment en était-il arrivé là, à être perdu dans une forêt, à Halloween un soir de pleine lune, et (pire encore) en compagnie de Byron et Jordan ? Croiser un loup-garou aurait peut-être été moins terrible pour lui que de supporter ces deux catastrophes ambulantes...

« Et si on croisait une horrible sorcière ? »

« Oh, ne me dit pas que tu crois à l'existence des sorcières, Aphrodite ! »

Le regard méfiant du garçon aux cheveux blonds vers la forêt, puis vers Nathan, lui suffit à comprendre que la réponse « Si, j'y crois ! ». Mais si Byron paraissait terrifier par les bois qui l'entouraient, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Jordan qui, dès qu'il oubliait la nourriture un instant, semblait indifférent à l'aspect obscur et mystérieux des lieux où ils se 'promenaient'. Il s'émerveillait même quelques fois en apercevant un hiver ou une chauve-souris, où Byron sursautait et tentait d'éviter les volatiles qui volaient en dessus de sa tête.

« Et si on croisait la méchante sorcière ? » poursuivit suspicieusement l'androgyne aux cheveux blonds.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Nathan, d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

« Celle avec la maison en pain d'épice, et qui veut manger les... Arg, c'est horrible ! » s'exclama Byron avec dégout, tremblant d'effroi.

« Ah, le conte d'Hansel et Gretel des frères Grimms. » devina Nathan. « Avec la sorcière qui voulait manger Hansel, en le nourrissant à volonté pour le faire cuire dans un four et... »

« Arrête ça ! »

Nathan ria silencieusement, un sourire au coin. Il pouvait profiter un peu de sa malchance d'être avec Byron pour l'effrayer un peu. Cela l'amusait bien, et puis ce n'était qu'une honnête revanche : car s'il s'en souvenait bien, c'était de la faute du peureux qu'il se retrouvait dans cette forêt, alors qu'il pourrait être confortablement installé au chaud, dans son lit, dans son dortoir, sans pour une fois être déranger par Scotty, qui serait sûrement resté camper avec Mark et les autres.

Parce qu'au départ (avant d'être perdu dans une forêt avec deux idiots), il devait passer la soirée autour d'un feu de camp avec ses amis pour Halloween puis rentrer tranquillement à Raimon dans la soirée, un peu avant tout le monde pour ne pas être déranger, avec quelques camarades qui n'auraient pas camper longtemps (il savait de source sure qu'Austin rentrerait dans les dortoirs, peut-être à cause de sa mésaventure avec Scotty, qui s'était vêtu d'un masque de monstre pour l'effrayer. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence la disparition du jeune prodige du ballon pendant quelques jours). S'il ne comprenait pas encore la raison à cette promenade nocturne dans les bois, il se rappelait très bien de Byron l'ayant entrainé avec lui par le bras, tandis que Jordan se proposait pour les accompagner.

Maintenant tous les trois regrettaient leur choix : Byron parce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à aller dans la forêt alors qu'il avait peur du noir (ouais, c'est un peu bête, en effet) Jordan, car il n'avait rien à manger et Nathan, parce qu'il s'était laissé entrainer avec eux. Mais cette mésaventure était quand même utile. Grâce à cela, Nathan connaissait désormais l'un des points faibles de Byron : était aussi trouillard qu'un enfant une fois dans l'obscurité. A présent, il saurait comment se débarrasser de lui.

« Si on continue de se perdre, on va peut-être la rencontrer », proposa Nathan, souriant innocemment lorsqu'il vit le regard empli de désespoir de Byron.

« Ne parle pas de malheur !... et si on la croisait vraiment ? »

« Manger... »

« Ben, comme on est trois, l'un de nous pourrait s'en sortir » expliqua Nathan.

« Ce sera moi ! » répondit immédiatement Byron.

« Bof... Je serais sûrement plus rapide que toi pour m'enfuir. Et puis, avec tes longs cheveux blonds, elle te prendra sûrement pour une fille et te gardera près d'elle. », défendit Nathan.

« Toi aussi tu as les cheveux longs, comme Jordan ! » rétorqua l'autre.

« Manger... »

« Oui, mais ils sont attachés. Et ne n'ai pas de longs cils comme les tiens. Puis, c'est plus courant une fille avec des cheveux blonds qu'avec des cheveux bleus. »

« Je vais couper mes cheveux et les teindre... » marmonna Byron.

Sauf que tout le monde savait que Byron aimait beaucoup trop sa longue chevelure dorée pour s'en séparer, ne serait-ce que de quelques mèches.

« Bonne chance pour y arriver en une soirée, à Halloween, et en étant perdu dans une forêt. » moqua Nathan.

« Manger... »

« On sait Jordan, tu as faim ! Pas la peine de nous le répéter toute la nuit, merci ! »

« Manger... ! »

Jordan, qui répétait sans cesse le mot 'manger', comme espérant que de la nourriture tombe miraculeusement du ciel, venait de brusquement relever la tête, comme un chasseur qui venait de repérer sa proie.

« Manger ! » répéta-t-il fermement, une lueur d'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu une maison en pain d'épice ? » demanda Byron d'un ton craintif.

« Une maison en pain d'épice ? Cela doit être bon ! Mais c'est pas ça, mais une bonne odeur de soupe ! » clama Jordan en pointant du doigt une maison en pierre, visible entre les arbres.

Et avant même que Nathan ou Byron ne puissent l'arrêter, Jordan se précipita vers la maisonnette et, en quelques secondes, se retrouva à la porte en bois, à l'entrée. Nathan cru voir apparaitre dans son dos des ailes blanches tandis qu'une auréole orna sa tête et qu'un sourire angélique illumina son visage. A moins que cela ne soit des ailes rouges et des cornes de démon... Un diablotin avec un visage d'ange ?

« Ne fais pas ça ! » s'écria Byron en chuchotant, debout derrière Nathan, comme s'il allait s'en servir comme bouclier ( _qu'est-ce que tu fous derrières moi ?_ ). « Et si c'était la méchante sorcière mangeuse d'enfant ? »

Jordan l'ignora royalement et toqua à la porte trois fois.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? ~ »

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » répondit une voix à l'intérieur, rauque et aigue.

Byron grimaça et resserra son emprise sur les épaules de Nathan, qui leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui se retrouvait dans les situations les plus désagréables.

La porte s'ouvrit. Et une vieille dame apparue.

Byron frissonna involontairement, parce qu'il soulagé qu'elle ne ressemble pas à une sorcière, mais également inquiet qu'elle paraisse si _normal_.

« Aphrodite, arrête d'agir comme un enfant... » lui chuchota Nathan. « C'est qu'une vieille dame. Elle n'a rien d'une sorcière, voyons. »

« Pour le moment ! »

Nathan roula des yeux, s'approchant pour écouter plus attentivement ce que Jordan racontait à la vieille dame. Ce fut pour s'assurer qu'il ne raconte pas n'importe quoi que la vieille ne soit pas effrayer s'il sort « manger » subitement.

« Et donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons atterrit ici, par la merveilleuse odeur de votre sublime cuisine qui doit avoir un goût divin. Cela vous dérangerait-il d'offrir le couvert à trois malheureux garçons perdus dans ces sombres bois par une si fraiche soirée ? »

« Hey ben... Il va droit au but... » pensa amèrement Nathan. « Et depuis quand parle-t-il comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il est au moins au courant de ce que le mot couvert veut dire ? »

« Faite qu'elle refuse, faite qu'elle refuse... ! » pria bassement Byron derrière lui.

« Mais bien sûr, les enfants, entrez ! » accepta joyeusement la vieille dame en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

C'est ainsi qu'entra un Jordan rempli de gaieté et impatient de manger un Nathan largement exaspéré et un Byron très nerveux. Il le fut encore plus en voyant l'intérieur de l'humble maison : aucune présence d'électricité ou de meuble moderne, un vieux four fonctionnant au bois, pas de frigo mais une table remplie de fruit, de légume et de viande, ainsi qu'une marmite de soupe.

« Prenez place, les enfants, je vous apporte des bols et des assiettes. »

Byron la fixa d'un air suspicieux et, dès que leur hôte eut le dos tourné, s'exclama à voix basse, à l'attention de Jordan qui s'asseyait déjà sur une chaise en bois, en s'emparant d'une pomme :

« Si tu manges ce qu'elle te donne, tu atterriras dans son four et elle te mangera ! » prévient-il.

« Aphrodite, c'est un conte ! » s'exclama Nathan. « Cette vieille dame n'est pas une sorcière ! ».

« Bossue, ridée, vêtu d'une robe noire, un nez crochu et des cheveux blancs... » énuméra Bryon en comptant sur ses doigts. « Une maison perdue dans les bois et une marmite. Elle a sept points communs avec les contes, c'est donc forcément une sorcière ! Et elle va nous faire cuire à petit feu dans son four ! »

« Ah, elle peut ! » clama Jordan en s'attaquant à son troisième pilon de poulet. « Si elle nous nourrir comme ça, elle peut me faire cuire quand elle veut, tant que j'ai à manger ! »

« ... Je crois qu'il a pas trop compris ce que ce que ça veut dire. » conclu Byron, et pour une fois Nathan était bien de son avis.

« Jordan, tu veux pas attendre qu'on t'autorise à manger avant de goûter à tout ? » proposa dédaigneusement Nathan.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts leva un sourcil, mâchonnant le morceau de viande dans sa bouche avant de retourner à ses activités (c'est-à-dire : MANGER !).

« Oh, oh, oh ! J'en vois un qui a bien faim ! » ria la vieille femme en revenant avec trois bols de soupe dans les mains. « Je devrais peut-être cuire plus de nourriture dans le four pour vous dans ce cas !

« Je devrais peut-être vous faire cuire dans le four pour plus de nourriture » fut ce que Byron compris.

« Elle- elle va nous... nous manger vi-vivant ! » bégaya-t-il.

« Mais non ! » souffla Nathan. « Arrête d'être parano ! »

« Il faut partir avant qu'elle ne décide de nous manger... ! »

Nathan soupira : Byron partait vraiment très loin dans son délire*. Bon, puisqu'il semblait impossible de le résonner par la normalité, autant essayer autre chose.

« Et comment ? Hansel et Gretel n'y sont pas arriver si facile. »

« On sacrifie Jordan. » fut la réponse directe de Byron (en plus, avec le plus grand sérieux sans la moindre hésitation).

L'espace d'un instant, Nathan songea à accepter cette idée. Après tout, avec de la chance, ils ne reverraient plus Jordan (si leur hôte était effectivement une sorcière). Cela ferait un problème de moins sous les bras. Sauf que Xavier le tuerait probablement, dans d'atroces souffrances (on dirait pas, mais Xavier tenait vraiment au garçon qui le collait sans cesse en arrêtant pas de geindre pour tout et n'importe quoi). Au pire, il ne pouvait pas perdre Byron ? Ce serait plus simple d'être avec Jordan (il lui suffirait de lui promettre un peu de bouffe et cela fonctionnerait sans problème).

« Bon appétit ! » s'exclama Jordan, bien qu'il avait commencé à manger bien avant.

« Ce serait facile... » marmonna Nathan en le regardant fixement, perdu dans ses réflexions. « Mais se serait malhonnête... On ne peut pas faire ça, Aphrodite... Aphrodite ? »

Nathan tourna la tête et remarqua que Byron était en train d'ouvrir la porte pour s'enfuir. Discrètement, il le ramena à sa chaise, sans que leur hôte ne les remarque.

« Si je meurs, c'est t'a faute ! » accuse Byron.

« Oh, je m'en voudrais à vie... ! » ironisa Nathan.

« Tu es bien maigre, mon petit. » fit remarqua la grand-mère à Jordan. « Tu ne manges pas assez ? »

« Oh si ! Mais je ne prends pas de poids ! »

« Elle voulait sûrement vérifier s'il était assez gras et gros pour être manger... ! »

« Aphrodite, la ferme ! » chuchota fermement Nathan.

« Mais vous savez, il commence à se faire tard, les enfants. Et c'est dangereux de se promener en forêt la nuit. Que diriez-vous de dormir ici ? J'ai la chambre de mon fils qui est libre et il doit forcément y avoir assez de place pour vous trois. »

« Chambre ?... Dormir ?...Danger ! » pensa Byron.

Il se leva brusquement, surprenant Nathan qui était assis juste à côté.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'exclama ce dernier.

« La sorcière à proposer aux deux enfants de dormir chez elle, et dès le lendemain, ils étaient pris au piège ! Je veux pas terminer dans un four ! » s'esclaffa Byron en courant vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied avant de s'enfuir en courant dans la forêt.

La vieille dame fronça les sourcils et demanda à Jordan ce qui arrivait à son ami (apparemment, elle n'entendait plus très bien à cause de l'âge), ce à quoi il répondit par un haussement d'épaule, continuant d'engloutir sa soupe.

« Mais arrête Aphrodite, c'est qu'un conte !... Ah, mais quel abruti ! » s'écria Nathan en se levant pour partir à sa poursuite.

Sauf qu'à l'instant où il quitta la maisonnette, il revient sur ses pas et attrapa Jordan par le col, le garçon toujours en train de manger.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi ! Quitte à se perdre de nouveau dans cette fichue forêt, autant faire en sorte que si on retrouve le chemin, ça soit à trois ! »

« Mais euh, j'veux pas partir moi ! » protesta Jordan, sans que cela atteigne son ami.

Avant d'être tiré loin de la table, il attrapa deux dernières pommes.

« Merci pour le repas ! » clama-t-il à la vieille dame en souriant, agitant sa main libre « J'reviendrais, promis ! »

« C'est ça ! Ben reviens seul ! » commenta Nathan en le trainant à l'extérieur.

Il en avait franchement assez de cette soirée avec un glouton et un froussard.

La vieille dame resta immobile. Puis, après un petit moment, elle soupira et regarda, par la fenêtre, les bois où avaient disparus ses visiteurs. Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha de son four, l'observant avec tristesse.

« Ils auraient fait de très bons repas, je n'en doute pas. Quel dommage que la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se soit douté de quelque chose ! »

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la fenêtre, d'un air suspicieux.

« Comment a-t-elle comprise que je comptais les manger ? ».

* * *

 **N/B : C'était juste pour vous dire qu'en écrivant ce chapitre j'ai un peu beaucoup regardé un film de Hansel et Gretel des frères Grimms, donc ça m'a un peu (BEAUCOUP) inspiré (je suis sûre que vous l'aviez remarqué !) mais on va dire que c'est un hommages aux contes des F.G que j'ai beaucoup aimé (bien que le vrai conte de Raiponce, et non la version Disney, m'ait un peu traumatisé au primaire).**

 **N/B 2 : Désolé de poster si tard mais à cause de décalage horaire (et parce que j'ai dû rendre visite à mon grand-père et que ça m'a pris toute la journée, dont l'heure où je poste habituellement) et ben je fais ça si tard. Mais c'est quand même le soir d'Halloween ! Et je sais que généralement les gens sont encore tard le soir sur leur ordi, donc bon ! J'espère que vous avez eu peur en lisant ce texte (ah, ah je blague, c'était drôle non ?...non ?)**


	18. Visite médicale (très dangereuse)

**Yo tout le monde ! Avant toute chose, sachez que j'ai recopié ce chapitre un jour où j'étais malade à 39° de fièvre, dont de vous pries de ne pas en tenir rigueur qui vous croiser pas mal de faute.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Visite médicale**

Aujourd'hui était le jour maudit, dont les légendes racontaient que... Non, en fait, c'était juste le jour des visites médicales. Une simple et normale visite médicale obligatoire qui semblait annoncer le début de l'apocalypse pour certains. Pourquoi ? Deux choses : piqure et aiguille. Certains n'aimaient pas avoir leur sang prélevé de leur corps et d'autres avaient en horreur les longues et scintillantes aiguilles immaculées qui pénétreraient leur peau.

Axel, accompagné d'Austin, marchait dans le long couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Déjà présent, nombreux de ses camarades de classes discutaient, assis sur des chaises plaquées aux murs. En l'apercevant, Mark bondit de son siège (surprenant au passage Nathan, qui somnolait) et fit signe à son ami. Le buteur remarqua le pansement en coton sur son bras.

« Tu arrives à temps, Axel ! Après Darren, tu pourras passer. Et ensuite, ce sera à toi, Austin ! »

Austin déglutit, apparemment peu rassuré ; il avait les piqures en horreur. Axel posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer. »

Le cadet hocha la tête nerveusement. Au même instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Shawn y sortant. L'infirmière (que nous appellerons Elisa pour des soucis de narrations puisqu'il n'y a pas d'infirmière avec des noms dans la série –enfin, pas à la connaissance de l'auteur de cette fiction–) apparut dans l'encadrement, demandant au prochain élève de se présenter. Voyant que personne n'y allait, Axel s'approcha d'elle et la suivit à l'intérieur. Le couloir fut plongé dans le silence. Seul le bruit du ballon avec lequel Mark jouait retentissait. Tous étaient trop fatigués pour ne serait-ce que discuter entre eux (Nathan en était un bon exemple), ou alors trop nerveux (comme Austin).

« Ah, au fait... » commença Mark en se tournant vers Darren. « Tu n'y es pas encore allé, Darren ? »

Le jeune gardien de but serra les poings d'un air gêné et s'expliqua :

« Désolé Mark ! Mais... J'étais trop stressé.

« Arrête de t'en faire pour rien, mec ! » s'exclama Hurley en posa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune. « Surf sur la vague sans stress et laisse toi bercer par la mer ! »

Darren acquiesça d'un raide hochement de la tête peu convaincant.

« SCOTTY ! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMMENT ! »

« JAMAIS ! »

Tandis que ces cris retentirent, deux silhouettes passèrent à toute allure dans le couloir, faisant sursauter Austin.

« C- C'étaient quoi ça ? »

« _Ça_ , c'est Célia qui poursuit Scotty. » expliqua Nathan d'un ton las. « Scotty a peur des piqures mais comme c'est obligatoire, Célia tente de le forcer à y passer. »

« Elle en est sûrement la seule capable. » ajouta Jude, une once de fierté présente dans sa voix.

« Suivant, je vous prie ~ » dit l'infirmière d'un ton trop joyeux pour être honnête.

Axel s'assit sans bruit tandis que Darren se levait bruyamment (il claquait assez fortement des dents pour que tout le monde dans la salle l'entende). D'une posture raide et droite, il s'avança comme un automate vers la porte que lui ouvrait l'infirmière Elisa. A côté, Mark l'encourageait comme si son ami allait passer l'épreuve de sa vie dans un match de foot.

« Tu vas t'en sortir, Darren ! Crois en toi ! »

« Il va juste faire une prise de sang... » fit remarquer un Nathan fatigué qui tentait en vain de dormir.

« Tu as raison, Mark ! » s'exclama Darren, sans tenir compte des paroles de Nathan. « Je vais y arriver ! »

Et comme un héros, il entra dans l'infirmerie. Mark eut les larmes aux yeux, Nathan se contenta de soupirer, marmonnant un « n'importe quoi... » avant de se reposer à nouveau.

Malheureusement le destin ne lui semblait pas favorable puisqu'il fut de nouveau interrompu, cette fois par deux personnes très bruyantes dont la passion était de se disputer avec des insultes très recherchées.

« Esquimau ! »

« Charbon ! »

« Réfrigérateur ! »

« Incendie ! »

« Pourriez-vous arrêtez de vous battre ? Vous empêchez le monde de profiter de ma splendeur céleste. »

« La ferme, DIEU SANS INTERET ! »

« DIEU SANS INTERET ? VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SI JE SUIS UN DIEU SANS INTERET ! »

Ah, il y avait aussi Byron ! Byron, Bryce et Claude venaient d'arriver.

« Salut les gars ! » s'écria Mark dès qu'ils furent à porter de vue. « Prêts pour la visite médicale ? »

« Vi... Visite mé-médicale ? »

Le visage de Byron se décomposa.

« Mais vous m'aviez pas dit que c'était une visite médicale ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de ses deux colocataires.

« Ah mince, on a dû oublier... » dit Claude en haussant les épaules, avec un sourire victorieux.

« C'est dommage ça, tu es déjà là. » poursuivit Bryce, avec le même sourire sadique, en croisant les bras.

Byron les foudroya du regard, comprenait qu'il venait de se faire piéger. Il devait partir de là au plus vite ! Jamais il ne permettait à quiconque de prélever du sang de sa divine personne. Jamais !

« Au suivit ! » cria l'infirmière en claquant la porte.

« Hey, Darren, tu t'en es sorti ? » demanda Mark en se précipitant auprès du jeune gardien de but, qui hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas traumatiser.

Mark sourit et posa une main sur son épaule. « Bravo Darren, t'es un héros ! »

« Tout ce cinéma pour une petite piqure... » grommela l'infirmière en roulant des yeux. « Bon, au suivant. Toi, la blondinette, viens ! »

Byron fronça les sourcils, prêt à rétorquer qu'il était un homme, avant de se rappeler d'une chose importante : il devait fuir au plus vite. Il sourit et, d'un coup, tourna les talons et couru dans la direction opposé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait faire. Mais, étrangement, à peine fit-il un pas, qu'il tomba brusquement au sol. Il foudroya Claude et Bryce, qui accrochaient fermement ses pieds. Pour des gens qui étaient supposés se détester, Byron trouvait qu'ils s'allaient très facilement quand il s'agissait de faire des sales coups aux autres. Ensemble, s'étaient des démons.

« Arrêtez ce cirque pout ne pas aller faire la visite médicale... » soupira l'infirmière (j'crois que son nom est Elisa), en faisant signe aux garçons de lui emmener sa prochaine victime.

« NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE PRELEVER LE SANG D'UN DIEU ! »

« Un dieu, c'est ça... ALLER ! »

La porte se ferma sur le visage désemparé de Byron, trainé par l'infirmière. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Bryce et Claude se tapèrent la main, fière de leur victoire. Bryce et Claude : 1 ; Dieu sans intérêt : 0.

« INSTANT CELESTE ! »

Avant que quiconque ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Byron apparut dans le couloir et, profitant du ralentissement du temps, esquiva l'infirmière, qui tentait de le faire revenir de force à l'intérieur, et traversa le couloir, faisant au passage un crosse-pied à Bryce et Claude. Quand le temps revenu à la normale, il avait disparu, tandis que les deux attaquants élémentaires se ramassaient à terre.

« DIEU SANS INTERET ! » crièrent-ils en cœur.

« Byron Love, Aphrodite ou je-ne-sais-pas-ton-nom, reviens ici IMMEDIATEMMENT ! » cria l'infirmière avec rage.

Mais Byron ne revient pas. L'infirmière serra les poings.

« Arg ! Bon dans ce cas... TOI, TU VIENS AVEC MOI ! »

Scotty, qui venait de passer une nouvelle fois dans le couloir dans l'espoir de fuir Celia, ne comprit pas pourquoi, soudainement, on lui pinça l'oreille et le traina dans une salle de force. Celia, qui s'était arrêtée de courir, regarda le garçon disparaitre dans l'infirmerie et haussa les épaules tandis que son frère lui tendit une chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye, en souriant. Nathan, lui, cligna des yeux. Il était certain de s'être assis sur une chaise, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il par terre ?... Bah, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? »

« Oui, oui, Sue, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais attend, ces couloirs me rappellent quelque chose... Pourquoi on passe par les couloirs de l'infirmerie pour aller au salon de manucure dont tu m'as parlé ? Hein, Tori ? »

« Euh... »

« Hey, mais pourquoi y'a tout le monde-là ? »

« Euh... »

« Et pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? »

« Euh... »

« Oh, j'ai compris ! Vous préparez une fête surprise pour moi c'est ça ? »

« Euh... Ah mince, tu as devinée ! » s'exclama Tori avec un sourire tendue, dans l'espoir que Sue croit vraiment à ça.

Heureusement, Sue ne remarquait rien et joignait ses mains, faisant un clin d'œil à son amie en lui assurant qu'elle allait faire attention quand elle devra paraitre surprise. Tori était certaine que sa _surprise_ allait vraiment la surprendre mais bon...

L'instant où Tori fit approcher Sue de la porte de l'infirmerie, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur Scotty, qui boudait, un jouet en plastique dans les mains avec lequel il jouait.

« Au suivant ! » déclara l'infirmière dont tout le monde oubliait toujours le nom.

« Sue, c'est à toi ! » déclara Tori en la poussant vers l'infirmerie. « Ta surprise est par là ! »

« Ah bon ? D'accord ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en suivant l'infirmière, toute joyeuse.

La porte se ferma et un grand silence se fit dans le couloir, chacun attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Car Tori avait accompli un exploit : elle avait fait en sorte que Sue aille faire un examen médical !

« TORI, JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Ah, il semblait que Sue ait découvert la supercherie de son amie. Quelques instants plus tard une Sue extrêmement colérique claqua avec force la porte de l'infirmerie, et se précipita vers la fille du premier ministre japonais, prête à honorer sa parole de la faire disparaitre. Mais heureusement, elle fut arrêtée par Jude et Axel qui l'empêchèrent de commettre un meurtre.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Prochain ! » ordonna l'infirmière entre temps, peu soucieuse qu'il y ait un meurtre dans le couloir (elle était infirmière, pas médecin après tout !).

« Elle, elle ! » pointa Sue vers Tori ?

L'infirmière la regarda un instant, les yeux plissés, avant de détourner le regard vers quelqu'un d'autre.

« HEY ! Mais ce n'est pas juste ! » s'écria Sue, scandalisée « Pourquoi elle n'a pas à faire un examen médicale ? »

« Peut-être parce que c'est la fille du premier ministre ? » proposa Jude, le sarcasme présent dans sa voix, bien que son visage restait stoïque.

« Exact. » confirma Tori elle-même. « J'ai déjà fait mon examen médicale, avec mon médecin personnel. C'est l'un des avantages à être la fille du premier ministre. »

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'envie de meurtre de Sue. Heureusement l'arrivé de deux personnes empêcha le meurtre de l'unique fille du premier ministre (et éventuellement la mise en prison de la plus jeune meurtrière de l'histoire du japon. Pas sûr qu'elle retrouve son prince charmant après ça...).

« J'veux pas y aller ! » gémit Jordan.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant. » répliqua Xavier avec un sourire amusé.

« Mais j'aime pas l'infirmerie... C'est tout blanc, ça sent pas bon, c'est flippant et en plus l'infirmière me fait peur et... »

« Je t'achèterais une glace après. »

« J'adore l'infirmerie ! »

 _Quel brusque changement_... remarquèrent les Raimons.

Enfin, quelques souffrances (et débilités) plus tard, tous les Raimons furent passés. Tous ? Non ! Car l'un d'entre eux résistait encore et toujours à la torture. Mais, contrairement à d'autre qui se plaignaient bruyamment et attiraient l'attention, lui restait silencieux et immobile. Donc, comme d'habitude, on avait tendance à l'oublier. Mais, à son plus grand malheur, l'infirmière dont tout le monde oubliait le nom (car c'est un caméo inutile) ne l'avait pas oublié, elle. Discrètement, elle l'avait conduit (comprenez kidnapper) et enfermer dans l'infirmerie. Personne ne se rendit compte de sa disparition jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse devant la porte, plus droit qu'un soldat, avec le teint blanchâtre.

« Ah tiens, Austin ! Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda Axel en posant une main sur son épaule.

« ... »

Austin cligna des yeux et... s'effondra.

« OH NON, AUSTIN EST MORT ! » s'écria Mark. « APPELEZ UN MEDECIN ! »

« Y'en a pas ! » lui répondit quelqu'un.

« ALORS IL FAUT APPELER L'INFIRMIERE ! »

« C'EST ELLE QUI L'A MIS DANS CET ETAT ! »

« AH MINCE ! »

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Mark Evans.** Je suis content qu'Austin ne soit pas vraiment mort mais juste évanouit !

 **Axel Blaze** _aime ça._

 **Axel Blaze.** C'est sûr. Heureusement que Jude avait fait un stage de premier secours.

 **Nathan Swift.** Et c'est bien le seul. Si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide, je sais vers qui aller...

 **Jude Sharp, Axel Blaze** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Shawn Froste.** Quand même... C'est pas étrange qu'une simple piqûre l'ait mis dans cet état ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Shawn, je crois pas que c'est la prise de sang qui a fait ça...

 **Axel Blaze, Jude Sharp** et **sept autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Shawn Froste.** Ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Cela vient plutôt de l'infirmière psychopathe.

 **Dieu de l'Amour, Princesse Suzette** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Tori Vanguard.** Princesse Suzette ?... Sue, c'est toi ?

 **Princesse Suzette.** Oui ! Comment t'as devinée ? ~

 **Tori Vanguard.** ...Mmh, une intuition. Mais euh... Pourquoi princesse ?

 **Princesse Suzette.** Pour mamours bien sûr ! Comme ça, si jamais il veut qu'on discute, il saura immédiatement que c'est moi ! ~

 **Tori Vanguard.** Mouais...


	19. Comment bien faire ses courses de Noël ?

**N/B: Ho, ho, ho, joyeux noël!** **Alors, qu'avez-vous demandé à ce cher Père Noël ? Moi j'ai demandé que l'inspiration me revienne car sachez, mes chers lecteurs, que j'ai longuement (mais très longuement) hésité à faire ce chapitre, pour une simple et bonne raison : ... SYNDROME DE LA PAGE BLANCHE !**

 **Mmh, plus sérieusement, j'ai vraiment beaucoup eu de mal avec ces deux derniers mois. Non seulement je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration, mais en plus je commençais à manquer cruellement de temps. Donc je me suis demandé : est-ce que j'écris un chapitre spécial pour Noël, comme pour Halloween ? Et finalement, après bien des hésitations, je me suis dit que c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer, donc voilà ! Sachez que je me suis beaucoup inspiré de diverses animes ou jeux sur Noël (comme par exemple Phineas et Ferb spécial Noël, oui Christmas Chopper Simulator 2 et d'autres petites œuvres diverses, comme l'excellent chapitre de Noël de inazumaeleven-ffi (fan-fic-idiotes), qui est la base de mon inspiration pour les Elèves de Raimons).**

 **Bref ! J'espère que vous l'appréciez, et encore une fois, joyeux noël !**

* * *

 ** _Hors-série : Comment bien (mal) faire ses courses de Noël à la dernière minute ?_**

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas maman, ce n'est pas grave... Oui, moi aussi je vous aime... D'accord maman... On se rappelle, c'est compris... Joyeux noël à vous aussi »

Soupirant, Nathan raccrocha et rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Il regarda par-delà la fenêtre d'un air ennuyé, préférant contempler la cour de l'école Raimon, celle-ci devenue d'une couleur blanchâtre à cause de la neige qui tombait fréquemment ces derniers jours.

Dehors, les élèves encore présent pour noël et qui, pour une raison ou une autre n'avaient pas pu rentrer chez eux pour ces vacances, étaient en train de profiter de ce mois d'hiver pour s'amuser follement, loin des cours ennuyeux de l'école. Dont ses amis.

Comme Hurley qui avait eu la brillante idée d'inventer le _Surf-de-Neige_ , une version hivernale du surf qui consistait à prendre une planche de surf et de surfer. Sur la neige. Apparemment, personne ne l'avait mis au courant que cela existait déjà, mais avec le snowboard. Du coup, cela rendait la situation très risible quand, pour sa vingtième tentative de prouver que le _Surf-de-Neige_ pourrait devenir un sport national, Hurley continuait d'atterrir tête la première dans la neige, sa planche juste à côté de lui. Et inutile de préciser que, bien qu'ils soient dans le plus froid mois de l'année, le jeune surfeur continuait à se balader en maillot de bain, sans l'ombre d'un t-shirt, pas même d'un débardeur. Nathan se demandait vraiment comment il faisait pour ne pas mourir d'une pneumonie.

Non loin de là, tous deux assis sur un banc, se trouvaient Xavier et Jordan. Ce dernier avait une glace à la pistache dans les mains, qu'il mangeait goulûment. Et, à côté de lui, Xavier se contentait de l'observer en souriant, tapant de temps en temps sur son portable à écran tactile.

De leurs côtés, le trio d'imbéciles (c'est-à-dire Byron, Bryce et Claude), comme Nathan s'était pris à les appeler, faisaient leurs affaires dans leur coin : tandis que, remarquablement, Bryce et Claude arrivaient à faire un bonhomme de neige tous deux sans le détruire dans une de leur énième (ou centième ?) dispute, à côté d'eux, Byron s'amusait à faire un ange des neiges. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une boule de neige perdue, provenant de ses colocataires, qui apparemment se disputaient pour savoir si leur bonhomme de neige porterait une écharpe. Malheureusement, la vie de ce bonhomme de neige prit tristement fin lorsque Byron le frappa accidentellement d'un coup de ballon de foot avec le _Savoir Suprême_ , qui devait au départ frapper Bryce et Claude. D'ailleurs, d'où provenait ce ballon de foot ?

Nathan eu sa réponse en voyant Mark approcher à toute allure du trio, pleurnichant en se dirigeant vers son ballon de football. Non loin de là, Jude semblait dessiner dans la neige à l'aide d'un bâton. A non, ce n'était pas un dessin, mais un plan, vu son sourire diabolique et Shawn qui dormait à côté de lui, sûrement à cause des explications sans fin et sans intérêt du grand stratège (n'avait-il pas froid, à dormir sur la neige ?... Les gens du Nord étaient étranges.).

Cependant, ce ne fut pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Jude préparait un plan maléfique en voyant, sur un banc non loin, Célia qui disputait avec Darren, ce dernier rougissant furieusement. Si Célia ne se rendait pas compte de la timidité maladive de Darren, ce n'était pas le cas de Jude, que cela semblait énerver au plus haut point. Si Darren devait mystérieusement disparaitre, Nathan n'hésiterait pas à dénoncer Jude, puisqu'il n'y avait que lui (avec deux ou trois comme Xavier, Caleb ou encore, Aiden...) à être capable de faire ça.

Nathan porta son regard vers d'autres de ses camarades. Il vit, également en train de dessiner, Sue. Celle-ci reproduisait un portrait d'Erik dans la neige, écrivant en dessous : « Sue & Mamours Forever ! » avec un petit cœur. Tori, qui était comme toujours à ses côtés, soupirait avec lassitude. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Todd arrive vers elles comme un fou, pourchassé par Caleb, et qu'il détruisit accidentellement le _magnifique_ portrait d'Erik, ce qui lui vaut d'être également poursuivit par une Sue très en colère.

Bref, tout était parfaitement normal chez les Raimons. A ce tableau ne manquaient qu'Archer et Jack mais, alors que ce dernier devait encore être aux toilettes, Archer devait probablement être en train de trainer quelque part dans Inazuma, comme à son habitude.

L'espace d'un instant, Nathan aurait presque trouvé cela trop calme, avant de se rappeler l'absence de quelques-uns des membres de l'équipe : Thor, Austin, Alex et Scotty. Thor était rentré chez lui pour être avec ses frères et sœurs, Austin et Alex fêtaient Noël avec leur famille et Scotty avait été invité par le temple, et bien qu'il ait décliné l'invitation, Célia avait réussie (à l'aide de nombreuses réprimandes) à le convaincre d'y aller. Et, sans l'absence de Scotty pour tout le temps embêter les autres, principalement Austin, cela mettait un peu de vide dans leurs journées (surtout dans le dortoir de Nathan, autant le soir que le matin. On ne s'en rendait pas compte mais les cris d'Austin étaient un bon réveil).

« Hey, Nathan. »

Le garçon aux longs cheveux sursauta, manquant de peu la crise cardiaque en sentant une main se posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et foudroya son interlocuteur.

« T'ES PAS BIEN DE... Xavier ? A-attend, comment t'as fait pour monter ici si vite ? » demanda Nathan, se souvenant de l'avoir vu en bas une minute plus tôt.

En face de lui, le garçon aux cheveux écarlates et au teint blanchâtre se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire.

« J'ai mes secrets. » répondit-il mystérieusement.

« Dans ce cas-là, ils sont flippant tes secrets. » rétorqua amèrement Nathan en réprimant un frisson. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène à me faire frôler la crise cardiaque ? »

« J'aurais une proposition à te faire. » annonça Xavier sans s'arrêter de sourire. « Qu'en dis-tu ? veux-tu m'écouter ? »

A contrecœur, et parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix (car, officieusement, la proposition de Xavier était un ordre, comme tout bon dictateur), Nathan hocha la tête, sachant qu'il allait regretter cela.

Et il le regretta, en effet, lorsque, peu de temps après, il se retrouva dans l'un des plus grands centre commercial du Japon, celui d'Inazuma. Une seule pensée lui vient à l'esprit à ce moment-là : _Qu'est-ce que je fais là_ ? Ce qu'il demanda justement à Xavier.

« Rappelle-toi, tu m'accompagnes pour qu'on choisisse pour chaque membre de l'équipe un cadeau de Noël. » répéta Xavier.

«... Depuis quand offres-tu des cadeaux aux gens sans rien obtenir en retour ? » demanda Nathan avec méfiance. « Cela ne te ressemble vraiment pas. »

« Qui a dit que je faisais cela dans l'intérêt d'autrui ? » défendit Xavier avec un sourire.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais... Alors, pourquoi joues-tu les gentils pour Noël ? Tu vas faire payer ces cadeaux aux gens qui les reçoivent ? Car, dans ce cas, tu peux évincer mon cadeau, il est hors de question que je m'endette à te rembourser un truc hors de prix, je ne suis pas riche, moi. »

« Voyons, je ne vais pas faire cela. Je ne suis pas un monstre après tout. »

« Cela reste à prouver... » marmonna Nathan, s'assurant que son ' _tortionnaire'_ ne l'entende pas.

« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je te le révèlerai après. » conclua Xavier.

Nathan soupira. Après ? Après quoi ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Xavier l'avait emmené ici ! Ils étaient la veille de Noël et les magasins débordaient de monde, et ce centre commercial n'en n'était pas exclu. Partout autour d'eux, une foule de monde se déplaçait en masse vers les boutiques ouvertes, toutes ornées de diverses décorations comme des lumières rouges et vertes, des guirlandes ou mêmes des affiches de publicités ou de soldes en rapport avec Noël. Sans parler des sapins qui parsemaient les allées. Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croise, cette ambiance festive ne plaisait pas à Nathan. Déjà parce qu'il n'aimait pas les centres commerciaux (allez demander à Sue et Tori pourquoi), mais en plus, parce que Noël n'était pas une fête qu'il aimait particulièrement. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Nathan arrêta de se morfondre dans ses idées lorsque Xavier sortit de la poche droite de son manteau (sûrement très coûteux) un papier plié en quatre. Un papier qu'il déplia, dévoilant une liste. Une liste de noms très communs à Nathan puisqu'il s'agissait de leurs amis. Et, à côté de chaque nom, se dressait un cadeau. Un seul manquait à l'appel, le sien. Bien que légèrement vexé par le fait que Xavier l'ai oublié, d'un côté, Nathan se sentait soulagé : avec un garçon comme Xavier, mieux valait se méfier.

« Tiens, prend ça. » dit Xavier en lui tendant la liste. « Vois-tu, si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que je sais que tu es la personne la plus capable de me venir en aide. Je voulais demander à d'autres, comme Axel ou Shawn mais ce n'était pas possible. Axel est rentré chez sa famille, et avec les humeurs changeantes de Shawn, cela aurait sûrement mal terminé. »

Nathan comprenait ce que voulait dire Xavier. Ces derniers temps Shawn (et non Aiden) avait été très déprimé puisqu'il avait appris qu'il ne rentrerait pas au collège Alpin à Hokkaido, principalement à cause des chutes de neiges particulièrement fortes en cette fin d'année. Du coup, il était conseillé de rester le plus souvent possible en dehors de son chemin, parce qu'à certains moments, il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère jumeaux fou. Et personne, (surtout pas Nathan ou Todd) ne voulait se retrouver avec un Shawn semblable à son frère, _personne_.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire avec ça ? » demanda Nathan, bien qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

« Nous allons acheter ces cadeaux. » déclara Xavier.

« ... Je le savais. »

Nathan ne comprit donc pas en quoi sa présence était indispensable, comme le prétextait Xavier avec un sourire beaucoup trop doux pour être honnête (surtout venant de sa part). Ce sentiment étrange le parcourut surtout lorsqu'ils se mirent à marcher de droite à gauche dans tous les magasins à la recherche de divers cadeaux pour leurs amis. Ce fut alors que Nathan se rendit compte que certains avaient quand même de drôles d'idées.

 _1 -_ _Mark_ _, un ballon de football (car VIVE LE FOOTBALL c'est ça ?...)._

 _2 -_ _Jude_ _, une nouvelle cape bleue (car la sienne était déchirée et que, malgré tous ses efforts, Célia n'était pas douée en couture)._

 _3 -_ _Axel_ _, un nounours géant (pour offrir à sa petite sœur)._

 _4 -_ _Shawn_ _, un snowboard (pour qu'il arrête de déprimer)._

 _5 -_ _Aiden_ _, un nouveau rasoir (... était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Et puis, depuis quand Aiden comptait ?)._

 _6 -_ _Scotty_ _, un lot de pétard (... que voulait-il en faire ?)._

 _7 -_ _Austin_ _, une console de jeux vidéo (la New Nintendo 3DS ? Pas mal, comme ça il pourra jouer à Pokémon Soleil et Lune)._

 _8 -_ _Archer_ _, un nouveau peigne (il a cassé le dernier, à force de toujours se coiffer)._

 _9 -_ _Jordan_ _, une rencontre avec le père noël (d'où cela pouvait se faire ? Xavier a des connaissances, mais le Père Noël ? D'ailleurs, Jordan croit encore au Père Noël ?) et une boutique de bûches de Noël (pourquoi avait-il droit à deux cadeaux ?... Xavier devait y être pour quelque chose)._

 _10 -_ _Hurley_ _, une nouvelle planche de surf (car il allait forcément finir par briser la sienne, à force de faire l'andouille avec son Surf des Neiges)._

 _11 -_ _Darren_ _, des nouveaux gants de football (les siens s'étaient usés à force d'être régulièrement utilisés)._

 _12 -_ _Caleb_ _, un jeu d'échec (étrange qu'il n'ait pas demandé une arme blanche, comme Aiden)._

 _13 -_ _Jack_ _, une place V.I.P pour les toilettes (impossible qu'il ait vraiment demandé ça...)._

 _14 -_ _Todd_ _, un garde du corps pour se protéger de Caleb et Aiden (... Tori serait sûrement en mesure de lui en procurer un, non ?)._

 _15 -_ _Thor_ _, un Monopoly pour jouer avec ses frères et sœurs (c'était le cadeau le plus normal jusqu'à présent, avec la New Nintendo 3DS)._

 _16 -_ _Aphrodite_ _, un temple en son nom (je sais qu'il est égocentrique, mais à ce point ? D'ailleurs je suis sûr que Xavier va juste lui offrir une petite maquette en bois comme temple)._

 _17 -_ _Bryce_ _, être débarrassé de l'autre four à micro-onde ou sinon, une boule à secouer avec un petit renard blanc (Ah tiens, Bryce pouvait être modeste et sensible ? Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à son caractère...)._

 _18 -_ _Claude_ _, être débarrassé de l'autre frigo à glaçons ou sinon, une écharpe rouge avec des petits sapins dessus (Tiens, lui aussi ? Waouh, Noël semblait vraiment leur réussir !)_

 _19 -_ _Tori_ _, une collection de cadre photo pour y mettre les photos de l'équipe Raimon et l'équipe des Services Secrètes, et aussi parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps d'en acheter (C'est si remplie que ça la vie de la fille du Premier Ministre Japonais ?)._

 _20 -_ _Sue_ _, Erik (mais comme ce n'est pas vraiment possible, elle va sans doute se retrouver avec une photo d'Erik)._

« Bon, on les pratiquement tous faits ! » s'exclama Nathan en soupira, à la fois heureux et étonner d'avoir fini. « Il ne manque que Sue, Todd, Jack et Jordan. »

« C'est cela. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais me charger du reste »

 _Merci_ ! pensa intérieurement Nathan – il détestait vraiment les centres commerciaux, non seulement parce que ce n'était pas son genre mais principalement à cause de Sue. Après, peut-être que Xavier voulait simplement être seul avec ses fournisseurs personnels. Car quand un ami demande de voir le père noël et l'autre veut un garde du corps, certain que Xavier devait avoir ses fréquentations privées. Bah, dans tous les cas, Nathan s'en fichait. Il était libre, enfin ! Certes, encore coincé dans une galerie remplie de monde et aux couleurs beaucoup trop fluorescentes, mais libre quand même. Libre de la tyrannie de Xavier ! S'il n'était pas dans un lieu public, il aurait sauté de joie – autant que Mark quand celui-ci apprenait qu'il allait jouer au football.

« Au fait, Xavier » appela-t-il soudainement en se rappelant d'une chose. « Comme nous avons fini, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu joues les bons samaritains pour noël ? Tes cadeaux sont empoisonnés, c'est ça ? »

Xavier ricana doucement, ce qui donna encore plus la chair de poule à son coéquipier.

« Mais non voyons, je ne ferais jamais ça. » défendit l'attaque en souriant. « Tu veux vraiment savoir mes raisons ? »

«... Oui. Enfin, je crois. » affirma Nathan, après une brève hésitation.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te le dire. En fait, vois-tu, cela est tout simple. Je voulais juste offrir un cadeau à Jordan. »

« ... Pardon ? »

« Tu as bien entendu. » confirma Xavier. « Pour Noël, je me suis dit que j'offrirai à Jordan le – ou les cadeaux de son choix. Alors j'en ai parlé à ma sœur, tu sais, Aquilina Schiller, et elle m'a proposé d'en profiter pour acheter un cadeau à chacun, puisque c'est noël et donc nous sommes dans l'esprit de partage et tout ça...Bien que je ne comprenne pas le concept et l'intérêt. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai accepté, et de ce fait, elle a pu convaincre notre professeur, Percival Travis, de nous faire réfléchir sur un cadeau qu'on voudrait à noël et le mettre à l'écrit sur une feuille qu'il ramasserait. »

« C'était ça l'intérêt de ce devoir ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il avait fait ça juste pour ne pas faire cours... »

« Eh non. Et, finalement, j'ai récupéré le papier. C'est comme cela que j'ai su quoi acheter à qui. Et donc... »

Xavier ne termina pas sa phrase, qu'il laissa en suspens, un sourire aux lèvres. Intrigué, Nathan le regarda d'un air suspicieux, se demandant ce qu'il préparait. Mais il se rendit vite compte de son erreur lorsque Xavier fit un signe de la main à quelqu'un devant eux. Et cette personne n'était autre que...

« Hey, Xavier, Nathan ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Salut Tori ! Xavier et moi, nous sommes venus pour- Aie !... Euh, faire quelques courses. » rectifia Nathan quand Xavier lui frappa _accidentellement_ le tibia, surtout pour qu'il évite de révéler leur véritable raison d'être au centre commercial.

Il s'agissait bien de Tori, habillée d'un costume noir, ce qui contrastait avec son bonnet bleu et blanc habituel.

« Et quoi ? Que fais-tu là ? » poursuivit Xavier.

« Moi ? je suis venue accompagner mon père pour une interview pour la fête de Noël. Il a prévu de faire un discours qui sera retranscrit directement à la télévision. » expliqua Tori.

Elle désigna son père, qui était occupé à observer deux personnes qui, à l'aide d'échelles, habillaient ce qui devait sûrement être le plus grand sapin de tout le centre commercial. Apparemment, il n'était pas entièrement satisfait de la décoration et indiquait aux deux travailleurs ce qu'il fallait changer.

« Tori, pourquoi ton père, le premier ministre Japonais, s'occupe-t-il de la décoration d'un sapin ? » questionna Nathan, vraiment perplexe.

« Oh, c'est pour les caméras. Il a prévu de se placer devant ce sapin pour l'interview. »

En effet, on pouvait remarquer la présence d'un caméraman, accompagné d'une journaliste, qui observaient eux aussi les préparatifs du sapin de Noël.

« Oui, là c'est mieux !... Non, non, je veux que cette guirlande soit plus en hauteur. Je sais que vous avez peur du vide, Daniel, mais dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas accepter de travailler pour moi ! » s'esclaffait le père de Tori, le premier Ministre Vanguard, un homme à la tenue toujours très conventionnel, et à la coupe de cheveux très soignée.

«... Il est un peu sur les nerfs ces jours-ci. » annonça Tori avec un sourire.

« Comment ça, Daniel, vous n'irez pas au sommet mettre cette étoile ? Un peu de courage, voyons ! »

Le fameux employé, Daniel, un garçon assez jeune aux cheveux bruns indomptables, secoua nerveusement la tête, ses mains solidement accrochées à l'échelle tandis qu'il peinait à regarder son supérieur, en contre-bas. M. Vanguard soupira, plaçant les mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas ? Dans ce cas, qui est volontaire pour placer l'étoile sur le sapin ? »

Immédiatement, Tori se tourna vers son père, se proposant pour cette tâche _ardue_ (selon Daniel, bien sûr, qui semblait avoir autant de courage que Todd face à Aiden). Daniel descendit volonté de l'échelle et, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, s'essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front, en laissant la place à la fille du Premier Ministre.

« Franchement Daniel, où est l'énergie de votre jeunesse flamboyante ? » s'exclama son supérieur. « Vous faites plus vieux que vos vingt-cinq ans ! »

« Désolé, monsieur... » s'excusa piteusement l'employé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je vais placer l'étoile. » assura Tori en attrapant la décoration (une sublime étoile blanche avec quelques reflets dorées) des mains de Daniel, pour monter à l'échelle.

« D'accord, mais fais attention ma chérie. » répondit son père.

Un peu en retrait, Nathan confrontait Xavier, au sujet de son discret (mais néanmoins très douloureux) coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Je sais que tu veux laisser ça secret, mais tu n'as pas des moyens plus doux d'y parvenir ? Car si tu commences à frapper les jambes, je te jure que je pars sans hésitation. »

« Enfin, Nathan, voyons, il fallait bien que j'intervienne. Tu allais compromettre ma surprise. »

« ... Parfois, tu es vraiment insupportable. »

«VICTORIA ! »

L'appel désespéré du Premier Ministre les interrompu. Se tournant vers la source du problème, les deux garçons virent l'échelle, sur laquelle Tori était, pencher gravement sur le côté, provoquant à la jeune fille de perdre son emprise sur les barreaux et de tomber dans le vide dans un cri.

« TORI ! » s'écrièrent en cœur ses deux amis de l'équipe de Raimon.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, comme le premier Ministre qui se précipitait à toute allure dans le vain espoir de sauver sa fille d'une dangereusement chute, Nathan réagit. A la vitesse éclair, il courut vers Tori aussi vite que sur un terrain de foot, prêt à la réceptionner. Mais, parce que la chance ne semblait pas être de son côté, et parce que le sol était assez glissant et que ses chaussures n'étaient pas aussi résistantes que celles de l'équipe de foot, il trébucha et tomba à la renverse.

« Hé ben... Ce n'est pas avec des incapables pareils qu'on risque de la sauver... » commenta distraitement Xavier dans la panique, ce qui était assez ironiquement puisque cela ressemblait plutôt à quelque chose que Nathan dirait, dans une autre situation.

Heureusement, au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde (sauf Nathan), le défenseur vedette de Raimon tomba pile à l'endroit où tomba Tori et put donc, involontaire, arrêter sa chute avec son corps.

« Oh, merci de ton intervention, Nathan. » remercia Tori.

« ... Pas de... problème... » répondit Nathan entre deux gémissements de douleurs, sa tête contre le sol.

Tandis que Tori aida le défenseur à se relever, le Premier Ministre, souriant, se mit à applaudir, bientôt suivit par toute la foule de personne qui, attirée par l'agitation, s'était rassemblée autour.

« Tu as toute ma reconnaissance pour avoir sauvé ma fille, mon garçon. » remercia le Premier Ministre en serrant la main de Nathan.

« Euh... Tout le plaisir est pour moi... monsieur... » lui répondit Nathan d'un air peu décidé.

Il lui serra la main, grimaçant un peu à la forte poignée du Ministre. Soudain des flashs lumineux le prirent par surprise, tandis qu'une voix s'éleva :

« Incroyable mesdames et messieurs ! Vous avez assistés en direct au sauvetage de la fille du Premier Ministre Japonais par une jeune collégienne aux cheveux bleus ! Qui a même été remercié personnellement par le Premier Ministre lui-même ! »

Nathan grimaça. Qu'est-ce que la journaliste racontait encore ? Depuis quand était-il une _jeune collégienne_ ? Il soupira : cette journée devenait de plus en plus agaçante. _Vivement qu'elle se termine_... pensa-t-il.

A son plus grand bonheur, Xavier le libéra de ses fonctions peu de temps après, lui assurant qu'il allait _s'occuper de tout le reste_ , avec un sourire qui ne rassura absolument pas le défenseur. Mais il était plus qu'heureux d'enfin quitter le centre commercial pour rentrer tranquillement dans les dortoirs de Raimon et se reposer _longuement_.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans les rues d'Inazuma, alors que le crépuscule approchait, à marcher vers l'école, son esprit vide de toute pensée. Sauf peut-être un peu de mélancolie ? Après tout, c'était le réveillon de noël, et il le fêtait sans ses parents, encore une fois. Et ça, même l'énergie flamboyante de Mark n'arriverait pas à changer son humeur désastreuse, quoi que Xavier y ait bien réussi.

« Et maintenant, une interview exclusif du Premier Ministre Japonais, en direct du centre commercial d'Inazuma ! »

Nathan leva la tête vers un écran de télévision placé dans une vitrine. L'écran montrait le Premier Ministre, comme l'avait dit Tori, devant l'immense sapin de noël décoré peu de temps avant. L'homme politique, fixant la caméra devant lui, souriait. Il écarta les bras et prit la parole :

« Mes chers concitoyens ! Aujourd'hui nous fêtons le réveillon de noël, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. N'oubliez pas de profiter de cette merveilleuse soirée pour la fêter avec vos amis et votre famille... »

Nathan n'écouta pas le reste du discours et reprit son trajet vers l'école.

« Hey, Nathan, tu viens JOUER AU FOOTBALL ? »

Voilà ce qui l'accueillit à son retour à Raimon, devant le terrain extérieur de l'école. Mark, avec son éternelle sourire d'idiot qui, pour une raison étrange, arrivait généralement soit à réconforter soit à énerver encore plus.

« Non merci Mark, j'ai des choses à... »

Nathan ne termina pas sa phrase, attrapant son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche. Intrigué, sans même regarder qui l'avait appelé, il décrocha.

« Oui ? »

« Bonsoir mon chérie, comment vas-tu ? »

« Maman ? » répondit Nathan avec étonnement. « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? »

Non pas que cela lui déplaisait, mais il lui avait déjà parlé un peu plus tôt, et ne pensait pas la recontacter avant demain.

« Disons que ta mère et moi avons une surprise pour toi. » lui répondit une voix plus grave.

« Papa, toi aussi tu es là ? Franchement vous commencez à m'inquiéter tous les deux. Il y a un problème par hasard ? »

« Un problème ? Mais aucun voyons ! » assura son père d'une voix joyeuse. « Disons que nous te réservons une... surprise. Que dirais-tu de te retourner pour voir ? »

« Une surprise ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec le fait que je me...»

Nathan ne termina pas sa phrase. En fait, même s'il le pouvait, il n'aurait sûrement pas trouvé quoi que ce soit à dire car, alors qu'il se retournait à la demande de son père, ce qu'il vit devant lui le stupéfia. Tous deux souriant, devant le portail de l'école, se trouvaient ses parents, une femme aux longs cheveux bleus comme les siens et un homme avec les mêmes yeux marron que les siens.

« Maman ? Papa ? » s'écria Nathan en se précipitant vers eux. « Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Vois-tu, ce matin même nous avons reçu un étrange appel. Un certain M. Schiller nous a offert deux billets d'avions pour rentrer au Japon pour Noël. » expliqua son père. « Normalement de tels billets sont hors de prix à cette période de l'année alors, quand nous avons compris que nous aurions une chance de te voir, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion. »

« Mais quand même... Ce M. Schiller ne nous a pas expliqué pourquoi il nous a offert ces billets... » avoua sa mère, d'un ton intrigué.

« Oh, voyons chérie, ce n'est pas important ! Ce qui compte, c'est que nous ici, pour le réveillon de Noël, avec notre fils ! » s'exclama son mari en souriant. « Alors Nathan, qu'en dis-tu ? On rentre à la maison ? »

« Bien sûr !... Oh, attendez... »

Nathan s'approcha du terrain de sport où, même avec un terrain glissant, Mark jouait au football avec une passion brûlante.

« Hey, Mark ! Ton offre tiens toujours ? »

Le jeune gardien de but arrêta de faire rebondir son ballon sur sa tête et se tourna vers son ami d'enfance, souriant.

« Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours prêt à jouer avec toi au football enfin ! »

Nathan hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses parents, leur offrant un sourire d'excuse.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si je reste encore un peu ? »

« Bien que non ! » lui répondit sa mère en souriant. « On t'attendra à la maison, trésors. »

« Mais ne tarde pas trop. Ta mère a préparé un repas délicieux. » taquina son père.

Nathan salua ses parents avant de courir vers le terrain de football pour jouer avec Mark. Finalement, cette journée n'était pas aussi terrible que ça. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Xavier, car cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était derrière cette manigance.

« Hey, Mark, prépare-toi, je vais tirer ! »

« C'est quand tu veux, Nathan ! Je vais l'arrêter ! »

* * *

 **N/B :... ENFIN ! Attendez, comment suis-je passer d'un chapitre prévu à deux-milles mots à plus de quatre mille mots ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu, mais je ne voyais pas comment finir autrement ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plût et, encore une fois, joyeux noël à tous !**


	20. Des amis d'International !

**Au départ, ce chapitre devait être très différent. Mais genre très. Mais comme je me suis retapé la saison 3 d'Inazuma Eleven, c'est-à-dire le FFI, j'ai grave eu envie de faire apparaitre ces personnages. Du coup, les voilà (faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de faire apparaitre de nouveaux personnages moi... Mais j'y peux rien, j'adore en faire apparaitre des nouveaux !)**

 **D'ailleurs, je l'ai remarqué en l'écrivant mais, durant ce chapitre, j'ai tenté de revenir à certaines « bases » des premiers chapitres, comme pour Jude, Axel et même Shawn/Aiden. J'espère que ça vous conviendra.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Des amis d'International !**_

C'était un jour comme les autres où les Raimon mangeaient tranquillement à la cafétéria. Et pourquoi tranquillement ? Car, en dépit des cris incessants du trio d'idiots (Byron, Claude et Bryce, rappelons-le), l'absence de Mark et son amour pour le football permettait un peu de calme. Sauf que cela ne dura pas longtemps puisque le capitaine des Raimon apparut bruyamment dans la salle, se dirigeant vers la table où étaient assis, Nathan, Axel et Jude. Bien sûr, un ballon se trouvait dans ses mains.

« C'est trop bien les gars ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Mark ? » demanda Nathan avec lassitude.

« Mon grand-père m'a dit qu'il y aura des nouveaux élèves ! »

Apparemment cette nouvelle ne fit pas autant d'effet que Mark pouvait l'espérer auprès de ses amis. Il fallait les comprendre après tout : les derniers élèves accueillis furent Byron, Claude et Bryce. Du coup, autant dire que cela n'avait pas été une bonne nouvelle. Car...

« TU ME CHERCHES LE FRIGO ? »

« C'EST CELUI A LA TÊTE DE TULIPE QUI ME DIT ÇA ? »

« TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ! VOUS EMPÊCHEZ LE MONDE DE PROFITER DE MON ÉCLAT ! »

« LA FERME TOI-MÊME, DIEU DE PACOTILLE ! »

Ouais, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Sauf que ça, Mark ne le remarquait pas. Comme à son habitude.

« Mais pourquoi vous ne réagissez pas les gars ? » s'exclama Mark en voyant le manque de réaction de ses amis. « C'est trop génial ! Imaginez que ça soient des fans de football ! »

« Ouais. Ou peut-être qu'ils font partis du club d'échec. » ricana Scotty.

« Ou d'aucun club. » ajouta Jude.

« Tu sais, Mark, le monde ne tourne pas autour du football » dit Axel.

« ... Bien sûr que si ! » rétorqua Mark avec un sourire. « Après tout, la terre est ronde, non ? »

Nathan et Axel fixèrent Mark, se demandant quel rapport il y avait entre la terre et le football. Mais avant que Jude ne puise leur expliquer (après tout, cela serait _beaucoup_ trop long, n'oublions pas), Mark enchaîna :

« La terre est ronde comme un ballon de football ! »

« ... Je vais y aller » annonça Axel en se levant pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, seulement pour être arrêté par Austin et Darren, qui lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas un oiseau et que, par conséquence, il ne pouvait pas voler et planer.

« Pitié, tuez-moi... » plaida Nathan en posant sa tête sur la table.

« Cela peut se faire, si tu veux. » dit une voix narquoise dans son dos.

Nathan frissonna et se leva brusquement, bondissant loin de Shawn – ou plutôt Aiden, qui le fixait de ses yeux orange et de grand sourire mauvais.

« C- C'était pas pour de vrai ! » s'exclama Nathan. « Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Aiden ricana et s'en alla, vers Tod. Qui eut la même réaction que Nathan, sauf qu'Aiden ne le lâcha pas. Du coup, avec un grand cri aigu, le petit joueur partit en courant dans les couloirs de Raimon, pourchasser par un Aiden armé d'un couteau.

« Ha, ha, ils ne cesseront jamais de jouer ces deux-là ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hurley, sans se rendre compte du danger que courait Tod – après tout, cela était devenu quotidien de voir ces deux-là jouer au chat et à la souris.

« Hey, Mark ! » appela Darren en s'approchant de son idole. « Tu connais ces nouveaux élèves ? »

« Hein ?... Absolument pas ! » répondit Mark en souriant. « Mais si mon grand-père les connais, je suis certain que ce sont des amateurs de football, comme nous tous ! Bon, et si on allait...»

« Jouer au football, on sait. Merci d'épargner nos oreilles. » intervenu Nathan. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

Une sonnerie retentit.

« Car c'est l'heure d'aller en cours » répondit Jude avec un sourire.

Mark grimaça, prenant un air désemparé tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, mais pas vers leur salle de classe. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il fut arrêté par Axel et Jude, chacun d'eux agrippant leur capitaine par le bras pour le traîner vers le couloir de leur salle de classe.

« NON, JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! JE VEUX JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! GRAND-PERE, A L'AIDE ! »

« Pff, à chaque fois il va nous faire la même scène ? » râla Caleb, tandis qu'il posa un pion sur l'échiquier en face de lui. « Hey, Jude, si tu te barres, comment tu veux qu'on finisse notre partie d'échec ? Reviens ici, immédiatement ! »

«... Ne me dites pas que c'est la même partie d'échec que... » marmonna Nathan.

« Bah, ils sont motivés ! C'est comme quand tu surf une vague. Tant qu'elle n'est pas finie, tu dois continuer ! » dit Hurley, entraînant Darren avec lui.

« Franchement, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte, celui-là ! » déclara Sue à Tori, alors qu'elle fixait le surfeur, les mains sur les hanches.

« Bah tu sais, ça doit être comme Mark, quand t'as une passion, tu en parles tout le temps. » plaisanta son amie, la traînant avec elle vers leur salle de classe.

« Xavier, je veux une glace... » gémit Jordan.

« Je t'en payerai une après les cours. » promis Xavier.

« Hé ben, on peut dire qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais par ici ! » ria Thor.

« Cela c'est sur mon pote ! » confirma Hurley. « Allez vient Darren, après avoir surmonté la vague assommante des cours, on ira faire du surf ! »

« Mais Hurley... Y'a pas de plage dans les environs. Et en plus je ne sais pas surfer... »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai ! »

Ainsi, comme un groupe parfaitement normal d'amis, toute la joyeuse bande s'en alla en cours, certains de gré, d'autres de force, dans un chahut habituelle de l'équipe de foot de l'école. Pourtant, cette fois ci, le brouhaha se stoppa net une fois les portes de leur salle de classe ouverte. Un grand silence se fit, tandis que ceux derrière tentèrent en vain de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Et puis...

« TOI ! » s'exclama Byron en poussa sans ménage ceux qui lui bloquaient le passage, ne remarquant même pas le regard noir que lui lançaient Aiden et Caleb.

« Tu le connais ? » demandèrent en cœur Bryce et Claude en se rapprochant de lui.

Dans la salle, un peu en avant, Byron, Bryce et Claude faisaient face au professeur Travis et d'autres élèves. Des élèves qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus dans cette école. Enfin, du moins pour la plupart, puisque Byron semblait les connaitre, vu le regard assassin qu'il leur lançait, surtout à l'un d'eux : un garçon semblable à Nathan, avec de longs cheveux bleus, qui cachaient son œil droit, en opposition à ceux de Nathan qui lui cachait l'œil gauche.

« Oui, moi ? » répondit l'individu, d'un ton assez moqueur. « Qui a-t-il ? Mon charme naturel te laisse sans voix ? »

Byron serra les dents, semblant prêt à l'étrangler. Mais, lorsqu'il fit un geste en direction de lui, Bryce et Claude intervinrent et le retinrent, l'empêchant de commettre un meurtre qui l'emmènerait en prison à son si jeune âge – ce qui mettrait sûrement un terme à sa prometteuse carrière de footballeur. Ainsi, avant que Byron n'aggrave sa situation, ses deux amis le traînèrent hors de la salle, chacun se dégageant pour les laisser passer.

« Ben, ils se connaissent tous les deux ? » demanda Mark à personne en particulier.

« Pour répondre à ta question, non, nous ne sommes pas des connaissances. » lui répondit l'autre garçon aux cheveux bleus. « Mais, pour dire la vérité, je le trouve fort divertissant. »

« ... Euh, Aphrodite doit le prendre pour un compliment ? » demanda Nathan.

« Pourtant on dirait clairement que c'est une insulte. » rétorqua Jude. « Je te trouve bien prétentieux. »

« Il est snobinard, oui. » confirma Xavier.

« Snobi-quoi ? » répéta Hurley.

« Snobinard. » répéta Jude. « Cela vient du mot Snob, ce qui signifie : qui affecte et admire les manières, les opinions qui sont en vogue dans les milieux qui passent pour distingués et qui méprise tout ce qui n'est pas issu de ces milieux »

« ... Tu ne viendrais pas de nous sortir la définition d'un dictionnaire par hasard ? » demanda suspicieusement Nathan.

« ... Euh, tu peux répéter, mec ? » demanda Hurley.

« NON ! » s'écrièrent en cœur Nathan, Tod, Xavier, Jordan et quelques Raimon qui écoutaient encore, contrairement à d'autres, comme Scotty et Sue qui semblaient somnoler sur place.

« ... Mark Evans ? »

Le concerné se tourna vers les élèves auprès du professeur Travis. S'était avancé, un garçon à la peau bronzé et aux cheveux turquoise. Ses yeux noirs étaient rivés vers Mark.

« Mmh, tu me connais ? » demanda Mark.

Le garçon au teint bronzé sourit, s'approchant de lui.

« Toi non, mais moi oui. »

Il continua de s'avancer, jusqu'à se retrouver face à face à Mark. Tandis que les Raimon restèrent sur leur garde, surpris du comportement de l'individu, ce dernier, à la surprise générale de l'équipe, tendit sa main à Mark, lui offrant un grand sourire béat très semblable à celui du capitaine des Raimons.

« Ha, ha, faites pas cette tête voyons ! J'avais vraiment hâte de te connaitre, Mark Evans ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« ... Euh, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » répondit Mark en souriant, après une brève hésitation. « Je suis Mark Evans !... Et tu es ? »

« Hector Hélio. » se présenta le garçon, avant de pointer le reste du groupe d'élève derrière lui. « Et voici mes amis. Le garçon prétentieux que tu as déjà vu, c'est Edgar Partinus. »

« Tss, je ne suis pas prétentieux, juste au-dessus des autres. Et à juste titre. » défendit le _snobinard_.

« A côté, il y a Mark Krueger. Oui, il a le même prénom que toi, on a trouvé ça très drôle. »

« Je sens que ça va être très amusant de nous différencier quand on nous appellera par nos prénoms. » ajouta le fameux Mark Krueger, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et yeux sarcelles.

« Et, enfin, il y a Paolo Bianchi. Mais on aime bien le surnommé l'Ikemen. »

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hector ? Je ne suis pas un Ikemen... » défendit d'un ton gêné le fameux Paolo, un garçon aux allures d'Italien avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux rappelant ceux de...

« On dirait Oliver Atton dans Olive et Tom ! » fit remarquer Tod.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Sue avant d'afficher un sourire rêveur, des étoiles pleins les yeux. « Il ressemble à mon mamours ! »

« ... Mamours ? » répéta Paolo.

« Ne faites pas attention. C'est comme ça qu'elle appelle Erik. » dit Tori.

« Erik ? » répéta Mark (Krueger, bien sûr). « Tu veux dire Erik Eagle ? »

« En effet. Tu le connais ? » demanda son jumeau de prénom (Evans).

« Bien sûr que je le connais ! Il fait partie de notre équipe, aux Etats-Unis. »

Un instant de silence se fit, avant que tous (ou du moins, presque tous) les Raimon s'exclament en cœur :

« TU VIENS DES ETATS-UNIS ? »

« TU CONNAIS MAMOURS ? »

« En effet » confirma l'Américain. « En fait, nous venons tous de pays différents. Paolo vient d'Italie, Hector de Costail, Edgar de l'Angleterre et moi de... » Krueger finit sa phrase dans un murmure que personne n'entendit. Mais le garçon ne sembla pas le remarquer. Son visage s'attrista tandis qu'il baissa la tête et, avant que quiconque ne comprenne ce qui se passe, il disparut, se retrouvant recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, dans l'ombre.

« Hey, ça va ? » lui demanda le Mark japonais.

« Dylan... » marmonna son homonyme américain.

« Ne fais pas attention. » lui conseilla Hector en posant une main sur l'épaule du gardien. « Il est juste en train de déprimer. Cela lui arrive tout le temps quand il pense à Dylan Keats, son meilleur ami, qui est resté aux Etats-Unis. Ça va lui passer. Il suffit d'éviter le sujet. »

« ... Si tu le dis. » répondit Mark en se retournant vers les autres. « Donc comme ça vous venez de différents pays ? C'est trop bien ça ! Au fait, j'avais une question importante à vous poser. »

« Vas-y, on t'écoute. » dit Paolo et Hector en cœur, Edgar étant occupé à faire une phrase à rallonge snobinarde qui sortait comme « Je daigne ouïr ce que tu as à nous demander alors parle. »

Tout le monde se tut, attendant avec impatience la question importante de Mark.

« Vous voulez JOUER AU FOOTBALL ? »

Un soupir général se fit parmi les Raimon et mêmes les nouveaux élèves étrangers semblaient interpeller par cette simplicité de question.

« Je savais ça... » soupira Nathan.

« Tu devrais d'abord commencer par leur demandé s'ils jouent au foot avant de leur proposer une partie. » conseilla Jude.

« Ah oui... Ha, ha, ha... Vous jouez au football ? »

« ... C'est désespérant. » déclara Axel.

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Mark Evans** _est connecté._

 **Mark Evans.** Hey les gars, ce n'est pas génial d'avoir de nouveaux coéquipiers pour JOUER AU FOOTBALL ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Ouais, génial, si tu le dis.

 **Shawn Froste.** En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne vas pas finir comme la dernière fois.

 **Darren Lachance.** Que veux-tu dire, Shawn ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Tu parles du trio d'imbéciles ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Ce n'était pas le trio d'idiots ?

 **Nathan Swift**. ... Qu'importe. Ça revient au même. C'est sûr que si ces quatre-là deviennent comme la bande à Aphrodite, on est mal barré. Ces trois-là sont déjà bien assez des catastrophes. Pas besoin de supplémentaire.

 **Tod Ironside.** Il a raison. On a déjà bien assez de problèmes avec Aphrodite.

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** Je comprends que tu ne me comprennes pas.

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Quelle éloquence particulière pourrie.

 **Mark Evans.** Elo-quoi ?

 **Jude Sharp.** L'éloquence est l'art, le talent de bien parler, de persuader et de convaincre par la parole. Ainsi...

 **Nathan Swift.** Non, ça va aller merci. Mark, la seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que ça ne se mange pas.

 **Jordan Greenway.** Oh, dommage...

 **Nathan Swift.** … Aucun commentaire.

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** ARRÊTEZ DE M'INTERROMPRE ! Bref, je disais. C'est normal. Après tous, les mortels ne sont pas faits pour côtoyer les dieux.

 **Torch.** C'est sûr que côtoyer un dieu comme ça, c'est impossible. T'es trop insupportable.

 **Fox.** Mmh, c'est toi qui dis ça ?

 **Torch.** Un problème, le glaçon ?

 **Fox.** Comment m'as-tu appelé, la tulipe ?

 **Torch.** RÉPÈTE UN PEU, LE CONGÉLATEUR !

 **Fox.** TU ES DEVENU SOURD, ESPÈCE DE FEU DE CAMP ?

 **Torch.** TU VAS VOIR, FRIGO MOISI !

 **Fox.** JE T'ATTENDS, ESPÈCE DE FOUR A MICRO-ONDE !

 **Xavier Foster.** Leurs insultes sont de plus en plus raffinées.

 **Axel Blaze.** Par raffinées, tu entends pourries ?

 **Nathan Swift, Dieu de l'Amour** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Paolo Bianchi.** Ha, ha, il y en a de l'animation par ici !

 **Mark Evans.** Oh, mais c'est Paolo ! Tu es déjà inscrit à l'Inabook ?

 **Paolo Bianchi.** En effet. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

 **Edgar Partinus** et **Mark Krueger** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Krueger.** Salut tout le monde !

 **Edgar Partinus.** Il semblerait que les réseaux sociaux japonais soient encore plus mauvais que je ne le pensais. Quelle impolitesse dans ces messages.

 **Nathan Swift.** Mince, il est là lui aussi...

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** ... TOI... ENCORE TOI !

 **Hurley Kane.** Hey, Aphrodite, pourquoi tu sembles tellement lui en vouloir, à ce mec ? Y'as un problème entre vous ?

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** Bien sûr que j'ai un problème avec ce snob, prétentieux, vantard, asocial, charmeur, abruti d'Anglais !

 **Darren Lachance.** Waouh, il semble vraiment le détester.

 **Austin Hobbes, Hurley Kane** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Je trouve ça quand même très ironique que ça soi lui qui dise ça.

 **Xavier Foster.** C'est certain.

 **Fox, Torch** et **deux autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Au fait, il n'est pas encore connecté, Hector ?

 **Paolo Bianchi.** Non pas encore, il a quelques difficultés avec Internet.

 **Scotty Banyan.** Ah bon, comment c'est possible ? Il doit vraiment être un Noob alors ! Hi, hi, hi !

 **Paolo Bianchi.** Un quoi ?... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il nous a dit que c'est parce qu'il aime tellement le foot qu'il ne s'est jamais intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 **Nathan Swift.** C'est moi ou ce garçon est aussi désespérément passionné que Mark ?

 **Axel Blaze, Jude Sharp** et **dix autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Edgar Partinus**. Dis-moi, Evans, de quoi voulais-tu discuter avec Hector ?

 **Mark Evans.** Oh, je voulais juste savoir comment il me connait.

 **Nathan Swift.** C'est sûr que ça a le mérite d'être intriguant.

 **Xavier Foster, Darren Lachance** et **sept autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Krueger.** Mais bon, le temps qu'il arrive à s'inscrire, je crois que le mystère planera longtemps.

 **Paolo Bianchi, Edgar Partinus** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Au fait les gars... Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais vu que vous venez de pays différents... Comment ça se fait qu'on se comprenne parfaitement bien, alors que vous ne parlez sans doute même pas le japonais.

 **Paolo Bianchi.** Euh...

 **Mark Krueger.** Aucune idée.

 **Edgar Partinus.** Voilà pourquoi nous devrions tous parler anglais. L'anglais est la première langue internationale après tout.

 **Mark Evans.** Bah, ça doit être le football qui nous permet de tous nous comprendre !

 **Xavier Foster.** Ou surtout la magie des montages des jeux et animes japonais.

 **Nathan Swift, Shawn Froste** et **douze autres personnes** _aiment ça._

* * *

 **N/B : J'ai vraiment dû avoir une inspiration de tous les diables, pour avoir écrit ce chapitre entier en une seule soirée (et aussi se retaper la saison 3 d'Inazuma Eleven en français, mais bon). Mais j'aime ça ! Car c'est BEAUCOUP mieux que d'avoir le syndrome de la page blanche. J'avoue que, avant d'écrire ce chapitre, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de faire apparaître** **de nouveaux personnages de sitôt. Mais là, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**

 **Du coup, on va essayer de les ajouter discrètement à l'intrigue (euh non, intrigue est un mot fort pour les chapitres des Elèves de Raimon, mais bon...) sans vraiment tout concentré vers eux (pour pas refaire comme avec Byron, que j'ai vraiment surexploité depuis son apparition dans ma fiction.) D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me dire quels sont vos personnages préférés dans cette histoire, que je vois s'ils sont assez mis en valeurs.**

 **Bref, encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine, en espérant que vous laissiez une review, ça fait plaisir. (D'ailleurs,** **AlieaGakuenAliens, sache que je réfléchie toujours à l'idée que tu m'as donné ! Je suis en train de construire ça dans ma tête et normalement ce chapitre ne devrait plus tarder !)**


	21. Chevalerie et vieille sorcière

_**Chapitre 18 : Chevalerie et vieille sorcière.**_

« Allez, plan numéro... Euh, c'est quel numéro déjà ? »

« Le treizième ? »

« Ou alors le cent-dix-huitième ? »

« Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! C'est bien trop éloigné comme chiffre ! On peut savoir d'où tu tiens un nombre si astronomique, Xavier ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé à tes cent-dix-septièmes autres plans qui ont échoués. Que cela soit contre le prof d'EPS ou Byron. »

« Quoi, Nathan, tu as fait des plans pour te débarrasser de moi ? »

« ... Mince, t'étais pas supposé savoir... » marmonna Nathan. « Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois, il va marcher ! Le plan « _débarrassons nous des étrangers_ » commence ! »

« Tu veux dire, comme les douze autres plans ? » rétorqua Byron.

« ... Rappelez-moi pourquoi je vous ai choisi, toi et Xavier, pour m'épauler ? »

« Car personne d'autre ne voulait, sauf Mark » rappela Xavier en souriant.

« ... »

Nathan ne commenta pas. Etait-ce nécessaire d'expliquer pourquoi il était préférable d'avoir Byron et Xavier à ses côtés à la place de Mark ? Surtout que ces derniers temps, l'un des nouveaux élèves, cet étrange Hector Hélio, aussi jovial que Mark, semblait toujours être à la recherche de leur capitaine.

« _Est-ce que Mark Evans est avec vous ?... Oh, il joue sur le terrain, merci j'y vais de suite !_ » Cela sans que Nathan ne lui ait précisé sur quel terrain de foot, puisque Mark n'était pas sur celui de l'école mais à la rivière.

« _Hey, Mark Evans, et si on allait faire une partie de football ?_ » Cela, en plein cours de M. Hillman. Mais bon, comme il dormait car il avait accidentellement envoyé Jude au tableau, ce n'était pas très important.

Mouais, Hector Hélio semblait très bizarre, autant que l'autre idiot de son groupe, Edgar Partinus. Paolo Bianchi et Mark Krueger, eux, ne le dérangeaient nullement pour le moment, sinon que l'Américain portait le même nom que son meilleur ami, ce qui avait l'habitude de le déstabilisé.

« Hey, regardez ! » s'exclama soudainement Byron.

Nathan se pencha un peu plus à l'angle du mur, derrière lequel ils se cachaient tous les trois, et remarqua l'apparition de la principale (et aussi unique) cible de leur plan : son clone du futur. Bon, en vrai, c'était sûrement juste une coïncidence qu'ils se ressemblent, mais il trouvait cette ressemblance très troublante et trouvait cela très agaçant d'être comparé à _ce type_.

Tranquillement, un étrange livre dans sa main droite, Edgar Partinus lisait tout en marchant, son éternel sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à où il avançait, faisant sûrement confiance à son instinct.

« Fantastique, il regarde pas du tout devant lui ! » marmonna Nathan d'un ton excité. « Il va tomber ! »

Il faisait référence à une flaque d'eau qui se trouvait _par pur hasard_ en plein dans le couloir. Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument _rien à voir_ avec cette _coïncidence_ qu'un seau d'eau soit tombé pile dans ce couloir, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Pourtant, dès qu'Edgar mit un centième de ses chaussures sur la flaque d'eau, il s'arrêta brusquement et passa une main dans les cheveux qui cachaient son œil droit, ricanant.

« Quel idiot je fais. Salir mes chaussures est indigne d'un gentleman. »

« _T'as pas le choix, de toute façon, sinon tu devrais faire un détour._ » pensa Nathan.

L'anglais recula et se retourna. Mais, à la grande surprise de Nathan (qui pensait que Monsieur-Snobisme allait renoncer à passer par ici, et ainsi faire tomber son plan à l'eau) Edgar se mit à faire un salto-arrière, qui le propulsa de l'autre côté sec du couloir. Tandis que la mâchoire de Nathan se décrocha, non seulement parce qu'il était impressionner par les compétences acrobatique de son clone du futur, mais aussi parce qu'une fois encore son plan venait d'échouer, Byron le tira par son t-shirt pour le cacher à la vue d'Edgar, qui reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« Ce type est aussi increvable que le grand-père de Mark ! » gémit Nathan alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner. « Comment je suis censé me débarrasser de lui après ces treize plans échoués ? Le fer à cheveux dysfonctionnant a raté, car ce type se contente d'avoir une brosse à cheveux (alors que Byron utilise un fer à cheveux, donc ça aurait été logique qu'Edgar aussi) ; le coup de pimenter son plat marche pas non plus car il semble aimé le piment (du moins, s'il n'aime pas ça, il n'en a montré aucune réaction) et même l'absence de thé ne lui a rien fait alors que c'est un ANGLAIS et que donc, ça aurait dû le mettre en rogne ! (après tout, à quoi servent les clichés s'ils ne peuvent même pas être vrais, franchement !) Qui est ce type sérieusement ? »

« ... Quelqu'un de chiant. » lui répondit Byron du même ton geignard.

« Un anglais, donc. » conclua Xavier avec un sourire, amusé par le comportement de ses deux coéquipiers. « Allons, ne vous découragez pas si vous n'arrivez pas à le blesser assez pour qu'il ait envie de partir, ce n'est pas si grave. »

« Je suis le seul qui trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain dans ta phrase ? » demanda Nathan.

« Sans doute. » moqua Caleb.

« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas abandonner, Nathan. » reprit Xavier.

« Ah, et pourquoi donc ? »

« Car revoilà l'anglais chiant qui revient. »

Nathan releva brusquement la tête, fusillant du regard Edgar qui venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria, ses yeux toujours rivés vers son livre. Avec une adresse impressionnante (c'est-à-même se demander si la chance ne lui souriait pas un peu trop), il esquiva les verres envoyés par Bryce et Claude, chacun d'eux d'un bout de la salle (car oui, quand on a pas de boule de neige, on utilise des verres. C'est un très bon substitue). Il s'arrêta, semblant intrigué d'une phrase, ce qui lui permit de ne pas cogner dans Aiden qui pourchassait Tod et, dès l'instant où le Schizophrène sortit du chemin pour tuer sa proie, reprit sa route vers la table où se trouvaient l'Ikemen (Paolo), le clone de Mark (Hector) et son homonyme Américain (Krueger).

« C'est pas possible, il a gardé un fer à cheval après sa partie de polo ou quoi ? » s'exclama Nathan.

« Edgar fait du polo ? » demanda Mark, étonné.

« J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche ! » rétorqua le défenseur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si passionnant dans ce bouquin pour qu'il réussisse inconsciemment à rester en dehors du danger ? C'est tellement injuste, on dirait le grand-père de Mark ! »

« Ah, lui aussi est invulnérable ? » demanda innocemment Shawn.

« ... Tiens, t'es pas transformé en Aiden toi ? » s'étonna Axel.

« Mmh ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

«... Les gars, on s'en fiche ! » intervenu Nathan. « Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de l'autre snobinard d'anglais et de son fichu livre ! »

« Je me demande ce qu'il lit... » clama distraitement Xavier.

« Aucune idée. En tout cas, il doit vraiment l'aimer pour ne pas le lâcher des yeux. » dit Jordan, qui mangeait à côté de son meilleur ami (comme d'habitude).

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna Nathan.

« Si à sa place on me prenait mon repas, je serais en colère. Enfin, je crois... »

« Arrête de parler de bouffe et... »

Nathan se stoppa brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

« Mais bien sûr ! J'ai trouvé, c'était évidant ! Merci Jordan ! »

« De rien ! » répondit joyeusement le garçon aux cheveux verts, avant de se rappeler d'une chose « ... Euh, de quoi ? »

Mais Nathan ne lui portait déjà plus aucune attention, se tournant vers Shawn et Axel.

« Vous deux, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Vous vous rappelez du plan Pimenter l'entraineur ? »

« Non. » répondirent honnêtement les deux attaquants vedettes de Raimon.

« Arg ! Mais si, c'est celui où toi, Axel, tu as envoyé un ballon dans la tronche du grand-père de Mark parce que le plan avec Shawn avait raté. »

« Oh, tu parles du jour où tu as fait une dépression ? »

« ... Oui, Shawn, c'est ça. »

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? » demanda Axel, maintenant qu'il était au courant qu'il devrait sans doute envoyer un ballon de foot dans la tronche de quelqu'un (et si c'était sur Edgar, cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Il n'appréciait pas son côté snob).

Deux minutes et un sourire sadique de Nathan plus tard, le duo feu et glace d'attaquant se préparait au plan « _Se débarrasser du snobinard anglais, enfin !_ » (oui, les noms de plan manquent encore cruellement d'originalité et de style). Tous deux étaient postés aux opposées de la salle, chacun observant un objet rond qui se situait au centre de la salle.

« 3...2...1... Allez-y ! » s'écria Nathan.

Sans la moindre compréhension, Shawn et Axel s'entourèrent tous d'eux d'une sphère de glace et de feu et coururent l'un vers l'autre, tous deux tentant d'atteindre le ballon de foot posé à la distance absolument parfaite entre eux d'eux. Ils ne comprirent pas comment ils arrivèrent à courir dans une petite cafétéria, encore moins en esquivant les autres élèves mais, par la magie de... l'animation et des jeux japonais (ainsi que de la fanfiction) ils parvinrent à la balle et frappèrent tous deux dedans. Un ballon entouré de flammes de glace et de feu se précipita vers la table des étudiants étrangers, visant particulièrement Edgar. L'anglais, totalement plongé dans sa lecture, ne remarqua que tardivement l'apparition du ballon, seulement par l'intervention de son ami Hector, qui lui cria :

« Edgar, attention ! »

Avant que l'anglais ne puisse réagir, Hector apparut devant lui et, l'air confiant et déterminé, forma un X avec ses bras en s'écriant :

« Main Céleste X ! »

Une main rouge géante semblable à la main d'énergie de Mark apparue et stoppa le Feu Glacé de Shawn et Axel. A la grande surprise de tous les Raimons, cela suffit à totalement arrêter la Supertechnique combinée.

Un silence se fit dans la salle, avant qu'Hector relève la tête d'un air gêné en s'exclama :

« Ha, ha, c'était un super tir ça ! »

« C'ETAIT GENIAL ! HECTOR, ALLONS JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! » s'écria le plus grand fan de football au monde en se précipitant vers l'originaire de Costail.

Et ainsi, Mark et Hector entreprirent de discuter avidement de football, comme les deux fans qu'ils étaient.

« Pff, ce n'est pas cool... » marmonna Axel en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches avec une mine boudeuse. « C'est pas drôle s'ils arrivent à arrêter mes tirs... »

« Au fait, qui a réalisé un tir pareil ? » demanda Paolo, plus intriguer qu'autre chose.

« C'est eux. » déclara Kruger en désignant Shawn et Axel (ce dernier qui d'ailleurs tentait de se barrer discrètement, seulement pour être retenu par Nathan, le défenseur n'étant pas heureux de l'échec monumental de son plan). « Hey les gars, vous pourriez recommencer cette Supertechnique ? C'est pour que je puisse la montrer à ... »

En un éclair, l'Américain disparu dans un coin, où il se morfondit en marmonnant le nom de son meilleur ami resté au pays.

« Et sinon, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? J'avoue que c'était drôle, mais j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre le concept. » avoua Paolo. « C'est une sorte de rituel de passage ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« ... Ouais, c'est ça ! » clama nerveusement Nathan en posant ses bras autours des épaules des deux attaquants de Raimon. « C'est un rituel ! Si vous réussissez à l'arrête, ça prouve que vous êtes des vrais... euh... Fans de foot ! » conclua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Mark.

« Oh, cool alors ! » s'exclama joyeusement Paolo, ne semblant pas du tout avoir remarqué le mensonge de Nathan. « Hey, Edgar, t'en dis quoi ? Allez, lâche ton livre et rejoins-nous. On va bien s'amuser ! »

L'anglais fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hausser les épaules et de poser son livre sur la table, toujours grand ouvert, en rejoignant ses amis. Bénissant... euh... La déesse qui a pitié d'eux quand ils foirent leur plan, Nathan se précipita (avec discrétion, bien sûr) vers le livre. Il allait enfin savoir comment se débarrasser d'Edgar !

Pourtant, lorsqu'il eut un bref aperçu du contenu du livre, il ne pût s'empêcher de demander à haute voix :

« ... On peut savoir pourquoi tu lis un truc pareil ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Nathan ? Il est bizarre son livre ? » demanda Jordan.

« A moins que tu ne trouves des livres sur des potions pour endormir des gens et les ensorceler, oui. » dit sarcastiquement Nathan, passant l'étrange ouvrage.

« On dirait un livre de recette... » fit remarquer Jordan en lisant quelques passages. « Tu l'as eu où, Edgar ? »

« C'est une vieille dame ressemblant à une sorcière dans la forêt qui me l'a donné. » répondit simplement Edgar en haussant les épaules. « Elle est partie dans l'obscurité avec un rire maléfique avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Et donc, en tant que Gentlemen, je n'ai pas pu refuser ce cadeau, cela aurait été impoli et indigne de moi. »

« ... Car toi tu acceptes de prendre quelque chose qu'une vieille grand-mère qui ressemble et qui a un rire de sorcière te donne ? » résuma Nathan. « Tu n'as jamais vu Blanche-Neige par hasard ? »

« Blanche quoi ? »

« Laisse tombé, la seule chose qui a dû lire de sa vie, ça doit être la Quête du Graal. » dit Xavier en souriant.

« Oh, cette Blanche-Grêle est dans la Quête du Graal ? J'imagine que cela doit être une sorte de magicienne comme la dame du Lac. Etrange, je n'en ai aucun souvenir... » s'exclama Edgar.

« ... Waouh, niveau connerie, t'es pas mal toi non plus... » remarqua Nathan. « Bref ! Sinon, outre le fait que tu ais accepté le cadeau offert par une sorcière... On peut savoir pourquoi tu le lisais ? »

Avant que l'anglais ne puisse donner de raison à Nathan, un étrange cri de Xavier les interrompu.

« Non, Jordan, ne bois pas... ! »

Trop tard, Jordan venait de boire un verre posé sur la table d'Edgar. Et si cela inquiétait Xavier, c'était à cause de l'étrange couleur bleutée de la boisson, ce qui n'avait absolument pas dérouté Jordan de la boire.

« Jordan !... Pourquoi tu as bu ça ? » demanda Xavier d'un air choquée.

« ... J'avais soif ? » répondit logiquement son ami d'enfance.

«... _Oh Dieu, mordre la balle_ ...» marmonna Edgar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda Nathan.

« C'est une expression anglaise » expliqua Jude. « Cela peut se traduire par _Serrer les dents_ mais, en un sens global veut dire : supporter une situation douloureuse ou désagréable qui est inévitable. »

« ... Je le sens très mal. On peut savoir pourquoi il dit ça, et en anglais ? »

« _Eh... Basket case... Sorry._ » répondit Edgar.

« Jude ? Traduction ? »

« Il dit qu'il est impuissant face à cette situation. »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse demander à l'anglais son étrange comportement, il partit sans se retourner, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

« ... J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose. » annonça Axel.

« Belle déduction. » félicita sarcastiquement Nathan. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Son départ précipité ou le fait qu'il se soit soudainement mis à parler anglais ? »

« En tout cas, cela a un lien avec l'étrange boisson qu'à bu Jordan. » intervenu Shawn. « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Moi ? Très bien. » répondit Jordan. « Enfin, j'ai un peu faim mais bon... »

« Ouais, parfaitement normal du coup. » résuma Nathan. « Bon, il faut espérer que cette étrange mixture n'ait aucun effet, sinon il risque d'avoir des morts. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Mark.

« Car Xavier risque sans doute de tuer Edgar. Et bien que ça m'arrangeait de me débarrasser de ce snobinard, ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je m'imagine son départ. »

« Ah oui, ça serait problématique... » avoua Jude.

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Mark Evans** _est connecté._

 **Mark Evans.** Salut les gars ! Ça va ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Oui, si tu exclus le fait qu'Edgar risque de mourir si son étrange comportement se relève être la raison d'un changement flagrant chez Jordan.

 **Shawn Froste.** Je n'imagine pas Xavier devenir un meurtrier.

 **Jordan Greenway, Jude Sharp** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** C'est sûr. J'ai toujours cru que ça serait toi ou Caleb qui finirait en prison le premier.

 **Shawn Froste.** Moi ? Pourquoi ça ?

 **Nathan Swift.** ... Demande à Aiden, tu comprendras.

 **Jordan Greenway.** Mais franchement les gars, faut pas vous inquiétez. Je me sens très bien !

 **Xavier Foster.** Tu en es certain ? Si tu ressens la moindre douleur, préviens-moi.

 **Nathan Swift.** Ouais, on sait ce que tu feras ensuite...

 **Xavier Foster.** Un problème, Nathan ?

 **Nathan Swift.**... N-non, au-aucun problème...

 **Xavier Foster.** Tant mieux.

 **Nathan Swift.** Beurk, parfois tu es encore plus flippant que Caleb et Aiden...

 **Jude Sharp** et **Jordan Greenway** _aiment ça._

* * *

 **N/B : On ne dirait sûrement pas mais cette intrigue se déroule en deux chapitres. Et le prochain AlieaGakuenAliens, tu le reconnaitras sans doute ! (Enfin, normalement après un petit Hors-Sujet que j'ai prévu de faire.)**


	22. La Saint-Valentin chez les Raimon

**Bonne Saint-Valentin en retard de plusieurs semaines ! Enfin, si j'avais fait plus attention à la date de la Saint-Valentin, je vous l'aurais sans doute posté avant le chapitre 18 mais bon, le mal est fait ! Donc profitez de ce chapitre qui vous rappellera cette fête des amoureux !**

 **Mais, juste avant de commencer, voici deux petits trucs à dire :**

 **1 : Je change le** ** _Rated_** **en K +, à cause de certaines relations ambigus qu'il pourrait y avoir. (même si je pense que vous vous en fichez de ce changement de** ** _Rated_** **, j'ai raison ?)**

 **2 : J'ai posté un Spin-off des Elèves de Raimon qui s'appelle Glace, Vent & Love, pour ceux que ça intéresserais. C'est centré sur Nathan, Jordan et Byron (car ça fait un bon moment que j'aime bien ce trio).**

* * *

 _ **Hors-Série : La Saint-Valentin chez les Raimon**_

Ce n'était pas un concept très connu chez les Raimon, et particulièrement chez les garçons. Mais, s'il y avait bien l'un d'entre eux qui accordait une attention particulière à cette fête, il s'agissait du seul et unique Byron Love. Et, comme son nom l'indiquait clairement, autant que son pseudo sur l'Inabook, cela concernait un évènement très apprécié des filles et principalement des amoureux : la Saint-Valentin ! Et qui de mieux que le Dieu de l'Amour, alias Aphrodite, pour s'y mêler ?

Ainsi, c'est avec une bonne humeur inhabituelle qu'il se leva, ignorant même les disputes entre ses deux camarades de dortoirs, qui se disputaient pour savoir lequel irait en premier dans la salle de bain. Lui, y était déjà aller. Après tout, il avait besoin de temps pour coiffer ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Et, pour une fois, il n'intervenu pas entre eux pour éviter d'être en retard. Il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard. Pour le moment, le monde de l'amour avait besoin de son aide !

Telle une princesse qui venait de rencontrer son prince charmant, il gambada gaiement dans le couloir des dortoirs, saluant ses camarades, qui lui répondirent par des regards suspects (surtout de la part d'un Nathan aux cheveux lâchés et décoiffés, signe de son récent réveil).

« Il prépare un truc louche. » annonça le défenseur avec méfiance, à personne en particulier autre que lui-même.

« Je vais lui refaire le portrait, comme ça il arrêtera de sourire comme un idiot. » annonça Aiden.

« Mouais, pas sûr qu'Aphrodite soit la priorité. Pour le moment, je devrais surtout rester loin d'Aiden... » marmonna Nathan en retournant dans son dortoir.

C'est sur cette idée qu'il quitta le couloir pour entrer dans le bâtiment principal et commencer la journée de cours. Mais, même dans l'enceinte de l'école, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais quoi ?

«KKYYYAAA! »

Ah, il venait d'avoir sa réponse. Tandis que tout le monde qui était dans un rayon de cent mètre (oui, ça fait beaucoup) eut les tympans cassés, une diva venait de mourir. Bon, c'était Sue, pas une diva, et techniquement elle n'était pas morte mais vu la mine qu'elle affichait, Nathan avait un doute. En fait, Sue se tenait juste devant son casier, ouvert, et regardait frénétiquement à l'intérieur, secouant de temps en temps Tori qui était à côté d'elle, sans que la fille du premier ministre n'ait le temps de réponde quoi que ce soit aux questions apparemment existentielles de Sue.

« POURQUOI IL N'Y A RIEN ? »

« Sue, je sais pas pou – »

« OU ELLE EST ? ELLE DEVRAIT ETRE LA ! »

"Si votre vous cal -"

« JE SAIS ! ON ME L'A VOLE ! CAR QUELQU'UN EST JALOUX DE LA RELATION ENTRE MAMOURS ET MOI ! »

« Mais Sue, tu n'as pas de relation avec – »

« QUI A PRIS LA LETTRE QUI DEVAIT ME REVENIR DE DROIT ? »

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle quitta le couloir à grand pas. On pouvait pratiquement voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement Sue était rouge de colère. Nathan soupira, frottant son oreille droite.

« _Quel réveil... Je savais que cette journée serait... spécial..._ » pensa-t-il.

Un peu à contrecœur, mais parce qu'il voulait quand même savoir pourquoi il devrait bientôt porter un appareil auditif pour ses pauvres oreilles meurtries, Nathan s'approcha de Tori, qui n'avait pas suivi son amie.

« Hey, Tori, tu sais pourquoi Sue est si... »

« Hystérique ? » compléta Tori.

« Euh, ouais. »

« C'est la Saint-Valentin. »

« Ah... Je comprends mieux. »

Tout s'expliquait ! La Saint-Valentin, le jour de l'amour, où naissaient des couples, où l'on faisait sa déclaration à un être cher et d'autres trucs bien d'amoureux qui ne provoquent que deux réactions : soit de la passion (pour les gens amoureux), soit du dégoût (pour eux qui n'aiment pas la Saint-Valentin et en avaient marre de voir des couples s'aimer bêtement. Pour plus clair : les gens seuls qui n'aiment pas ceux heureux et les autres, comme Nathan, qui s'en contrefichaient royalement).

Sauf que, à Raimon, on pouvait ajouter une troisième catégorie ! Celle de l'effroi et de la peur de cette fête d'amoureux. Oui, il était possible d'avoir peur à la Saint-Valentin, plus qu'à Halloween, qui à côté paraissait très joyeux. La raison ? Oh, très simple et en trois mots, ou plutôt trois noms : Sue, Nelly, Byron. Sue, qui était prête à tuer TOUT LE MONDE si Erik ne lui envoyait pas une lettre, sous prétexte que quelqu'un lui aurait pris la lettre d'amour envoyé par mamours par simple jalousie (oui, Sue était légèrement parano) Nelly, dont l'une des plus grandes passions était de vouloir réunir les gens ensemble (à la plus grande terreurs de ces gens) et Byron, qui... Bah, il était chiant naturellement, donc encore plus à la Saint-Valentin, avec ses idées de _dieu de l'amour_ qui énervaient tout le monde (et tout le monde représentait surtout Nathan).

« J'ai vu Sue qui partait à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Axel qui venait d'arriver.

« Saint-Valentin. » répéta simplement Nathan.

« Oh non... Il me faut trouver une fenêtre... »

Si Nathan voyait la Saint-Valentin en horreur (comme beaucoup d'autres choses et fêtes à ses yeux), cela était plus mitigé pour Axel. Il aimait bien la Saint-Valentin, car il pouvait prouver à tous (et particulièrement cette année, à l'autre idiot de l'Amour, alias Byron) sa popularité auprès des filles. Le problème, c'était que ça allait souvent trop loin et parfois, le harcèlement amoureux (oui, oui, l'amour peut être une forme de harcèlement, du moins dans son cas) lui donnait des envies de suicide.

C'est donc avec résignation qu'il se dirigea vers son casier pour prendre ses affaires, sachant qu'il ne pourrait y échapper. Et comme prévu, il n'y échappa pas. A peine l'ouvrit-il qu'une pile de lettre rose et rouge s'échappa du casier pour tomber au sol, permettant ainsi au casier d'être moins surchargé. Axel soupira et se baissa pour les ramassés. Il le devait bien : il devrait répondre à ses admiratrices et leur dire « Bonjour, c'est Axel, je ne suis pas intéressé mais sache que je t'aime bien quand même » pour garder une certaine popularité auprès de ses fans de la gente féminine sans pour autant leur laisser de faux espoirs.

Quand il se releva, des messages d'amours pleins les mains, une boite en forme de cœur atterrit soudainement dans ses mains tandis qu'une silhouette aléatoire aux longs cheveux apparut devant lui, lui fit la bise, poussa un cri et partit en courant. De nombreux cris _girly_ résonnèrent dans le couloir adjacent d'où venait de disparaitre la personne et l'on put voir disparaitre un groupe de fille.

Axel soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Cette journée allait être longue.

« Ça va Axel ? »

L'attaquant vedette tourna la tête vers l'arrivant Shawn, qui l'observait avec un mélange d'inquiétude légère et d'amusement face à la situation. Axel vit en l'apparition de son homologue de glace une opportunité.

« Hey, Shawn. » dit-il en guise de salutation. « Ça te dirait, des... (il regarda rapidement le contenue de la boite en forme de cœur) des chocolats ? Mon père n'aime pas que j'en mange. Et comme il est médecin, je lui fais confiance sur ce point-là. »

« C'est gentil de penser à moi, mais je n'en mange pas également. » remercia poliment Shawn avec un sourire. « En fait, j'étais moi aussi venu t'en proposer. Etrangement j'en ai trouvé beaucoup qui m'étaient destinés mais je n'ai même pas pu remercier leur envoyeur et lui expliquer que je ne mange pas de chocolat. »

« Je vois... »

Soit Shawn était très bon comédien, soit très ignorant, à ne pas savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un seul envoyeur mais sûrement de dizaines de filles qui pensaient avoir une chance avec lui. En clair, Shawn et lui étaient dans la même situation : harcelé le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Une idée lui vient donc à l'esprit.

« Dit Shawn, ça te dirait qu'on aille se balader en ville ? »

« Hein, tu veux... Sécher les cours ? » s'étonna l'attaquant de glace.

« Ouais. Alors, ça te tente ? »

« Euh... Si tu veux. C'est d'accord. »

Après tout, Shawn n'allait pas refuser de passer du temps avec son rival/ami. Mais juste avant qu'ils ne partent...

« Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de ça ? Dans ce cas, je le récupère. »

Avant que les deux attaquants ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Jude passa devant eux et attrapa la boite de chocolat des mains d'Axel. Ce dernier et Shawn se regardèrent un instant, puis hochèrent les épaules et partirent.

Non préoccupé de ça, Jude s'avança d'un air confiant vers Célia, qui discutait avec Sylvia, et lui tendit les chocolats, avec une rose qu'il avait trouvé sur un casier un peu plus tôt.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Célia. » dit-il en souriant.

« J'y arriverais jamais... ! »

« Mais si mon pote ! T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! »

Caché derrière un mur (du moins ils essayaient), Darren, Hurley et Tori (qui les avait rejoints, pour ne pas avoir à supporter la crise de nerf de Sue) observaient l'échange entre Jude et sa sœur.

« Vas-y, faut pas hésiter quand tu vois une grande vague, au contraire ! Faut foncer sans regret ! » encouragea Hurley.

« Une grande vague ? » répéta Darren, incrédule.

« Laisse tomber, il veut juste dire que même si Jude est là, t'as pas à hésiter. » récapitula Tori. « Vas-y ! »

Sans qu'on ne puisse le laisser donner son avis, Darren fut pousser par ses deux amis (enfin, _amis_ , en cet instant, était peut-être un grand mot – _comploteur diabolique_ paraissait plus appropriés).

Jude et Célia virent alors arriver un Darren au visage rouge et bégayant, qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais bien sûr, cela passa inaperçue et...

« Oh, Darren ! Bonne Saint-Valentin ! » salua gaiement Célia.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin » salua Jude, d'un ton beaucoup plus plat, voir même menaçant – mais cela devait sans doute juste être l'imagination de Darren qui donnait cette impression, sûrement.

« B-bonne Saint... Saint-Va...Valentin ! » répondit Darren.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant d'ignorer Jude pour se concentrer sur Célia. Il allait le faire. Ce n'était pas très dur après tout...

« VAS-Y DARREN ! »

« TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! »

« NE LAISSE PAS LA MER T'EMPORTER ! C'EST A TOI DE LUI MONTRER QUI EST LE ROI DU SURF ! »

 _Je ne fais même pas de surf..._ pensa Darren.

« Qu'ils sont bruyant... » commenta Jude.

Mais à cause de Tori et Hurley qui hurlaient comme des animaux, il ne remarqua pas Darren en train d'offrir des fleurs à Célia. Bien sûr, c'était assez maladroit (c'est Darren après tout), mais l'intention était bien là et Célia accepta avec joie le cadeau. Elle fit encore mieux et offrit des chocolats au garçon, qui rougit encore plus (si cela était encore possible).

« C'EST LA SAINT-VALENTIN ! C'EST LA SAINT-VALENTIN ! ~ »

« LA FERME ! » crièrent en cœur Claude et Bryce, qui pour une fois étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« NON ! C'est la saint-valentin et en tant que dieu de l'amour, je me dois de se faire rencontrer des âmes sœurs ! »

« Je vais le tuer... » marmonna Claude.

« Non, pas avant que je le gèle jusqu'à ce qu'il crève. » continua Bryce.

« Waouh, t'as l'air presque plus violent que moi pour une fois ! » remarqua moqueusement Claude.

« Je déteste les abrutis qui gueulent pour rien. C'est pour ça que tu me fais chier. »

« Je me sens très touché, mademoiselle la reine de glace »

« La ferme, espèce de four à vapeur ! »

Et ils continuèrent de se disputer, ne s'intéressant même plus à Byron qui continuait de sautiller d'un air guilleret dans les couloirs, en jetant des fleurs un peu partout depuis son petit panier.

« Ils arrêtèrent jamais ces deux-là ? » demanda Nathan à personne en particulier.

« Un charmant petit couple, en effet. »

Nathan sursauta.

« Nelly ! Ça va pas d'arriver dans le dos des gens comme ça ? »

Nelly ria doucement. Cela aurait pu paraitre mignon pour toute personne qui ne la connaissait pas mais Nathan (qui avait la malchance de la connaitre) frissonna en l'entendant rire. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un rire de sorcière à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore, Nelly ? »

« Moi ? Absolument rien, voyons ~ ! »

« ... Mouais... J'crois que je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Mais, malheureusement, il eut tout de même la réponse à sa question. Ça se passa un peu plus tard, dans leur salle de classe. Cela aurait pu une heure de cours parfaitement normale (pour une fois), si seulement ce n'était pas la Saint-Valentin. Et qu'il n'y avait pas une rose sur la table de Bryce et Claude.

« Oh, regarde blanche-neige, t'as un fan ! » moqua Claude.

« T'es dans le même cas, rouge-gorge. » répliqua Bryce.

« Ouais, mais moi c'est par admiration. Toi, c'est parce qu'on a pitié. »

« Tss, je suis sûr que c'est toi-même qui a posé cette rose, car tu te sentais seul. »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi le frigo ! »

« Pourquoi, la vérité te blesse ? » demanda Bryce avec un sourire narquois.

« La ferme ! » s'écria Claude, le visage encore plus rouge que celui de Darren quand il est en face de Célia.

« Je la ferme si j'ai envie d'abord. Et pour le moment, je préfère me foutre de toi et de ton fan imaginaire, espère de four égocentrique ! »

« Viens voir si je suis égocentrique, espèce de lac gelé ! »

« Leurs insultes volent de plus en plus hauts... » constata Tod.

« Ridicule... Ils se comportent comme des gamins. » dit Caleb, agacé. « Ils ne peuvent pas aller s'insulter ailleurs ? J'en ai ma claque de ces deux-là. »

« Ils sont fatiguant. » confirma Archer. « Ils m'empêchent de me concentrer sur ma coiffure. »

« C'est sûr que c'est un problème d'ordre mondial, hi, hi ! » marmonna Scotty en ricanant.

« Un problème le minus ? »

« A-aucun ! » bégaya Scotty (qui avait quand même assez d'instinct de survie pour ne pas provoquer Archer).

« Oh, c'est si mignon ! » s'exclama Byron en voyant Claude et Bryce. « On dirait un couple qui se dispute ! ~ »

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe pour les deux concernés, qui se stoppèrent immédiatement dans leur guerre verbale, pour se tourner vers leur camarade de dortoir. Ce dernier perdit rapidement son sourire, son visage blanchit et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il poussa un cri très _girly_ et partit en courant, poursuivit par Claude et Bryce.

« REVINS ICI, L'EFFEMINE ! »

« JE VAIS TE REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT, ESPECE D'ANDROGYNE ! »

« A L'AIDE ! LE DIEU DE L'AMOUR NE PEUT PAS MOURIR LE JOUR DE LA SAINT-VALENTIN ! »

« Franchement Nelly, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Mais enfin Nathan, ne sont-ils pas mignon, à poursuivre ensemble Aphrodite pour le tuer ? »

« ... C'est assez morbide comme phrase, non ? »

« Mais non, voyons ! Bon, allons-nous occuper d'un autre couple. Aurais-tu vu Mark ? J'ai à lui parler. Oh, et à Hurley et Tori aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils accepteraient une journée à deux à la plage. »

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Mark !... Nelly, reviens ici ! »

C'était une Saint-Valentin des plus ordinaires. Enfin, du moins pour certaines personnes...

« Hey, je t'ai acheté des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin, tu en veux ? »

« Des chocolats ! Oh merci ! Moi je t'ai acheté des roses. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, elles sont toutes pâles... Pourtant ça ne fait que deux jours que je les ai achetés. J'aurais peut-être dû arroser, non ? »

« C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi. Bonne Saint-Valentin, Jordan. »

« Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi, Xavier ! »


	23. Le retour de Janus !

**_Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire mais saviez qu'il existait une mini-série (dans le style pokémon génération, d'environs cinq minutes) sur Inazuma Eleven Ares, le prochain jeu sur la licence ? Cela s'appelle Inazuma Eleven Outer Code et il y a trois épisodes de disponible au moment où je vous parle. J'ai regardé les trois épisodes et... C'EST GENIAL ! Non seulement on sent la qualité graphique, mais en plus ça me donne trop envie de découvrir Ares ! Si ça continue je vais vouloir écrire une fanfiction dessus... Je le ferai sans doute, quand il y aura plus de détail du jeu. D'ailleurs je veux le jeu, donc j'espère qu'il n'est pas sur une console de salon, j'en ai pas... (Faudra vraiment que je pense à acheter la Nintendo Switch..._**

 ** _Bref, je vous laisse tranquille et profitez bien de la suite du chapitre 18 ! (Et pour une fois, il n'est pas concentré sur Nathan ! Enfin, pas trop...)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 19 : Le retour de Janus !_**

Dès son réveil, Xavier sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'agissait d'un mauvais pressentiment, comme si le dortoir entier empestait la malchance, le karma pourri (un peu comme celui de Nathan), le malheur. Comme une mauvaise prémonition entendue de la part des escrocs qui prédisaient l'avenir.

Son premier instinct fut de vérifier si cela concernait Jordan. Alors il se leva d'un coup et regarda le lit de Jordan. Une seule question lui vit en tête. _Où est Jordan ?_

Le lit de son meilleur ami était vide. Vide ! C'était pratiquement impossible ! Jordan était l'un des plus gros dormeurs qu'il connaissait (sauf quand ça concernait de la nourriture) et rivalisait avec Mark et Claude, surtout au niveau des ronflements. Alors, où était Jordan ?

C'est ce qu'il demanda à Hurley et Darren, qui se préparaient pour la journée – c'est-à-dire avec Hurley qui se coiffait (comment pouvait-il coiffer cette tignasse, Nathan et Byron continuaient de se poser la question) pendant que Darren tentait tant bien que mal de fermer sa chemise. Mais aucun des deux garçons ne put lui apporter une réponse utile, ou même cohérente.

« Je-je ne sais pas mais...m-mais il semblait é-énerver » informa Darren, en bégayant. (Sans doute parce qu'il pensait au déroulement de la journée et éventuellement croiser Célia.)

Non, franchement, ce n'avait rien de logique. Jordan, énervé ? C'était à la limite du ridicule, de la blague. Surtout que, même s'il existait une possibilité que Jordan soit énervé, cela serait plus drôle que choquant ou effrayant.

C'est toujours perplexe et mitigé que Xavier se leva et s'habilla. En quelques secondes il fut prêt et, sans même accorder un regard à ses cheveux ou à son sac d'école, il sortit du dortoir et alla taper chez le dortoir de Nathan. Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour ouvrit, sur un Nathan qui, torse nu, attachait ses cheveux. Du moins, tentait, vu qu'il tenait un élastique entre ses dents en essayant d'agripper tous ses longs cheveux dans une queue de cheval. Remarquant Xavier, Nathan grimaça (du moins, cela ressemblait à une grimace) et rougit.

« Eh, tu pourrais demander la permission de frapper avant d'entrer ? Je n'ai pas envie que Jordan me voit avec mes cheveux lâchés et recommence à m'emmener dessus. »

Waouh, Nathan était de bonne humeur ce matin. Non pas que ça changeait des autres jours...

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Nathan. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Jordan n'est pas avec moi. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant vous vous lâchés pas d'une semelle. » s'étonna Scotty qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. « J'aurais pu lui faire un sale coup puisqu'il ne doit pas être très réveillé le matin, hi, hi, hi ! »

« C'est justement pour lui que je suis venu. Je pensais qu'il serait avec vous. Mais par vos réactions je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas. » déduisit Xavier. « Bon, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. »

Il retenta sa chance du côté de chez Mark, mais toujours aucune trace de Jordan et laissa Axel se coiffer avec son gel, Shawn parlant à son miroir, Jude faire un discours sur l'égalité des pingouins dans le monde et Mark crier qu'il adorait le football – une matinée tout à fait normale dans leur dortoir. A croire que seul Xavier trouvait que quelque chose clochait, l'absence de Jordan en étant le principal indice. Il n'eut même pas à entrer dans le dortoir de Byron, les trois garçons étant déjà sorti (on les entendait distinctement se battre, impossible de s'y tromper).

« L-les... Les g-gars ! »

Les quelques garçons déjà dehors se tournèrent vers Austin (déjà habillé avec son sac en bandoulière car il était un élève modèle), qui venait d'apparaitre brusquement dans le couloir, l'air paniqué.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Austin ? Scotty t'a encore fait un sale coup ? » demanda Hurley, sa planche de surf en main.

« Impossible, il est encore dans la chambre. » protesta Nathan, pointant du doigt la porte entrouverte de leur dortoir, où se trouvait le farceur de service.

« C'est...ce n'est pas Scotty. » répondit Austin entre deux respirations. « C'est... C'est Jordan, il agit bizarrement. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Xavier pour qu'il parte en courant à la recherche de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'Austin voulait dire par _bizarre_ ? Jordan était par nature ''bizarre'' (ce qui était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquels il l'aimait). Mais au fait...

« Euh... Austin ? Il est où ? » demanda Xavier en revenant sur ses pas.

« ... A la cafétéria... » répondit Austin avec hésitation, surpris par le changement radicale de comportement de Xavier – qui repartit immédiatement à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

Il arriva à la cafétéria aussi rapidement que Jordan lorsque venait l'heure de manger. Du monde était déjà présent – donc certains visages familiers, principalement un _personnage_ qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à devoir faire son testament. Tentant de ne pas laisser transparaitre son envie de meurtre, Xavier s'approcha d'eux.

« Eh, Xavier ! » salua Paolo, qui fut le premier des quatre étrangers à le remarquer. « Tu sais ce qu'il a, Jordan ? Je le trouve différent... »

« Ouais, il est super étrange aujourd'hui ! » appuya le Mark Américain. (Oui, Mark Krueger avait de nombreux surnoms lié à son nom.)

« On se demande pourquoi. » ajouta Hector en fixant Edgar.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Le fait qu'il ait bu une potion décrite dans un livre donné par une sorcière n'a rien à voir avec son étrange comportement » se défendit l'Anglais.

« ... Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. » dit Xavier d'un ton calme et glacial, assez pour faire frissonner Edgar comme si Todd faisait face à Caleb.

Il passa devant eux, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Il voulait juste voir Jordan, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

Autant dire qu'il fut servi. Il vit effectivement Jordan, celui-ci était appuyer avec nonchalance contre un mur près des fenêtres, regardant par celles-ci. Il se tenait étrangement (et ça, Xavier savait le reconnaitre), avec les bras croisés et les yeux plissés, comme s'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Mais le plus surprenant était au niveau de ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient relevés vers le haut, un peu comme ceux d'Axel qui défiaient la gravité.

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas _pourquoi_ , ni _comment_ , Xavier reconnu immédiatement qui était en face de lui. Ce n'était pas Jordan mais Janus, son double extra-terrestre. Il le savait bien puisque Jordan ne ferait jamais semblant d'être Janus, puisqu'il détestait ce rôle qu'on lui avait confié, qui contrastait beaucoup trop avec son caractère gentil et joyeux.

« Il faut que je prévienne Aquilina, elle saura quoi faire... » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de tourner les talons.

« Je vous charge de l'occuper pendant mon absence. » ajouta-t-il comme ordre aux Raimon, qui venaient d'entrer dans la cafétéria.

Et, tandis que Xavier disparaissait dans le couloir, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nathan et Edgar. Ce dernier fut le premier à réagir, les foudroyant tous du regard avec un mépris admirable.

« Avez-vous un problème ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Eh, pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça ? Il est hors de question que je l'approche si c'est Janus ! » s'écria Nathan. « Je suis pas encore assez suicidaire pour ça ! »

« C'est quoi son problème, à ce type, de me fixer comme ça ? » grogna Aiden, qui regardait Janus avec un regard féroce, renvoyé par ce dernier.

« Waouh, on se calme mon pote ! » s'exclama Hurley en attrapant le schizophrène (sans quoi il y aurait sans doute eu mort d'homme). « Relax, hein ! »

« Allez Nathan, sacrifie-toi pour la bonne cause ! » insista Todd.

« Non ! Je me sacrifie déjà assez à vous supporter tous ! »

« Mec, si tu le fais pas, tu vas le regretter... »

Nathan frissonna en sentant Caleb poser sa main sur son épaule. Il fut d'autant plus terrifier en sentant une pression sur son épaule et s'en dégagea rapidement, levant les mains dans la défaite.

« Ça va, ça va, je vais le faire ! » râla-t-il en acceptant à contrecœur de le faire. « Et moi qui croyait que vous étiez mes amis... »

« Bon, du coup il reste qu'un d'Edgar. » dit Austin.

« Qui ? » demandèrent de nombreux Raimon (notamment Nathan).

« L'autre snobinard d'Anglais. » rectifia Jude.

« Ah d'accord ! »

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver si vous pensez que je vais m'abaisser à cela. » s'exclama l'Anglais en question. « Essayez de m'approcher et je vous jure que le nom de Guillaume le Conquérant ne sera rien face à ma colère. »

« ... On est censé être impressionner ? » demanda Scotty.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec Guillaume le Conquérant. » avoua Jude. « Qui d'ailleurs est né vers 1027 à Falaise et mort le 9 septembre 1087 à Rouen et fut l'un des rois de... »

« Bah, on s'en fiche. » intervenu Claude en grognant. « T'façon Xavier lui refera sans doute le portait, à l'autre imbécile amateur de thé. »

« Pardon ? » dit Edgar.

« Il t'annonce juste que tu risques de mourir des mains de Xavier. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais nous manquer. J'aurais presque plus de peine si c'était Byron qui allait mourir. » s'exclama Bryce avec une profonde indifférence sentie dans sa voix.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, sauf Byron qui ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ça pour un compliment ou se sentir outrer et insulter. Alors, comme se soutenant mentalement, ils concentrèrent leur attention sur Nathan qui, par tous ces regards braqués sur lui, soupira en se promettant d'entamer l'écriture d'une liste noir qui porterait le nom e tous ces traitres présents dans la cafétéria (excepté Mark, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ; ainsi que Hurley, Darren et Austin, car eux semblaient au moins pris de pitié pour lui).

C'est avec l'allure d'un soldat qui s'avançait vers sa mort imminente que Nathan s'approcha de Janus, qui, en l'apercevant, lui jetant un regard haineux.

 _Cela commence bien_ , pensant Nathan, en bon pessimiste râleur qu'il était. _Bon, et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je lui parle de la pluie et du beau temps, histoire qu'il me dise de foudre le camp ? Ah moins qu'il ne préfère me mépriser en silence, ça aura un peu le même effet je suppose..._

« ... E-Eh, s-salut. »

 _Ouais, bon début Nathan, c'est sûr qu'il va t'écouter attentivement avec ça ! T'as qu'à lui parler de licornes pendant que tu y es !... Bon sang, faut que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même, je vais devenir aussi cinglé que Shawn. Et moi je ne tiens pas à avoir un Mister Hyde* constamment avec moi !_

« Dégage de ma vue » répondit Janus, en même lui accorder un regard – ses yeux rivés sur la fenêtre à sa droite.

 _Bon, ben, ça commence bien ! Bonjour la politesse ! Ils ne connaissent pas ça, les extra-terrestres ?... Pff, pourquoi je continue à me parler à moi-même ? Bah, quoi que, 'est quand même plus agréable que lui adresse la parole, à l'autre guignol de l'espace._

« Ok, d'accord... Euh, sinon, tu fais quoi ? Et comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? »

« Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, humain. »

« ... Bon... Ce fut une charmante discussion. Au revoir ! » s'exclama Nathan en se retournant.

 _Faut pas se foutre de moi, c'est bon, j'en ai assez. J'abandonne ! Que Xavier se démerde tout seul avec Jordan, Janus ou quel que soit son nom !_

Il semble important de préciser que, dès ce matin, Nathan s'était levé du mauvais pied, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment son humeur.

« Mais Nathan ! Il ne fallait pas revenir si tôt ! » geignait Mark en attrapant son meilleur ami par les épaules lorsque celui-ci revenu vers eux.

« Si t'as tant envie de causer football avec lui, vas-y. Moi j'en ai ma claque, je vais me coucher. » déclara Nathan en prenant la direction du couloir.

« Mais, Nathan, la journée vient à peine de commencer... » protesta faiblement Darren.

« JE M'EN FICHE ! »

Les Raimons tressaillirent. Finalement, qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus peur ? Un Jordan transformé en Janus ou un Nathan mal luné ?

 _C'est une question philosophiquement universelle_ , se dit Jude

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook.

 **Mark Evans** _est connecté_.

 **Mark Evans**. Salut les gars ! Alors, du nouveau avec Jordan ? Ah moins que ça ne soit Janus du coup ?

 **Xavier Foster**. C'est Jordan. Et ça sera toujours Jordan. D'ailleurs il se porte très bien. Aquilina m'a assuré qu'il s'agissait juste d'un petit moment désagréable à passer, et que ça risque de se reproduire régulièrement.

 **Axel Blaze**. Par régulièrement, est-ce que ce sera pareil que Shawn ?

 **Todd Ironside**. Oh, non, pitié, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un troisième pour me martyriser...

 **Xavier Foster**. Non, heureusement, ce sera moins fréquent. Mais cela risque tout de même de se produire.

 **Caleb Stonewall**. Pff, comme si un cas ne nous suffisait pas. C'est qui le génie qui a fait que ça arrive ? Que je lui refasse le portrait.

 **Aiden Froste** _aime ça._

 **Darren Lachance**. Ce n'est pas Edgar ?

 **Dieu de l'Amour**. Qui ?

 **Fox** , **Torch** et **treize autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp**. Le snobinard d'Anglais.

 **Dieu de l'Amour**. Ah d'accord !

 **Edgar Partinus**. Tss, je vois que les japonais sont des gens très bien élevé. A parler dans le dos d'autrui.

 **Torch**. Tiens, t'es vivant toi ?

 **Edgar Partinus**. Désirerais-tu que je sois mort ?

 **Fox**. Ça c'est évident, mais on pensait surtout que Xavier s'était déjà débarrasser de toi.

 **Jude Sharp**. Ah moins qu'il ne préfère utiliser d'autres moyens, peu orthodoxe...

 **Xavier Foster** , **Axel Blaze** et **cinq autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jordan Greenway**. Eh, salut les gars !

 **Dieu de l'Amour**. ... C'est bien toi ?

 **Jordan Greenway**. Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Pourquoi, ça ne va pas ?

 **Nelly Raimon**. Les garçons ! On peut savoir ce que vous avez ? J'ai passé la journée à tenter de comprendre pourquoi vous faisiez tous des têtes d'enterrements !

 **Darren Lachance**. C'est une longue histoire...

 **Jude Sharp** , **Xavier Foster** et **seize autres personnes** _aiment ça_.

* * *

 ***Vous ne comprenez pas la référence si vous ne connaissez pas le livre (ou même les films et parodies) du livre L'étrange cas du Dr. Jekyll et de Mister Hyde. Pour faire simple, Hyde est le côté maléfique du gentil Dr. Jekyll, qui a tenté de se débarrasser de son côté méchant à l'aide d'une potion, sans grand succès vu que cela a juste permis de le transformer en son côté uniquement démoniaque. P.S : j'avoue que j'ai fait cette référence uniquement car j'ai lu ce livre – que je conseille d'ailleurs, et il est très intéressant et pas très long.**


	24. Jeu de Rôle sur table se dit RPG papier

**Voilà un chapitre que j'avais envie de faire depuis très, très longtemps : un chapitre sur les RPG ! Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de la vidéo « Le Blog de Gaea : les jeux d'rôles ! » de Noob (d'ailleurs il y aura de nombreuses références dans ce chapitres) car c'est quand même plus drôle de faire un chapitre sur un RPG papier que vidéo, non ? Je cite d'ailleurs de nombreux jeux de rôles que je connais, donc si vous n'êtes pas très branchés dessus, pas sûr que vous connaissiez toutes les références.**

 **D'ailleurs ce chapitre est en quelque sorte un hommage à Noob. Cela vous dit sans doute rien si vous ne connaissez pas cette web-série française (la plus célèbre d'ailleurs) mais je l'ai suivi de nombreuses années (depuis 3 ou 4 ans maintenant) et, comme elle se termine j'ai voulu mettre dans ce chapitre le plus de références à cette série comique qui est juste géniale. Ceux qui connaissent Noob me comprendront sûrement.**

 **Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **P.S : Il se peut qu'il y ait une suite (car j'adore les RPG et que ça serait super drôle). Dites-moi si vous voulez un JdR 2.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20 : Jeu De Rôle sur table se dit RPG Papier._**

 ** _Ou comment on se retrouve à faire une partie de rôle play imprévue et pas du tout préparée à l'avance, ce qui donne un résultat assez... étrange._**

Qui a dit que ce serait une bonne idée ? Sans doute pas Nathan (oui, ces derniers temps il se retrouvait souvent mêler à tous les problèmes...).

Encore une fois, il sentait que tout cela allait mal finir. Il se retrouvait chez Mark qui l'avait invité, lui, Shawn (qui s'était vite fait remplacé par Aiden), Hurley et Sue (car Axel et Shawn n'étaient pas disponibles, comme Jude qui était très occupé à s'occuper de Célia).

Et pourquoi Mark les avait invités chez lui ? Pour jouer à un jeu. Etonnamment, ce n'était pas un jeu de foot. Normalement, Nathan aurait adoré que ça ne soit pas un jeu de sport, car Mark avait l'habitude de râler sur tout et n'importe quoi qui semblait incohérent à ses yeux (il semblait à chaque fois oublié que des mains d'énergies qui apparaissent ce n'est pas plus logique, mais bon...). Pourtant, le défenseur ne pouvait se réjouir à ce changement.

Car Mark voulait jouer à... Un RPG. Ouais, un Jeu De Rôle. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas sur un jeu vidéo comme la série des _Final Fantasy_ ou les _The Elder Scrolls_ , ou même _Fallout_. Non, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir. Mark voulait jouer à des RPG papiers.

Pourquoi voulait-il jouer à un RPG papier ? Ça, seul son grand-père devait le savoir (puisque son grand-père était à ses yeux une sorte d'incarnation de dieu...). Savait-il jouer à un RPG papier ? Sûrement encore moins. Pourtant, Mark se trouvait en ce moment même au bout de la table, avec des papiers devants lui et un sourire béat au visage. Apparemment, il allait être le maitre du jeu, le MJ.

« Donc, vous êtes sur le terrain de foot pour aller JOUER AU FOOTBAL ! » raconta joyeusement le gardien de but en commençant la narration de son histoire.

« Euh... Mark ? Je vais prendre ta place. » annonça Nathan.

Ainsi, Nathan prit la place de maitre du jeu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais vraiment _aucune_. Alors il opta pour un classique. Un RPG médiéval avec des elfes, des nains et des humains. Beaucoup l'ignoraient mais, en dehors de l'athlétisme et du football, Nathan était un grand lecteur et connaissait donc beaucoup de grands classiques de la littérature. (Il devait aussi arrêter d'écouter Jude et ses explications à rallonge – ce garçon connaissait beaucoup trop de livre.)

« Bon, je n'ai aucune idée de comment on fait une fiche de personnage donc on va faire simple : le plagiat. » déclara Nathan. « La série _Aventures_ vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Oh oui, je regarde ça sur Youtube ! » affirma joyeusement Sue.

« Jamais entendu parler » dit Hurley. « C'est quoi Youtube ? »

Nathan et Sue regardèrent Hurley ils étaient en état de choc.

« TU CONNAIS PAS YOUTUBE ? »

« Ben non. C'est quoi ? Une chaine de télévision ? »

« C'est un site... sur internet. » expliqua lentement Nathan, encore incrédule.

« Internet ? »

« ... Laisse tomber. Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Aventures. Du coup, je vais séparer les compétences en trois : Physiques, Social et Mental. Ces trois compétences emmèneront sur trois grandes classes, qui elles-mêmes mènent sur trois sous-classes. »

« Et comment tu comptes répartir les classes ? » demanda Aiden, qui parlait pour la première fois.

« Facile. On tire au dé sur vingt. La compétence qui obtient le plus de point emmènera sur la classe liée et ensuite on choisira la sous-classe. C'est facile, non ? »

Un silence se fit.

« Pas compris. » dirent en cœur Hurley, Sue et Mark.

Nathan soupira et prit trois dés à vingt faces, un bleu, un vert et un rouge.

« Je vais vous montrer. »

Il jeta les dés. Le rouge atterrit sur vingt le bleu sur quatorze et le vert sur dix. Il les relança : douze points pour le rouge dix-huit pour le bleu et onze pour le vert.

« Je vais être dans la classe Guerrier et la sous-classe Guerrier-Mage car j'ai eu vingt points pour la classe Guerrier puis dix-huit pour le bleu, qui est pour la classe Mage, du coup je suis un Guerrier-Mage. C'est clair maintenant ? »

« Oui ! » affirma Sue. « Mais c'est quoi la troisième classe, celle du dé vert ? »

« Orateur. Elle mène à Marchand s'il y a plus de point sur le dé vert au deuxième lancé, Voleur pour le dé rouge et Envouteur pour le dé bleu. Guerrier mène à Chevalier pour le dé rouge, Assassin pour le vert et Guerrier-Mage pour le dé bleu. Mage mène à Guérisseur pour le dé bleu, Sorcier pour le dé Rouge et Enchanteur pour le dé vert. »

« Tu viens d'imaginer toutes ces classes ? » demanda Hurley.

« Ouais. C'est pour ça que c'est assez mauvais. Et encore, je n'ai même pas parlé des bonus de talents... »

« Les bonus de talents ? »

« Les bonus qu'on a en ayant une certaine classe il y en a trois par sous-classe et une par classe... Je sens que cette partie de jeu de rôle va être très foireuse. Juste pour prévenir, je connais les RPG mais je n'ai jamais joué à un jeu de rôle papier. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça ne ressemble à rien. Bon, on commence ?»

Ainsi, la partie commença. Enfin, la partie de la création des fiches des personnages commença.

« Un Chevalier ? » conclua Aiden par ses dés. « C'est nul comme classe ! Faut être gentil et généreux ! Je change ma classe avec Barbare ! »

« Mais enfin, Aiden... Tu ne peux pas changer de classe comme ça... » dit Nathan.

« Tu veux qu'on en discute, _le défenseur de terrain_? » demanda Aiden en faisant craquer ses doigts.

« ... Va pour le Barbare. Hurley, t'as quoi ? »

« J'suis un Marchand ! J'suis connais rien en économie mais ça doit être drôle ! »

« ... Mouais. Et toi, Sue, tu as eu qu... »

« AHH ! Je suis une Sorcière ! Je ne veux pas être une Sorcière ! Je dois être une princesse, comme ça Mamours viendra me sauver ! »

« Merci de ne pas changer les classes que je viens de faire, tu seras une Sorcière. Bon, Mark, tu as quelle classe ? »

« Je suis un Guérisseur ! »

« ... On va dire que ça passe. Il aurait pu être un Guerrier-Mage après tout... Au moins il ne pourra pas faire de dégâts à ses alliés. »

Et enfin, le jeu commença (pour de vrai cette fois) et Nathan put débuter son récit.

« Nous sommes en l'an 200 du Troisième Age, sur le continent de... Xak Tsaroth, un des dix-huits continents du monde de... la Terra. »

« Très original. » moqua Aiden.

« BON, je disais ! Vous êtes un groupe d'aventuriers qui viennent d'arriver sur le continent. Au port de... Beau Soleil (Aiden, tu me fais une seule critique sur mes noms, je te jure que je te fais bouffer des papiers) et apprenez, car c'est la rumeur qui court le plus sur le continent, que le roi... Dagobert vient de mourir, assassiné par sa troisième femme qui vouait un culte au dieu du Soleil... Râ. »

« J'crois que j'ai pas tout compris... » avoua Hurley.

« Moi non plus. » admit Sue.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on continue ! » s'exclama Nathan. « Bon, vous arrivez dans une taverne afin d'obtenir quelques informations. Que faites-vous ? »

« Euh... On propose aux gens de JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! »

« ... Non Mark, ça n'existe pas à cette époque. »

« Ben on invente le football ! »

« ... Quelqu'un d'autre que Mark a une proposition à faire ? »

« On va voir le tavernier ? » grogna Aiden, visiblement agacé.

« Le tavernier est en pleine discussion avec un nain. Malheureusement, vous vous rendez compte que le tavernier est un nain lui aussi. Comme vous ne comprenez pas, il vous faut un traducteur qui sache parler la langue naine. »

« Mmh... Mark, va lui parler. » dit Hurley.

« Hein, pourquoi moi ? »

« Car t'a choisi d'être un nain ! » gronda Aiden en lui envoyant un regard noir (que Mark ne remarqua pas, bien sûr). « Vu que ces deux andouilles sont pas fichues de servir à quelque chose ! »

« Hé, ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis une princesse elfe ! »

 _Un nain guérisseur et une princesse elfe assassin... On aura tout vu,_ pensa Nathan.

Bien sûr, y'avais que dans une partie de jeu de rôle papier avec Mark qu'on verrait de telles choses ! Nathan soupira et reprit son récit.

Maintenant que le Nain (qu'on appellera Oma car Hurley trouvait que ça ressemblait à Omar donc s'était drôle) pouvait communiquer avec ses semblables il apprit à ses compagnons (c'est-à-dire Tylaf l'Humain Barbare, Laneärras l'Elfe Assassin et Surfman l'Humain Marchand, oui, oui, ça fait très fantasy n'est-ce pas ?) des renseignements essentiels. Enfin, c'est ce qui se serait passé si Oma le Nain Guérisseur n'avait pas accidentellement bousculé un passant. Et à partir de là... Le Maitre du Jeu (MJ) ne se déclarait plus responsable de la suite des évènements.

Les quatre aventuriers, qu'on appellera le groupe des Compagnons (car le MJ n'avait pas d'idée de nom), furent renvoyés de la taverne, à grand coups de pied, évidemment. Après qu'ils aient empêchés Tylaf de faire un massacre (ce qui aurait créé des ennuis avec l'Empire) ils partirent ailleurs pour chercher des informations.

Mais pourquoi cherchaient-ils des renseignements sur les derniers évènements produits en Xak Tsaroth ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée et, comme tout bon héros stupide, ne cherchaient pas à en savoir plus (même si s'était pour risquer leur vie en tentant d'aller jeter un anneau indestructible sauf dans un volcan actif). Ils partirent donc rencontrer le dirigeant du port Beau Soleil, un certain Orc du nom de Dalgar, qu'on surnommait aussi Maitre du Marchandage. Ainsi, quoi de mieux pour convaincre un marchand qu'un marchand ? Surfman entra donc en scène, avec la ferme intention de récoltés des informations utiles pour leurs futurs périples (comme le sujet de leur quête par exemple). Sauf que les négociations passèrent mal et, sans comprendre comment, les Compagnons se retrouvèrent à devoir payer une dette de deux cents pièces au Maitre du Marchandage.

« Comment on a fait pour avoir une dette de deux cents pièces, franchement ? » grommela Laneärras. « Bonjour l'utilité d'avoir un marchand avec nous ! »

« Hey, il était vraiment bon en affaire ! » se défendit Surfman.

« Mais vous marchandiez rien, espèce de crétin ! » jura Tylaf le Barbare.

« Espèce de coquebert, je te pris. On est quand même dans un univers au style assez moyenâgeux et médiéval, merci de respecté le peu de crédibilité de mon univers. »

Les aventuriers se turent, choqués. Sauf Tylaf, qui croisa les bras en grognant.

« J'insulte comme je veux, espèce de voix off ! T'es supposé être quoi, Dieu ? »

« ... Je laisse tomber. Continuez. »

Les Compagnons continuèrent donc leur aventure, en se proposant de changer de ville, puisque Beau Soleil semblait peu accueillant. Ils partirent donc vers le Nord (et non pas vers le Sud sinon ils atterriraient en mer et comme ils ne savaient pas nager, ils n'iraient pas loin...). Ils s'en allèrent donc vers la ville la plus proche, appelée Blédor. Ils ne savaient rien du toute de cette cité mais espéraient obtenir plus de résulta qu'avec Beau Soleil.

« En tout cas, ça sonne comme un lieu de vilain. » renifla Tylaf.

« Vilain ? » répétèrent en cœur Surfman et Laneärras.

« Paysans, prolétaires, pauvres, pouilleux, appelez ça comme vous voulez ! Tss, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas parler comme ça, y'a plus un seul abruti qui me comprend ! »

« Eh, les gars... » appela Oma.

« Faites comme vous voulez mais moi j'entre pas dans une cité de pauvres. Débrouillez-vous tous seuls et venez m'appeler quand il y aura de la baston. »

« Les gars... »

« La ferme, espèce de saltimbanque ! C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Y'a quelqu'un qui vient vers nous. »

« Fan-tas-ti-que. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on lui propose une bière ou qu'on le tabasse à mort ? »

« Waouh, il est géant ce mec ! » s'exclama Surfman. « Trop cool, allons le voir ! »

En effet, le 'quelqu'un' qui s'approchait d'eux était d'une taille plutôt... inattendue pour un homme. Encore plus à une époque où les plus grands hommes pouvaient être considérer comme assez petit par leurs descendants des nombreux siècles à venir. Et cet homme ne faisait non pas deux mais bien trois mètres de haut ! Et, ce que nos chers aventuriers en herbe ignoraient, c'est que ce n'était autre qu'un Géant ! Un Géant apparemment bien pressé puisqu'il courrait lentement (car c'est un géant, donc ça va assez lentement quand même), ignorant les petits êtres non loin de lui. Il passa près des Compagnons sans même y prêter attention, ce qui fit enrager Tylaf.

« REVIENS ICI, ESPECE DE COUARD DE BAS FOND ! J'VAIS TE HACHER EN TELLEMENTS DE MORCHEAUX QUE MÊME UNE COPROLITHE PARAITRA PLUS BELLE QUE TOI ! »

« J'ignorais que Tylaf savait tant sur les insultes médiévale... » s'étonna Laneärras.

« Pareil, j'ai rien pigé à ce qu'il a dit mais ça paraissait cool ! » avoua Surfman, amusé par la situation. « Tu en penses quoi, Oma ?... Oma ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Ils l'ignoraient, mais Oma se trouvait à présent bien loin d'eux.

« C'est quoi ce petit truc moche qui s'accroche aux jambes du géant ? » demanda Aiden en grimaçant de dégoût.

« Euh... C'est Oma. » répondit Surfman.

En effet, le petit nain guérisseur, admiratif du géant, avait sauté sur ses jambes et s'y agrippait fermement. Le géant, dans sa « course folle », ne remarquait pas le poids soudain sur sa jambe droite et continuait de courir.

« On devrait aller le chercher, non ? » questionna Surfman.

« Attend, c'est une blague ? C'est moi qui devrais être sauvé ! Je suis une princesse après tout ! » s'indigna Laneärras. « En plus il n'y a même pas de preux chevaliers dans les environs ! »

Presque immédiatement, trois chevaliers passèrent près d'eux, épées levées vers le ciel, cri de guerre déchainé. Mais ils semblaient tout de même bien ridicule sans cheval, à tenter de courir dans leur lourde armure. La preuve en était quand, essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Arg ! Maudit Géant ! Ramène la Princesse Helmgaisenmeri de Bloodmoonwarquiver ! » cria l'un d'eux.

« UNE PRINCESSE ? » s'écria Laneärras.

« J'ai jamais vu un nom aussi long ! » plaisanta Surfman. « C'est qui la princesse machin-truc-chose ? »

Les trois chevaliers se tournèrent vers les aventuriers.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la princesse Helmgaisenmeri de Bloodmoonwarquiver ? » s'étonnèrent-ils en cœur.

« Euh, non. » répondirent l'elfe sorcière et l'humain marchand.

« Horreur et damnation ! La princesse Helmgaisenmeri de... »

« Oui, bon, abrégez avec son nom sinon je vous pourfends, espèce de boursemolle ! » grogna Tylaf en désignant son arme : une magnifique hache de guerre à double tranchant.

« D-D'accord Monseigneur... La princesse, fille du roi du Warquiver, notre cité, vient d'être enlevé par ce Géant ! C'est pour cela que nous le poursuivons au péril de nos vies ! Mais, tragédie ! Il semble qu'il nous ait échappé ! Oyez, Oyez, mes chers frères d'armes ! Rentrons au château pour annoncer à notre roi notre cuisant échec et préparons un nouvel assaut pour délivrer la princesse ! »

« Waouh... Ils sont vraiment... Mélodramatiques. » déclara Laneärras.

« Eh, les gars, on peut venir avec vous ? » demanda Surfman. « On a un pote qui s'est aussi fait enlevé par le Géant et on aimerait bien le récupérer. »

« Cela, c'est toi qui le dit. Me débarrasser d'un boulet me dérange pas du tout. » maugréa Tylaf.

« HEIN ? Tu veux pas me sauver, Tylaf ? » gémit Mark en secouant Aiden.

« Arg, lâche moi et débrouille toi tout seul ! Je ne suis pas baby-sitter pour adolescent attardé ! » râla Aiden.

« Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui doit être délivré par un preux chevalier ? MAMOURS ! » s'écria Sue.

« Hé, on s'amuse grave ici ! C'est trop bien ! Presque autant que surfer ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hurley.

Nathan soupira. Franchement, qui lui avait mis cette bande de bras cassé sous les bras ? Comment était-il censé faire une histoire de fantaisie potable avec _ces_ _héros_ ?

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Oma le Nain** _est connecté._

 **Oma le Nain**. Salut tout le monde !

 **Surfman l'Humain**. Salut !

 **Tylaf le Barbare**. Fermez là sinon je vous assène un soufflet dont vous vous souviendrez !

 **Tori Vanguard**. C'est quoi ces pseudo bizarre ? Et surtout, c'est qui ?

 **Nathan Swift**. C'est Mark, Hurley et Aiden. Normal que tu les ais pas reconnu.

 **Tori Vanguard**. Ouais, enfin, j'ai reconnu Hurley son pseudo est assez révélateur, mais on peut savoir ce qui se passe avec ces trois-là ?

 **Laneärras la princesse elfique**. Nous quatre, tu veux dire, Tori !

 **Tori Vanguard**. Princesse... Sue ? Waouh, sérieusement, il vous est arrivé quoi ?

 **Todd Ironside** , **Austin Hobbes** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp**. Vous vous êtes fait pirater vos comptes ?

 **Nathan Swift**. Non, ils ont simplement voulu jouer à un RPG papier, et voilà le résultat.

 **Jordan Greenway**. C'est quoi un RPG papier ?

 **Caleb Stonewall**. C'est quand des abrutis changent de rôle pour devenir des bouffons avec des pseudos aussi débiles qu'eux.

 **Tylaf le Barbare**. Tu me cherches, toi ? Espèce de saltimbanque des bas-fonds !

 **Caleb Stonewall**. Pff, tu crois que tu me fais peur, le cosplay raté d'Odin ?

 **Oma le Nain**. Waouh, Aiden est à fond dans son personnage !

 **Nathan Swift**. Bah, ce n'est pas comme si ça le changeait beaucoup de d'habitude.

 **Todd Ironside** , **Dieu de l'Amour** et **dix autre personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Dieu de l'Amour**. Pour une fois que ce ne sont pas Claude et Bryce qui se battent...

 **Fox** et **Torch** _aiment ça._


	25. Lorsque Nathan comprit

**Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de faire des chapitres sur Nathan. Mais que voulez-vous, il est trop drôle !**

 **D'ailleurs j'en profite pour répondre à Mayshea (puisque je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message privé). Merci d'avoir laissé une review, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'équilibre entre les personnages que j'ai tenté de garder t'ait plu ! Par contre, je t'annonce que je ne suis pas l'auteur de Nathan 1-2, en fait, avant que tu en parles, je ne connaissais même pas cette fiction ! Les Elèves de Raimons est ma première fiction sur Inazuma Eleven et je ne possède, pour le moment, aucun autre compte que celui que j'ai actuellement. Mais merci d'être venu laisser ton avis, ça fait super plaisir !**

 **Bon, maintenant, laissons place à un merveilleux chapitre rempli d'amour plus tragique que Roméo et Juliette ou Tristan et Iseult et... Bon, d'accord, je plaisante. C'est encore et toujours du grand n'importe quoi (sinon c'est pas drôle...). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Lorsque Nathan comprit...**

Lorsque Nathan comprit... Il crut que c'était la fin du monde.

Bon, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, certes. Il crut surtout qu'il allait s'évanouir. Heureusement lorsqu'il comprit, il se trouvait allonger sur son lit, donc il au moins il n'aurait pas eu mal s'il était tombé en s'évanouissant. Mais il ne s'évanouit pas. Au contraire, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi conscient des battements de son cœur, à son grand regret.

Parce qu'il y avait quand même mieux dans la vie que de tomber amoureux de Mark Evans.

Bon, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, il est vrai. Il existait pire sur Terre : les maladies, les guerres et sans doute pleins d'autres trucs graves. Mais quand même ! Etre amoureux de Mark, c'était quelque chose d'assez tragique.

Nan, c'est vrai qu'on ne dirait comme ça, mais cela pouvait paraitre très mauvais. Parce que être amoureux d'un garçon qui a un ballon de foot à la place du cerveau, ça doit pas être facile à supporter tous les jours ! En y repensant, Nathan plaignait les parents de Mark...

Nathan soupira. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à ce sujet ? Parce que si c'était pour revenir sur ses sentiments, tenter de les discerner clairement, pas la peine : il était tombé amoureux de Mark, pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Il lui fallait de l'aide. D'un spécialiste de préférence.

Alors, à vingt-trois heures du soir, il attrapa son portable et composa le premier et seul numéro en tête. Aussitôt son interlocuteur – qui devait être occupé à travailler sans doute – décrocha :

« Ici, Xavier Foster, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Xavier, c'est Nathan. J'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai un gros problème sur le dos. »

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec Xavier dans une salle de classe vide, avant le début des cours. Au plus grand soulagement de l'androgyne, Mark ne l'avait pas abordé puisqu'il n'était pas encore arrivé (sans doute trop occuper à marcher avec un ballon). Tel un psy, Xavier tenait dans ses mains un bloc-notes et un crayon de papier. Etrangement une paire de lunette se trouvait devant ses yeux. Xavier n'avait jamais eu besoin de porter de lunette pourtant. Cela lui donnait un air sérieux, et Nathan n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Surtout lorsque son coéquipier de foot le regardait avec un sourire taquin.

« Alors, Nathan, si j'ai bien compris, tu es amoureux de Mark. »

«... Ouais. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est horrible. »

« Pourtant l'amour est un sentiment positif. »

« Sauf quand on est amoureux de Mark Evans. »

« ... Tu marques un point. Bon, mais en attendant, je ne vois pas vraiment le problème. »

« Le problème c'est que je peux pas être amoureux de lui ! » s'exclama Nathan en se levant brusquement et en commençant à faire les cents pas. « C'est pire que... Que d'être gay ! »

« Techniquement, si tu es amoureux de Mark, tu es gay. Serais-tu homophobe ? »

« NON ! Mais j'aurais préféré être amoureux de n'importe qui autre que Mark ! Même... Même amoureux de Nelly ça aurait été mieux ! »

« ... Vraiment ? »

Nathan s'apprêtait à dire un grand « OUI ! » quand il se tut subitement. Il s'imagina un instant avec Nelly et frissonna. Non, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas été mieux avec une fille aussi cruelle qu'une sorcière qui l'aurait sans doute réduit en esclavage pour qu'il fasse tout ce qu'elle désire.

« Bon, d'accord, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Mais quand même, je suis censé faire quoi moi ? Aller devant lui et lui dire : ''Eh, Mark, tu sais je suis amoureux de toi depuis super longtemps mais c'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi même si j'ai peur de ce que donnera notre relation ?''. Super plan, ouais. Et après je vais dire à Aphrodite qu'il est mon meilleur ami et que je trouve qu'il chante bien. »

Il souffla et se rassit, croisant les bras. Xavier, toujours assit sur la table avec les pieds posés sur une chaise, gloussa, amusé. Nathan devait être salement amoureux pour réagir de la sorte. Car même s'il était quelqu'un d'assez... expressif dans ses réactions, Nathan semblait encore pire que d'habitude. Normalement il faudrait au moins que les cours commencent pour le mettre dans un tel état. Là, on aurait dit une bouilloire prête à exploser.

« Allons, calme-toi. Tu as l'air plus stressé que Todd lorsqu'il se fait pourchasser par Caleb et Aiden. »

« Ouah, merci, ça m'aide vachement. Bon en attendant, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour tes... excellents talents pour remonter le moral des gens mais pour me trouver une solution. Du doit bien savoir ça toi, qui est amoureux de Jordan. »

« Rectification, Jordan et moi ne partageons pas la même relation que tu tentes d'entreprendre avec Mark. Je voue pour lui un amour fraternel, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis. Bon, la solution ? »

Xavier parut réfléchir un instant.

« ... Je sais ! Un philtre d'amour. »

« ... Car t'as ça en réserve ? » demanda Nathan, avec une pointe d'espoir (même s'il n'avait aucun fichu idée de quoi faire de ce philtre d'amour).

« Non »

Nathan souffla et, avec un air théâtre que seul lui connaissait, posa sa tête sur la table.

« Franchement, tu sers à rien Xavier. »

Xavier sourit.

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas trente-six milles solutions. Si tu l'aimes, va lui dire. »

« Je penserai à ça quand tu aurais fait la même chose avec Jordan, c'est promis. » déclara Nathan, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Xavier le regarda avec méfiance (Nathan s'attendit presque à recevoir une insulte en pleine figure) avant d'éclater de rire, se levant de sa table pour aller poser une main sur l'épaule du défenseur des Raimon.

« Tu es vraiment drôle, Nathan ! Je devrai penser plus souvent à toi lorsque j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire diversion ! Tu es vraiment très efficace. »

 _... Pas comme toi_ , pensa Nathan avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi.

Finalement, lorsque les cours commencèrent, il se retrouva toujours dans la même situation qu'au départ, l'intervention de Xavier n'ayant servi à rien d'autre que lui faire perdre son précieux temps (mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Xavier, ce dernier se vengerait sûrement en faisant appel à des yakuzas. Oui, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que Xavier ait des yakuzas, pourquoi ?).

« Hey, tu vas bien, Nathan ? » demanda Mark, qui s'inquiétait pour son ami.

« Mmh » fut la réponse très pertinente d'un Nathan qui observait avec lassitude Jude expliqué diverses théories à une classe (et un professeur) endormis.

« T'es sûr ? » insista Mark en posant une main sur son épaule. « T'es triste qu'on aille pas JOUER AU FOOTBALL ? »

Outre ses tympans explosés (d'ailleurs, comment Mark faisait-il pour changer si rapidement de comportement quand cela concernait le football ? Et comment pouvait ne pas être avoir eu une extinction de voix ?), Nathan se crispa involontairement par ce contact physique. Il remercia soudainement son idée de garder les cheveux longs, qui cachaient ainsi la rougeur naissante sur ses joues. Il allait s'évanouir, forcément.

« REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR ! »

« C'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE, ESPECE DE SOURD MALENTENDANT ! T'ES QU'UNE POÊLE A FRIRE ! »

« ET TOI T'ES UN CONGELATEUR QUI CONGELE RIEN ! »

« FERMEZ-LA TOUS LES DEUX ! »

« LA FERME TOI-MÊME, SALE DIEU DE PACOTILLE ! »

« VOS GEULES A TOUS LES TROIS ! »

Nathan soupira de soulagement. Il ne pensait pas dire ça un jour mais il était heureux d'être en présence de Claude, Bryce et Byron – avec un certain Aiden irrité qui s'était joint à la dispute. Et, étrangement, il réussissait quelques peu à effrayer le trio d'imbéciles bruyant. Cela suffit à détourner l'attention de Mark, et aussi (éventuellement) à réveiller tous ceux endormis suite aux explications de Jude, qui parut fort désappointé de cette interruption. Il fallait croire que Claude et Bryce tombaient toujours pile au bon moment. Etrange quand même... Et très prévisible, oui.

Mais, grâce à eux, Nathan put éviter Mark en se décalant d'une place, plaçant un Jordan endormi entre eux d'eux, recevant alors un regard réprobateur de Xavier, qui se voyait éloigner de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, pour une fois, Nathan n'y prêta pas attention et, ignorant Mark qui s'étonnait de voir Jordan s'être téléporté entre eux deux et Xavier qui semblait vouloir qu'il disparaisse, Nathan se concentra sur le cours. Enfin, se _concentrer_ est un grand mot, comme _cours_. Tenter de ne pas s'endormir dans ses explications barbantes paraissait plus approprier.

« Nathan, tu ne pourras pas éviter Mark toute ta vie. » déclara Xavier à l'heure du déjeuner, tandis qu'il s'était assis à côté de Nathan, ce dernier exceptionnellement sur une table différente de celle où il était habituellement avec Shawn, Axel, Jude et Mark. Surtout Mark.

Nathan observa le gardien de but de Raimon un instant, ce dernier le fixant également. Il prit une de ses boulettes de riz, en forme de ballon de foot, et l'envoya à son ami d'enfance qui l'attrapa sans difficulté et, remarquant la forme original de la boulette de riz, la regarda avec une fascination morbide.

« Pour le moment j'y arrive bien. » sourit Nathan, fier de la manière dont il s'y était pris pour détourner l'attention de Mark. « Et puis, je ne l'évite pas. Je me contente de m'intéresser à mes autres camarades. »

Non, ce n'était _absolument pas_ de la mauvaise foi, voyons ! Après tout, il voulait absolument se rapprocher de... Caleb et... Archer. Merde, sur quelle table de fou il avait atterrit ? Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Bon, heureusement, Archer était en train de se coiffer tandis que Caleb astiquait son couteau avec une serviette.

... Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux en le voyant faire. Etrangement, Nathan se sentait en danger de mort. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir avant de pouvoir avouer à Mark ses sentiments ?

 _... Attend, quoi ? Depuis quand j'dois avouer mes sentiments à Mark ? C'est quoi cette phrase sortit tout droit d'un film à l'eau de rose pourri ? JAMAIS JE NE FERAI ÇA ! TU DEVIENS FOU, NATHAN !_

« Hey, Nathan, ça va ? Tu as l'air malade. » demanda Mark.

« ... Je vais bien. » assura Nathan – fermant son monologue intérieur étrange.

« Tant mieux ! Cela te dirait qu'on aille JOUER AU FOOTBALL après les cours ? »

« .. Euh... » hésita Nathan, avec de faire l'erreur de croiser le regard de chien battu de Mark. « .. Bon, d'accord. »

« Ouais ! Merci, Nathan, t'es le meilleur ! » s'écria Mark en s'élançant vers son ami.

Nathan l'esquiva rapidement, ce qui envoya le gardien tout droit dans un mur. Hurley, qui passait juste à côté, regarda son capitaine foncé dans un mur et, après quelques secondes de réflexions, haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin vers la table où était Darren. Certains faisaient des batailles de bouffes, comme lui, d'autres fonçaient dans les murs, chacun son truc.

Nathan eut tout le loisir de se traiter d'idiot durant les cours. Puis il se réjouit. Puis il fut inquiet. Puis il tenta le ''carpe diem'', c'est-à-dire ''Cueillir le jour présent sans se soucier du lendemain''. Même si, comme avec plus ou moins chaque conseil foireux de Xavier, cela ne fonctionna pas. Etonnant... Car accepter de faire une partie de football avec Mark était, contrairement à toute les autres fois, la meilleure et pire idée de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car il pourrait avouer ses sentiments à Mark, ce qui était une bonne chose, et aussi car il pourrait avouer ses sentiments à Mark, ce qui serait une mauvaise chose.

... Oui, sa vie était très complexe.

« Allez, tout va bien se passer. » lui assura Xavier.

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir... » grommela en retour Nathan. « Quand tu finiras par avouer tes sentiments à Jordan, je serais là, promis. Pour me foutre de toi. »

« Je crois que tu commences à délirer, mon pauvre Nathan. » dit Xavier en souriant.

Ce même sourire flippant qui disait : continue dans cette voie et tu ne comprendras pas ce qui t'arriveras lorsqu'il y aura un trou dans tes escaliers et des yakuzas qui te surveillent. Nathan grimaça et se détourna de Xavier. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur les gens les plus étranges et dangereux des alentours ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir des amis normaux ?

Il continua d'être mentalement désemparer tout le reste de la journée, pas que cela changeait grandement de d'habitude et personne ne s'en étonna, sauf Mark.

 _Car Mark est naïvement mignon... Attend, j'ai vraiment dit ça ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Manquerait plus que je lui dise « Je t'aime ! » en criant comme une fille... Ah merde, j'dois lui dire ça... Oh, je hais ma vie. Bon, on va espérer que Mark soit comme à son habitude et qu'il ne comprenne pas. Enfin, est-ce que c'est vraiment mieux ?... J'en ai marre._

« Eh, Nathan, ça va ? T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. »

Nathan roula des yeux, se retenant de faire un commentaire sarcastique. Lui et Mark étaient en chemin pour aller jouer au football sur le terrain près de la rivière, ignorant le crépuscule qui annonçait la venue proche de la nuit. Bref, une soirée parfaitement normale. Sauf que cela allait être décisif pour Nathan, et Mark, éventuellement, si ce dernier comprenait ce que son ami voulait dire.

« Mmh, je vais bien. »

 _Très bonne répartie, Nathan._

« Cool ! J'ai hâte qu'on joue ensemble ! Tu vas voir, j'ai développé une nouvelle Supertechnique super forte ! Oh, et j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose de bien pour toi dans le cahier de mon grand-père et... »

« Mark. J-je peux te parler d'un truc im... important ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr Nathan, t'es mon meilleur ami ! Tu peux tout me dire ! »

Apparemment, le gardien des Raimon n'avait pas remarqué le timbre aigue et bégayant de la voix du défenseur, qui regardait partout, sauf son meilleur ami. Encore heureux qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls près du terrain de la rivière. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentirait si quelqu'un les observait. Pire, si tous les Raimons étaient là... Xavier et son sourire sadique...

« Je... Je... »

Bon sang, c'était si dur à faire une maudite déclaration d'amour ?

« Je t'aime ! »

 _Voilà, c'est fait ! Je peux mourir en paix !_

Nathan souffla, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration durant un long moment. Désormais certain de ne pas mourir par manque d'oxygène, il jeta un coup d'œil à Mark, désireux de voir sa réaction, mais aussi un peu à contrecœur. Autant dire qu'il fut très surpris de l'air abasourdi de Mark. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fit un grand sourire béat et s'exclame joyeusement :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Nathan ! T'es mon meilleur ami après tout. »

 _... Il n'a pas compris... Il a rien compris !... Pourquoi ce n'est pas si étonnant ?_

Nathan observa Mark, qui continuait de sourire bêtement. Il soupira et maudit mentalement Xavier.

« Bon, j'abandonne. On y va ? »

« Ouais ! J'ai hâte de te montrer ma nouvelle Supertechnique ! D'après grand-père, c'est... »

Nathan ne tenta même pas d'écouter la suite. Oh, qu'il en avait assez...

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook.

 **Mark Evans** _est connecté._

 **Xavier Foster.** Alors Nathan, ça s'est bien passé ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Génial. Désormais nous vivons dans un nuage d'amour.

 **Xavier Foster.** Vraiment ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Tu crois quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Il a rien compris ! Merci pour tes conseils à deux balles, Xavier !

 **Princesse Suzette.** De quoi vous parlez, les garçons ?

 **Tori Vanguard, Hurley Kane** et **Darren Lachance** _aiment ça._

 **Xavier Foster.** Oh, rien de particulier. Juste de Nathan et ses sentiments amoureux.

 **Nelly Raimon.** J'ai entendu sentiments amoureux ? Envers qui ? Je veux savoir !

 **Dieu de l'amour** et **Princesse Suzette** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Merci beaucoup Xavier, encore une fois, tu prouves combien ta présence est indispensable. Je te jure que si tu rajoutes quoi que ce soit, je te...

 **Xavier Foster.** Envers Mark.

 **Nathan Swift.** T'as pas idée de combien je te hais en ce moment.

 **Jordan Greenway.** Mais pourquoi tu détestes Xavier ? Xavier, tu as fait quoi pour que Nathan t'en veuilles ?

 **Xavier Foster.** Rien.

 **Nathan Swift.** Menteur !

 **Princesse Suzette.** KYA ! Nathan aime Mark ? C'est trop mignon ! Et il a répondu quoi ?

 **Tori Vanguard.** Sue, tu ne sais même pas s'il l'a dit à Mark.

 **Nelly Raimon** _aime ça._

 **Princesse Suzette.** Il se doit de lui avoir dit ! C'est o-bli-gé ! Alors, alors ? Nathan !

 **Xavier Foster.** Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait.

 **Nathan Swift.** Comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ? Je t'ai rien dit à ce sujet.

 **Xavier Foster.** L'amour est très facile à comprendre.

 **Nathan Swift.** Pff ! Ouais, ben, calme-toi, cupidon.

 **Edgar Partinus.** Il n'existe pas plus beau sentiment que celui d'aimer un être cher. Shakespeare serait entièrement d'accord avec cela.

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** L'amour gagne toujours !

 **Princesse Suzette** et **Edgar Partinus** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Arg, vous allez arrêter ? Mark n'a pas compris ça de cette façon alors calmez-vous sur vos théories amoureuses ! On n'est pas dans un drama ou un Shojo, c'est compris ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** Tu sais, Nathan, il ne sert à rien de tenter de renier les sentiments qui t'unissent à Mark.

 **Nathan Swift.** Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Et puis... Oh, j'abandonne, vous m'énervez tous.

 **Edgar Partinus.** Comme le disait Shakespeare : Il n'y a pas de remède contre l'amour, c'est le ciel qui guide les cœurs

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** L'amour est aveugle.

 **Nathan Swift.** Vous me fatiguez.

 **Dieu de l'Amour** et **Edgar Partinus** _aiment ça._


	26. Quand Mark d'Amérique veut être un héros

**Eh oui, après le Mark Japonais, c'est au tour du Mark Américain de vouloir jouer les super héros ! Sauf que cette fois, Nathan n'est pas là. A la place, Mark est accompagné d'une jeune fille très amoureuse de son Mamours. D'ailleurs, je précise que, si je mentionne un Mark, sans ajouter d'indication à son nom (du genre : Mark Evans, Mark le footballeur, Mark l'américain), il s'agit de Mark Krueger et non notre bon vieux capitaine de Raimon, d'accord ? (Mais, normalement, c'est assez simple à comprendre, je vous l'assure ! même si j'adorerai me moquer de vous si vous galérez à comprendre, bonne chance !)**

 **P.S à Mayshea : contente que ce dialogue t'ai plût, j'ai beaucoup galéré à le rendre intéressant (donc drôle) sans pour autant qu'il soit inutile. Bah, tu sais, le jour où Nathan est social, ce sera sans doute la fin du monde, donc bon... Et après, les autres Raimons sont... ben, comme d'habitude, hé, hé !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Quand Mark d'Amérique veut être un héros.**

Mark Krueger (qui avait un nom très Américain, comme tout le monde lui faisait remarquer) s'ennuyait. Le week-end était arrivé et il se retrouvait à ne rien faire de particulier.

Bon, Paolo lui avait bien proposé de faire ses leçons, mais faudrait déjà qu'ils aient eu des cours dans la semaine. Etrangement, dans la même classe que l'équipe de foot de l'école, on ne travaillait pas beaucoup, autant du côté des élèves, trop occupés à faire du bordel, que du côté des professeurs, trop occupés à tenter de ramener un semblant de calme — sans grand succès, évidemment (il ne faut pas trop rêver non plus).

Edgar lui avait aussi proposé de l'accompagner en ville, mais Mark n'avait aucune envie de devoir aller dans des boutiques de thé, parce qu'il savait que c'était là où allait Edgar. Bien que le garçon anglais prétende le contraire, il appréciait beaucoup les coutumes et traditions de son pays. Il n'y avait que la pluie dont il se plaignait. D'ailleurs, depuis leur arrivé au Japon, maintenant Edgar passait son temps à se plaindre de la chaleur étouffante du pays. A croire qu'il ne serait jamais satisfait de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Très anglais, du coup.

Quand à Hector... Eh bien, il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un arrive à le faire rester à un endroit assez longtemps pour discuter avec lui. Le goal n'arrêtait pas de suivre Mark (Evans, bien sûr) partout où le capitaine des Raimons allait, dans l'espoir de faire un match avec lui. Sinon, il passait l'autre partie de son temps avec un étrange vieil homme avec une grande barbe et une horrible casquette orange. Ah oui, c'était leur professeur d'EPS ! Mark Krueger s'en rappelait parce que Nathan n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce vieil homme était un fou excentrique. D'ailleurs Nathan avait essayé de se sauver au dernier cours de sport, à l'aide d'un certain plan très réfléchie, qui n'avait pas fonctionné.

Du coup, il s'ennuyait. Avec Sue Hartland. Depuis quelques temps, ils se fréquentaient beaucoup à cause du seul point qu'ils avaient en commun : Erik. Sue passait beaucoup de temps à lui poser diverses questions sur son petit ami (du moins, Mark avait compris que Sue et Erik étaient ensembles, ce qui le surprenait puisqu'Erik n'en avait jamais parlé). Donc ils se retrouvaient, tous les deux, assis sur un des nombreux bancs près du terrain de la rivière, à ne rien faire. Enfin, si, ils faisaient quelque chose : ils regardaient Mark Evans jouer au football avec des petits enfants du primaire. Pour une fois, Nathan Swift ne l'accompagnait pas, ce qui était assez étonnant puisque ces deux-là étaient pratiquement inséparables, un peu comme Claude Beacons et Bryce Whitingale, bien que ces deux derniers ne l'admettraient jamais.

« ... Je m'ennuie ! » gémit fortement Sue. « Pourquoi on est là à rien faire ? C'est samedi ! »

« Aucune idée... » marmonna Mark d'Amérique.

« Franchement, pourquoi c'est aujourd'hui que Tori a accepté d'aller faire du surf avec Hurley ? Il n'aurait pas pu lui proposer ça un autre jour, celui-là ? »

Pour toute réponse, Mark haussa les épaules. Lui aussi s'ennuyait fermement, mais ignorait comment se sortir de cette monotonie.

« Eh, Mark, Sue ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Le gardien de Raimon, venu prendre un ballon qui avait atterrit non loin de deux ennuyés, leur sourit.

« On s'ennuie. » expliqua simplement l'américain. « C'est samedi et on n'a rien à faire. C'est déprimant... »

« Presque autant que de savoir que ton partenaire Dylan n'est pas là ? » moqua Sue, qui trouvait l'occasion trop belle pour ne pas en profiter.

Cela fonctionna parfaitement puisque Mark Krueger sembla encore plus malheureux (ce qui paraissait difficile à croire tout de même) et marmonna dans sa barbe, quelque chose comme : « Dylan... Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? ». Mais le plus grand fan de football de la terre (Mark Evans, évidemment) ne parut pas le remarquer et, toujours dans une humeur joyeuse, s'exclame :

« Vous voulez JOUER AU FOOTBALL avec nous ? »

« Ah non ! » s'exclama aussitôt Sue, les mains sur les oreilles. « C'est le week-end ! Jamais de sport en fin de semaine, voyons ! »

« Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis que je l'ai décidé ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Bon, ben, j'espère que vous trouverez quelque chose à faire. »

« Tu n'aurais pas d'idée par hasard ? » demanda le dépressif (oui, oui, il n'y a plus que Nathan qui est dépressif maintenant) en relevant la tête.

Son alter-ego japonais haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment... Je sais juste que, quand on s'ennuie, avec Nathan, on va voir un film. Le dernier qu'on est allé voir et super d'ailleurs ! C'était juste avant qu'on devienne des super-héros ! »

« Euh... Pardon ? »

« Ben ouais ! On est devenu les... euh...ah oui ! Les héros du ballon rond ! »

« ... Jamais entendu parler. »

« Ah bon ? Bah, pas grave ! Bon, à plus tard les gars ! »

Mark et Sue regardèrent Mark (version japonais) qui repartait gaiement vers son terrain de football avec son équipe.

« Pff, être les héros du ballon rond... C'est vraiment ridicule ! » s'exclama Sue. « Comme si on allait... »

« Oh, j'ai une idée ! Sue, toi et moi, on va former une équipe de super-héros ! Tu en penses quoi ? »

« ... Pourquoi je savais que t'allais proposer un truc comme ça ? »

Il ne fallut que quelques heures, le temps de trouver un costume, une super réplique à sortir et un nom au top de la grandeur d'un super-héros, pour que Mark et Sue soient prêts à sauver le monde. Ainsi apparurent, dans le dortoir des Raimons, la Princesse Fééria et Américainman.

... Oui, bon, ce n'était pas terrible comme noms, mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux de la part de Sue et Mark. Après tout, rappelons que Sue ne pensait qu'à une chose : son prince, alias Mamours, alias Erik tandis que Mark était américain. Et comme dans tout bon cliché américain, il ne fallait pas avoir trop d'imagination ! Voyons, il aurait pu s'appeler Superman ou Captain América ! Ou Footballman...

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, les deux nouveaux héros d'Inazuma étaient prêts à sauver la ville des dangers qui la menaçaient. Bon, bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucun gadget sophistiqué pour savoir où était une scène de crime et il était certain que la police n'accepterait pas de les mettre dans la confidence s'ils se pointaient devant eux en disant : « Salutation, braves gens ! Nous sommes Américainman et Princesse Fééria, les nouveaux héros chargés de la protection d'Inazuma ! Vous n'avez plus à crainte, maintenant que nous sommes là ! ». Ouais, pas certain que cela fonctionne du tonnerre...

Donc, ils durent utilisés les moyens classiques : se poster quelque part et attendre que quelque chose de terrible (pour leur plus grand bonheur du coup) se passe pour intervenir. Ils décidèrent alors de s'installer au sommet de la Tour Inazuma, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les environs.

Etrangement, ils se firent souvent accostés par des enfants, qui avaient compris qu'ils étaient des super-héros. Enfin, avec un costume rose et une baguette magique pour Princesse Fééria et un habit entièrement au drapeau américain pour Américainman, cela n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Même si, par les rires des adultes alentours, et mêmes de certains jeunes, ils pouvaient paraitre ridicule, mais bon, c'était la rançon de la gloire d'être des super-héros ! Tout le monde ne pouvait pas comprendre l'importance de leur présence et de leur rôle, aussi dommage cela soit-il.

« Tu sais quoi, Mark ? » commença Sue alors qu'elle contemplait l'horizon d'un air las.

« Mmh, non, quoi ? »

« En fait, ça revient au même que tout à l'heure. On ne fait rien ! »

« Mais si, enfin ! » répliqua positivement Mark. « Il suffit d'attendre un peu. Il va forcément se passer quelque chose. Tu sais, dans les séries américaines, dans les grandes villes comme ça, il y a toujours des ennuis ! »

« Je crois surtout que tu regardes beaucoup trop de film américains avec Dylan, oui. »

Mark resta muet quelques secondes, avant de poser ses bras sur la rambarde, afin d'installer sa tête sur ses bras, gémissant.

«Dylan ...»

« Et voilà, c'est reparti... Tu sais, un héros déprimé, ça ne va pas arranger les choses ! On dirait Nathan ! Oh, allons, ressaisis-toi un peu ! T'es un gars oui ou non ? Les garçons, ça ne déprime pas toutes les dix secondes parce que leur meilleur ami n'est pas là ! »

«DYLAN! »

« Oh pitié, faites-le taire... Mark, ferme-là !

« VOUS POUVEZ PAS LA BOUCLER ? J'ESSAIS DE TABASSER QUELQU'UN EN PAIX ! »

Mark et Sue sursautèrent. Ils baissèrent les yeux et virent, incrédule, Aiden. Oui, Aiden. Qui tenait fermement un gamin par le col du t-shirt. Et, par la grimaça et le regard noir qu'il affichait, le schizophrène ne devait pas être d'humeur joyeuse. Du moins, il n'a pas dû apprécier d'être déranger dans son... activité extra-scolaire qui consistait à tabasser des gens, principalement des enfants.

« V-vous ! » bégaya le pauvre gamin dans ses griffes à l'attention des deux super-héros. « Je vous en prie... Aidez-moi ! »

« Tais-toi, sale mioche ! » grogna Aiden.

« AIDEN ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'écria aussitôt Mark en descendant à toute allure l'échelle de la Tour Inazuma, suivit de peu par Sue.

Malheureusement pour Mark, si les Indestructibles ne portaient pas de capes, c'était pour une bonne raison : l'apprenti héros se prit les pieds dans sa cape aux couleurs de l'Amérique et trébucha à terre. Tentant de faire comme si rien n'était, il se releva brusquement et, prenant une pose... imposante et intimidante (selon-lui), pointa du doigt l'intimidateur.

« Vous ! Arrêtez tout de suite de martyriser ainsi ce jeune garçon ! En tant que défenseur de la nation d'Inazuma, moi, Américainman, je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ! »

« ... T'as péter un câble, c'est ça ? » moqua Aiden. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le mal du pays t'a rendu dingue c'est ça ? Et maintenant ça se prend pour les justiciers masqués ? D'ailleurs, vous costumes sont ridicules, bande de bouffons ! »

« Car tu crois que ton écharpe usée est meilleure peut-être ? » s'offusqua Sue qui avait rejoint Mark, et qui détestait qu'on la critique en matière de mode.

« ... T'as dit quoi sur mon écharpe, toi ? »

« Euh... Elle a rien dit ! » répondit précipitamment Mark, qui sentait un grand danger approcher. « Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas tabasser des enfants pour ton simple plaisir, Aiden. »

« Pff, car vous croyez que c'est vous qui allez m'en empêcher ? »

« Evidemment ! » confirma Sue. « Nous sommes Princesse Fééria et Américainman, les nouveaux sauveurs de la ville d'Inazuma ! »

Aiden ricana et, souriant de toutes ses dents, sortit son rasoir fétiche de sa poche (pourquoi gardait-il toujours un rasoir avec lui ? bonne question).

« Très bien, les gamins. Allez, venez, on va s'amuser ! »

Il suffit à Aiden de faire un pas, armé de son rasoir, pour que Sue et Mark, malgré leur statut de super-héros défenseurs des victimes et des oppressés, tremblent de peur et, dans un cri de ralliement (très courageux, évidement), s'enfuirent en criant:

« Ainsi la Princesse Fééria et Américainman s'envolent vers d'autres cieux pour d'autres missions ! »

Aiden sourit de plus belle alors qu'il se tourna vers sa victime.

« Bien, alors où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Je devais t'apprendre à plus jamais jouer aux harceleurs envers les autres. Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer des gamins de ton âge ! »

Tous l'ignoraient (sauf, Shawn, évidemment), mais Aiden avait vraiment l'âme d'un héros qui défend les faibles. Enfin, seulement à ses heures perdues. Et jamais il ne ratait une occasion de martyriser un enfant qui jouait les grosses brutes et aimait se moquer des autres. Cela tombait bien, il y en avait toujours plein au parc de la Tour d'Inazuma, à son grand plaisir ! Après tout, quitte à être méchant, autant le faire pour une juste cause.

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Mark Evans** _est connecté._

 **Mark Evans**. Salut tout le monde !

 **Nathan Swift.** Mark, avoues que tu y es pour quelque chose !

 **Mark Evans.** Hein ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Mark Krueger et Sue viennent de nous raconter qu'ils étaient en train de protéger Inazuma quand ils se sont faits attaqués par un monstre psychopathe avec un rasoir.

 **Nathan Swift.** Et je suis certain que tu y es pour quelque chose ! D'après ce qu'ils ont dit, ils étaient dans leurs rôles de super-héros. Et qui la dernière fois s'est pris pour un super héros et a mis sa vie en danger, toi ! On est même passé à la télé à cause de toutes tes bêtises !

 **Shawn Froste**. Oh, oui, je m'en souviens ! On a gardé le slogan « vive le football » pendant au moins un mois. C'était drôle !

 **Jude Sharp** et **Axel Blaise** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la catastrophe. Maintenant, on a deux cas de plus bons pour l'asile. Déjà qu'il y avait Todd...

 **Todd Ironside.** Eh, moi je suis content ! Au moins, Aiden m'embêtera plus !

 **Nathan Swift** et **Dieu de l'Amour** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans.** Aiden ? Pourquoi lui ?

 **Axel Blaise.** Enfin, Mark, réfléchis. Un monstre psychopathe avec un rasoir, cela ne te rappelle personne ?

 **Mark Evans.** Mmh ... Caleb?

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Fait attention à ce que tu dis, l'imbécile heureux. Je pourrais te faire ravaler tes paroles !

 **Jude Sharp.** Calme-toi, Caleb. C'est Mark, il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit.

 **Axel Blaise, Nathan Swift** et **Shawn Froste** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** En tout cas, on est pas mal barré maintenant qu'il faut rajouter la copie américaine de Mark et Sue dans le même panier que Todd...

 **Shawn Froste, Axel Blaise** et **treize autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** Espérons juste qu'Aiden nous oublie quelques temps.

 **Todd Ironside** _aime ça._


	27. Jordan & Les Kids United

**Parce que j'écoute beaucoup trop les chansons françaises ces derniers temps. Dans ce chapitre, je fais également apparaitre deux personnages inédits qui n'apparaitront pas dans d'autres chapitres : Ethan et Syon, des personnages très secondaires des jeux Inazuma que j'apprécie beaucoup à cause de leur ressemblance. Vous ne les connaissez sans doute pas, mais ce n'est pas très important.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Lorsque Jordan découvre les Kids United... et embarque Ethan là-dedans sans que cela ne convienne à Syon.**

Jordan était heureux. Cela ne choquait personne puisqu'il était quelqu'un de relativement joyeux de nature, mais Jordan était heureux. Genre, très. Plus heureux qu'Aiden lorsque celui-ci peut se servir de son rasoir pour commettre des meurtres, plus heureux que Mark lorsque Nathan accepte de jouer au football (et non JOUER AU FOOTBALL !) avec lui, plus que Byron quand celui-ci est complimenté par un fou (car il faut être fou pour vouloir complimenter Byron...).

Enfin, bref, Jordan était heureux. Et, s'il était heureux, Xavier était heureux. Et, si Xavier était heureux, tout le monde était heureux, car sûr (Todd et Nathan surtout) de ne pas être de futures victimes de la colère du pire futur dictateur du monde !

« Jordan, on peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » demanda à tout hasard Hurley alors que les Raimons étaient à la cafétéria pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. « Je sais que je serai aussi heureux que toi que si je faisais du surf, mais je ne peux pas. Donc c'est bizarre de voir quelqu'un de si heureux dans ce patelin ! »

« Rien de particulier, voyons ! ~ » déclara joyeusement Jordan. « Je suis juste heureux d'être ici ! »

« Heureux ? D'être à l'école ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Tori.

« S'il vous dit qu'il va bien, c'est que cela doit être vrai. » intervenu calmement Xavier. « Au lieu de vous préoccupez d'un problème qui n'existe pas, mangez. »

« Cela, ça veut dire mêlez-vous de vous affaire. » déclara Nathan, faisant ainsi la traduction avec les paroles de Xavier.

Beaucoup acquiescèrent et plus personne n'osa demander à Jordan ce qui le mettait dans une si bonne humeur. Par contre, ils virent que le protéger de Xavier ne devait pas être le seul dans cet état en effet, deux garçons très semblables venaient de rentrer dans la cafétéria et l'un d'eux paraissait aussi joyeux que leur ami aux cheveux verts, tandis que son compagnon le regardait d'un air très ennuyé.

« Ethan, tu veux pas arrêter de sautiller partout ? C'est chiant... » maugréa le garçon ennuyé.

« Mais aujourd'hui est une si bonne journée ! » protesta le fameux Ethan.

Les Raimons regardèrent par les vitres. Non, par le temps très pluvieux et orageux, plus le fait qu'il y avait cours, cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne journée.

« Jude, tu penses que ce garçon-là, Ethan, est atteint comme Jordan d'une nouvelle forme de la Markophobie ? » demanda Nathan à voix basse.

« Mmh... Il se peut. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est leur étrange ressemblance. A quelques détails près, on pourrait croire qu'ils sont jumeaux puisque selon les sciences consacrées aux jumeaux, appelées la gémellologie et dont le terme fut inventée par le médecin italien Luigi Gedda, explique... »

Bien sûr, plus personne ne l'écoutait et tous regardaient les deux garçons qui venaient d'entrer. Effectivement, ils se ressemblaient quelque peu, principalement au niveau de la coiffure puisque leurs cheveux étaient blancs et tous hérissés. L'une des principales caractéristique permettant de les différencier se trouvait au niveau des yeux : Ethan, avait de profond yeux bleus alors que son ami les avait noir comme l'onyx. D'ailleurs...

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à Axel ? » demanda à tout hasard Shawn.

« Absolument ! » répondirent en cœur Nathan, Hurley et Tori.

« Axel, à tout hasard, tu aurais pas un frère ? » demanda Tori. « ... Axel ? »

Axel avait disparu, encore (pour changer). Bien sûr, il disparaissait toujours quand on avait besoin de lui !

« Bon ben on ne le saura pas. Bah, ce n'est pas si grave ! » déclara Jordan en haussant les épaules.

« Mouais, de toute façon, ce n'est même pas la peine de te parler aujourd'hui, t'es bizarre. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. » rétorqua Nathan.

« As-tu dit quelque chose, Nathan ? » demanda Xavier.

« ... Euh, non ? »

« Tant mieux. Bon appétit. »

« ... Il est encore plus flippant qu'Aiden... »

« Allez, Syon ! Tu dois admettre que c'est une bonne journée ! » s'exclama plus loin Ethan, toujours fringant au grand drame de son ami, qui en paraissait très agacé.

« Non, c'est une journée pourrie et je ne vois pas comment elle peut être bonne ! » grogna le fameux Syon qui ressemblant trait pour trait à Axel.

« Mais enfin, pense à tout ce qui se passe dans le monde ! Il y a des gens qui meurent, qui souffrent, et nous on va à l'école ! Ce n'est pas trop génial, ça ? »

« ... Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est ami, déjà ? »

« Il est pas un peu hippie sur les bords, ce garçon ? » demanda Tori en fixant Ethan.

« Totalement. » confirma Shawn.

« Mais il a raison ! » déclara Jordan. « On a tout le bonheur du monde pour nous ! Alors que, loin d'ici, des gens meurent chaque jour et frôlent la mort ! »

« Mais c'est super déprimant, ce que tu racontes là, Jordan ! » fit remarquer Nathan. « On peut savoir d'où tu tiens des idées pareilles ? »

« Ben ! Des Kids United, bien sûr ! »

« Des quoi ? » demanda Hurley.

« Les Kids United ! » répéta Jordan en observant attentivement le regard interrogateur sur le visage de ses amis. « Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas ? »

« Non. » répondirent Nathan, Shawn, Hurley et Tori. « On devrait ? »

Outre le fait que Jordan devrait trouver ça très étrange de voir quatre personnes parlé en même temps, il parut outré de cette réponse.

« Mais ils sont géniaux ! Attendez, je vais vous faire écouter une de leur musique ! »

« Eh ! »

Les Raimons se tournèrent et virent Ethan s'approcher d'eux. Syon, qui trainait toujours des pieds, avait les mains dans les poches d'un sweat orange qui se distinguait beaucoup de l'uniforme de l'école.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais les Kid United ? » devina Ethan, en s'adressant à Jordan.

« Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui les connait ! » s'exclama Jordan, tout joyeux.

« Bien sûr que je les connais ! Ils sont juste géniaux ! »

« Oh non, pitié, pas un deuxième marko... markophobe ? » désespéra Nathan. « Je sais même pas comment doit être appelé cette maladie ! Franchement, Mark, tu abuses ! »

« Mmh, Z'ai fai koi ? » dit Mark entre deux bouchés de tartines à la confiture.

« ... Laisse tomber. »

« D'accord ! Dis, tu veux aller JOUER AU FOOTBALL avec moi, cet après-midi ? »

« ... Ah... Si tu veux. » commença Nathan, avant d'ajouter à voix basse : « Et dire que nous sommes que lundi... La semaine promet d'être longue. »

« ON VOUS SOUHAITE, TOUT LE BONHEUR DU MONDE ! ET QUE QUELQU'UN VOUS TENDE LA MAIN ! QUE VOTRE CHEMIN ÉVITE LES BOMBES ! QU'IL MÈNE VERS DE CALMES JARDINS ! »

Nathan sursauta, faisant tomber sa tartine dans son bol de chocolat chaud. À côté de lui, Aiden avait déjà repris la place de Shawn et offrait un magnifique chapelet d'insulte très cocasses comme : ÈSPECE DE BOURSEMOLLE DE MES ÉCURIES DE PUTERRELLE DE SAUVAGES ! Bref, que de charmants mots, évidemment. Heureusement qu'il avait oublié son rasoir dans la salle de bain, sinon du sang aurait coulé sous les ponts. Enfin, au sol plutôt.

« ON PEUT SAVOIR QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND DE CRIER COMME CELA, VOUS DEUX ? » s'écria Nathan en foudroyant du regard Jordan et Ethan qui, chacun avec un écouteur dans l'oreille, les regardaient avec étonnement.

« Ben quoi ? On chantait. » expliqua Ethan, comme si cela justifiait quelque chose.

« Vous pouvez pas chanter moins fort ? Il fait déjà assez moche dehors comme ça. » défendu Tori, les mains sur les oreilles.

« Ecoute, Jordan, j'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça. Le matin est le seul moment à peu près potable de la journée et déjà que cette journée est pourrie, je ne veux pas que vous veniez en rajouter en chantant comme des casseroles ! » cria Nathan en se levant brusquement.

Par inconscience ou pensée suicidaire (à moins qu'il ne soit juste que de _très_ mauvaise humeur, plus que d'habitude quoi), Nathan s'approcha de Jordan et le saisit par le col de son vêtement, d'un air extrêmement énervé (pour simplifier : si un regard pouvait tuer, Jordan serait déjà six pieds sous terre). On put voir alors trois réaction : celle de Syon, qui fronçant les sourcils en sortant les dents, comme un animal énervé (parce que Nathan avait crié sur Ethan) ; Xavier, qui venait de se lever lui aussi et fixait Nathan avec un regard très signification (du genre : continue et t'es mort) et enfin... la réaction de Jordan, qui, en un éclair, attrapa la main de Nathan et la serra fortement.

« Pitoyable insecte, que penses-tu faire ? » grommela Jordan – ou pas Jordan puisque cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de parler comme ça.

« Q-Quoi ? » bégaya Nathan, qui semblerait-il, venait de perdre toute sa férocité et fixait désormais Jordan comme quand il faisait face à Aiden.

« Je te laisse une seconde pour que tu me lâches, avant que je ne décide d'abréger ta courte et misérable existence. » poursuivit froidement Jordan/pas Jordan.

Nathan blanchit soudainement et lâcha immédiatement Jordan.

 _Bon sang, pourquoi c'est maintenant que Janus décide de venir ? C'est pour la caméra cachée ou quoi ? Pour une fois que c'était moi le caïd... La vie est décidément injuste..._

Satisfait, Xavier se rassit avec un sourire au coin, amusée des lamentations intérieurs de Nathan (que l'on pouvait parfaitement deviner par son air abattu). Syon, qui agissait un peu comme un chien de garde d'Ethan, se radoucit et rangea les crocs, se contentant de garder son air mécontent. De son côté, Aiden était déçu de ne pas être celui qui terrorisait cette fois. Franchement, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle quand c'était d'autres qui pouvaient faire ça à sa place !

« Bon, allez, Ethan ! » s'exclama joyeusement Jordan. « On en était où ? »

Nathan soupira. Au moins, Janus restait beaucoup moins de temps qu'Aiden...

« ALORS ON VIT CHAQUE JOUR COMME LE DERNIER ! ET VOUS FERIEZ PAREIL SI SEULEMENT VOUS SAVIEZ ! COMBIEN DE FOIS LA FIN DU MONDE NOUS A FROLÉE ! »

Enfin, finalement, était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook.

 **Mark Evans** _est connecté._

 **Mark Evans.** Salut tout le monde !

 **Ethan Whitering.** Salut à tous !

 **Aiden Froste.** Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, le chanteur d'opéra à deux balles ?

 **Tori Vanguard, Hurley Kane** et **Mark Evans** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Tu t'essaies à de nouvelles insultes, Aiden ? Elles ne sont pas terribles.

 **Aiden Froste.** Tiens, t'as arrêté d'avoir peu de moi, toi ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Ben, quand je ne suis pas face à toi, oui.

 **Aiden Froste.** Pff, oublie pas que je sais où tu es. J'pourrais rentrer dans ton dortoir et te tuer dans ton sommeil. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas ça, non ?

 **Nathan Swift.** ... Euh, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

 **Aiden Froste.** Ouais, je préfère, mauviette. Bon, alors la castafiore des dimanches, elle fait quoi ici ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Ce n'était pas Byron, la castafiore ?

 **Dieu de l'Amour, Torche** et **Fox** _aiment ça._

 **Aiden Froste.** Oh, tu vas la boucler ? Je ne t'ai pas causé, toi !

 **Nathan Swift.** Oh, ça va. Déjà que t'es infernale à l'habituelle, si en plus tu t'es levé du pied gauche...

 **Ethan Whitering.** Ha, ha ! Vous êtes tellement drôle ! Cela ne doit faire que dix minutes que je me suis inscrit sur l'Inabook et je trouve déjà votre groupe génial ! Bon, Syon ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr qu'il trouvera ça amusant avec un peu de temps ! Il n'est juste pas facile à convaincre.

 **Jude Sharp.** Cela tombe bien que tu parles de Syon.

 **Ethan Whitering.** Ah bon, pourquoi ?

 **Shawn Froste.** On aimerait savoir quelque chose à son sujet.

 **Nathan Swift.** Tiens, déjà de retour, toi ? Ton frère est parti bien vite... C'est louche.

 **Dieu de l'Amour** et **Todd Ironside** du **groupe des Victimes** _aiment ça._

 **Shawn Froste.** Mmh, de quoi parles-tu Nathan ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Rien, ce n'est pas important ! Bon, on disait quoi sur Syon ?

 **Jude Sharp.** On voulait savoir s'il était parenté à Axel.

 **Nathan Swift.** Ah oui ! Dit-nous, Ethan, tu saurais si Syon et Axel sont parents ?

 **Ethan Whitering.** Eh bien, je sais qu'un jour, Syon m'a dit qu'ils étaient...

 **Nathan Swift.** Qu'ils étaient quoi ?

 **Ethan Whitering.** ...

 **Nathan Swift.** ILS SONT QUOI ? Ethan !

 **Ethan Whitering** _est déconnecté._

 **Tori Vanguard.** Il n'a quand même pas des problèmes de communications, si ?

 **Jordan Greenway.** Bon ben, on ne saura jamais le lien entre Syon et Axel.

 **Nathan Swift.** C'est vraiment une journée pourrie. En plus, on a même eu sport... Alors qu'il pleuvait avec des éclairs ! IL Y AVAIT DES FICHUS ÉCLAIRS ET CE FOU NOUS A FAIT SPORT !

 **Jude Sharp.** Nathan, tu as arrêté de prendre tes antidépresseurs, dernièrement ?

 **Tori Vanguard, Hurley Kane** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._


	28. Les Jeux de Rôles 2

**Comme on me l'a demandé, voilà un Jeu de Rôle 2 ! Bon, merci de ne pas commenter l'originalité du titre, il est tout aussi bien que le premier, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai récemment regardé Warcraft 3 alors c'est parti pour les références et tout un tas de situations grotesques !**

 **D'ailleurs, juste avant de commencer, je fais un peu de pub (gratuitement et juste par pure envie) pour Keltira-Tissesort et sa fanfiction** ** _Le Fléau Facebook_** **, que je vous conseille de le lire ! C'est un One-Shot (Français, qui plus est !) et c'est vraiment drôle donc si vous connaissez Warcraft 3 (ou World of Warcraft, évidemment), vous devriez aller y faire un tour, vous devriez bien rire, je vous l'assure. (On sait jamais, y'a peut-être des fans de Warcraft sur Inazuma, comme moi ?)**

 **Bon, j'en profite aussi pour faire passer un message assez important (ne vous en faites pas, vous le lirez ce maudit chapitre, ha, ha). J'ai une information importante à vous dire pour ce chapitre très spécial :** **Les Elèves de Raimons touche à sa fin** **. Cela fait déjà un petit moment que j'y réfléchissais et j'ai décidé de bientôt mettre fin à cette histoire. Alors, attention, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre, ni pour le suivant, mais pour le** **chapitre 26** **(donc normalement le** **30** **ème** **chapitre** **de cette histoire en comptant les Hors-Séries). Ce chapitre est donc l'avant-avant dernier chapitre, je crois.**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dit pour le moment, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment sur ce chapitre et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 24 : Les Jeux De Rôles 2_**

 ** _Ou pourquoi mettre dans la même équipe un elfe et un nain (ou peut-être un humain, pas sûr) est une mauvaise idée._**

Sur le continent de Xak Tsaroth, la guerre faisait rage. Les Orcs, une toute nouvelle race, venait de débarquer dans la région et déjà, leurs philosophies de vie s'opposaient à celles des Humains, qui dominaient toutes les contrées. Les Elfes et les Nains, depuis l'aube des âges alliés aux Humains, combattirent à leurs côtés dans l'espoir que les Orcs, ces terribles barbares, disparaissent de leur continent. Ainsi, la guerre...

« Pourquoi ce sont les Orcs les méchants ? »

« Merci de ne plus m'interrompre, Jordan. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaie de raconter mon histoire. Vous ne savez pas qu'il est malpolie de déranger le maitre du jeu ? Surtout quand c'est la narratrice ? »

« Jamais entendu parler de cette règle. Tu es sûr qu'elle existe, Nelly ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Xavier ! Bon, je reprends ! »

Ainsi, la guerre faisait rage...

« Cela, tu l'as déjà dit. »

« Je sais, Edgar, je sais ! »

« Bon, on ne peut pas accélérer... Je veux commencer à jouer moi ! »

« Aphrodite, ne commence pas à faire ta diva ! Bon ! JE DISAIS... »

Ainsi la guerre faisait rage et dévastait l'ancien et noble contient de Xak Tsaroth. Beaucoup pensaient que cette guerre ne prendrait fin qu'à la mort d'une des races ennemie, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Alors que les armées s'affrontaient dans le sud, au-delà des Hautes Montagnes qui séparait le territoire des Orcs et celui des Humains, Elfes et Nains, un prophète apparut. Il rendit visite aux quatre dirigeants, pour les avertir de la venue d'un danger imminent, la fatalité prochaine des peuples, nommée les Damnés, des êtres morts mais pas trop avec pour seul désire d'éradiquer toute vie sur Xak Tsaroth pour préparer la venue du Roi Damnés, seigneur de l'Outre-Tombe. La fin de toute vie était proche et pourtant, dans leur orgueil, les rois rejetèrent le prophète, le traitant de dément.

« Pff, c'est pas étonnant. Pourquoi on irait croire un vieux type barbu qui raconte n'importe quoi ? »

« Aphrodite, interrompe-moi encore une seule fois, et je te jure que je te fais bouffer mes papiers. Est-ce que c'est... »

« C'est bien pathétique et surfait comme réflexion. Bien sûr, cela ne m'étonne pas de quelqu'un qui privilégie les mythologies grecques aux nobles contes Anglais. Merlin serait outré d'être considéré comme un vieux dément, lui si sage et si nécessaire à l'ascension du royaume de Roi Arthur. »

« Edgar, toi aussi, je m'en passerais bien de ton avis. Maintenant, vous deux, fermez-là ! »

Ainsi, personne ne crû le prophète. Pourtant, tout le monde devait savoir que quand un vieil homme bizarre avec des « visions » venait vous voir, il fallait le croire. Mais cela, seuls quelques braves aventuriers...

« C'est nous ! »

« On sait, Jordan, on sait ! Je te rappelle que c'est _moi_ qui raconte l'histoire, alors pas besoin de parler pour rien dire. »

Seuls quelques braves aventuriers, choisis par le prophète, crurent en ses paroles. Ils étaient...

« Vous êtes combien, déjà ? »

« Quatre. »

« Merci Xavier. Ils étaient... »

Quatre. Quatre aventuriers, tous soigneusement choisi par le prophète pour empêcher la chute du monde avec l'arrivée du Roi des Damnés, le seigneur de l'Outre-Tombe. Il les fit se rejoindre dans une église, symbole de...

« Une église ? Mais c'est nul ça ! »

« ... On peut savoir pourquoi, Jordan ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de nulle, mon église ? »

« De ce côté-là, je suis d'accord avec Nelly. Une église est une symbolique parfaite pour... »

« C'est sûr que toi, tu seras d'accord, vu que t'es anglais ! »

« Je vois pas en quoi un coréen vient me faire la morale. Quel rapport avec ma nationalité, Monsieur le Coréen mais Coréen mais Japonais qui porte un nom anglais avec un surnom d'une déesse de la mythologie grecque ! »

« Eh bien, il faut dire que les clichés vont bon train quand deux nations se font une guerre qui dure plus de cent ans sur l'idéologie d'une seule religion qu'ils partagent mais dont ils ne comprennent jamais l'unique vision qu'elle essaye de transmettre. »

« Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Mais Xavier l'a dit avant moi. »

« Pff, les japonais sont tous bizarre après tous. Incapable de comprendre les subtilités de la grâce et raffinerie anglaise. »

« Bon, je peux reprendre mon histoire ou vous avez encore beaucoup à débattre sur vos guerres et vos nations ? »

« Non, c'est bon, tu peux reprendre, Nelly. »

« Merci, Xavier. BON, JE DISAIS... »

Il les fit se réunir dans une église, symbole de la foi des Hommes envers leur divinité. A la différence des Hommes, les Elfes ne vénéraient aucun dieu, sauf celle qu'ils appelaient Dame Nature et les Nains, quant à eux, idolâtraient leurs défunts, ceux ayant accomplis de grands exploits.

« Pff, pitoyable. »

« Edgar, quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis pour raconter l'histoire, je veillerai à me fracasser la tête contre un miroir avant, promis. Alors, tais-toi. »

«Oh, _vous êtes une reine de drame_ ...»

« Je comprends ce que tu dis, tu sais ? C'est pas parce qu'on est japonais qu'on ne parle que notre langue. _So, shut up_ ! »

 _Well_. _Eh no_ , je veux dire... Bref ! il les avait réunis dans une église. Les héros choisis n'avaient alors aucune idée de pourquoi on les avait fait venir ici.

« Jordan, si tu ajoutes quoi que ce soit... Ben alors, t'as rien à dire ? »

«Mmh? Non, continuer. »

« ... D'accord, c'est suspect. Bon, je disais ! »

Le prophète leur expliqua la raison de leur venu en ce lieu. Il leur raconta le danger qui menaçait le monde, l'insouciance des vivants ou leur fatal orgueil qui les mènerait sans doute à leur perte si personne ne se dévouait pour les sauver. Et, ces sauveurs, c'étaient ces guerriers.

« Cool, on va sauver le monde ! »

« Cela paraissait logique, voyons. Nous ne pouvons être que des héros. »

« Mouais... j'ai pas entendu dire que les anglais soient des héros. »

« Car les japonais-coréens sont mieux ? »

« Vous deux... La ferme. La ferme. Je vais jamais finir cette histoire avec vous deux. Xavier, tu n'auras pas du scotch sur toi ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Ah mince ! Bon, je continue. »

Les héros, sceptiques, devaient prendre une décision : accepter de venir en aide au prophète et ainsi sauver le monde ou tout simplement refuser, et laisser le monde courir à sa perte.

«Mmh ... Sur les ordures! »

« Jordan... Si tu refuses, c'est la fin de l'histoire. Je l'ai même pas commencé que tu veux déjà y mettre fin ? »

« Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, on accepte ! »

« Mouais... Je poursuis. »

Les héros, évidemment, acceptèrent. Sinon, on ne les aurait pas appelés héros et cette histoire n'aurait aucun intérêt, avouons-le. Bref, donc ils acceptèrent et le prophète leur révéla la périlleuse aventure qu'ils allaient entreprendre pour la sauvegarde du monde. Ils devaient retrouver une épée unique au monde, capable de vaincre les ténèbres. Et, comme dans tout bon cliché, cette épée était soit bleu et maitresse des glaces soit noire et dominatrice du feu. En l'occurrence, elle était bleue parce que la narratrice préférait les jolies épées aux grosses et barbares épées rouges et noires. Comme toute bonne épée unique au monde et censé ne jamais être retrouver, elle se situait au plus profond d'un dangereux donjon dont l'accès n'était possible que grâce à une clé spéciale et une formule magique d'une langue, évidemment, disparu depuis des siècles car les gens étaient trop stupides pour parler deux langues au lieu d'une seule.

« Comme les japonais, _et coréens_. »

« Les anglais sont pas mieux. »

« Les japonais et _surtout_ les coréens sont des fainéants. »

« Les anglais sont prétentieux et pompeux. »

« ... Arrêtez. Tout. De. SUITE ! J'aimerai continuer mon histoire, alors arrêtez d'interrompre la narratrice avec votre stupide rivalité anglo-coréenne-japonaise, vous deux ! Vous êtes tous deux idiots, fainéants, prétentieux et pompeux. Maintenant, taisez-vous ! »

« ... Quelle vulgarité. Indigne d'une lady. »

« Tu as dit quelque chose, gentleman à deux balles ? »

« _Eh_ ... _Rien_ . »

« _Good_. Je continue. »

Ainsi, les héros devaient partir à la recherche de cette clé spéciale et, accompagné du prophète qui, heureusement, était sans doute le dernier de toutes les races à parler la langue ancienne magique que personne ne parlait, ils pourraient ouvrir le donjon permettant d'accéder l'épée légendaire qui sauvera le monde.

« Je croyais que c'était les héros qui sauveraient le monde ? »

« Jordan, vous trouvez l'épée, vous sauvez le monde. C'est logique. »

« Ha d'accord !... Je n'ai pas compris. Xavier, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Jordan. Alors, voilà comment tout à commencer... »

« ... C'est moi ou je viens de me faire piquer mon rôle de narratrice ? »

« Anglais de pacotille. »

« Pff, coréen insipide. »

« Comme vos plats. »

« Les insultes, c'est pas votre fort, n'est-ce pas ? Inspirez-vous de gens meilleurs que vous dans autre chose que les jeux vidéo. »

« ... Ouais, je démissionne. Eh, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, la narratrice se barre ! »

« ... J'ai entendu une porte claquée, pas vous ? »

« Bof, j'ai rien entendu. »

« Cela, c'est parce que les anglais ont les oreilles bouchées. »

« Ouais, comme les coréens à force de toujours avoir des casques aux oreilles ! »

« Xavier, ils font quoi Edgar et Aphrodite ? »

« Oh, rien, Jordan. Rien de bien important. Juste une vieille rivalité comme un elfe et un nain »

« C'EST QUI LE NAIN ? »

« En plus ils s'indignent en même temps. Bah, qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent. »

« ... JAMAIS ! JE REFUSE D'ETRE AVEC CE FICHU TYPE ! »

« ... On dirait Claude et Bryce. »

« Ah, tu as raison, Jordan. Vu sous cet angle... »

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Mark Evans** est connecté.

 **Nelly Raimon**. Et je dis que c'est une véritable offense !

 **Mark Evans**. Hein, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Nathan Swift**. Rien, juste Nelly qui s'énerve.

 **Axel Blaze, Jude Sharp** et **douze autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nelly Raimon**. Je ne m'énerve pas. C'est juste complètement ABSURDE !

 **Nathan Swift.** Non, tu es très calme, ça se voit. Je plains Célia et Silvia qui partagent le même dortoir que toi.

 **Jude Sharp** et **Mark Evans** _aiment ça._

 **Tori Vanguard**. Finalement, je suis très contente d'être avec Sue. Très contente.

 **Princesse Suzette**. Ha ! Tu admets que je suis la meilleure !

 **Tori Vanguard**. Euh, pas vraiment... Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, crois ça si tu veux.

 **Princesse Suzette**. Je suis la meilleure ! C'est une évidence !

 **Nathan Swift**. Elle est complètement percée, là.

 **Tori Vanguard** , **Nelly Raimon** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Mark Evans**. Mais au fait, pourquoi t'es énervée, Nelly ?

 **Nelly Raimon**. Déjà, je ne suis pas énervée.

 **Nathan Swift**. Oui, oui, on sait. Mais pourquoi tu n'es « pas » énervée ?

 **Nelly Raimon**. Car c'est injuste.

 **Axel Blaze**. Cela aide beaucoup.

 **Jude Sharp** _aime ça._

 **Nathan Swift**. On peut juste supposer qu'elle nous fait sa crise de diva comme Sue, non ?

 **Tori Vanguard**. Très bonne idée, Nathan !

 **Jude Sharp, Axel Blaze** et **dix-huit autres personnes** _aiment ça._


	29. Du nautisme entre amis

**Ce chapitre n'est pas du tout inspiré des Dents de la Mer 1 & 2, je l'assure ! ... Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous avez bien raison. Bon, après, ce n'est pas simplement parce que je me suis retaper ces deux films à la suite que j'ai l'inspiration (et aussi parce que j'ai jamais vu les autres) ! **

**Y'a aussi le fait que j'adore le catamaran de sport. Franchement, seul, c'est très ennuyeux (je suppose, j'en ai jamais fait seule) mais à plusieurs, c'est l'éclate ! Ah, je me souviens quand on a fait couler notre premier catamaran... Bref, pour rendre hommage aux catamarans de sport, voilà ce chapitre qui lui est dédié ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Ah, et pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, Moana est Vaiana, le dernier classique Disney sortie (enfin, l'un des derniers). Moana est juste le nom anglais et Vaiana le nom français.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 25 : Du nautisme entre amis,_**

 ** _qui se termine par la découverte du monstre du Loch Ness, en mer. À moins que ça ne soit pas Nessie, c'est possible aussi..._**

Si on vous proposait d'aller faire du nautisme à la voile, juste pour s'amuser, accepteriez-vous ? Surtout si cette proposition vient d'Hurley Kane, accepteriez-vous ?

Maintenant encore, Nathan se demandait si ce fut une bonne idée d'accepter d'aller faire du catamaran de sport avec quelques membres des Raimons. Mais bon, c'était un peu trop tard pour refuser. La prochaine fois, il devra juste se souvenir que, lorsque Xavier invite tous les Raimons à Okinawa, il fallait impérativement et immédiatement refuser ! Sous risque d'aller faire du catamaran...

Nathan n'avait rien contre les catamarans de sport. En fait, il n'en avait jamais fait, donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment donner son avis dessus mais il remarquait que, assis sur l'un des deux catamarans loués à un club nautique de la station balnéaire où ils se trouvaient, il devait bien être le seul inquiet de la tournure des prochains évènements. Ou du moins, ceux que ça pouvait éventuellement inquiéter n'avaient pas pris la peine de venir et avaient eu la bonne idée de rester dans les cottages au bord de mer, ou d'aller se promener dans les rues d'Okinawa, comme Célia et Jude, ou bien Darren, qui ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'être sur un catamaran, à la grande déception d'Hurley. D'autres, comme Byron (et juste lui, en fait) avait refusé sous prétexte que cela allait... nuire à son brushing. Quant à Claude et Brice, ce n'était même pas la peine de leur demander : à deux, ils couleraient leur catamaran. Cette même idée fut appliquée pour Mark, même si de toute façon le gardien de Raimon avait refusé sous prétexte qu'il préférait jouer au football, en compagnie d'Hector et Paolo qui se retrouvaient, _comme par hasard_ , eux aussi en vacance à Okinawa, avec Mark d'Amérique qui avait disparu dans les boutiques de l'île, comme un très bon touriste.

Du coup, il n'y avait que huit personnes sur les deux catamarans de sport, qui ne prenaient une charge maximale que de quatre personnes (en réalité, la charge maximale était de trois pour ce type de catamarans, mais bon...). Ainsi, avec Nathan se trouvait Hurley, Tori et Sue tandis que, sur l'autre bateau à coque, étaient regroupés Nelly, Austin, Xavier et Jordan. On pouvait voir, un peu plus loin, Shawn et Axel qui allaient faire de la planche à voile. Depuis quand savaient-ils faire de la planche à voile ? Cela, personne ne le savait. Mais personne n'allait leur demander, surtout sous les ordres de Nelly, qui paraissait déterminer à ce que Shawn et Axel soient... tranquilles. Le sourire maléfique qu'elle abordait était-il normal ?

Ainsi, ils allaient être huit à faire nautisme à la voile, par un temps magnifiquement ensoleillé sans un nuage, avec un ciel bleuté comme jamais, une douce brise marine présente et du sable dans les pieds. Mais bon, comme tous étaient déjà vêtus de leurs maillots de bains et qu'ils étaient déjà dans les catamarans de sport, cela ne posait pas de problème puisqu'il suffisait de faire comme Nathan et de laisser ses pieds suspendus au-dessus de l'eau.

« C'est parti au décollage ! » s'écria Hurley en poussant le catamaran avant de sauter dessus.

Il portait ses lunettes de surf sur le nez, ce qui était assez rare pour le signaler.

« C'est pas un terme d'aviation, ça ? » demanda Tori.

« Bah, qu'importe ! L'important, c'est qu'on va s'amuser ! Vous allez voir, le nautisme à la voile, c'est génial ! Vous n'avez qu'à suivre mes indications et tout se passera bien. On surfera sur l'eau sans problème ! »

En effet, du quatuor sur l'appareil flottant, seul Hurley savait le guider. Mais, comme un excellent capitaine de navire, il donna ses indications et, sans problème, le catamaran de sport s'élança en mer, suivit non loin de celui du groupe de Xavier, qui lui aussi était fin connaisseur en la matière et guidait les autres sans aucun soucis. Évidemment, il laissait Jordan se reposer mais, bien que Nelly lui criait dessus pour cela, ça ne semblait pas le déranger, puisque son « bras droit », Austin, exécutait ses ordres avec une grande attention.

En cet instant, alors que le vent permettait au catamaran de survoler les vagues, Nathan se disait que, finalement, ce n'était pas si mal et peut-être qu'il ne se passerait absolument rien d'étrange durant cette petite virée en catamaran de sport. D'ailleurs, il se trouvait ravi d'avoir toujours ses cheveux attachés parce qu'en voyant ceux de Sue, et en entendant Nelly se plaindre derrière, il ne se doutait pas des nœuds horribles qu'il y aurait dedans.

 _Tiens, en parlant de ça..._

Il fixa Hurley, celui-ci debout alors qu'il réglait la voile. Comment le surfeur faisait-il avec ses cheveux si... volumineux ? Il devait au moins posséder plus de shampoings et d'après-shampoings que toute fille pour que ses cheveux ne soient jamais emmêlés ! Sans doute de quoi rendre Byron fou de jalousie.

 _... Pourquoi je pense à un truc pareil ? Je ne suis pas Byron enfin !_

« Tatou o tagata folau vala'auina, le atua o sami tele e o mai, ua ava'e le lu'itau e lelei, tapenapena »

Nathan fronça les sourcils en écoutant chanter Hurley. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'Hurley chantait mal, au contraire, le surfeur chantait plutôt bien mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire (et donc qu'il ait l'ouïe d'un vieil homme de soixante-dix ans), Nathan était sûr que ce n'était pas du tout du japonais.

« Hurley, on peut savoir ce que tu chantes ? » questionna Tori, assise à côté de Sue.

« Absolument ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! On dirait que tu parles une autre langue ! » affirme son amie.

« Mais c'est ça ! » répond joyeusement le surfeur en souriant. « Vous avez jamais vu Moana ? »

« _Moana_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une marque de shampoing ? »

« Je crois que c'est le dernier film de Disney. » déclara Tori. « Celui qui se passe dans l'océan, avec la fille qui rencontre un demi-dieu et ils voyagent en mer. »

Nathan, lui, s'en moquait bien de savoir si une fille rencontrait un demi-dieu. Après tout, cela était très courant voyons. Il s'intéressait beaucoup plus à la côte, derrière eux, qui disparaissait à mesure que les deux catamarans voguaient sur l'eau, guidés par le vent. Et cela l'inquiétait.

« Eh, Hurley, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de s'éloigner de la côte ? »

« T'inquiète, on ne va pas se perdre en mer quand même ! La mer est mon amie !»

« Mouais... J'en doute... »

Si Hurley se mettait à reprendre Mark, qui lui-même reprenait un célèbre anime de football, ils n'iraient pas loin... Surtout que, Hurley pouvait croire que la mer était son amie, mais celle-ci voulait-elle vraiment être ami avec un surfeur si... excentrique ?

« Aue, aue, nuku i mua, te manulele e tataki e ! Aue, aue, te fenua, te malie, nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e ! »

« Ah tiens, on dirait que Jordan aussi a vu Moana. » remarqua Sue.

« Cool ! hey, Jordan ! chantons ensemble ! » s'écria Hurley à l'attention du meilleur ami de Xavier.

Très heureux de faire part de ses talents de chanteurs, Jordan ne refusa pas et les deux garçons se mirent à chanter la chanson _L'explorateur_ de Moana, bientôt rejoint par Tori qui trouvait le rythme entrainant et les paroles faciles à retenir. Nathan ne voyait pas en quoi c'était facile, mais bon...

Mais alors que Nelly et Sue paraissaient prêtes à étrangler ceux qui chantaient, et qu'Austin et Xavier écoutaient la chanson distraitement, Nathan continuait de regarder le rivage disparaitre à l'horizon. Il eut une pensée pour Mark, le trio d'idiot, le duo de traitres (Shaw et Axel, qui semblaient toujours trouver un moyen de se défiler au dernier moment) et bien d'autres de ses camarades. Peut-être allait-il mourir aujourd'hui ?

 _Tiens, j'aurais peut-être dû prendre mes médicaments contre la dépression, moi..._

Ah tiens, les catamarans ralentissaient et les voiles s'abaissaient.

« Hey, Hurley, pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda Sue lorsque les deux voiliers légers se stoppèrent, côte à côte.

« Pour se baigner, bien sûr ! » répondit le surfeur comme si c'était une évidence.

« Se baigner ? » répéta Nathan en se redressant. « Hors de question ! »

« Ben, pourquoi ? Allons, Nathan, tu vas voir, c'est fantastique ! »

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'aille me baigner dans... HA ! »

Occupé à se plaindre, Nathan n'avait pas remarqué Hurley le pousser dans l'eau. Il plongea dans la mer dans un grand ''plouf !'' alors que des éclats de rires des occupants des deux catamarans résonnèrent. Le défenseur des Raimons réapparut à la surface et, avec une rapidité incroyable qui aurait fait pâlir Flash de jalousie, il remonta sur le catamaran.

« MAIS TU ES FOU ! » s'écria-t-il face à Hurley, qui avait un sourire béat sur le visage, amusé de sa blague. « J'aurais pu mourir ! En plus j'ai bu la tasse, et l'eau de mer c'est horrible, c'est salé ! »

« Voyons, Nathan, tu ne risquais rien dans l'eau. » tenta d'expliquer Xavier, souriant lui aussi.

« Bien sûr que si ! Vous avez jamais vu les Dents de la Mer ? Y'a peut-être des requins la dedans ! »

« Ben s'il y en a, ils ne viendront pas nous dévorer pour autant ! » s'exclama Hurley en plaisantant. « Aller, tous à l'eau ! YOUHOU ! »

Il attrapa Nathan par le bras et l'entraina une nouvelle fois dans l'eau. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Austin, Jordan et Tori. Sue, Nelly et Xavier, eux, restèrent sur les catamarans, apparemment peu disposés à plonger en mer.

« Eh, Xavier, vient te baigner ! » appela Jordan à l'attention de son meilleur ami, alors qu'il évitait Hurley et Austin qui faisaient une bataille d'eau. « L'eau est parfaite ! »

« Jordan a raison. Sue, viens ! » appuya Tori à l'attention de la jeune fille.

« Non merci, je préfère rester... HA ! »

Tori se retrouva propulsé dans l'eau lorsque le catamaran tangua sous le poids de Tori et Hurley qui faisaient pencher l'une des coques. On entendit un « JE VOUS HAIS ! » alors que Sue réapparut à la surface, visiblement énervée. Et, pour se venger, elle commença une bataille d'eau avec Hurley et Tori. Peu après, Xavier se rendit dans l'eau, en forçant habillement Nelly à l'accompagner. Enfin, _habillement_ voulait surtout dire en la soulevant dans ses bras et en se jetant dans l'eau avec elle. De cette manière, ils finirent tous dans l'eau, dans une ambiance très joyeuse et insouciante.

« Alors, Nathan, tu regrettes d'être venue ? » moqua Tori.

« Tori a raison, y'a rien de mieux que la mer ! Même si je préfère être sur une planche de surf ! » déclara Hurley avec amusement. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Austin ? Je n'ai pas raison ? »

Il faisait évidemment référence au fait qu'il avait essayé, quelques fois, d'apprendre le surf à Austin et, aussi étonnant cela soit-il, cela avait plus-ou-moins fonctionner, enfin beaucoup plus qu'avec Darren. Au moins, à présent, Austin pouvait rester debout sur une planche de surf. Ce dernier, justement, était en train de se laisser bercer par les vagues, allongé sur le dos et flottant doucement sur l'eau, les bras derrières la tête. Il ne voyait donc pas ses camarades remonter sur leurs catamarans.

« Eh Austin ! » appela Hurley avant de remarquer que le garçon ne l'entendait pas. « Mince, il ne m'entend pas. Bah, on n'est pas si pressé. On peut bien le laisser profiter encore un peu. Quelqu'un veut retourner à l'eau ? »

Bien que ce fût un agréable moment, personne ne voulut retourner à l'eau. Alors, Hurley fit ce qui lui paraissait être la meilleure façon de patienter : il se coucha sur le trampoline, bientôt imité par Nelly et Sue qui y voyaient une occasion de bronzer au soleil. Jordan, lui, préféra se servir de l'épaule de Xavier comme oreiller, sans que cela ne dérange ce dernier, pendant que Tori et Nathan se contentèrent d'observer l'horizon.

Le défenseur de Raimon se disait, en admirant la mer qui bougeait au gré du vent, que, finalement, il s'inquiétait pour rien et qu'absolument rien ne viendrait gâcher ce merveilleux moment.

« HAAA ! »

Mais encore, il pensait trop vite.

Les adolescents se relevèrent en vitesse en entendant ce cri de détresse qui, par la direction, ne pouvait être poussé par une seule personne : Austin. Tout petit problème... Austin avait disparu. Et lorsque quelqu'un disparait de la surface de l'eau dans un cri, cela ne peut pas être bon signe.

« AUSTIN ! » cria Hurley en examinant l'eau. « Où est-il ? Quelqu'un le voit ? Cherchez-le ! Il ne peut pas être loin. Il s'est peut-être noyer ! »

« Hurley, rapprochons un catamaran. Cela ira plus vite. » proposa Xavier.

« Et risquer de le cogner ? Non. Je vais le chercher. Vous, continuez de regarder les vagues pour voir si vous ne l'apercevez pas. Et prévenez-moi si jamais vous le voyez. »

Et, avant que quiconque de puisse protester, il plongea dans l'eau et nagea à toute vitesse au dernier endroit où fut aperçut Austin. Sur les catamarans, l'humeur n'allait pas bon train.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » annonça Tori.

« T'es pas la seule. » grommela Nathan. « Austin ! Austin ! Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle ! Austin ! »

« C'est pareil dans les films d'horreurs... Un disparait, les autres le cherchent et... » s'inquiéta Sue, avant que Tori ne l'empêche de parler, histoire de ne pas créer de panique.

« Il est là ! » s'exclama Jordan.

Il pointa du doigt une direction, non loin d'Hurley où, effectivement, se trouvait Austin. Le jeune garçon se débattait dans l'eau. Immédiatement, le surfeur nagea à toute allure vers lui tandis que Xavier, Nelly et Jordan préparaient les voiles. Nathan, Tori, Sue, bien qu'hésitant, tentèrent de les imiter et réussirent, tant bien que mal, à tendre les voiles et l'élancèrent derrière le catamaran de sport de Xavier qui s'approchait déjà d'Hurley, qui avait rejoint Austin et le soutenait.

« Allez vieux, tiens bon, on va te sortir de là. » encouragea le surfeur alors que Xavier stoppait le catamaran et traversa le trampoline pour s'accroupir près d'une des coques afin d'aider Hurley à remonter Austin.

Avec beaucoup d'effort, les deux garçons parvinrent à le faire monter dans le catamaran alors que Nathan et les autres arrivèrent et qu'Hurley monta avec eux. Il s'affala sur le trampoline, épuisé par le sauvetage d'Austin et retira ses lunettes de surf, respirant fortement.

« Eh Austin, on ne dirait pas mais tu pèses ton poids, mec ! » plaisanta-t-il entre deux respirations. « On peut savoir comment t'as fait pour oublier de flotter ? Tu nous as flanqué une de ses frousses ! »

Austin, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que le surfeur, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire, ce qui le fit tousser. Pourtant, quand son rit s'estompa, il prit un air grave et fixa l'eau avec effroi, comme si celle-ci contenait le pire monstre du monde.

« Un mon-monstre ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement en écarquillant les yeux, comme s'il se rappelait subitement la raison de cet accident. « Il-il y a un monstre dans l'eau ! Il m'a... happé dans l'eau et je me suis débattu pour lui échapper !... On doit... on doit partir !... M-maintenant ! »

« Ha ! Je vous avais bien dit ! » s'exclama Sue et sa mauvaise foi légendaire, que Nathan aurait presque voulu imiter.

« Mais enfin, c'est du délire ! Y'a pas de monstre près d'Okinawa ! » défendit Hurley.

« Et comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je sais pas, je viens de l'inventer. »

« Super... » railla Nathan en roulant des yeux. « On va mourir ici... Je savais qu'il se passerait quelque chose de mal. »

« C'est pas le moment de se disputer. » intervient Xavier d'une voix forte et ferme. « Pour l'instant, qu'importe ce qui se trouve dans l'eau, nous devons regagner la côte et... »

Xavier ne termina jamais cette phrase puisqu'à cet instant, tous se turent et regardèrent avec effroi une gigantesque ombre passer entre les catamarans. Par sa forme, cela ne pouvait sans doute pas être un requin même si, par sa taille, il pouvait presque rappeler un mégalodon, ce terrible requin du Cénozoïque qui mesurait facilement plus d'une dizaine de mètre.

« ... Pitié... Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense... en tout cas, vu où on est, ce n'est pas une baleine polaire ou une orque... » chuchota Nathan, comme si le fait de parler plus fort attirerait la créature.

« Euh... Une baleine polaire ? » répéta Tori qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une baleine spécialement polaire.

« J'ignore ce que c'est, mais hors de question de s'attarder pour le savoir. Si ce monstre est vraiment grand, il ne devrait pas être en mesure de nager bien vite. » déclara Xavier avec un sérieux impressionnant.

« Il ne devrait pas être capable de nous suivre. » confirma Hurley.

Un message silencieux passa entre les deux garçons et, sans plus tarder, ils reprirent leur rôle de capitaine pour que les catamarans s'élancent vers la côte, à l'opposée d'où ils allaient au départ.

Jamais Nathan n'eut aussi peur de sa vie. Enfin, si, il avait plus d'une fois ressenti cette profonde inquiétude, comme si son cœur allait s'arrêter, surtout en compagnie de Mark mais cette fois était assez différente des autres puisqu'il se trouvait sur un catamaran de sport, poursuivit par un monstre marin dont la seule silhouette visible était celle d'une ombre sous-marine. Génial... Qu'est-ce qui avait été dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Tout se passerait bien, c'est cela ?

Au moins, une chose était certaine : ce monstre, quel qu'il soit, allait moins vite qu'un catamaran à pleine allure. Et cela pour le plus grand bonheur des adolescents.

« Vous avez une idée de quel genre de créature c'est ? » demanda Tori, alors qu'elle fixait l'ombre aquatique, comme Sue et Nathan.

« Oh ! Je suis sûr que c'est Nessie ! » s'exclama Sue.

« Nessie ? »

« C'est pas le monstre du Loch Ness ? » devina Nathan d'un air affligé. « Tu sais Sue, si Nessie c'est le monstre du Loch Ness, c'est pour une raison : c'est parce qu'il est dans le _lac_ _Loch Ness_ , et pas en pleine mer d'Okinawa. »

« Oh, ça va, c'était qu'une proposition. Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à vous débrouiller seuls pour savoir c'est quoi comme monstre. Mmh ! »

Nathan roula des yeux devant la mine boudeuse de Sue et préféra se concentrer sur l'ombre. En fait, pas sûr qu'il voulait savoir de quelle créature qu'il s'agissait. Même si, l'espace d'un instant, il fut certain d'avoir aperçue d'une tête à long cou sortir de l'eau...

« EH ! CADENCE ! »

Nathan sursauta au cri jovial d'Hurley. Il se retourna et vit, assis sur un scooter des mers, Cadence Soundtown, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot d'Okinawa, l'équipe Mary Times Mémorial. Il était étrange de voir le garçon fan de musique sans son casque et ses lunettes de vue mais Hurley ne paraissait pas du tout étonné et salua son ami d'un signe de la main. Cadence lui renvoya son salut et approcha sa motomarine des catamarans, sans pour autant l'arrêter.

« Eh, Hurley. Vous faites une course de nautisme à voile ? »

« Non, on essaie d'échapper à un monstre marin. » expliqua en toute tranquillité le surfeur.

« Un monstre marin ? où ça ? je n'en vois aucune. »

« Ah ? normalement il est sous l'eau mais il a peut-être arrêté de nous suivre. Ça serait cool ! Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il abime les catamarans de sport. Ça coûte une fortune en réparation ces engins ! »

Et il en parlait avec une tranquillité déconcertante...

Nathan soupira. Bon au moins, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : le monstre marin semblait avoir arrêté de les suivre. Il avait dû se rendre compte du désintérêt que ça représentait de les manger tous il serait devenu très idiot avec ce manque d'intelligence. Mieux encore : la côte apparaissait à l'horizon. Ils allaient bientôt rentrer, et en un seul morceau.

En cet instant, Nathan prit une solide résolution : la prochaine fois qu'Hurley propose quoi que ce soit, refuser !

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook.

 **Mark Evans** _est connecté._

 **Shawn Froste**. Salut les gars ! Axel et moi, on a entendu dire qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose alors que vous étiez allé faire du nautisme à voile. C'est vrai ?

 **Nathan Swift**. Oh, ce n'était rien de bien grave. On a juste failli se faire tuer.

 **Princesse Suzette, Tori Vanguard** et **Jordan Greenway** _aiment ça._

 **Axel Blaze**. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous vous êtes fait attaquer par un requin ?

 **Hurley Kane**. Mais y'a pas de requin près d'Okinawa !

 **Jude Sharp**. Comment sais-tu ça ?

 **Nelly Raimon**. Il vient de l'inventer. En fait, il n'en sait rien.

 **Nathan Swift** _aime ça._

 **Nathan Swift**. La prochaine fois, j'irai faire de la planche à voile. Cela à l'air beaucoup moins dangereux.

 **Hurley Kane**. Mais c'est super ennuyeux la planche à voile ! Le meilleur, c'est le surf !

 **Axel Blaze**. La planche à voile, c'est très bien. Pas vrai, Shawn ?

 **Shawn Froste**. Axel a raison, on s'est beaucoup amusé.

 **Axel Blaze** _aime ça._

 **Jude Sharp**. Mais d'ailleurs, Shawn, depuis quand sais-tu faire de la planche à voile ?

 **Hurley Kane**. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas un sport qu'on doit pratiquer à Hokkaido.

 **Shawn Froste, Mark Evans** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Shawn Froste**. La planche à voile ressemble beaucoup au snowboard.

 **Nathan Swift**. Ouais, bien sûr, même si c'est pas du tout la même chose.

 **Hurley Kane**. Le snowboard, ce n'est pas le surf des neiges ?

 **Nathan Swift**. Si. C'est comme la fois où tu as voulu surfer sur la neige avec ta planche, sauf qu'il y a un matériel spécialisé dans cette discipline.

 **Tori Vanguard, Princesse Suzette** et **quatorze autres personnes** _aiment ça_.

 **Hurley Kane**. Trop cool ! Eh Shawn, un jour faudra qu'on aille faire du surf des neiges ensemble ! Et près je t'apprendrai à faire du surf en mer, tu verras c'est super facile.

 **Nathan Swift**. Pas sûr qu'Austin approuve.

 **Austin Hobbes** _aime ça._


	30. Promenade à Paris

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes pour ce dernier chapitre des Élèves de Raimon !**

 **Ce chapitre est très spécial puisque l'intrigue se passe à Paris et, vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais j'adore Paris. Je n'y vis pas encore mais pour les trois (ou quatre ?) fois où je m'y suis rendue, aucun doute que cette ville est... fantastique. Alors, dans une sorte d'hommage, et pour mon plaisir personnel, je mets l'intrigue de ce chapitre à Paris. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et bonne lecture, nous nous revoyons à la fin, j'ai encore pleins de choses à vous dire !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 26 : Promenade à Paris_**

Ha, Paris, ville Lumière... Ses monuments, ses rues pavées, ses Cafés, ses musées, sa gastronomie, ses touristes... et ses arrondissements beaucoup trop nombreux et beaucoup trop grands qui faisaient que, en quelques heures à peine, Nathan s'y était perdu.

Mais qu'y faisait Nathan ? Eh bien, il était parti, avec les Raimons, en voyage scolaire en France. Bon, en vérité, ce n'était qu'une excuse puisqu'il s'agissait en fait de Nelly qui, grâce à son influence (et l'argent de son père, aussi) offrit un voyage à tous les Raimons dans la ville qu'elle désirait visiter. Et au lieu d'aller à New-York ou à Londres, elle avait choisi Paris.

Apparemment, cela concernait la capitale de la mode, de la raffinerie gastronomique, de la culture et d'autres raisons très idiotes auxquelles personne (sauf les adultes crédules de l'école Raimon) ne croyait. Mais il fallut que cette excuse bidon fonctionne et que toute une troupe d'élèves incapables de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes vienne à Paris, dans un pays totalement étranger où ils ne parlaient même pas un seul mot français. Déjà qu'ils peinaient tous, au Japon, à apprendre l'anglais, alors le français, ce n'était certainement pas cette langue qu'ils allaient connaitre ! Seules Nelly et Tori savaient la parler, Nelly parce que son rêve était d'aller à la capitale de la mode (d'ailleurs, capitale de la mode, Nathan n'en était vraiment pas certains, lorsqu'il voyait tous les parisiens...) et Tori parce qu'elle avait beaucoup voyagé aux côtés de son père et qu'ils étaient souvent allés en France pour des affaires d'Etat.

Dommage qu'il les avait perdu toutes les deux. À la base, tout le groupe devait, sous la responsabilité de ce pauvre M. Travis (qui, en tant que professeur principal, avait été obligé de les accompagner) aller aux Champs-Elysées. Et, au départ, Nathan croyait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il n'y avait eu, pour ces deux premiers jours, aucune perte entre l'aéroport et l'hôtel, avec entre-temps le métro (dommage que la caravane Inazuma ne pouvait pas être amenée à Paris, elle aurait été très utile). Mais il avait eu tort de tant espérer. Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le métro pour prendre le Métro 6 de Montparnasse qui les conduirait au Métro 1 qui mène aux Champs-Elysées (il n'y comprenait rien avec cette histoire de ligne de métro...), il y avait eu un problème important : tout le monde ne désirait pas aller au même endroit. Alors que certains voulaient aller faire les boutiques, comme Nelly ou Sue et même, aussi incroyable cela soit-il, Bryce et Byron, d'autres voulaient visiter les monuments historiques, comme Jude et d'autres voulaient savoir comment obtenir des informations sur le club de football local, le PSG ( _étrangement nom_ , pensait Nathan), comme Mark, sans grande surprise. Autant dire que satisfaire tout le monde aurait été difficile. Et comme prévu, ce fut impossible. Mais, ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est que le groupe se divise ' _accidentellement'_. Oui, on pouvait dire que tout le monde s'était plus-ou-moins perdu, en effet.

En même temps, qui était le fou qui s'était dit qu'il y aurait autant de lignes de Métro et de RER dans une seule ville ? C'était jolie Paris, hein, mais quitte à être touriste, autant l'admirer de l'extérieur que sous terre !

Du coup, de son côté, il se retrouvait en haut de l'Arc de Triomphe. Non, il ne savait pas comment il y était arrivé mais cela avait vaguement un lien avec l'idée de ''Oh, si je suis si haut, je verrai bien quelqu'un !''. Une idée au niveau de l'intelligence de Mark apparemment. Parce que du coup, oui, il était haut... mais il voyait rien du tout ! Seulement des voitures qui klaxonnaient et un froid insupportable ! Franchement, pourquoi il y avait tellement de vent ici ? Et pourquoi il avait eu la stupide ici de monter là ? Comme si il allait réussir à voir Nelly ou Mark qui devaient, normalement, être sur les Champs-Élysées. Déjà qu'il y avait ces fichus arbres qui cachaient tous ! Oui, oui, c'était joli, ça mettait de la verdure, bla, bla, bla... mais qu'est-ce que c'était gênant. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé aux gens qui, du haut de l'Arc de Triomphe, voudraient trouver des proches qu'ils avaient perdus de vue sur les Champs-Élysées, franchement ?

« Elles sont vraiment superbes ces vacances... » grommela le défenseur avec son habituelle humeur noire.

« Tu te parles tout seul, à présent ? »

Nathan sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de passer par-delà les barrières de sécurité, et d'ainsi tomber pitoyablement des mètres plus bas, sans doute sur une voiture. Heureusement, une main le retenu et le tira en arrière.

« Xavier ! » s'exclama Nathan, son cœur battant la chamade. « Ça ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ? Tu voulais ma mort ou quoi ? »

« Moi, vouloir ta mort ? Rien de tel, voyons », répondit le garçon aux cheveux écarlates avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi j'en suis pas si certain ? »

« Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre. En fait, nous ne pensions même pas croiser quelqu'un depuis que le groupe s'est séparé. »

« Nous ? »

Il désigna, de la main, Jordan (sans grande surprise, évidemment) et, cela était plus étonnant, Jude et Célia. Tous les trois jouaient parfaitement aux touristes en observant la vue, notamment Célia et Jordan qui paraissaient en admiration tandis que Jude se contentait de sourire à sa sœur.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites tous ici ? » demanda Nathan.

« Jordan et Célia voulaient admirer la vue. » répondit Xavier en haussant les épaules. « Et toi ? »

Nathan, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait eu la stupide idée de voir s'il ne repérerait pas quelqu'un d'ici, se contenta de croiser les bras et de détourner la tête, afin que Xavier ne voit pas que son visage était rouge de honte.

« R-rien de p-particulier », se contenta-t-il de dire.

Xavier cligna des yeux et sourit.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas-là, nous allons te laisser ''rien faire de particulier''. »

« Hein ? N-non, attend ! »

Nathan courut jusqu'à Xavier, qui rejoignait Jordan, Jude et Célia.

« C'est... euh... mieux si nous ne nous séparons pas », dit Nathan à l'air interrogateur de Xavier.

« Mmh... je vois », sourit Xavier.

Évidemment, il ne croyait pas une seconde à cette pathétique excuse mais, apparemment pour la fierté de Nathan, il préférait ne pas insister.

« Oh, regarde Jude, il y a de grands gratte-ciels là-bas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Il s'agit de La Défense, Célia. C'est un quartier d'affaire et le premier d'Europe. Il est situé dans le département des Hauts-de-Seine sur les territoires de Puteaux, Courbevoie, La Garenne-Colombes et Nanterre dans le prolongement de l'axe historique parisien qui commence au palais du Louvre et se poursuit par l'avenue des Champs-Élysées, l'Arc de triomphe de l'Étoile, et au-delà jusqu'au pont de Neuilly et l'Arche de la Défense. Érigée dans les années 1960, la Défense est majoritairement constituée d'immeubles de grande hauteur, regroupant principalement des bureaux (environ 3 millions de mètres carrés). La Défense est cependant un quartier mixte : elle accueille 600 000 m2 de logements et l'ouverture du centre commercial des Quatre-Temps en 1981 en a fait un pôle commercial majeur en région Île-de-France. En 2009, le quartier compte 2 500 entreprises, environ 180 000 salariés et 20 000 habitants répartis dans 71 tours. »

« Waouh... comment tu sais tout ça, Jude ? » demanda Jordan, en admiration devant tant de connaissances dont il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot.

« Wikipédia. »

« Ha d'accord ! ... C'est quoi Wikipédia ? »

Nathan baillait. Même s'il n'était pas à côté de Jude lorsque celui-ci avait donné son discours sur la Défense, cela l'avait quand même fatigué. Au moins, c'était facile de retrouver Jude : si vous baillez, il n'est pas très loin puisque c'est à cause de lui que vous baillez. Un peu comme le marchand de sable, mais en moins bien.

« Eh, regardez qui j'ai trouvé. » annonça Xavier en attirant l'attention du trio.

« Oh, Nathan ! » s'exclama Célia. « Tu étais là ? »

« Euh... Ouais. » déclara Nathan. « À la base, je cherchais Mark et les... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase puisque soudain, dans un accord commun, les téléphones du groupe résonnèrent et chacun, dans une parfaite démonstration de la nouvelle génération électronique, prit le sien et regarda ce qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

« RdV au pied de la Tour Eiffel ce soir à 10h avec tout le groupe, de Nelly », lu Célia. « Oh, génial ! Nous allons à la Tour Eiffel ? »

« Depuis quand elle nous donne des ordres, celle-là ? » grommela Nathan.

Leurs portables résonnèrent de nouveau.

« Ce message est lu et approuvé par M. Travis, votre professeur principal. Et Nathan, il est interdit de parler ainsi de ses camarades. Rendez-vous ce soir. Et s'il manque qui que ce soit, c'est cours de sport avec M. Evans une fois rentré à Raimon. », lu Xavier.

« Quoi ? Mais comment il a su ? Il a des oreilles d'animaux ou quoi ? » s'écria le défenseur.

« Qui sait ? » sourit Xavier. « Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Nathan. »

« Ha, ha. Très drôle. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus croisa les bras.

« Bon sinon, en attendant... on fait quoi ? On va pas rester ici toute la journée, quand même. »

À cet instant, Nathan ne devinait pas encore qu'il regretterait amèrement ces paroles. Pourquoi ? Oh, pour une simple raison : Jordan et Célia. Comme des enfants perdus dans un magasin de jouets, ils possédaient une énergie fascinante pour vouloir faire le tour de Paris. Et Nathan voulut les maudire pour ça, même s'il ne le pouvait pas avec Xavier et Jude à côté. Lui qui était fatigué et qui ressentait pleinement le décalage horaire entre le Japon et la France, il ne comprenait pas comment Jordan et Célia pouvaient être si enthousiastes à être prêt pour se perdre dans le métro parisien.

« Où veux-tu aller Célia ? » demanda Jude.

« Mmh... Oh, et si nous allions voir la cathédrale Notre-Dame ? »

« Bonne idée. La cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris, en forme courte Notre-Dame, est la cathédrale de l'archidiocèse de Paris, en France. Elle est située dans l'est de l'île de la Cité, dans le 4e arrondissement de Paris. Sa façade occidentale domine le parvis Notre-Dame - place Jean-Paul-II. »

Et voilà que Jude repartait sur ses explications à rallonge. Par contre, autant il était très bien comme guide touristique (enfin, un peu barbant sur les bords, aussi), autant il possédait un sens de l'orientation affreux. Cela se voyait beaucoup quand le groupe se trouvait sur les bords de la Seine, à chercher un fichu pont qui permettait d'accéder à l'Ile de la Cité. C'était un miracle qu'ils soient parvenus dans les environs par Métro d'ailleurs.

« Mais elle est juste devant nous ! » s'exclama Nathan, fatigué. « Comment ça se fait qu'on arrive pas à un des ponts machins-trucs pour y accéder ? Bon sang, vous n'allez pas me dire que Victor je-sais-pas-son-nom galérait à la trouver, la cathédrale de son bouquin. »

« Son nom est Victor Hugo, il est un poète, dramaturge et prosateur romantique français, né le 26 février 1802 à Besançon et mort le 22 mai 1885 à Paris. Il est considéré comme l'un des plus importants écrivains de langue française. Il est aussi une personnalité politique et un intellectuel engagé qui a joué un rôle majeur dans l'histoire du XIXe siècle. L'œuvre dont tu parles est Notre-Dame-de-Paris, l'un de ses romans les plus importants, avec les Misérables. Au théâtre, il expose sa théorie du drame romantique dans sa préface de Cromwell en 1827 et l'illustre principalement avec Hernani en 1830 et Ruy Blas en 1838, mais aussi Lucrèce Borgia et Le Roi s'amuse. »

« Bon, ça va, merci Jude, on a compris. J'ai dit ça au pif, moi. Je ne le connais pas Victor Hugo ! J'ai jamais lu un seul livre de littérature française ! »

« On dirait presque que les tours de Notre-Dame nous narguent. » déclara distraitement Jordan.

Nathan leva un sourcil.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, au moins, narguer ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la Seine, Nathan se demandait ce qui le retenait d'y jeter Jordan afin de ne plus écouter ses bêtises. Sans doute son instinct de survie qui lui conseillait de ne pas attirer la colère de Xavier...

Finalement, après ce qui parut une éternité à Nathan, ils arrivèrent devant le parvis de Notre-Dame (étrangement, Nathan eut l'envie de faire une chanson sur le ''parvis de Notre-Dame''). Et devant une foule immense.

« Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir faire la queue... » marmonna Nathan.

À son grand soulagement, Xavier réussit à résonner Célia et Jude sur le fait qu'il était impensable de faire la queue et même si ces derniers voulaient vraiment entrer dans la cathédrale, ils y renoncèrent. De ce fait, à la place, Xavier proposa d'aller à un Café, ce que tous acceptèrent sans hésitation. Par contre, il voulait aller à un café à Montparnasse.

« Pourquoi tu veux qu'on retourne jusqu'à Montparnasse juste pour un café, Xavier ? » se plaignit Jordan.

« On pourra admirer la Tour Montparnasse », argumenta Xavier.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, de la tour Montparnasse... » râla Nathan.

« Et on pourrait aller voir un film et manger du pop-corn. »

« C'est d'accord ! » s'exclama aussitôt Jordan.

« C'est pas juste ! » protesta Nathan. « Tu sais très bien qu'il est toujours de ton côté, surtout quand ça concerne de la nourriture. »

Mais la majorité (qui était de quatre contre un) l'emporta (vive la démocratie !) et Nathan, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, fut obligé de suivre le groupe jusqu'à Montparnasse. Heureusement Jude avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation quand cela concernait un plan de métro et ainsi, sans grande difficulté, ils prirent la ligne 6 et sortirent à Montparnasse – Bienvenüe. Et, coup de chance, la sortie du métro se trouvait juste à côté d'un Café qui lui-même se trouvait à côté d'un cinéma.

« Le Bretagne. Pff, c'est quoi ce nom de cinéma bizarre ? Le Bretagne, c'est pas une région de France ? » moqua Nathan en roulant des yeux.

« C'est la Bretagne, la région. » rectifia Jude.

« Oh, tu m'avais compris ! »

« Et puis c'est le cinéma dans lequel nous allons. » ajouta Xavier.

« Super... »

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le Café d'à côté, prirent de quoi boire, notamment un chocolat chaud pour Célia et Jordan (car Jude et Xavier étaient convaincus qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour boire du café) tandis que les autres prirent un café (d'ailleurs Nathan persistait à dire que le café, c'était très mauvais. Mais moins horrible que le thé de l'autre snobinard d'Anglais. Et bim ! 1-0 pour la France contre l'Angleterre).

Puis, une fois tout cela payé (d'ailleurs Nathan persistait à dire que cela était injuste que Jordan et Célia n'aient pas à payer) ils se dirigèrent vers le cinéma pour voir le dernier film à l'affiche. Jude proposa, avec Xavier d'accord, d'aller voir _Valérian et la Cité des milles planètes_ , un film français d'un certain Luc Besson. Alors qu'ils furent d'accord (et encore une fois, Nathan persistait à dire qu'il trouvait ça injuste de payer les places de Jordan et Célia) et allèrent le voir. Sauf que, dans leur grande sagesse, ils ne comprirent rien au film, pour une très simple raison : celui-ci était en français. Apparemment, celui qui leur avait vendu les tickets n'avait pas du remarquer que Jude lui avait parlé en anglais, semblerait-il... Et encore moins que le groupe en face de lui était constitué de japonais...

Voici comment ils perdurent plus de deux heures à regarder un film où ils ne comprirent pas un traitre mot. Et leur bonne idée ne leur avait pas dit de se barrer avant la fin du film.

« Mmh... au moins, c'était joli. » dit Jordan une fois qu'ils sortirent tous du cinéma.

« Ouais, magnifique. » railla Nathan. « En attendant, j'ai rien compris à ce film. »

« Au 28ème siècle, Valérian et Laureline forment une équipe d'agents spatio-temporels chargés de maintenir l'ordre dans les territoires humains. Mandaté par le Ministre de la Défense, le duo part en mission sur l'extraordinaire cité intergalactique Alpha - une métropole en constante expansion où des espèces venues de l'univers tout entier ont convergé au fil des siècles pour partager leurs connaissances, leur savoir-faire et leur culture. Un mystère se cache au cœur d'Alpha, une force obscure qui menace l'existence paisible de la Cité des Mille Planètes. Valérian et Laureline vont devoir engager une course contre la montre pour identifier la terrible menace et sauvegarder non seulement Alpha, mais l'avenir de l'univers. » expliqua Jude.

« ... Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« C'était le synopsis marqué sur un site du nom d'AlloCiné. »

« Cool... Et tu aurais pas voulu nous dire ça avant que le film commence ? »

« Je pensais que vous aviez compris. »

Nathan soupira.

« Figure-toi que, contrairement à certain, nous ne savons pas tous parler le français. T'avais qu'à proposer d'aller voir ce film à Tori et Nelly, si tu comprends le français ! »

Jude se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que ça va être, maintenant ? On va aller voir le musée du Louvre ? Ou alors les Invalides ? Ah non, je sais ! On va aller sur des Bateaux Mouches ? » s'exclama Nathan, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme et de mauvaise humeur naturel.

« J'ignorais que tu en savais autant sur les grands lieux touristiques français, Nathan », s'étonna Xavier.

« Je sais ça uniquement parce que j'étais entre Mark et Jude dans l'avion. Du coup, j'ai retenu certaines choses dont parlais Jude pendant que j'essayais d'ignorer Mark et son envie d'aller faire du football dans l'avion. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, les Bateaux Mouches ? » demanda Jordan.

« il s'agit de bateaux de tourisme qui traversent tous les ponts de la seine », expliqua rapidement Célia, sans que Jude n'ait pu intervenir. « Oh, cela serait super de pouvoir voir tous les ponts de Paris ! Qu'est-ce tu en dis, grand frère ? »

Nathan écarquilla grand les yeux. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas...

« J'en dis que... c'est une excellente idée. » approuva Jude, au grand désarroi de Nathan.

« J'en ai marre... » marmonna le défenseur qui voulait juste rentrer dans son lit et dormir.

À la place, il fut obligé de suivre le groupe quand celui-ci retourna dans le métro pour rejoindre un endroit où pouvoir acheter des tickets et d'embarrer dans un Bateau Mouche.

« Tu verras Nathan, ça va être fantastique ! » assura Célia alors qu'ils embarquaient dans un bateau.

« C'est ça... en tout cas, c'est pas fantastique pour mon porte-monnaie. »

En effet, en quelques heures, il trouvait que son porte-monnaie s'était beaucoup allégé. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait rien à l'Euro, en plus s'il fallait que son argent parte si vite...

« Tiens, je reconnais cette voix. Nathan, c'est toi ? Ha, et il y a Célia avec toi ! Eh, Sue, viens voir ! »

Nathan leva les yeux du siège sur lequel il était assis et vit Tori et Sue qui s'approchaient d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« On pourrait vous poser la même question, figure-toi. » rétorqua Sue avec un sourire. « Vous nous suivez, c'est ça ? »

« Pff, n'importe quoi. C'est juste que Célia voulait voir les ponts de Paris donc on l'a suivi. »

« On ? » répéta Tori. « Vous n'êtes pas seuls ? »

« Jude doit être avec Xavier et Jordan, quelque part sur le bateau. » répondit Nathan en haussant les épaules. « D'ailleurs, Hurley et Darren ne sont pas avec vous ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble, d'habitude. »

« Hurley était avec nous, il n'y a pas longtemps mais il a parlé de surf ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quant à Darren, il est avec Mark depuis longtemps », expliqua Tori. « Par contre, on a trouvé Scotty qui s'était perdu dans Paris. »

« Scotty est là ? » s'étonna Célia en se levant de son siège. « Où est-il ? »

« Sans doute en train de faire des farces aux passagers. »

Sans perdre de temps, Célia partit à la recherche de Scotty tandis que Sue s'assit à sa place, très satisfaite de pouvoir s'assoir en piquant celle de quelqu'un.

« Donc, vous avez fait quoi, vous, depuis que le groupe s'est séparé ? » demanda Nathan.

« Nous avons été faire des boutiques ! » s'exclama Sue avec joie, avant de soupirer. « Mais j'avais oublié mon argent... »

« Du coup, nous sommes allés nous promener au Jardin des Tuileries », termina Tori avec un sourire.

« Le Jardin des Tuileries ? » répéta Nathan sans comprendre.

« Il s'agit d'un très beau jardin non loin du Musée du Louvre. Il est très populaire. J'y suis souvent allé m'y promener avec mon père quand nous étions en voyage d'affaire. Du coup, j'ai voulu le faire visiter à Sue. », expliqua Tori.

« Et elle ne s'est pas ennuyée ? Je veux dire, c'est sûrement intéressant, mais pour Sue... »

« Cela veut dire quoi ? » demanda Sue en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, t'es pas vraiment quelqu'un qui, à première vue, apprécie la... »

« Scotty, tu arrêtes ! »

« Tu peux pas me donner d'ordres ! T'es pas ma mère ! »

« Ha tiens, on dirait que Célia a retrouvé Scotty », remarqua Tori.

En effet, le tirant par l'oreille, Célia ramenait Scotty avec elle. Ce dernier paraissait prêt à plonger dans la Seine si cela lui permettrait d'échapper à sa tortionnaire mais, manque de peau, il ne savait pas nager. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Célia semblait prête à le laisser s'échapper.

« Tu n'as pas honte de faire de mauvaises blagues pareilles ? » sermonna Célia.

« Oh ça va... Ils ne parlent même pas notre langue, alors c'est pas si grave ! »

« Scotty ! »

« Bon d'accord, je suis désolé. Ça te va ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser. »

« Hein ? Mais comment je suis censé m'excuser à des gens qui parlent même pas notre langue ? »

« Cela, tu aurais dû y penser avant de faire de mauvaises blagues. »

« Pff, c'est pas juste ! »

Ce fut très drôle de voir, durant toute la durée du séjour en Bateau-Mouche, Scotty devoir trouver un moyen de s'excuser envers les victimes de ses mauvaises blagues. Et bon sang, qu'il y en avait du monde. Apparemment, Scotty s'était dit que, puisque ce sont des touristes, il n'y avait pas de scrupules à avoir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Célia apprenne pour ses farces, sans doute.

Finalement Célia fut plus occupée à s'assurer que Scotty s'excuse qu'à admirer les ponts de Paris.

 _Vive l'utilité d'être venu sur ce bateau..._ pensa Nathan alors qu'il regarda la Seine. _J'avais pas déjà entendu qu'on jetait des cadavres ici ? Beurk..._

Finalement, la seule chose que Nathan retenu, ce fut qu'il y avait un pont appelé le Pont Neuf. Grande utilité... Ha, et qu'il y avait eu, à un moment, un pont où on mettait des cadenas comme symbolique d'un couple. Il les avait pas vu, ces fameux cadenas, mais bon...

« C'est parce qu'ils ont été mis sur les lampadaires à la place », expliqua Jude.

« Ha ? Merci de l'info », déclara Nathan, ce qui signifiait plutôt : merci de ne pas m'avoir fait des explications à rallonges qui m'auraient plus endormi qu'autre chose.

« Après ça, on fera quoi ? » demanda Jordan qui était juste à côté.

« Nous irons sûrement à la Tour Eiffel. Il commence à se faire tard », annonça Xavier.

« Pff, pourquoi elle a voulu qu'on aille à la Tour Eiffel, celle-là... » marmonna Nathan, se référant à Nelly.

Son portable vibra. Nathan le sortit de sa poche.

« Tu as un problème avec mes décisions ? » lu Jordan par-dessus son épaule

« Bon sang, si on ne peut même plus parler des autres dans leur dos ! » s'exclama Nathan.

Finalement, il n'était pas pressé de devoir rejoindre les autres au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Sauf Mark, évidemment. Parce que, même si son meilleur ami était très agaçant, il était le plus supportable du groupe. Parce qu'entre Nelly, Byron, Claude, Bryce, l'autre snobinard d'Anglais, le double maléfique de Jordan, Aiden, Caleb et tous ceux auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser, cela faisait beaucoup trop de monde agaçant !

Nathan soupira.

« Un problème, Nathan ? » demanda Tori.

Nathan secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste pourquoi, même à l'autre bout du monde, je suis toujours entouré des pires cas sociaux du Japon... »

Une question à laquelle personne ne pouvait avoir de réponse pour lui...

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Mark Evans** _est connecté._

 **Mark Evans**. NATHANNNNN ! T'ESSSS OOOOÙÙÙÙÙÙ ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Ha, arrête de crier pour rien ! Je suis juste à côté de toi, si t'avais pas remarqué !

 **Mark Evans.** Ah oui, c'est vrai...

 **Nathan Swift.** Pff, vive l'intelligence. Nelly, on peut savoir où tu es, toi ? Après tout, c'est à cause de toi qu'on est sous la Tour Eiffel, entouré de touristes alors si en plus, tu es en retard... Et il est où, M. Travis ?

 **Princesse Suzette** , **Caleb Stonewall** et **douze autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Nelly Raimon.** Pour ta gouverne, Nathan, je suis avec M. Travis. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas en retard, c'est vous qui êtes en avance.

 **Nathan Swift.** Pff, une telle mauvaise foi...

 **Hurley Kane.** Eh les gars, vous êtes où ?

 **Darren Lachance.** À la Tour Eiffel. Là où M. Travis voulait qu'on se réunisse.

 **Hurley Kane.** Ha...

 **Tori Vanguard**. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne le savais pas du tout ?

 **Princesse Suzette** , **Nathan Swift** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Hurley Kane.** Eh bien, vous trouverez ça drôle mais...

 **Jude Sharp.** Tu t'es perdu, c'est cela ?

 **Hurley Kane.** Non ! Enfin, pas vraiment... En fait, je suis sur un fleuve du nom de La Marge. Ou un truc dans le genre.

 **Jude Sharp.** Tu veux dire La Marne ? La rivière prend sa source sur le plateau de Langres, à Balesmes-sur-Marne (Haute-Marne) et se jette dans la Seine entre Charenton-le-Pont et Alfortville (Val-de-Marne) ?

 **Hurley Kane.** Ouais, c'est ça ! Même si j'ai rien compris à tes explications, mec !

 **Nathan Swift.** Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur là-bas ?

 **Hurley Kane.** C'est là où c'est drôle.

 **Aiden Froste.** Je suis tordu de rire.

 **Caleb Stonewall** et **Archer Hawkins** _aiment ça._

 **Jordan Greenway.** Pourquoi je sens qu'il n'était pas honnête, Aiden ?

 **Todd Ironside.** Parce que c'est Aiden.

 **Nathan Swift** et **Dieu de l'Amour** _aiment ça._

 **Hurley Kane.** Ha, ha... Pas compris. Enfin, pour en revenir à mon histoire, je suis arrivé là parce que je faisais du... euh... la planche de surf qui consiste à rester debout dessus et à avancer avec une rame de canoë-kayak, c'est quoi ?

 **Jude Sharp.** Du paddle ?

 **Hurley Kane.** Ouais, voilà ! Comme je ne pouvais pas faire de surf sur la Seine, on m'a dit d'aller faire du paddle sur la Marne. Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé là-bas.

 **Aiden Froste.** Ouais, en effet, c'est hilarant ton truc. C'est toujours drôle de se moquer des gens stupides.

 **Nathan Swift.** Tant de mépris en un seul être...

 **Darren Lachance.** Mais du coup, tu es où, Hurley ?

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Cela ne serait pas étonnant qu'il réponde à la Manufacture des Gobelins.

 **Mark Evans.** Hein ? Les Gobelins font de la Manufacture ? C'est quoi la Manufacture et pourquoi des gobelins en font ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** Mark, tu es affligeant.

 **Axel Blaze** , **Nathan Swift** et **quatorze autres personnes** _aime ça._

 **Hurley Kane.** Une ville avec Champignon ou Champomy dans le nom.

 **Jude Sharp.** Champigny-sur-Marne. Tu es allé bien loin, Hurley.

 **Hurley Kane.** Ouais, je me suis bien amusé ! Mais du coup, je rentre comment ?

 **Tori Vanguard.** Il faut que tu prennes le RER A.

 **Hurley Kane.** Cool, et c'est où ?

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Arg, mais débrouilles-toi tout seul, espèce d'incompétent ! Et arrête de nous emmerder avec tes histoires.

 **Aiden Froste** _aime ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Bah, comment voulez-vous qu'il réussisse à retrouver son chemin seul ? Ce type à aucun sens de l'orientation, un peu comme Jude quand il s'agit pas d'un métro.

 **Jude Sharp.** Mon sens de l'orientation est très bon.

 **Célia Hills.** Tu dois avouer, quand même, grand frère, que tu as du mal quand il s'agit de t'orienter...

 **Nathan Swift** _aime ça._

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Même ta propre sœur est contre toi. C'est affligeant.

 **Célia Hills.** Toi, Caleb, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

 **Jude Sharp** , **Nathan Swift** et **trois autres personnes** _aiment ça._

 **Jude Sharp.** Célia a raison. Va voir ailleurs, Stonewall.

 **Caleb Stonewall.** Tss, vous êtes tous pathétiques.

 **Shawn Froste.** Salut les amis ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** Juste Caleb qui s'est fait dégagé grâce à Célia.

 **Torche.** C'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui pourrais lui envoyer une telle réplique.

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

 **Fox.** Que tu es naturellement une mauviette.

 **Torche** et **Edgar Partinus** _aiment ça._

 **Nathan Swift.** Oh non, pas l'autre snobinard d'Anglais...

 **Dieu de l'Amour.** JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MAUVIETTE !

 **Torche.** SI TU L'ES, DIEU DE PACOTILLE ! Bryce, quelque chose à ajouter ?

 **Fox.** Mmh ? Non, je vais vous laisser vous disputer en paix.

 **Torche.** Hein, depuis quand tu... Oh, le sale traitre ! EH, LE GLACON VIENT M'AIDER AU LIEU D'ALLER BOUFFER TES SEMBLABLES LES GLACES CHEZ LE TYPE CHELOU QUI EN VEND A CÔTÉ DE LA TOUR EIFFEL !

 **Fox.** C'EST LE FEU DE CAMP QUI ME DIT CELA, MONSIEUR J'AI FROID ALORS QU'IL FAIT JUSTE 20°C ?

 **Hector Hélio.** Eh Mark ! On va jouer au football ?

 **Paolo Bianchi.** Euh, Hector, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée de vouloir jouer ici, sous la Tour Eiffel, surtout avec tout ce monde...

 **Mark Evans.** Ouais, bonne idée ! On va JOUER AU FOOTBALL !

 **Axel Blaze.** Mmh... Je crois que je vais me casser. Tu viens avec moi, Shawn ?

 **Shawn Froste.** Bien sûr, Axel ! J'arrive.

 **Nelly Raimon.** On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?

 **Austin Hobbes.** Waouh, c'est haut !... J-je crois que j'ai le v-vertige.

 **Scotty Banyan.** Il ne fallait pas aller en haut de la Tour Eiffel dans ce cas, hi, hi !

 **Célia Hills.** Scotty, c'est toi qui lui as dit d'aller en haut de la Tour Eiffel ?

 **Scotty Banyan.** Je pensais qu'il apprécierait la vue, moi. Ça va, Austin, tu profites bien de la vue, hi, hi ?

 **Mark Krueger.** Ne t'en fais pas ! Américainman va te sauver ! Enfin, si sa partenaire vient aussi.

 **Princesse Suzette.** Pas de problème ! La fantastique Princesse Fééria arrive !

 **Tori Vanguard.** Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux ?

 **Hurley Kane.** Oh, attendez-moi ! Surfman est dans la place !

 **Jordan Greenway.** Vous êtes vraiment tous fatiguant, insignifiants humains. Et j'ai faim, par ailleurs.

 **Xavier Foster.** Tout cela est fort amusant.

 **Edgar Partinus.** Vous êtes vraiment tous bizarres, vous les japonais.

 **Nathan Swift.** Et voilà, c'est reparti... Pitié, sauvez-moi. Et tuez-les tous, au passage. Qu'importe qui entend cette prière. Faites que ça ne soit pas le dieu du football, quand même.

* * *

 **Voilà, vous venez de finir le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction sans dessus-dessous ! Du coup... Champagne ? Ou plutôt Cidre ? Ou Vin ?**

 **Bref, j'espère que cela vous aura plu, pour ma part ce fut une merveilleuse expérience que de faire cette fanfiction. J'admets que je n'ai pas trouvé de manière « convenable » de la finir. Pour bien la conclure, j'aurais dû rendre les personnages intelligents, mais ça n'aurait plus été drôle, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je ne sais pas si je l'ai mentionné (sans doute pas) mais cette histoire devait, au départ, faire dans les 14 chapitres environs, avant que je ne change encore d'avis et que, pour de nombreux mois, je ne décide qu'elle ferait 20 à 22 chapitres. Finalement, il y a donc une dizaine de chapitre en trop ! Mon but était de la finir un an jour pour jour, mais j'ai largement dépassé ce stade sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.**

 **Pff, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un tas de truc à dire mais que ça serait barbant, donc on va faire dans le simple : merci. Je vous remercie tous, que vous ayez laissé une review ou suivi cette histoire à fond, ou même juste jeter un coup d'œil, je vous remercie d'avoir accordé de l'importance à cette fanfiction. Moi-même je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès, je voulais juste me marrer en écrivant un truc illogique comme la fanfiction Inazuma Eleven que j'ai régulièrement nommé auparavant (enfin je crois) sur le blog d'inazumaeleven-ffi (FanFic Idiotes), dont je me suis complètement inspirée. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille de lire, c'est vraiment à se tordre de rire et, sans cette fanfiction, jamais les Elèves de Raimon n'aurait vu le jour, sachez-le.**

 **Donc, encore une fois, je vous remercie tous, surtout mes lecteurs réguliers toujours là pour me laisser une review, ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Je peux notamment citer Demon of Shadow (si tu n'as pas encore changé de nom entre-temps, hein, Aliea Gakuen Aliens ?), YumeKakima, Mayshea, Tsumi Koori et Little Pingoo (avec qui j'ai eu pas mal de délire, c'était bien drôle). Bien sûr, cela ne m'empêche pas de remercie ceux que je n'ai pas vu dernièrement (une review est une review après tout), tel qu'Orokana, AmyGolden1104, Linwery, mes premiers reviewers, ou encore Nekosan125, ainsi que tous ceux qui ne sont passé qu'une fois ou deux, c'est déjà super.**

 **Quoi ajouter ? Ah oui, je vais vous révéler le secret derrière la création de cette histoire. Je voulais (et je veux encore) pouvoir inspirer d'autres à faire comme moi et créer des fanfictions hilarantes, cette histoire étant elle-même le fruit d'une histoire que j'ai adoré. Pendant plus d'une année j'ai suivi régulièrement le fandom Inazuma et j'y ai trouvé des fanfictions françaises très agréables, surtout ces derniers mois et j'espère que cela va continuer, je m'éclate à lire des fanfictions. Donc, si jamais vous avez une idée de fiction Inazuma Eleven en tête, n'hésitez pas à l'écrire, je ne peux que vous le conseiller puisque le fandom Inazuma est, je trouve, assez solidaire, ce qui est très plaisant.**

 **Bon, je ne vais pas continuer avec mon monologue sinon je n'en finirai jamais. Sachez juste que ce fut une merveilleuse aventure que d'écrire cette fiction et j'ai adoré cela, j'en ai appris beaucoup, comme le fait que mon style a beaucoup évolué (j'utilise désormais les tirets et non les guillemets ! c'est pas génial ? comment ça, on s'en fiche ?) ou que j'aime beaucoup poster à intervalle d'un chapitre par mois, même si je peux faire beaucoup plus d'efforts dans l'écriture de mes chapitres. Cette fanfiction est l'une de mes plus grandes réussites et cela, c'est grâce à vous tous. Donc un grand merci ! J'espère vous revoir si, un jour, j'en fais une suite. J'ai déjà une idée sur Les Elèves de Raimon Go (vous devinez qui seront les personnages principaux ?) mais je préfère m'éloigner un peu du fandom Inazuma (mais pas trop non plus) pour me concentrer sur d'autres projets. Donc, si vous avez l'espoir de voir Les Elèves de Raimon Go, ce ne sera pas avant longtemps. En attendant, j'espère que cette aventure fut agréable, moi je l'ai adoré. Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **(Ha, ha, je n'ai jamais écrit des remerciements aussi longs !)**

 **Ah, et dernière petite information : je ferai des chapitres bonus qui seront postés comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire mensuellement (normalement). Ne vous en faites pas, Les Elèves de Raimon, ce n'est pas encore fini !**


	31. Bonus : Joseph & David

**Premier « Bonus » après la fin des élèves de Raimon avec, en vedette, Joseph et David. On me les avait demandé, et j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux, mais le problème était que, si je devais les faire apparaitre, je craignais de les « précipiter » sans pouvoir bien les exploiter sinon il m'aurait sans doute fallut au moins trois chapitres comme pour Byron, Claude et Bryce, ou même notre quatuor venu des quatre coins du monde. Du coup, j'ai préféré les mettre ici, dans ce premier bonus. J'espère que vous apprécierez et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bonus 1 : Joseph et David, les étudiants de la Royale Académie, qui est une école terrible, du genre école militaire durant les guerres mondiales, c'est pas génial, ça ?**

« Alors, c'est ça, Raimon ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'on est déjà venu ici, Jo. »

« ... Ah oui. Autant pour moi, ça fait longtemps. »

« On dirait un vieux quand tu parles comme ça. »

« Tu le penses vraiment, David ? »

« ... Ouais. »

« ... D'accord. »

Après cette conversation intense et pleine d'éloquence, les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du terrain de l'établissement scolaire. Cela était très différent de chez eux. Pour faire simple : tout était plus... joyeux. Il y avait de la verdure, on voyait clairement le ciel, les uniformes portaient d'agréables couleurs lumineuses. Bref, tout respirait l'endroit parfait pour étudier.

Tout le contraire de leur école. Pas d'infraction : la Royale Académie, c'était bien comme école. Mais il ne fallait vraiment pas aimer ses enfants pour les envoyés là-bas... ou alors croire qu'on est en pleine Troisième Guerre Mondiale et qu'il s'agit d'un ''pré camp d'entrainement'', ça aussi. Dans les deux cas, cela était sordide et morbide.

« David ! Joseph ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Ha, voilà Jude qui approchait, comme il passait dans le coin avec sa sœur ! Cela tombait bien, c'était lui qu'ils cherchaient ! Au moins ils n'auraient pas à entrer plus loin dans l'école en étant regardé bizarrement comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres.

« Ben... On est venu te voir », répondit Joseph comme si cela était une évidence.

« Cela parait logique, en effet », répondit Jude en hochant la tête, avant d'ajouter presque immédiatement : « Mais si nous devions développer... Êtes-vous venu pour me voir ou êtes-vous venu parce que vous aviez l'intention de me voir juste pour me voir ? »

Les deux garçons de la Royale Académie se regardèrent, interloqué.

« Euh... »

Ils furent sauvé du challenge de répondre à Jude par Célia, qui riait doucement en voyant leur air perplexe.

« Ne faites pas attention, il vient de sortir d'un cours de Philosophie. »

« Ha, ça explique tout, c'est sûr ! » répondit David, comprenant mieux.

« Mais je croyais que vous ne travaillez jamais dans votre classe ? » questionna Joseph.

« Ouais, y'a cette histoire qu'il y a toujours un problème. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà, la dernière fois, ce qui vous a empêché de travailler ? »

« Il n'y avait pas eu d'eau le matin et Byron, Sue et Edgar en ont fait toute une histoire, allant même jusqu'à ce plaindre à Monsieur Raimon alors que ce dernier était en pleine réunion », expliqua Célia, avant que son frère n'ait le temps de placer le moindre mot (ce qui se serait transformer en une très longue explication...). « Autant dire que Nelly n'était pas très heureuse de cela. »

« Euh... Byron ? » répétèrent Joseph et David – les pauvres étaient complètement paumés.

« Oh, désolée ! Je voulais dire Aphrodite. Certains ont tendance à l'appeler Byron maintenant. »

« Ha, d'accord ! L'autre égocentrique aux cheveux de princesse de conte de fées ! » s'exclama David dans un éclat de compréhension.

« C'EST QUI L'AUTRE ÉGOCENTRICE AUX CHEVEUX DE PRINCESSE DE CONTE DE FÉES ? »

Les élèves de la Royale Académie sursautèrent, se demandant d'où venait un tel cri. Ils eurent leur réponse en se tournant vers le bâtiment principal, voyant par la fenêtre, un Byron très en colère avec une brosse à cheveux qu'il semblait prêt à envoyer, vers David et Joseph. Heureusement, il était retenu par Claude et Bryce qui, laissant leur petite guerre froide de côté, s'étaient alliés pour empêcher le ''dieu de pacotille'' de commettre un meurtre.

« ARRÊTE DE T'ÉNERVER POUR RIEN, LA DIVA ! »

« C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES DE DIVA, LE FOUR ? »

« EH, NE VOLE PAS MES INSULTES, LA BELLE AUX BOIS DORMANTS ! »

« JE T'AI PAS CAUSÉ, LE RÉFRIGÉRATEUR ! J'INSULTE QUI JE VEUX, COMME JE VEUX ! »

« LA FERME, DIEU DE PACOTILLE ! »

« QUI C'EST LE DIEU DE PACOLILLE ? ET ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER EN MÊME TEMPS, C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! »

Et ainsi, le trio d'imbéciles, comme le disait Nathan, recommençait à se disputer, délaissant ainsi David et Joseph qui, du coup, survivaient à la colère du dieu de l'amour (bon, à la base, c'est une déesse, mais bon...).

« Ils sont... »

« Bruyants », conclua David pour Joseph en se tournant de nouveau vers Jude et sa sœur. « Comment cela se fait-il qu'ils n'aient jamais été encore renvoyés ? »

« Oh, ils sont plutôt calme aujourd'hui » observa Célia. « D'habitude ils sont encore plus bruyants, et assez dévastateurs. Mais pourquoi devraient-ils être renvoyés ? »

Joseph fronça les sourcils.

« Parce qu'ils perturbent la concentration de ceux qui travaillent, évidemment. À la Royale Académie, ils auraient déjà été renvoyés pour le chalut qu'ils font. »

« Eh bien, pas à Raimon », déclara Jude – surprenant tous par sa réponse courte qui ne causait pas de somnolences involontaires de ses interlocuteurs.

« Oh tiens, regarde Nathan, c'est Dave et Joe ! »

« Je les ai vu, Mark, pas besoin de me le crier dans les oreilles, j'ai des yeux pour voir mais bientôt j'aurais plus de tympans si tu continues comme ça. Oh, et par ailleurs, leurs noms sont David et Joseph pas Dave et Joe. Fais un effort pour retenir le nom des gens, quand même. »

Voilà que Mark Evans et l'autre garçon aux cheveux trop long – Nathan Swift s'ils s'en rappelaient bien – venaient vers eux, le premier en agitant joyeusement la main comme s'il avait trop d'énergie tandis que son ami trainait les pieds, comme un adolescent en pleine crise qui désirait être partout sauf ici.

« Comment vas-tu, Mark Evans ? » demanda poliment Joseph.

Bien sûr, dans sa naïveté, Mark n'avait pas entendu le ton dégoulinant de venin de Joseph. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas que Joseph King, le meilleur gardien du Japon avant lui, lui en voulait terriblement pour lui avoir volé sa première place. Mais sinon, non, Joseph King n'était pas quelqu'un de très rancunier. À peine. Après tout, il n'en voulait absolument pas à l'autre diva du nom d'Aphrodite – apparemment son nom était Byron, mais il n'y avait jamais fait attention – et qu'il n'irait pas, tout à l'heure, discrètement le voir avec une paire de ciseaux. Non...

« Très bien », répondit honnêtement Mark « Puisqu'avec Nathan, on est allé JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! »

Joseph et David sursautèrent à ce brusque changement de volume dans les paroles de Mark. Cependant, contrairement à eux, Jude, Célia et Nathan ne réagirent pas – à cause de l'habitude, même si leurs oreilles souffraient toujours le martyr.

« C'est vraiment une coutume, dans cette école, de crier sous tous les toits ? » grogna Joseph, les mains posées sur ses oreilles.

« Euh... Oui », répondit Nathan en toute simplicité.

« ... Génial. »

« Et dire qu'à la Royale Académie, il suffirait de crier comme ça pour avoir une trentaine de pompes à faire... » marmonna David, époustouflé par la flexibilité des règles de Raimon. « Je vais peut-être changer d'école, moi... »

« Tu vas pas me faire ça, David ? » s'exclama Joseph, horrifié. « Si tu pars de la Royale Académie, je serai tout seul ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, David ! Je croyais que nous étions des frères. Comment oses-tu me trahir ainsi ? Moi qui te faisais confiance... »

Devant ces propos dignes d'une tragédie grecque amateur, David se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir à Raimon toi aussi. »

Cette proposition parut comme la plus cruelle des annonces pour le célèbre gardien à la crinière de lion.

« T'es fou ou quoi ? Venir ici ? En moins d'une journée je deviendrais sourd, moi ! »

« Bah, on s'habitue à tout ce bruit, à force... » dit distraitement Nathan.

« Mais toi t'as pas les oreilles fragiles ! » s'écria Joseph.

Nathan leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Oh, pas la peine de s'énerver ainsi. On dirait Aiden... Si tu ne viens pas à Raimon, ça pose aucun problème, au contraire. Déjà qu'on a au moins trois cinglés avec Aiden, Caleb et Janus, je veux bien m'en passer d'un quatrième. »

« CALEB ? TU OSES ME COMPARER AVEC CE MISERABLE PSYCHOPATHE ? J'EN AI ASSEZ ! JAMAIS JE NE FUS AUSSI INSULTER DE MA VIE ! »

Avec la rage d'un animal féroce il se tourna vers Jude, les crocs à découvert.

« Bon, apparemment, tu vas bien. C'était génial de te voir, au revoir. Viens, David, on se tire. »

Et sans même vérifié que son camarade d'école ne le suivait, il partit d'un air enragé vers le portail de la propriété. Alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé sur le groupe, David soupira.

« Désolé les gars. Il est assez de mauvais poil ces derniers temps. Enfin, ce n'est pas nouveau mais bon, il l'est encore plus que d'habitude. »

« Il serait pas un peu bipolaire, celui-ci ? » grommela Nathan en croisant les bras.

« Cela, faut demander à son médecin », répondit David en haussant les épaules, se tournant vers le stratège de Raimon.

« Bon, en tout cas, même si il est parti avant de le dire, Joseph et moi on est heureux de voir que tout se passe bien ici. On tentera de venir te voir dès que possible, même si ces derniers temps c'est assez dure avec le programme de l'Académie. Entre les nombreuses heures de sports quotidiennes avec des dizaines de pompes, des dizaines de minutes de courses et pleins d'autres activités sportives comme ça et les cours qui terminent extrêmement tard, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de sortir. Mais on fera des efforts. Si les sauts à l'élastiques, la natation, le footing, le tennis, le basket, le football... »

« DAVID ! »

David sursauta.

« À plus, tout le monde ! »

Et il partit en courant rejoindre Joseph, ce dernier attendant devant le portail avec un air grognon, les bras croisés sur son torse et donnant l'impression qu'il était prêt à déchiqueter toute personne qui viendrait lui parler. Sauf David, évidemment, sinon il se retrouvait seul à la Royale Académie.

« Jude ? »

« Oui, Nathan ? »

« Tes amis sont vraiment bizarres. »

« ... Je sais. Mais cela ne me change pas trop de ceux de Raimon. »

« Mmh... Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Le Roi de la Savane.** DAVID, JE T'INTERDIS DE VENIR DISCUTER ICI !

 **Nathan Swift.** Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

 **Aiden Froste.** On peut savoir c'est qui l'autre imbécile qui crie à en perdre la voix ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Vu le pseudo, c'est Joseph King.

 **Aiden Froste.** Qui ?

 **Le Roi de la Savane.** COMMENT ? TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS ? JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR GARDIEN DU JAPON !

 **Jude Sharp.** Derrière Mark.

 **Nathan Swift, Axel Blaze** et **Darren Lachance** _aiment ça._

 **Hurley Kane.** Et sans doute derrière Darren. Le petit a fait pas mal de progrès !

 **Tori Vanguard, La princesse Suzette** et **Mark Evans** _aiment ça._

 **Tori Vanguard.** Comme toi depuis que tu t'es mis au football, Hurley.

 **Hurley Kane.** Ouais, c'est exactement ça !

 **Aiden Froste.** Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'en fiche de votre vie mais en fait si, je m'en tape complètement. Je veux juste savoir ce que l'autre dégénéré fait ici à crier comme un animal sauvage.

 **Nathan Swift.** Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire comme phrase de dire que tu ne t'en fiches pas mais qu'en fait si ?

 **Jude Sharp** et **Célia Hills** _aiment ça._

 **Aiden Froste.** JE NE SUIS PAS PROF DE JAPONAIS MOI ALORS FICHE MOI LA PAIX, L'ANDROGYNE ET RÉPOND A MA QUESTION, PLUTÔT !

 **Nathan Swift.** Pff, tu ne veux pas aller à la Royale Académie, toi ? Ca nous fera des vacances de plus t'avoir sur le dos. Déjà qu'on s'est ramassé un paranoïaque qui pense que son ami discute avec les autres dans son dos...

 **Le Roi de la Savane.** C'EST DE MOI QUE TU PARLES, L'AVORTON ?

 **Aiden Froste.** T'AS DIT QUOI, LE FROUSSARD ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Pff, et puis zut... Moi je vais aller dormir. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais à discuter avec vous. Débrouillez-vous tous seuls, j'en ai ma claque !

 **Jude Sharp.** Tiens, il semblerait que Nathan commence à retomber dans la dépression. L'avant-phase : la lassitude.

 **La princesse Suzette.** Bah, il s'en remettra un jour, non ?

 **Jude Sharp, Mark Evans** et **treize autres personnes** _aiment ça._


	32. Bonus 2 : Surf, Vacances, Hôpital

**Parce que j'aime bien ce petit quatuor de personnage et que je n'ai pas eu l'impression de beaucoup l'exploiter dans la fiction. J'annonce d'ailleurs qu'à la base, cela devait être un O.S ou un mini-recueil, mais que j'ai préféré le mettre ici, et qu'il est toujours dans la continuité des élèves de Raimon.**

 **Oh, d'ailleurs, c'est inspiré par la fanfiction « Surfeur du Dimanche » qui était très plaisante à lire, donc allez y faire un tour si vous appréciez ces personnages, ça devrait vous intéresser.**

 **Et je remarque que c'est la troisième fois (si mes calculs sont bon... ne vous y fiez pas trop, conseil d'ami) que j'écris sur des vacances, ou du moins sur la plage. Bon, c'est répétitif et, du coup, pas très original, mais vous savez ce que l'on dit : jamais deux sans trois. Alors c'est parti pour un truc pas du tout original et très cliché ! Yeah ! Bonne lecture et... Poka (vous comprendrez à la fin, enfin peut-être).**

* * *

 **Bonus 2 : Surf, Vacances, Hôpital.**

Sue soupira, fermant les yeux. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle retira ses lunettes de soleil et profitait des rayons de celui-ci qui venaient réchauffer sa peau.

Qu'il était plaisant d'être à Okinawa pour les vacances, contrairement à ces gens bizarres comme Axel qui avait accepté de rejoindre Shawn à Hokkaido, la seule région encore fraiche du Japon en cette chaude période d'été. Ou alors, il y avait les malheureux comme Mark et Nathan qui restaient à Inazuma, pour jouer au football tout l'été, bien que cela paraisse être un coup fatal à Nathan, qui regardait tous ses coéquipiers avec envie pendant que son ami d'enfance l'agrippait par l'épaule en clamant combien il aimait le football.

Oui, c'était très plaisant d'être sous le soleil d'Okinawa, à bronzer et aller à la mer tous les jours. Franchement, que demander de mieux ? Mmh, peut-être de la crème solaire. À ce rythme-là, elle allait avoir des coups de soleils et cela serait très déplaisant. Mais si elle mettait de la crème, cela l'empêcherait de bronzer correctement... Ha, quel dur dilemme !

« Sue, je crois que Darren est en train d'essayer de faire du surf. »

« Mmh, très intéressant », répondit nonchalamment la vacancière, nullement intéressée par l'annonce.

« Ah, il est tombé de la planche. »

« Mmh, fascinant... »

« Tiens, il a du mal à remonter à la surface. Je crois qu'il est en train de se noyer. »

« Mmh, captivant... »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller voir ? Histoire de l'aider s'il est vraiment en train de se noyer... »

Sue soupira bruyamment et se redressa sur sa serviette de plage.

« Tori, nous sommes en vacances ! Et les vacances, c'est fait pour ne rien faire justement ! »

« ... Oui mais quand même. On ne peut pas être accusé de non assistante à personne en danger ? »

« Mais non, ce n'est que dans les films ou les séries policières qu'on voit ça, enfin ! »

« Mouais... »

« Allez, détends-toi un peu, Tori ! »

À contrecœur, Tori obéit et se rallongea sur sa serviette de plage. Sue en profita pour lui tendre une paire de lunette de soleil qu'elle avait en secours (oui, elle avait toujours une paire de lunette de secours. C'était le minimum, voyons !) en lui proposant de fermant les yeux et de se détendre, sans se préoccuper si Darren était sur le point de mourir ou non. Après tout, personne ne mourrait noyer. Qu'est-ce que c'était idiot, comme idée ! Ils n'étaient pas dans le film _Les Dents de la Mers_ après tout !

« Je crois vraiment qu'il est en train de se noyer... »

« Arg, Tori ! Profite du soleil au lieu de vouloir en venir en aide aux autres ! »

Pendant que Sue tentait de convaincre Tori d'arrêter de jouer aux apprenties sauveteuses des mers comme si elle venait de voir _Baywatch : Alerte à Malibu_ avec The Rock (que Sue appréciait beaucoup, même si elle préférait son mamours), Darren se noyait, comme le pensait (à juste titre) Tori. Mais il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour si peu ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Hurley Kane, alias Surfman, alias le Surfeur des Mers, alias le surfeur aux cheveux roses, alias La Mer Est Mon Amie (d'ailleurs plagiat honteux de Oliver  & Tom avec le fameux slogan : Le Ballon est mon ami, reprit par Mark Evans), et alias pleins d'autres surnoms, était non loin, prêt à le sauver des eaux dangereux malfaisantes (oui, c'était juste une mer calme au beau milieu de la journée, et alors ?).

Et puis, de toute façon, c'était bien la moindre des choses qu'il sauve Darren de la noyade puisque, techniquement, c'était de sa faute si son meilleur ami maladroit était en train de mourir étouffé : Hurley avait eu la très bonne idée (selon lui) de l'entrainer à faire du surf. Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas compris que Darren et une planche de surf, ça ne fonctionnait vraiment pas.

« T'en fais pas, Darren, j'arrive ! KOWABUNGA ! »

Alors qu'il se ratait à faire le « crie du surfeur », dont la vraie prononciation était « Kawabunga », Hurley sauta de sa planche et plongea à la rescousse de Darren, qu'il réussit à amener à la surface de l'eau en une dizaine de seconde à peine, avant de l'entrainer sur sa planche qui flottait là. Il s'assit dessus et aida Darren à faire de même.

« Eh bien, mon pote, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré sur une planche de surf ! » plaisanta le surfeur en tapant sur le dos de son ami.

Sauf qu'Hurley avait apparemment plus de force qu'il ne le croyait et, en tapant ''légèrement'' sur le dos de Darren, il le fit de nouveau tomber dans l'eau.

« Darren ! » s'écria Hurley, horrifié. « T'en fais pas, mon pote, j'arrive ! KABABUNGA ! »

Et le voilà repartit dans l'eau pour encore une fois sauver son meilleur ami... Avec une devise de surfeur encore très raté, pour changer.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que Darren était en train de se noyer. »

« Mmh... d'accord. J'admets que tu avais raison, Tori. Mais maintenant rallonges-toi et profites du soleil ! »

Tori secoua la tête mais ne protesta pas et, remettant ses lunettes de soleil, se rallongea. Après tout, Darren n'était pas mort. Enfin, pas encore. Donc pourquoi s'inquiéter inutilement ? Ce n'était pas comme si tous les deux jours, un d'eux risquait la mort en se retrouvant dans une situation périlleuse pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison – Sue préciserait d'ailleurs que, qu'importe la raison, cela serait de la faute de Hurley. Un aimant à problème, dirait-elle avant que Tori ne tente de prendre la défense du surfeur aux cheveux en pétard.

« Tiens, tu entends ça, Sue ? On dirait le bruit d'une ambulance. »

« Une ambulance, à la plage, à Okinawa ? Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi, Tori. Je pense que la chaleur te monte à la tête, alors je répète : allonge-toi et repose-toi. »

« Mais si quelqu'un est blessé, il est normal qu'une ambulance vienne, non ? »

« Mais non, voyons, déjà ça c'est le travail des maitres-nageurs. En plus, le seul danger qui peut y avoir à la plage, c'est des requins. Tu vois des requins ou des cris de personnes en train d'être dévorées par des requins ? »

« ... Non ? »

« Voilà ! Donc, tu vois, c'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours. »

« Et si c'est pour Darren parce qu'il s'est vraiment noyé et qu'Hurley a appelé les ambulances, ou quelqu'un l'a fait en voyant qu'Hurley n'arrivait pas à ranimer Darren ? »

« Mais non, tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Tu verras, dans une heure ou deux, les garçons seront de retour en disant qu'ils se sont bien amusés dans l'eau. En plus, tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire qu'Hurley sait utiliser un téléphone, quand même ? »

Étonnamment, Tori fut à peine surprise en recevant – peu de temps après – un appel d'un médecin de l'hôpital le plus proche qui lui annonçait qu'un de leur ami avait failli se noyer et qu'il se retrouvait désormais dans une des chambres d'hôpital, sa vie n'étant plus en danger. Évidemment, ce médecin l'avait appelé à la demande d'Hurley puisque ce dernier ne possédait pas de téléphone (cela était même un miracle qu'il connaisse le numéro de Tori. Selon Sue, cela était un signe – un signe de quoi ? Tori l'ignorait toujours puisque Sue lui avait seulement répondu par un rire moqueur).

« Donc il s'est vraiment noyé... »

« Je te l'avais dit, Sue... »

« Oh, pardonne-moi, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, tout de même ! »

« Mouais... Donc on fait quoi ? On va rejoindre les garçons ? »

« Et quitter la plage ? Hors de question ! Darren va vivre, non ? Ben voilà, c'est un grand garçon, il saura se débrouiller ! En plus, Hurley est là pour veiller sur lui. Ils peuvent très bien se passer de nous. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« ... Hurley est à l'hôpital avec Darren, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Mmh... Finalement, il serait peut-être mieux qu'on y aille aussi. »

« Pour s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de dégâts ? »

« Oui, voilà ! Ce n'est pas à toi, Tori, qu'il a parlé de vouloir faire des courses de lits roulants dans des couloirs ? »

« ... Si. »

Voilà comment Tori et Sue se retrouvèrent, au lieu de profiter du soleil pendant des vacances bien méritées – enfin, bien méritées... ça dépendait du point de vue, surtout concernant Sue... – à l'hôpital le plus proche. Bon, pas sûr que la secrétaire ne les ait cru lorsqu'elles se sont présentées devant elle, toujours en tenue de plage, donc en maillot de bain avec des lunettes de soleil et tout leur attirail de plage avec des sacs contenant des serviettes de bains, de la crème solaire et bien d'autres objets ''indispensables'' selon Sue, pendant que cette dernière, avant que Tori n'ait pu avoir engagé la conversation, prenne la parole :

« _Aloha_ ! On dit ça aussi au Japon ou alors c'est plutôt _Okinawa_ du coup ? »

« Sue, je ne pense pas que cela soit indispensable pour le moment... »

« Tu as raison. Du coup, je repends. Konnichiwa ! Je me présente : je suis l'incroyable, la magnifique, talentueuse, adorable... »

« Sue, je crois qu'elle a compris, abrège. »

« Oh, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. »

« ... On est à l'hôpital. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'être drôle. »

« Mmh ! Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompue – d'ailleurs cela est très malpolie d'interrompre les autres, tu sais ça ? –, je suis la célèbre Sue Hartland, vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parler de moi comme l'une des plus grandes joueuses de football qui ait sauvé le japon – il n'y a pas si longtemps. D'ailleurs, j'étais la vedette de l'équipe avant qu'un garçon prétentieux et malpolie aux cheveux blancs qui défient la gravité ne vienne voler mon titre avec ses stupides techniques de feu qui ne sont pas si impressionnantes que ça et... »

« Sue, je crois qu'elle s'en moque, de ça. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Si tu es si pressée... Et cette fille pince-sans-joie à côté de moi, vous ne la connaissez sans doute pas – après tout, elle n'est pas aussi célèbre que moi – c'est Victoria Vanguard. Oh, et nous sommes venus rendre visite à notre ami qui a failli se noyer pendant qu'on l'observait au loin en se demandant s'il se noyait vraiment alors qu'il devait faire du surf avec un autre de nos amis, vous avez dû le croiser, il a des cheveux roses impossibles à comprendre – ou sans doute même à coiffer – et il veut probablement faire du surf avec des lits de votre hôpital. Vous sauriez où nous pourrions les trouver, je vous prie ? »

Autant dire que cela fut assez déroutant pour la pauvre secrétaire.

Et puis, finalement...

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois plus connue que moi, c'est impossible ! Comment c'est possible ? »

« Eh bien, je suis quand même la fille du premier ministre japonais, donc... »

« Pff, c'est même pas une bonne raison, ça. Favoritisme ! »

« ... Tu sais au moins ce que veut dire ce mot ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en servir si j'en ai envie. »

Tori soupira et admit sa défaite : il ne servait à rien de tenter d'avoir une conversation censée avec Sue pour le moment. Alors elle se contenta de se taire et d'ignorer Sue, priant pour que personne ne les arrête parce que ''l'attaquante vedette des Raimons'' faisait trop de bruit en se plaignant alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir rempli de chambres et donc sans doute de patients qui devaient entendre les propos effarouchés de la jeune fille.

Maintenant, elle comprenait ce que ressentait Nathan en compagnie de Mark.

« Sue, je pense que tu devrais baisser d'un ton. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu m'empêches de me plaindre, aussi ? Franchement ! »

« On est dans un hôpital. »

« Et ? »

« Et je suis pratiquement certaine qu'un vieillard à demi-sourd dans une chambre voisine pourrait t'entendre sans problème. »

« Pff, qu'est-ce j'en ai à faire de ce vieillard ? Il n'a qu'à dormir ! »

« Sue... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Bon, d'accord, j'arrête. Mais c'est seulement momentané. »

« Cela suffira. Au moins, maintenant, on ne risque plus de se faire expulser de l'hôpital. »

« KOWABUNGA ! »

Il était à se demander s'il fallait trouver ça normal, dans un hôpital, que soudain, devant vous, passe un garçon vêtu uniquement d'un maillot de bain avec des lunettes de surf, allongé sur un lit roulant à toute vitesse pendant qu'il était poursuivi par un groupe de médicine et d'infirmières.

« JEUNE HOMME EN MAILLOT DE BAIN ET AUX CHEVEUX ROSES ÉTRANGES, ARRÊTEZ VOUS ! ON VOUS A DÉJÀ DIT QU'IL EST INTERDIT DE FAIRE DU SURF DE LIT DANS LES COULOIRS DE L'HÔPITAL ! »

« Euh... Cette règle existe vraiment ? »

« Non, je viens de l'inventer. »

« Ha, d'accord. HEY, JEUNE FILLE AUX CHEVEUX ROSES, CELA SUFFIT ! ON N'EST PAS À LA PLAGE ! »

« Euh... C'est un gars. »

« Ah mince... HEY, JEUNE HOMME ! AH, ET D'AILLEURS, C'EST COWABUNGA ! VOUS ÊTES UN SURFEUR ET CONNAISSEZ PAS LE CRI DE GUERRE DES SURFEURS ? NON MAIS ALLÔ, JE VAIS APPELER LA SÉCURITÉ ! »

Et toute cette petite troupe bruyante disparue au loin, laissant Tori et Sue déconcertées.

« Euh, Tori ? »

« ... Oui, Sue ? »

« C'était bien Hurley qui faisait du surf sur un lit d'hôpital en se faisant pourchasser par le service de l'hôpital ? »

« Mmh... Oui. »

« Euh... C'est censé signifier quoi ? »

Tori parut réfléchir un instant avant de tourner à 180 degrés en souriant.

« Cela veut probablement dire que la chambre de Darren est par là. »

« ... Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est sur le lit de Darren que Hurley faisait du surf ? »

Le soir venu, sur l'Inabook...

 **Nelly Raimon.** Il va vraiment falloir que l'on m'explique.

 **Nathan Swift.** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** Regarde la télévision, tu comprendras.

 **Mark Evans.** OH, CELA A L'AIR GÉNIAL !

 **Nelly Raimon.** Je ne vois vraiment pas comment.

 **Mark Evans.** Si on peut faire du surf sur un lit d'hôpital... on peut sans doute JOUER AU FOOTBALL sur un lit d'hôpital ! J'ai trop envie d'essayer ça !

 **Nelly Raimon.** Tu as des passions étranges, Mark. Très étranges.

 **Nathan Swift.** Pff, c'est Mark. Par contre... On peut m'expliquer ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** Ha, comme quoi, il n'y a pas que moi qui n'y comprenne rien.

 **Nathan Swift.** Non, mais quand même... Hurley, faisait sur surf sur un lit d'hôpital dans un hôpital d'Okinawa. Et puis, derrière, c'est Tori et Sue que j'ai vu ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** Oui, tout à l'heure le journaliste a bien insisté sur le fait qu'était présent la fille du premier ministre japonais. Oh, et il y a eu un cri étrange.

 **Nathan Swift.** Un cri étrange ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça ressemblait à : « ELLE N'EST PAS SI POPULAIRE ! TOURNEZ LA CAMÉRA VERS MOI ! » ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

 **Nathan Swift.** Étrangement, je pense immédiatement à Byron ou Edgar dans une telle situation.

 **Nelly Raimon.** Il y avait Sue, ça doit être un peu pareil, non ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Oui, sans doute. Sinon, tu fais quoi de tes vacances, toi ?

 **Nelly Raimon.** Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer pour me demander comment se passent mes vacances, je me trompe ?

 **Nathan Swift.** Tu as raison, je m'ennuie ferme.

 **Nelly Raimon.** Mouais. Eh bien, ne compte pas sur moi pour que tu puisses te divertir. Poka.

 **Nathan Swift.** Poka ?... Ce n'est pas du russe, ça ? Oh et puis mince, tout le monde part en vacances, et moi je me retrouve chez moi, à faire des devoirs...

 **Mark Evans.** Si tu veux, on peut aller JOUER AU FOOTBALL !

 **Nathan Swift.** ... Toi, vas te casser une jambe.


End file.
